


The Marauders Fox

by Nattie8516



Series: The Marauder's Fox [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Magic, Magical Violence, Violence, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 112,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nattie8516/pseuds/Nattie8516
Summary: The forgotten sister of Lily and Petunia. Emma's a little prankster all her own and seems to find trouble, even when she isn't meaning too. Sound familiar? Guess trouble runs in both sides of the family. Smart like her sister but quick on her feet, "like a fox". She finds friends in a an unexpected group, the Marauders being one, to see her past and future, just turn the pages.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans, Sirius Black/OC
Series: The Marauder's Fox [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170563
Kudos: 1





	1. The Marauders Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forgotten sister of Lily and Petunia. Emma's a little prankster all her own and seems to find trouble, even when she isn't meaning too. Sound familiar? Guess trouble runs in both sides of the family. Smart like her sister but quick on her feet, "like a fox". She finds friends in an unexpected group, the Marauders being one, to see her past and future, just turn the pages.

**The Marauder's Fox**

* * *

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**1974, Sep. 1st**

"Emma, for Merlin's sake hurry up! We have six minutes until the train leaves and your shaking legs are holding us up."

"Lily, I'm scared... What if I'm put in a different house?"

Lily's heart broke in half watching her 11-year-old sister's fearful eyes water. Lily always was a bit jealous at Emma's deep emerald eyes, but they held a maturity Lily was glad her baby sister had. Especially having to have herself and Petunia as sisters. Why was she scared? Emma had nothing to worry about, every house was safe. That Lily was aware of. Sighing, Lily pulled Emma into a strong hug, "Emma Rose Evans. You will be fine, you're a smart girl and quick on your feet. Petunia can pertest to that. It won't matter what house you're in because I'm still a student, same as you. I'm not going to be far away. If anything, I'll be the one wishing for my clingy little sister back by the end of the school year." Lily laughed as Emma's jaw dropped in amused shock at being called 'clingy', but she too began laughing.

"I am clingy, maybe coming to Hogwarts will make me grow out of that, whether I'm in Gryffindor or not." Emma said, her excitement returning.

Lily smiled at her, happy that Emma's confidence she had was back. Hopefully, it stayed in her system until she was sorted. Lily and Emma could only hope. "That's the spirit! Now, come along."

Boarding the train was painless, however, trying to keep up with her sister was proving to be difficult when the corridor was filled with students pushing in every other direction, "Lily? Lil- ouch!" Emma ran her fingers through her hair at the pain that came from having it pulled violently back. Looking up she found a group of boys, Slytherins' by the looks of their house symbol embroidered on their uniforms.

"Well, well, well. Another mud-blood, how revolting." A blond-haired boy snickered rudely at her.

Emma had no idea what a **'Mud-blood'** was, she really didn't want to find out either, but she did understand what ' _revolting'_ meant. A sudden burst of fire filled her gut that Emma released, in words of course. She had no clue where this burst of courage, or stupidity, had come from. "Then why'd you pull my hair if I'm so _'revolting'_." She snapped, forcing her body not to shiver at their hardening glares as their eyes traveled over her, They'd most likely noticed that she was entirely defenseless.

Just as soon as she had found the train corridors full just moments ago and moving with students, she was now finding it to be empty. She was on her own with a group of older students who were obviously looking for an easy target to use as a punching bag, no matter who they were.

"Has a mouth on her this one. What do you say Malfoy? Toss her off the train as it's going?" another boy laughed.

Why they found this funny she'd never know. Furious they were targeting her on her first day on the Hogwarts train, her excitement was gone, now being fueled with anger and fear. "Shove off!" she snapped.

In seconds Emma was not only circled by the group but cornered, and easily towered over.

 _'How in the world do I get myself into these kinds of messes! Oh wait, MY MOUTH!'_ was the first thought ringing through Emma's mind, practically kicking herself for not attempting to walk away like Lily had told her to do that very morning. _'Why me?'_

"Venomous, are we? I'd suggest you watch that mouth, _girl_ " Malfoy's tone was low and dangerous. But he wasn't the one that sent shivers down her spine, it was the others. The way their eyes lit up with deadly intentions, a fire in them that she really shouldn't have been messing with, and yet she had only provoked them more.

_'Now how to get out of here? Legs! I'm short, thank you fate!'_

The boys hadn't even had it registered in their minds that she had slipped away under a pair of their legs until she was halfway down the corridor. "What the - Avery, get her!"

Fortunately, his fingers only got a few ends of her hair, but he had viciously ripped those few strands from her head.

With little to no shout of pain Emma grunted, her eyes watering. She could cry later about this. Preferably not at all, but she could never hide her emotions in her eyes very well because she was, in fact, a bit of a cry baby on a few occasions. Eleven-years-old or not, she had her very childish moments as anyone else.

Her eyes betrayed her, that was what Severus had always told her.

" _Eyes are a person's way of telling their stories. If they aren't careful, they can be read just like the easiest of books."_ He'd told her.

But she could think on that later, she needed to find Lily, or anyone for that matter.

"Damn, sneaky little fox!" She heard their heavy feet padding close behind her, the comment was heard clear as a car horn which made her think instantly, ' _On second thought, maybe I won't worry about crying later with that comment.'_ She thought for a moment _._

They were gaining distance, of course, because they were bigger and had longer legs, but she was still fast. With more than one after her it left them shoving each other a bit as they bounced one another off the walls or doors as they went. _'Uh-oh... I'm in more trouble than I thought... Just great!'_

Her heart suddenly jumped with hope when she saw two girls at the end of the hall, one with dark curling, wild like hair and the other light blonde, waving hair that glided down her back beautifully.

"What do we have here Sissy? A little Cub come to play?" The first girl asked, her voice was cold, rising here or there then dropping in her vocals.

And if Emma was sure she had heard things right, she could have sworn she heard a tint of deviousness hidden behind her.

All though, Emma could have really cared less at that moment who they were, let alone had the time to care that these two girls also happened to be in Slytherin House like the group of boys chasing after her. She also wondered, somehow, how this scene also escaped other students' notice? A first year, a girl no less, running from a group of older boys, how was that not suspicious one bit!?

"Give the girl a chance, Bella. I'm sure there's a reason she's bothering us. What is it girl?" Sissy spoke up.

Emma couldn't help but notice both girls may look completely different, but their eyes were both cold in some way. No matter if one was colder than the others. About to speak up, Emma had been silenced when the boys came up behind her faster than she had hoped. She had wasted her time in thinking.

The one called Malfoy had reached out and grabbed her hair by the roots, pulling her back with a laugh towards the whole group. Thankfully neither of the girls seemed to be amused.

_'At least I'm not the only one who doesn't find this funny!'_

"Apologies ladies. Bellatrix, Narcissa." Malfoy spoke to them, he could be charming if he wasn't such a bully, not to mention rude.

A warmth suddenly came to Narcissa's blue eyes, which did confuse Emma a bit. Unfortunately, Narcissa instantly hardened herself before looking at the boy holding onto her. "What's going on, Lucius?" Narcissa asked, her eyes hadn't left Emma's deep emerald eyes as they watered. Not because she was going to cry for her sister or mother, but because her scalp was burning with pain! Then again, her struggling wasn't helping her case either.

"Nothing to bother yourselves with. Just teaching some mud-blood her place." He informed them. His mouth practically hissed the term _'mud-blood'_ like it was a poison to him.

This time Emma chose to speak up, which was probably not the brightest idea, "Leave me alone! You're hurting me, I haven't done a thing to you, you're bigger than me, what can I do!" And it wasn't a question either, but she probably should have kept her mouth closed either way.

A gasp and a painful grunt were ripped from her as her head was forcefully slammed into a nearby wall, smacking her left temple hard against the train's wall, leaving her a little dazed.

Thankfully, yet shockingly, Bellatrix laid down some facts for the boys, "That's no matter, this is the train not Hogwarts Halls! If someone sees you tossing the girl about the train, you'll likely be tossed off yourself! … Let her go." Shocking to say the wild haired girl didn't look the least pleased, nor impressed.

_'Please don't make me regret thanking them.'_

With an irritated huff at her demand being ignored Bellatrix took a different route of action, no matter how badly she wanted to Hex the lot, "Our task our final year," Bellatrix started, "Is to recruit, collect information and by order of our _valuable families_ , finish Hogwarts classes."

Emma knew she didn't sound too fond of the school with how she finished her last line. Apparently, these students hated Hogwarts from their reactions to Bellatrix's little scolding.

The group of boys looked to them in shock, "Might I actually be shocked-" one of the boys started, a nasty, wicked grin spreading across his lean face, but was shot down instantly.

Narcissa's eyes weren't nearly as cold and void as Bellatrix's, and that in itself scared Emma a little, "Let the girl go, mud-blood or not Malfoy, Bella has a point... You are the Slytherin Prefect this year, yes? We wouldn't want that perfect record of yours to be tainted? Now would we?" Narcissa's smirk was small but simple. And it held a degree of a challenge, now he had to ask himself, did they really want to push that boundary and challenge her and her sister?

No, not really.

Narcissa's words had reached Emma, and she had to give it to the girls, they seemed like they were winning, but it all sounded awfully like a threat to Emma's ears. But, from the burning in her scalp Emma really didn't care, only as long as he let her go!

Upon hearing this, Lucius reluctantly released Emma's mess of red hair letting it fall around her face and shoulders, matted and tasseled in waves and curls. She couldn't help the staggering her feet did when she finally touched the floor with pure happiness, trying to find a wall, which she was sadly failing at, to help her find her footing again.

Dizzy still, Emma looked to the two girls with a thankful smile spreading across her soft, pink lips and opened her mouth to try and thank them. Only to be quickly silenced by a hand suddenly connected with her mouth rather violently. The attack had send her staggering once more, and quite literally made her start to see almost nothing but stars. Instantly, Emma tasted blood and felt her lip light up like fire had just attacked it. The force had sent her back into Bellatrix's abdomen, and to some of their shock, the seventh year's arms wrapped around her, almost protectively, if anyone bothered to pay much attention.

Gasping at the attack, Narcissa's eyes flared with heat, wrapping an arm around Bellatrix, the other holding the girl's arm in her sister's hold as she quickly glared at the boy. "Avery!"

Her action sent a jolt of confusion and slight fear through Bellatrix, since her body had reacted on its own accord while Narcissa shouted, at the one responsible.

The sixth's year laughed as he ran his long fingers through his messy brown hair, "Simply teaching her a lesson, Narcissa." He said with a cocky sideways grin, satisfied that his ring had successfully gotten blood on it also and laughed with self-pride.

As this went on Bellatrix uncomfortably found herself feeling stiff, while thinking Narcissa was right, mud-blood hater she was but the girl was **1)** on the train in wide view of someone to see this, and **2)** a child; and the second was always one of her sisters rules. Never touch a child like that, at least not in front of her and that was a rule that Bellatrix reluctantly went by, simply for her sister. But something about the girl, something deep in her eyes, made Bellatrix want to Hex the lot even more.

"Get back to your compartments, I'll deal with the rest." Bellatrix's tone was cold, deadly even. A tone that the boys knew to never cross paths with and scurried away with their tails between their legs.

Somewhat more comfortable how they had left, Bellatrix moved Emma back from her hold and grabbed ahold of her chin a bit harshly, but Emma wouldn't complain, they had both sent them packing. "Prat that Avery is. He got you a nice one too little cub."

Emma's lip was split open, from the bottom of her lip and up into the lips' curve, it had been ripped open like a snake's eye. Blood caked to her skin, rolling down her chin a bit as it bled like tears. She knew it was red and angry and she feared to look at it to see how bad it looked. She always cried at the sight of her own blood. Ever since she had hurt Petunia with one of her pranks, she'd cried and panicked at the sight of blood, it was better that she not see it.

"You'll be fine. Though, it may scar." Bellatrix told her softly.

Emma could only shrug, something in Bellatrix's voice was anything but how she was a bit ago when she'd nearly ran the two girls over. Bellatrix still held that potent darkness, but if she wasn't careful her softness would have been nearly open to the world.

Emma locked eyes with Narcissa, catching the blonde's confusion, but neither said a thing as Bellatrix continued. "Your eyes, they hold innocence... Keep that as long as you can, little Cub... Now, get along."

Having been released, Emma smiled warmly at the two girls, despite the screaming of her lip. Now having the chance to thank them she was going to do so, but her voice was barely above a whisper and breaking due to the assault she had just gone through, "Thank you." She was trying not to cry, especially not in front of the two girls as she left. Now she just needed to find her sister.

As the two moved into their compartment, Narcissa couldn't help but wonder, and couldn't stop the words that almost came out of her mouth "Bella -"

"Don't ask, Sissy."

That stopped any possibility of getting anything from her sister about what she had seen. But Narcissa knew what she had seen, Bellatrix Black, had just saved a mud-blood. Not only that, Narcissa had gotten a glimpse of the laughing, fun loving sister Bellatrix used to be, but that had been ages ago. That Bellatrix Black was dead. Narcissa's heart sank as she heard her sister humming an old song she had made up at the age of six. A song that didn't only frighten her but tore away at her heart and soul while her mind was tortured with flooded memories of a laughing dark brown haired five-year-old hanging on a smiling Bellatrix. Her dark green eyes lighting up with fun and laughter, but most of all, love. Something Narcissa had barely seen in her sister since that terrifying day.

_'Oh Melie, such a sweet little girl you were.'_

If that wasn't weird, then Emma didn't know what was.

Putting her hand to her mouth she allowed a few tears to roll down her face, allowing herself some personal time, now that the corridor was empty of the students, and let a little whimper out after feeling some of the pain that was starting to sting, "ow."

* * *

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this story. I know I have had many updates to this version many times, but I hope each update and correction will be better for the future readers as well as you all still enjoy returning to read about this fantastic journey. I hope you've all enjoyed the chapter so far! Have a wonderful night/day!**


	2. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Emma sighed with defeat.

She had no idea where her sister was and she had been looking for about an hour, if possible, and found absolutely nothing. Not even Marlene or Alice. "How big is this train!" She grumbled. Walking into the nearest compartment to her left, Emma froze. Eyes wide and feeling very out of place.

Sitting in the compartment she found four boys. Three were laughing and the other was reading what looked like, _'Is that... Peter Pan?'_ She thought, her eyes studying them with slight interest.

One boy, having brownish hair and blue eyes, the second boy had messy black hair and glasses over his hazel eyes, the third was a rather interesting one with shaggy black hair, grey eyes and a charm that seemed to roll off him.

 _'May want to steer clear of him'_.

The last one, who was reading the book, had light brown hair and pale skin. He looked as though he was sick, though that was just an assumption, she wasn't entirely sure. Unable to see his eyes because of the book which was in his face, Emma glanced back around for a second look. It never occurred to her that as she stood there that she had drawn their attention.

_'How do I always get myself into this kind of trouble?'_

Emma had completely forgotten about her burning lip as she unintentionally stared at them rather rudely. Her mind wandered at all the sudden events that had happened since she stepped foot onto the train, and honestly, she'd rather be reading the book then having gone through that the first time. Emma's attention was grasped by the boy with glasses as he pointed out her lip with curiosity and worry. "What happened to your lip?"

Unable to find her voice she stayed where she stood, mouth agap, dry blood caking to her lip and chin she'd ignored taking care of earlier.

"Well, are you coming in or not, Love?" the one with a charmed smile asked her.

He wasn't trying to charm her, but she couldn't help when her heart fluttered a little. His grin was just a teasing grin directed at her. She may have been a kid, but she knew a handsome person when she saw one, and he was the definition of handsome, and it seemed like he knew it too. Emma's body moved all its own as she walked all the way in, the door clipped behind her, signaling that she had just sealed her doom. She figured, maybe, she could just relax in there until she got to Hogwarts, until she took in everyone's appearance once again, for a third or fourth time, then it hit her _who_ these boys' descriptions matched perfectly to a 'T'. Her sister always ranted about them.

_'Lily's going to kill me!'_

"Do you talk or not?" the boy closest to her asked, his brownish hair hung close to his shoulders, a fashion all the boys seemed to enjoy having these days. He was smiling welcoming at her, and the notion let her relax a little.

"Uh, sorry. Got lost." Was all that came out _._

_'Seriously, Rose! Is that all you can think to say!? Got lost?'_

She was by far doomed.

It was official.

"So, she does talk. Now, about that lip of yours, what happened?" the boy with glasses asked again, this time he seemed set on knowing what had caused it.

And why wouldn't she tell them?

Yes, she was clumsy, but she wasn't that talented! Lily would instantly see through it and know she had lied and that would start this year off as a very bad year, especially if she lied to _them_. She opened her mouth to tell them, but what came next was completely the opposite, and blunt. "You're the Marauders, aren't you?"

This had all four boys bursting into laughter. The grey eyed boy was the first to make a remark, "Right to the point, not even sorted into a house and you already know us, how wonderful. James, we're famous!"

"Yes, I agree. However, she hasn't answered my question about that lip of hers." His laughter was cut short, unfortunately, turning a stern look at her.

His stare sent small shivers through her. Emma swore his expression reminded her of Lily's. When Emma had meant to pull a prank on Petunia the prank had backfired and gotten Lily instead. The aftermath made her shiver as she remembered what her punishment had been from Lily. Her sister had a mean side, believe it or not.

"I ran into a group of bullies when I got separated from my sister." To say she was nervous was an understatement.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere. Now, who's your sister?" James asked, moving from his seat and in front of her to check the damage done. A deep scowl grew on his face as he looked her over. His laughter was long gone and had turned remarkably serious as he looked over the injury, "Who did this?" he asked blankly.

She hadn't answered either of his two questions, which he had to admit was beginning to get a little annoying.

"Uh, which question did you want the answer to?" She gently laughed to herself, attempting to distract him from wanting either one.

James gave a dry grin. This was a trick that none of the Marauder boys would fall for. They'd done it too many times themselves.

But this time, it was the boy reading the book that spoke up. Those happened to be the ones you need to watch out for, according to Petunia, and she was right. "How about both, who's your sister? So, we can return you to her care, and who did the damage to your lip." He stated with a sternness all his own. Even while he was stern, he was subtle about his tone. He wasn't exactly demanding but he also wasn't asking.

Emma knew there was no way out of this. Not. At. All.

So, what did she do?

Emma sighed and gave up the information, there was no point in trying to avoid the conversation of information, her sister would be demanding answers eventually. It was only a few names, what could the harm be from this? From what Lily had told her, more like ranted, about them.

 ** _"They're never mature! Especially Potter, stay clear of him, he and his pals are pranking trouble masters -"_** Lily had instantly regretted telling her sister that much. So, in Emma's mind for them to try to do something remotely mature it was fine.

"My sister is Lily Evans, and I ran into a group of boys from Slytherin, one of them did this." She told them, pointing to her lip. This time Emma was the one regretting something. But just as soon as she had placed the group responsible the room felt cold, nearly void of the energy it had previously been filled with. Unsure how to respond to this, Emma backed herself towards the compartment door, an attempt to leave. "Uh... I think I'll be going." She said with soft, anxious, laughter of nerviousness. She was shot down in seconds by the grey eyed boy in the corner, dark hair and all. His tone was angry, but not at her, he seemed to be doing his best at regaining his composer. He must have had plenty of practice.

"How about you stay here with us until the train arrives at Hogwarts where we can return you back to your sister. While you're here we'll get that lip of yours cleaned up." He wasn't loud or obnoxious, but remarkably calm on the outside. Yet, dare she say, he was dangerous. The closer she looked into his eyes, the more she noticed a deeper story laid behind him. A darker one as they all shifted uncomfortably.

"And since you're already in your uniform, I think it's safe to say you don't need to worry at all about rushing to find your sister and your belongings." The brownish haired boy stated, attempting to lighten the mood.

They seemed pretty set in this happening and there was no way she was going to refuse help from someone, Marauder or not.

"Agreed... Well, I suppose introductions are in order. I'm Remus Lupin, the one that looks like he's trying to charm the window is Sirius Black, that there is Peter Pettigrew, and you already know James Potter, especially if Lily is your sister." Remus said with a warm grin while James shuffled around in a bag of his own for a clean handkerchief and muttered a quick _'Aguamenti'_.

The white handkerchief was suddenly soaked in cold water that her burning lip wonderfully appreciated as a dark, angry filled look returned to James eyes whilst he cleaned Emma's hurting lip as gently as he could. "They did do some damage. Remus come take a look at this. It's practically vicious." His voice sounded pain filled, like it was his own sister he was cleaning up.

Emma couldn't help but wonder if Lily had ever seen this side of him, if not, that would be the answer as to why they weren't together... Yet. However, upon hearing that her lip looked **_"vicious"_** Emma's eyes had widened with an unsettling feeling sinking deep in her gut. She didn't like the way it sounded at all.

Remus shuffled himself over to the two, looking for himself and nearly failing at withholding a dangerous growl that almost erupted from his chest. The cut was deep, nasty too. She got lucky finding them, otherwise it had likely been infected by morning or by the time they arrived at school without proper care. Not to mention that it was still trying to clot. It was red, angry and hot to the touch. Already swollen and puffed with a bit of dried blood, the rest in the mix of drying. These factors made the cut look much worse than it may have been. Either way, she had been attacked and no one had stepped in to stop this from happening, before it happened.

"Yes, I see why. It's deep, like someone got you with a ring I suppose. I got her James." Remus said looking a bit closer at her lip.

"Any closer Remus and you'll be kissing her." Sirius snickered. Peter and James giggling along with their friend while James handed both the cloth and the wounded girl over to Remus's care.

Rolling his eyes, Remus sighed as he looked back to her. "Now, do you remember who did this to you?" He questioned, hoping, for once in his life, to tear the person a part for this. Remus continued cleaning the wound and silently apologizing every now and again when she would wince while she was in thought.

Trying to remember the name that Narcissa had screamed when she had her head knocked half off the wall and seeing stars, Emma sighed with some little luck, until the memory hit her full force. A lightbulb going off in her mind. "I think the name was Avery? That's the only one I can remember a girl called Sissy said, besides the name Lucie, or something like that."

The boys would have laughed at her description of Lucius's name, one the seventh-year boy would have been burnt up about had he heard it, but this information suddenly made the boys stiffen.

From the tension in the room, Emma was sure she could cut with a butcher's knife if she ever got the chance.

Relaxing, Remus smiled. An idea as to how to change the topic, "What was your name again?" he asked, pulling her from her thoughts and hoping to direct the negative energy into a different direction.

She could finally see his eyes, noticing they were green. Realizing he had asked her name she snapped herself from her ogling. "Emma. Emma Rose Evans... Sorry, I'm used to having to give my full name. My parents wanted to name me Rose, but my middle and first name didn't flow together well with Rose Emma and they said they fell out of love with Aurelia, so Emma Rose it was." she said trying to smile, but winced, yet again as the pain from her lip began coming back full force.

After all the excitement of what had happened, then forgetting about it for a while to look for Lily, Emma had neglected to clean it before it had a chance to get infected. She could just hear Petunia's snarky remark, **_"Well, aren't you just a bright one?"_** Her heart broke instantly at knowing she had lost Petunia when she had gotten her letter. She could still remember the heated glare her older sister had given her when their mother came in smiling so wide. **_"I knew it, I knew you were like Lily. Look Emma, you've received a letter from Hogwarts!"_** and that was the end of the playful and loving big sister.

Truthfully, she thought Petunia was jealous of her and Lily. She didn't know why she would be though, to have a normal life, she'd be jealous of Petunia sometimes. But, then again, if she was in Petunia's place and both her sisters got to go off without her and do otherworldly things while she was left out, she'd be jealous too.

In truth, Lily and Emma both felt bad for their older sister. They both still loved Petunia dearly and missed the closeness they had all once had with Petunia. Pushing those thoughts aside with a silent sigh, Emma focused back on Remus. He was kind and gentle, but he too had a dark back story, but one that wasn't hers' to ask about, nor to find out. So, she abandoned the idea and let her curiosity itch itself out at the back of her mind and hoped it wouldn't cause a problem. "Emma's a nice name. You're a first year, yes?" Even though he knew the answer she still nodded. "Do you like books?"

At this, her smile widened, pain be damned, books made her smile. Her sisters' and mother used to read to her before bed every night until she turned eight years old, then it was her turn to read to herself. This had made her mother smile wide with happy tears, because their last little girl was growing up. However, Emma was still sneaky and would sneak into either Petunia's or Lily's room to sleep at night when she got scared. But, that had been almost four years ago

Remus's light laughter pulled her back from her memory lane and she couldn't help but smile back, again, even though she was only eleven, she knew a cute boy when she saw one. And Remus, like his friend Sirius, was cute, at least in her eyes he was. "I'll take that smile as a yes," Remus lightly laughed. He may have looked pale and sick, like he would have been cold and clammy, but it was the total opposite. Remus was warm to the touch, but still looked sick, which again brought about her deadly curiosity that a cat would not be jealous of.

Though, she thought it'd be a good idea to focus on a different subject, one that embarrassingly slipped from her lips the next second the thought hit her mind. "You're very good with people, Remus... I like you." Emma's forwardness didn't only shock the group but Emma herself. Watching his pale cheeks flush a light shade of pink, Emma couldn't help but blush herself, "Sorry," she muttered softly.

The boys laughed at this, making Emma blush a bit deeper at embarrassing them both.

Sirius was laughing so hard he was almost off his seat. "Don't be. Anyone who can make Moony blush is always welcomed around us." he cracked, laughing with everyone at Remus's expense. Eventually, Emma and Remus too joined with a small giggle session.

Emma had taken a closer look around at the boys, each one had caught her attention. Peter was sweet, and James was protective with a big goofy side to him, but it was Sirius's eyes and charm that she had to fight back her blushes. He was good, even without trying to be charming.

_'Still need to watch him... And myself.'_

However, Remus made short work of it and smiled kindly at her before calmly speaking to one of the others. "Peter, do you have any ointment?"

Peter nodded, still laughing as he looked around in his bag and handed off the ointment to Remus, "Shouldn't need much. Just a few dabs should do for now. When we get to Hogwarts, have your sister take you to Madam Pomfrey in the morning to get that looked at." Peter stated, ruffling her hair gently, this pulled a giggle from her and seemed to lighten the mood.

It was like that the rest of the way to Hogwarts, laughter and giggles, even speaking of the pranks and giving Emma advice. Laughing at one another while telling funny jokes and stories of pranks that went right, those that went wrong, or worse. Emma had even told them what had happened when her water bucket prank had gone so very wrong. The memory still made her want to cry.

* * *

By the time they had reached Hogwarts, Emma was seated between Remus and James, fast asleep against Remus, an arm of his draped around her protectively as they both slept silently and unbothered.

The three left awake couldn't refrain from the smile that graced their faces, not one of planning mischief, but one of pure joy.

Remus looked peaceful for once.

A sudden flash came from the corner of James and Sirius's eyes. Confused, they looked at one another then glanced between them to find a smiling Peter. He was holding a camera, smiling wide with a shrug. "I couldn't pass it up." Memories made and able to be captured in a photo.

 _'Remus will love this picture,'_ Peter thought, thoughtfully.

The boys smiled brighter and bigger at the two sleeping newly made friends.

"Come on, time to wake up the sleeping beauties." James lightly laughed at the thought of waking the two up then proceeded to shake Remus and Emma awake. "Wake up, we've arrived at school," Peter said, grinning with amusement at both their reactions.

Emma yawned and laid back down, curling up into a ball while Remus grinned, stood and stretched himself awake.

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle. Kneeling beside Emma, he shook her gently and whispered into her ear, something he didn't normally do, but it felt right nonetheless. "Come along Love. How about a back ride? Can't have you stumbling around, now can we?"

This got Emma moving with a blushing smile. "No, thank you. I'll wake up." She said yawning. Walking off the train with the boys and holding onto Sirius's cloak, his arm around her with a laughing smile.

James sighed as he looked around after stepping off the train for a specific someone.

Remus smirked at James's excitement to seeing Lily. This would be interesting indeed. "Now, to find your sister. Oh, there she is..." Remus said sarcastically. A silent laugh shook his shoulders at James heading into the Lion's den.

_'Poor Prongs.'_

Sighing with nervousness, "And it looks as though she's having a panic attack, how lovely." James looked at the short redheaded Evans next to Sirius, "Come on Emma, hopefully seeing you alive and well will calm her down." And with that, James swept her from Sirius.

Sirius had to fight back a small glare, this however, did not go unnoticed by a grinning Remus, doing rather well at hiding his silent laughter as the rest of them followed closely behind James towards a very panicked Lily Evans.

"Lily, just calm down, we'll find her alright? Oh, well. It looks like she's found us, look." the girl said, pointing behind Lily.

Looking in the direction her friend was pointing, Lily almost groaned since the first-person Lily saw was none other than the famous James Potter, _'Great-'_ gasping with worry upon seeing the wild red mess of hair Lily smiled with relief. "Emma!" Instantly forgetting James, Lily wrapped her arms around her little sister and looked her over and her fretting about Emma's busted lip began.

"She's alright, promise. Had a run in with Lucius and his crazy group and got a nice busted lip in the process, as you can clearly see. I got as much about the situation as I could from her. Unfortunately, no one was around to witness this. So, we only have Emma and the wound. I'll be reporting this back to Professor McGonagall once we get to Hogwarts since it was us that found her...Well, technically she found us." James said, stumbling over his words with a wide smile of excitement.

Not really shocked that James Potter was doing this for anyone, simply because it was something anyone, she knew in their right mind would, or at least should, do. But she was grateful none the less that he had looked after Emma where she couldn't, "Uhhh... Thanks, Potter." Glancing behind him, Lily nodded her head to the boys walking up behind James. "Boys. Emma, you need to go with the other first years and Hagrid, I'll see you in the Great Hall for your sorting, alright?" She said to her sister, not wishing to let Emma go, but reluctantly had to.

They could tell Lily was not wanting to let her little sister out of her sight, even after finding her with the wounded lip. Sadly, she had to force herself to let Emma go and they all watched the first-year nod tiredly, hugging her sister then went about hugging the Marauder boys and thanking them.

Sirius was the first to speak up. "Is she always that tired?"

Lily sighed and gave him a nod, "Yes, she's more likely had one interesting day. Thank you for caring for her. Really, it means a lot." She said, looked directly at James, an eyebrow raised as she found his wide and happy, grin, "Don't let it go to your head Potter. Enjoy your night, boys." And with that, Lily and her friends walked off to find a carriage.

"Well, I can't decide if that was a strike or a goal, either way let's go. I doubt we want to walk to school, I'm hungry." Remus and Peter laughed at Sirius as they found a carriage and left with James slightly pouting up at the sky wishfully.

* * *

An hour had gone by, the sorting ceremony was nearly done but Emma had yet to be called. This seemed to just put Lily in an even more fidgety mood.

Seeing this, Marlene giggled and placed a comforting hand to Lily's and gently squeezed, "Lily, it'll be fine. Emma will be fine."

"But what if -"

Instantly Marlene interrupted her friends' panic, "Lily Evans! Don't you dare question your sister. Emma is practically a miniature you, she'll be placed in Gryffindor. If you don't believe me, then believe in your sister."

Lily had to hand it to her, Marlene was good at making her feel better, especially when Lily worried unnecessarily, like she was now.

McGonagall's voice broke the girls back into reality, bringing them back from their conversation, "McKinnon, Gabrielle!"

A girl with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes bounced up confidently to the stool and placed the hat on her head. The Hall was quiet for several moments, until, "GRYFFINDOR!" was shouted into the Hall, cheers from the Gryffindor table erupted with many to all students clapping and screaming with pride as the girl skipped down the aisles and into Marlene's open arms.

"I'm so proud of you Gabby, your father will be so excited!" Marlene cheered to the now blushing new Gryffindor and moved over to let her sit next to her and Lily, who smiled and hugged the young girl saying, "Welcome to Gryffindor, Gabby."

Now, all they had to do was hold their breaths for Emma.

"Evans, Emma!" McGonagall's voice called, and there, walking up to the stool, was the red haired, emerald eyed, Emma Evans.

Sitting on the stool, she took a breath and placed the hat atop her head and watched the Hall disappear under the hat's rims, and they both began their own thoughts.

_'How does this work again...Please be Gryffindor?'_

"Gryffindor, eh? I wonder why?" Asked the hat, a bit of a chuckle left him.

 _'Wait? Can you read my mind!? How embarrassing!'_ This only seemed to make the Hat laugh as he continued searching. "Loyal, like a Hufflepuff, however, your heart cries differently, a heart of a Lioness, quick on your feet and a joy for fun. A fighter and smarts I can see. Kindness is key, you are right. Great potential too I can see..." He was silent after making her blush like a red apple that was, but it was his silence that was unnerving her, until he shouted out loudly, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers and shouts roared up, everyone holding their breaths let it go with relief, and unbeknownst to Emma and Lily, the Marauders were a few of the ones cheering the loudest over the roar of the House, smiling with great relief.

"Did you ever doubt her?" Remus asked, leaning over to one of his pals, a wide grin on their faces as he saw how Sirius's face was lit with joy, excitement and pride but he could see hidden behind everything was relief.

"No, but sometimes the sorting hat makes mistakes." Sirius clarified.

Emma jumped off the stole with excitement, taking the Hat off, she sat him back on the stool and was the first one in many years to smile warmly at him and say, "Thank you," which did not go unnoticed by any of the staff nor half the students who were still watching her rushing down the hall to her sister's open arms. "Lily!"

Catching Emma in her arms Lily spun her around and kissed the top of her head several times. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Emma giggled as Lily practically chanted the words.

Fifteen more minutes of sorting and they were finished and ate their dinner. Dumbledore gave his usual speech, then finally releasing the students to their common rooms. Emma was speaking with Gabrielle McKinnon on their way to the common room. She found she liked Gabrielle, she also happened to be Marlene's cousin.

"Any idea what will happen this year?" Gabrielle asked with excitement, though it was honestly making Emma drowsier as they went on about their walk but having a friend like Gabrielle would be wonderful.

She was someone who was full of fun, enthusiastic and very outgoing.

 _'Who's to say I'll have a boring time here anyways? Make the right friends and anything can become wonderful!'_ According to what Lily had always told her.

Emma smiled as she looked along the walls at the paintings and watched the stairs move below and above them, not to mention she was silently praying the stairs they were on now did not move on them, she was clumsy enough as it was.

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and find- Ah!" It was a gentle scream, one of shock, not fear, as Emma was lifted off her feet and swept away from a gasping Gabrielle who had ran after her new friend through the portal of their common room and watched as Sirius danced with a laughing Emma while he shouted in a singing voice, "Welcome to Gryffindor!" multiple times causing everyone to laugh and clap at the display of fun.

Sirius danced around with her, set her on her feet, grabbed her hands and began spinning then finally picked her back up again then passed her off to James, Remus then Peter who all did the same, until finally, and shockingly, Sirius Black kissed her knuckles.

Emma was so suddenly swept away by James, lifting the out of breath eleven-year-old up and sitting her next to her laughing sister on the sofa before the fireplace.

"Glad you've joined us. Now, I think it's late enough. However, Padfoot! Moony! Wormtail! First night back to Hogwarts, what time is it boys!" James called with fun and excitement.

Lily and the other girls groaned and rolled their eyes, a half grin and half annoyed look on their faces as they sighed. Lily was the only one that spoke her thoughts, "Oh no, not again. I thought you would have learned from -"

"MISCHIEF TIME IS BACK IN PLAY!" all four shouted together and began laughing even harder as the rest of the remaining people in the room joined in.

While Lily was left to state, to herself mostly, "Never mind."

"Do I want to ask, Lily?" Emma giggled to her sister, obviously curious but at her sister's shaking head she dropped it.

_'I'll ask the boys later.'_

The girls and Lily moved from the sofa and stretched their tired limbs while some stifled back yawns. "Time for bed Emma, it's late." Lily said, stifling back yet another yawn. Knowing it was useless to try staying up longer, Emma nodded and moved along to follow her sister. She liked following her sister around, eventually it would annoy the older girl halfway out of her mind, "Alright... Oh, I'll meet you up there, promise... I forgot something."

"Alright, see you in the morning." Lily lazily called back, barely paying attention. They were safely in Hogwarts, in the same house where Lily knew her little sister would be safe. Even against her better judgment she was shocked to find she was comfortable with leaving Emma with the very boys she'd told her to steer clear of.

Emma waited until the older girls were closing the dorm door and rushed to Sirius, motioned for him to lean down a bit, and in doing so she whispered something into his ear that made him grin wickedly. "You're a genius Foxy, now off to bed like your sister said."

Smiling wide with a slight blush on her cheeks she thought curiously about the nickname, it had definitely gotten her attention. "Where'd you get 'Foxy' from?" she asked curiously.

Sirius grinned, ruffling her hair. "My little secret gorgeous. Now, hurry up to your sister before she has my head for keeping you."

The boys grinned wide and knowingly at him as they all watched Emma rush up to go to bed. Mostly to tease him at how close he and Remus had both grown fond of the young Evans. "What?" Sirius was indeed curious as to why they kept giving him that look, even Remus, but James was continuing to give him the _"I see your future and it's adorable"_ look was becoming a bit suspicious.

It was James that spoke up, "I think you're in love, Pads," he said with a playful grin until they'd broken into a fit of laughter together.

Knowing how to get back at them, he played his own little joke. He started with a dreamlike sigh, "Prongs, I hate to break it to you... But I think you're right." This succeeded in silencing the group's laughter immediately as they looked at him in shock, hoping this was one of his pranks.

"Sirius... She's a first year!" Peter all but sputtered in utter shock, obviously the first to think this was more likely not a joke.

Clearly unbothered by this, and why should he have been? Logically, they were all only three to five years apart from her. However, school grade wise and how young she was, the idea was a very bad idea, but they didn't need to know that, yet. "And we are... Four, maybe five, years older than her. Yes, I know... But you see, it got you lot to quit the belly rolls." It was Sirius's turn to burst into his own rolls of laughter.

The three boys sighed in relief at this, they'd let him have this laugh. "By the way. What did she say?" Remus asked curiously.

Sirius's grin grew wicked once again at the ideas, but they'd have to wait.

"You'll see in the morning. Now, I have some work to do." and with that Sirius Black was gone and hadn't returned until nearly 2 a.m. Falling asleep with a wicked grin as he thought of how pissed Avery and the rest of that rotten group would react when they woke up.

 ** _''They favor their hair, if you get them with a charm while they sleep, it'll do their ego some damage for the beginning of the year.''_** Emma had told Sirius before she ran off to bed.

To be honest, he and the others hadn't ever thought of that with getting at the few rotten Slytherins' in said house. But, for everything they had done, Sirius was most furious when he had heard it was Avery that had caused Emma's busted lip.

* * *

**Morning – first day of classes -**

"Emma! wake up, we'll be late for breakfast!" Gabby sang loudly. Shockingly, Gabby was far from being off key as she jumped on Emma's bed, pulling the covers from her new sleeping friend.

In truth, Gabrielle McKinnon, had a very lovely voice, even at the young age of eleven years old. But Emma had an agenda today, eat breakfast, see Madam Pomfrey and classes.

' _Yippy_ ,'

"I'm up. I'm up." Emma yawned, stretching herself out a bit she got dressed for the day and started for the Great Hall for Breakfast. Upon entering the Hall for Breakfast Emma and the other's she'd walked down to breakfast with, she saw the gang of boys from Slytherin covering their heads with their cloak hoods. It took a lot for Emma not to laugh. Honestly, she didn't think Sirius would do it, but the suggestion couldn't have hurt, especially after her and the Marauders conversation about getting back at the group that chased her and other cruel things to others over the past years.

Emma and Gabby ate, Lily then excused them both and walked her to Hospital wing, getting some ointment put on her cut and a small jar of ointment for the rest of the week, which Emma gladly took, said her thanks and wandered off to class. Rejoining Gabby for the rest of the day while learning their class routes and schedules.

It wasn't until after classes were finished on the fourth day that she was told to join Professor McGonagall in her office, which made her nervous. She was very grateful Gabby had come with her, with classes done for the day she gladly went with her new friend for support. It wasn't until they entered McGonagall's office that Emma really started to relax a bit after seeing the four Marauders and a few Professors. But her anxiety quickly returned. "Is everything alright, Professor?" Emma asked timidly.

Gabby, sensing her friends rattling nerves seconds after she had finally calmed down, grabbed a hold of Emma's hand, a kind gesture Emma, again, greatly appreciated.

"It has come to my attention that a few days ago, on the train here, Mr. Avery attacked you and is the reason you have that wound upon your lip, Miss. Evans." This was not a question, not even an interrogation, that was a simple, clean cut, statement.

_'Well, she certainly gets to the point.'_

"Uhhh, yes, Professor. Unfortunately, I have no witnesses except for my lip and the trauma I was left with." Emma tried to sound confident, but it seemed to be failing her. Her eyes found Sirius doing a motion for her off to the side of the Professors with his hands and silent breathing in. This brought a smile to Emma's face. He was trying to help her realize all she needed to do was breathe in deeply ever once in a while to calm her nerves.

"It has also come to my attention, Miss Evans, that these boys found you and then proceeded to Hex, not only Mr. Avery, but a few other students that very night! Including Slytherin's Head Boy."

Emma's eyes shot wide with shock. _'Oh crap... Think fast Emma!'_

"No ma'am... I talked about pranking the boys responsible, but they discouraged me. If those boys were pranked, then I'd assume it was someone from their own house. James, Remus, Peter and Sirius were all in the Gryffindor common room all night, and went to their dorm room right before myself and Gabrielle." Emma said as calmly and confidently as she could.

She just lied to a Professor!

McGonagall was quiet for several minutes, until finally making her decision. "Very well, Miss. Evans. You all may go." With that, the students left her office leaving her and the rest of the Professors to talk.

The boys laughed as they walked down the halls. But the two first years were trying not to shake in their shoes.

"Relax," James laughed, "I reported the incident straight to McGonagall when we got here the night we arrived, the next day she found said accused group with a color charm on their heads," Laughed James, "Courtesy of Padfoot." He snickered rather loudly, which nearly gave Emma and Gabby a heart attack as they looked around for any of the Professors that had been present for that conversation, while Emma failed at trying to shush the laughing boys.

"Shhh! James, are you trying to get Sirius a detention?" Emma shushed him in a panic.

The Marauders found this adorable.

Sirius grinned and ruffled Emma's hair with his signature wink at her, "Nothin' I'm not used to Love." That succeeded in bringing a blush to the young Evans cheeks, only making their laughter louder and her more embarrassed.

_'Chill it Missy, he's a fourth year, you're a first year. He's a Marauder, not to mention his best pal is trying to hook up with your sister, and sadly failing...'_

A thought suddenly struck her, and a wicked grin spread across her face, "Hey Jamie? Still wanna date with my Sis?"

James instantly froze mid-walk and turned a wolfish grin to young Evans, "What do you have in mind, _Foxy_?"

Gabby giggled and poked Emma's head playfully, "Bad idea _'Foxy'_ , Lily would murder you if she found out." Gabby teased her. The boys seemed to like calling Emma that, and Gabby found it kind of cute but also a bit weird.

"I know, but that's what makes this fun. Come on Gabs! You've heard what Marlene and the other's laugh about, every time she rants about _'The Marauders'_ , it's mostly James she screams about... Come on, it's not like this'll happen overnight, I know that much. It's going to take time, planning and some big fun... However, I know my sister, and I for one, like the idea of her with James." Emma admitted.

Gabby couldn't contain her laughter. It was like Emma had completely forgot they were standing right there grinning mischievously at her and what she was saying. Unable to hold back, Gabby had to know if she just simply ignored the fourth-year boys or literally forgot they were standing not three feet from them. "Emma? They're still here..." Gabby laughed, pointing at a grinning James.

"She really does that?" He couldn't help it, his heart was nearly jumping in his throat with excitement.

Emma bit back as much of her laugh as she could, James looked like a kid ready to jump on a candy train, "You should hear her on a good day. It's hilarious." She said with a giggle.

But Sirius had wiped the laugh from Emma's face quickly. "I told you I was in love Prongs."

Emma stared at the boy in shock.

 _'He's joking, right?'_ she thought, unable to continue her sputtered giggles after he'd said what he said. "Wait, what was that?"

Sirius simply winked at her and shrugged, "Nothin'" and the boys walked away laughing, leaving the two girls standing there in shock. "You heard that too? Right, Gabby?" She received no response. Looking at her friend next to her, she found Gabby was mentally M.I.A.

Emma guessed she wasn't hearing things after all, she only hoped he was joking. If not, Emma Evans was in big trouble.

* * *

**I know, a 'nice Bellatrix?' is a bit of a shocker, but even the cruelest of people once had a soft spot, hints the word, "Once,".**

**Quick note, I found dates, ones that I am not so sure of, but it took me a bit to find these. Honestly, I had to really look for this information, so, technically, I SHOULD go back and take both Malfoy and Bellatrix out of the category... Especially, since she was born in 1951 and Malfoy born in 54. Oups, you'll have to forgive me. Please? However, I personally love this format so, I apologize for the mix up on some dates I did not know, but unfortunately, or fortunately, I'm keeping Bella and Lucius, for just a while longer. Same year, 7th, their last, even though it's not right. Then time can go on as it should :)**

**Approximately 1954** \- Lucius Malfoy is born

 **Approximately 1959/1960** \- James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Severus are born (Severus Snape born January 9th, 1959)

 **Approximately 1965** \- Lucius Malfoy starts his first year at Hogwarts, sorted into Slytherin

 **Approximately 1970** \- Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter begin Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy is in seventh year Slytherin.


	3. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

To say the least, the pranks that they tried over the first year sadly failed and ended with Emma being scolded by Lily.

Gabby hadn't even gotten out of good scolding from her cousin. It was back to the drawing boards.

Unfortunately, they knew they'd need to have a bit more patience and span it all out. Emma had to learn patience with these stunts, because half the time she got caught, but every time she was one of the boys would swoop in out of nowhere, smile their smiles and **'kidnap'** the two girls before they could get interrogated. Peter always had a good excuse. "I told them I'd help them with studying, since I'm always in need of it, a few good study partners is always a good thing to have. It also prepares them for the future years ahead of them." He'd point out.

And they'd ironically help one another study after that.

Emma and Gabrielle's first year had practically flown by for them. However, both seemed to fail to notice a few eyes always on them. One came in the form of a second year, Klay Malcolm, who couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Gabby. This gave Emma the slight idea of simply slipping away when they happened to 'bump' into Klay once both Gabby and the boy would get talking, giggling and lightly flirting. And her stunt worked every time to Emma's joy when she saw her best friends' happy smile and her mind lost in la-la-land the next time she met up with her.

Her eyes were dreaming of times past and what could be. Gabby looked like she was 'in love'.

"He's perfect, Emma. Absolutely perfect." Emma couldn't keep the glinting smile as she continued reading her book and listened to Gabby talk about Klay. Emma didn't mind one bit. She could multitask, when it involved reading and listening to another talk, which she had quickly acquired when she met Gabby, otherwise she'd had never gotten her homework done.

"Oh, Emma... He's just so dreamy, and he listened... The only boy that ever listens to me is my pet cat back home...He's just perfect! What do you think?" Gabby smiled wide, looking at her friend with curious thoughts about her newfound crush.

 _'Yep, she's in la-la-land still,'_ Emma thought with a silent giggle.

She couldn't help it, she thought the two were so cute together it made her sick to see Gabby with anyone else, then again, they were still in their first year, so of course, one of them was bound to find something that may not be meant to be.

"I think, Gabby, that if you want to date him, wait until he asks you. I think you two are adorable, and from the looks of it all, perfect. But, give it some more time." Emma offered some advice.

Gabby opened her mouth to ask why Emma sounded like a fourth year instead of a gushing first year, though she had been interrupted by a sudden feminine voice cracking through, nosing into their conversation. "Who's perfect?"

This caught the two girls off guard, turning they found Marlene and Lily had appeared in the common room without their notice, both grinning wide and both raising an eyebrow at the two girls in pure curiosity.

Gabby blushed like a red apple and Emma burst into laughter and spilled the beans. "Klay Malcolm, second year Hufflepuff. A charmer according to Gabby." Emma lightly teased, they were still testing their boundaries when it came to their teasing and little jokes and pranks. So far, they were doing good.

Emma's slight tease caused Gabby to playfully gasp, obviously not offended and glad they wouldn't have boy issues between them, "How is he not!?" Gabby asked dramatically, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Gabby, I'd be the worst best friend ever alive if I agreed with you. That and there are a few things besides that, **1)** he only ever talks to me when I'm with you. **2)** you two constantly flirt and it's obvious you both like one another, and **3)** he's not my type, no matter how charming and handsome as he may be, because in the end he has so far proven to only have eyes for one girl out of this whole school. And that, my dear friend, is the one and only Gabrielle McKinnon." Emma said bowing playfully to her friend half playfully, but she was truly serious about her words. All three reasons.

The whole time Emma gave the reasons why, Gabby couldn't help as she blushed redder and redder, swallowing her excitement as Emma said them. It was always a one in a million shot that someone found their life long best friend, and at this moment, Gabby was sure she had been one of the luckiest people alive to have found hers' so quickly. Moving from the floor she was currently sprawled out on and onto the sofa, Gabby hugged Emma tightly with happy tears half falling from the corners of her eyes, "You're a gem, Emma."

"However, I have one condition, Gabs," Knowing very well she had totally ruined their gushy girl mood, Emma unwrapped Gabby arms from around her neck with a serious look gracing her face, which somewhat scared Gabby as to what she was going to say. "If he hurts you, I get to fry his butt." This earned the whole common room to burst with laughter. Which happened to only house a few people be Lily, Marlene, Gabby, Emma herself and Remus, who was reading a book off in the corner. "I'm being serious Gabby. If he hurts you bad enough that it makes you hurt, I get to fry his butt. Deal?"

Unable to contain her laughter, Gabby hugged Emma once again, "It's a deal, Rosie!" She absolutely loved this girl.

The year proceeded to flow without issues, for Gabby and Emma that was. To them, the first few years were the times for mistakes and learning, as you went on you were meant to try to mend what you hadn't had a chance to achieve before. These were these times for Gabby and Emma. Times of fun and games, laughter and pranks, while still getting homework done and trying to enjoy their own little jokes and pranks. Emma and Gabby had found themselves enjoying this with the four boys of the Marauders. They had found out it was just a nickname that people had lightly called them the previous year, they still enjoyed it of course, though they would somewhat abuse it.

The name wouldn't permanently stick until their fifth year.

**1975-76 Second year**

Second year started off without a hitch, for a while that was. About three months into Emma's and Gabby's second year.

Gabby found herself rushing up to the courtyard of Hogwarts looking for Emma. Thankfully finding her there, "Emma!"

At hearing her out of breath friend shouting for her as she ran through the courtyard, the young Evans looked up from her book she was currently borrowing from Remus and rather confused at seeing Gabby's flustered state. Closing the book to give her friend her full attention as Gabby tried catching her breath, "What is it?" she asked.

Gabby held up her hand, a silent sign for a few more needed moments and Emma reluctantly waited.

"Down at the lake! Severus - Marauders - Oh - Come on!" Gabby panted. Clearly she hadn't caught her breath. Finally giving up with words that obviously did not want to leave her mouth properly, Gabby pulled Emma from her set at the fountain and rushed them both towards the lake where a scene unfolded before them.

Severus was levitating in mid-air and struggling trying to get himself down, which was just useless to do, but attempting to help yourself was better than not doing so in the first place. Right?

Finding the source of his humiliation, Emma's jaw dropped, her eyes falling on all four of her boys and a few others surrounding the 'famous pranksters' while they all laughed at Severus's humiliation. This was the first time Emma was ashamed of being close friends with the boys doing this terrible act. Furious, the young Evans rushed towards the group, seething in anger. She'd stopped in her swift strides after noticing Lily rushing the boys herself, shouted at James, calling him a bully and a toe rag.

 _'Did she really just call James a "toe rag"?'_ Completely baffled by her sister's words, Emma shook her head to clear away what she thought Lily had said, but Gabby's curious question had confirmed what her sister called James. _"Yes, she apparently did,"_

"Go out with me and I'll leave him be, Evans." James grinned playfully, this left Emma's jaw nearly hitting the ground in disbelief.

Remus and Peter sighed with lost hope. _'Really, James.'_

Unfortunately, that wasn't the worst of it.

"I don't need any help from some filthy _mud-blood_!" The three girls all gasped with shock and horror upon the words leaving a humiliated, and furious, Severus Snape. They were like cold words on a silent wind.

The Marauder's moved to grab for their wands, an act of a challenge.

Fearful of what would happen, Lily screamed at them to leave him alone, freezing the boys in their movements. But the look on her sisters' face was enough to send them all into attack mode. Lily's heart had been hurt. In one of the worst ways, and by someone she cared for dearly had made the situation even more painful for the older Evans.

"Severus Snape! You take that back right this second!" The words left Gabby's mouth before she even had the time to register it was her who was screeching at the fifth year.

Furious at being attacked even more than he already had been, Severus turned his rage onto the second year. He'd finally snapped, "Oh shut it, you annoying twig!" Severus shouted. His face burning with embarrassment and humiliation as he stomped off in a fury. Only getting a few steps did he realize the full extent of today's events, mainly his hurtful words that truly began to sink in. Knowing there was no fixing this at the moment, Severus forced himself to continue walking, head bowed low in shame.

"Thank you, Gabby. For at least trying. I'm sorry about Sev, just ignore him, alright." Lily muttered softly, walking away from them, her own heart breaking with waterfall tears streaming down her face.

"Lily -" James had started sadly, though he'd been instantly silenced by one they never thought would have it in her to come at them full force with rage.

Her heated glare stilled them all, "Let it be James Potter! You and your rotten crew have done enough damage today!" Emma shouted. For being a bit of a distance away, her tone was still enough to send a bit of a shiver through everyone watching, sending many of them off and wondering if the boys would actually make it out of this alright.

This shocked the group, she had never, not once, glared at them. Let alone raised her voice at them with heated anger.

James was mentally slapping himself, _'James Potter, you're such a fool.'_ Unfortunately, he wouldn't be gifted the time to mull over his wounds. Emma was on the move.

The Marauder's had only just met her the previous year, so they were still getting to know the little spit fire. But those angry eyes of Emma Evans had clouded over dangerously, and for once, the four boys had no clue how to approach this situation.

Shocked at the little redhead for saying what she had to them, their mouths dropped.

Unfortunately, Sirius began digging himself a deeper hole, "We didn't do a thing to cause this, Evans!" he screamed at her.

 _'Uh-oh,'_ Was the simples thing half the group could only think.

Emma may only be a second year. However, she was Lily Evans' little sister. Which made Emma twice as much to avoid when angered.

Laughing at him with anger, Emma huffed with disbelief, "Had you mutts left him alone and never bullied the poor boy, he'd never had said that out of humiliation, Sirius Black!" she rounded back.

 _'Round 1 goes to Emma. Round 2, almost over.'_ James thought sadly. Holding his face in his hands silently sulking, _'I don't think I can watch this,'_ He thought to himself, he had hope, and some brains left, to stop this from getting more out of hand. James opted for just wanting to walk away, but with Sirius now engaging in a heated battle of words he batted James. "Padfoot -"

"Shove it, Evans!" Sirius instantly shot back to Emma, ignoring his best friend.

 _'Too late.'_ James thought with a sigh and rubbed his face while Sirius continued to dig himself deeper into his hole.

" ** _Snivillus_** just lost the only friend he ever had. He had no right to say that to her! Why are you defending that git, Fox!" He questioned her, anger clouding his grey eyes dangerously, his stomach and veins burning with liquid fire. Sirius was trying to find reason behind this, to defend his and his friend's actions. His mind was no longer clear and full of making mischief. Sirius Black was out for a verbal fight, and he loved winning.

James and Remus both knew they would all grow to regret this day until the day they died as the three of them stood back, knowing they could do absolutely nothing to stop this, both of them were too stubborn, Sirius all the more, probably.

Gabby's heart grew heavy, fearful for her friend. She knew Emma only just last year, but she could read her like a book, it was all in her eyes, more so in her heart. Grabbing Emma's arm, Gabby attempted to gently pull the girl back towards the school, away from the argument. They needed space. Sadly, Gabby was also lightly swatted away, "Emma, don't-" Gabrielle had tried a verbal attempt, but that too was batted off.

"Again! Had you **NOT** done what you lot just put him through Severus would have never felt so much rage to have said what he had to her!" Emma's voice rose to a screaming level. She was furious, she had never screamed at them before, or anyone for that fact, she was a second year. Still young and more likely wouldn't have a clue as to how to react to situations that involved the higher-grade students.

Remus knew that Emma's reaction was purely understandable with what she had just witnessed. Emma, their precious Fox, was absolutely infuriated at them, which hurt them even more. Remus himself was flinching, and he wasn't the one having it directed to him as she continued shouting at, no other, Padfoot.

They watched her take in a large angry breath that filled her lungs, her body trembling with anger. "Sirius Black, I am ashamed of all of you! Mostly you, for even claiming that you all did nothing to cause this! You know what happened was the cause. Had it not been Lily it could have likely been me, or Gabby, he'd have turned on!" She tried pointing out facts.

Sirius, feeling his anger bubble deep inside his gut and boiling over at the thought of Severus Snape saying that very same thing to Emma, he knew she'd have his head and **_still_** would have turned on the four boys. Sirius's mind was rattling logical thoughts, but he'd quickly shoved them down. In his state of mind now, he still believed they hadn't done anything wrong. Even though, deep down, he knew he was wrong. "And I'd have hexed the prat for saying it Emma! My Fox is off limits to anyone who -"

Emma's laughter had silenced him, it was a laughter that was clearly not full of humorous thoughts, but full of anger which had turned into laughter at the fifth year.

This reaction had only irritated Sirius Black all the more, but it was her next few words that had him nearly seething.

"Don't you dare pretend you'd have been defending me, Sirius. This happened because you all are bullying him… What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" She snapped.

He'd planned to snap back, though a snide remark had popped into his mind, then slipped out with far too much ease that astonished even him. "Nothing according to the ladies." He grinned childishly. Truthfully, he hadn't meant to say it, it was just out of a habit he'd be sarcastically snide when he was being verbally attacked. _'Nice Padfoot, toss the lady remark at her, that'll definitely calm her down. How numb are you?_ ' Sirius had a moment to scold himself. He was quickly brought back from his thoughts and slammed into reality as he watched Emma's wide strides bringing her three feet from him. The closer she had gotten with her glare, the more he wanted to back away. He had only ever seen her happy and fun-loving side, never her anger, at least not directed at him.

"Don't you ever speak to me, or my sister again. Y-you're all foolish, humiliating, bullies. I can't believe how stupid I was. You're just as bad as **_them_**." Emma's heart slammed to her stomach, shattering into pieces. She couldn't believe herself, her green eyes filling with tears of shame and disbelief. _'I can't believe it… I-I actually compared them to.. to them… Oh Merlin. What have I done?'_

For the first time in the argument Sirius flinched. Emma had just compared the four boys to the ones who had left the scar on her lip. Now, granted this was a ranting of a little second year, but once again, this was an Evans the Marauders were up against. And her comparison had hurt, not only their pride, but them in general.

Not wanting this to go farther than it already had, Gabrielle grabbed Emma's shaking arms and pulled her away forcefully. Her heart breaking and her own blue eyes watering as she watched the large tears fall in water falls down her best friends' face. "Emma? Come on, let's just go… okay?"

Sadly, the boys had all seen the tears brewing, and finally falling, from her deep emerald eyes. This hurt. A lot more than they had thought it probably would have. Lily had walked away after shouting at James, but Emma struck deeper. Not for her own self or her sister, but for Severus, and that just made this worse. Comparing them to Lucius and his mangy crew had also slammed home for them. And she was right, what was the difference between them and the 'Slytherin's crazy coven'. But her words struck James and Sirius the most, dare say nearly shattered the two boys.

Remus sighed, watching the two second year girls leaving, it took everything he had to not vomit at their stupidity. Or from smacking Sirius upside the head, _'That's two Evans down, chances of redemption? Minimal.'_

Quickly realizing she was stubborn enough to go through with this, and astounded at his own stupidity, Sirius immediately regretted even arguing with her, not to mention a bit humiliated himself for arguing with a kid. "Foxy, I'm sorry." Sirius called. His playful laughter was an act, covering up his panic and fear. Hoping against all odds that she'd forgive him and forget this whole thing. He held a hoping thought that this was just a nightmare that just felt too real. Yet, Sirius was rewarded with silence, which had never happened in the year and a half they had known her and Gabby. Feeling his heart flutter down towards his stomach, Sirius shouted once again, a little more sincere and almost panicked, after her retreating form. "Fox?" His heart dropped farther to his stomach, he was once again ignored as she and Gabby continued walking away. Sirius's breath panted, full of pain as he watched her leaving, his anger and liquid fire in his veins instantly ran cold. _'Why does this hurt? This shouldn't hurt… At least not like this! It-it's like my lungs are being ripped out.'_ A fifth year, Sirius Black no less, was brought down by a second-year student, and apologizing to a girl in public? Apologizing in public in general was never not humiliating. Sirius Black hated saying he was sorry, especially in front of others to witness.

This was the power of the Evans sisters.

Desperate for an answer, he shouted out again taking a few shaking steps he himself hadn't realized nearly buckled under him. But still no answer was given. Sirius took in a painful breath, why was this so painful? "Emma!" Her name came out shaken, practically begging her to answer him. Gut wrenching was what it was.

Those who were in ear shock, mostly girls, had their hands over their mouths in shock trying not to cry as they watched, it was surprisingly emotional, and the few male classmates felt for the fifth-year boy.

Whispers started up from the few who were not involved in the scene, "I can't watch this,"

"Yeah, we better go,"

"Oh my gosh, she just walked away?"

"I can't believe it… He never did that with me." A pretty blonde Ravenclaw huffed in jealousy.

"You aren't the pretty red-headed-number, Julia." her friend said, grinning next to her and held back a hearty laugh when Julia glared at her, mouth gaping open.

"Is that why the sisters got that saying given to them?"

"What saying?"

" _'The power of the Evans sisters'_ of course."

"Ooh, yeah, I think so. When it comes to the Marauders, those two have a way with those four boys that no one will ever have, least of all understand. Come on, let's go."

"Redheads have all the fun," someone joked with a bit of laughter, trying to lighten their group of friends' mood, sadly it failed when he got a glare from his pals.

"Right, too soon… Sorry, come on guys I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

Watching this was just painful, hearing Sirius begging her to answer him was just downright unbearable.

Peter had watched the whole thing, whereas Remus and James had looked to the ground, unable to even watch the rest unfold. Peter could have sworn he saw Emma's body freeze for a second, or was it a body flinch? He had hoped it was a freeze, because then he could hope she would have ran back to them so they could apologize.

Everyone in the school knew Emma had pretty much become one of them, in less than six months into her first year, Emma Evans had been dubbed **"The Marauders Fox."** Then all of a sudden she was gone, just like that. Out of their eyesight and ear shot where they couldn't hear her break down into a fit of tears.

Gabby helped her crying friend back to their room. No one beside the few friends of the Evans sisters' were alone in the girls' dorm rooms hugging the two of them as they cried together. Lily, because of Severus's cruel words and Emma because of her shame of her friends' actions and ashamed of herself. The girls had not attended dinner that night.

"Come on, I think we all need some food. It's nearly time for dinner." Remus said, in hope that would wake the two boys out of their stupor. To say he was shocked at this turn of sudden events was not exactly a surprise. And to get Padfoot to go right to apologizing? That was a rare gift for anyone. "James? Sirius?"

"Not hungry, Moony." Courtesy of James, and a "Not hungry." From Sirius. That was the answer the both of them spoke in unison.

Peter and Remus both watched the two proudest boys they knew walk back up to the school, heads hanging low and their heart either shattering or lost in their gut.

"What are we going to do Remus?" Peter asked with sad concern.

"Go eat, we aren't much help here, Wormtail. Unfortunately, those two made fools out of themselves, and we did too by not stopping them." Remus simply answered, and with that, they walked off to the Great Hall for dinner, leaving both James and Sirius to their sulking.

Lily had confronted Severus a few days after the lake incident. He had begged for her forgiveness, unfortunately the two were now no longer on much speaking terms. Lily wouldn't say why to Emma, but her sister had told her to watch herself.

Even Emma had apologized to Severus for what the boys had done to him. He had thanked her for the apology. However, he had given her something in return, **_"It's unfortunately, not you that needs to apologize... It's Potter and Black. Especially after your argument with him. Yes, I heard about it, everyone is going around whispering that a small second year redhead had shattered the famous Sirius Black. If I didn't know any better Emma, I'd say he had a soft spot for you."_** It was then he leaned in and whispered, **_"Almost like another member of the Black family? Tread carefully Emma, that family isn't the kind of people you want to get involved with. They're dangerous."_** With his warning given Severus had walked away and the two had avoided one another, Severus for his own reasons. Yet, Emma had been a bit shaken.

It had been a few months, four to be exact, since the incident. Emma had been cornered by James a few days prior and had thankfully, on her end, gotten away from him.

Surprisingly, Lily would occasionally speak to James and continued refusing to go out with him.

However, James and Sirius still found it difficult to speak with Emma, she was just too good at avoiding them.

 ** _"That sneaky little Fox!"_** is what the two boys would constantly shout at realizing she had gotten away from them, again, and they hadn't a clue how she was able to do it! Because they had never been on the receiving end of her sly fox style of escaping.

Eventually, it became so bad that Gabby and Remus had begun speaking of the issue, both saying their concerns, and both worried the two boys may corner the stubborn girl together one day and force her to speak to them. If they could catch her.

"She's miserable without you boys, Remus. It's been four months since it's happened, and she still can't bring herself to even look at Sirius, James nearly cornered her two days ago. How she gets away from you four, I have no clue." Gabby softly spoke, sulking her fearful stairs into the fireplace.

With a sigh Remus did the only thing he knew may comfort the girl. He rubbed her back in a brotherly manner, hoping the action would comfort them both. "That's why her nickname is 'Fox', Gabby. And believe me, I know, those two are miserable without her as well. We all are really. James is miserable because Lily keeps refusing him, but without Emma there to cheer him up about it, it's like he's lost his little sister and his newborn puppy died all at once... I can't explain Sirius's reaction. He's just... Moping about? He's doing his homework though. I'll give him that. But I know that is one of the signs he's doing just about anything to get his mind off of her absence." Remus stated as a matter of fact.

It was almost the end of the month. He wasn't feeling good and he wasn't sure how this time would go about with just Wormtail trying to stay in good spirits with James and Sirius in the dumps. He rubbed his eyes and scratched the back of his head a bit to try and get his worry and sick feeling under control.

Gabby, not noticing his condition, laughed a bit at imagining Sirius Black doing homework, "That is a shocker," realization hit her like a hammer. Sirius Black doing homework? The thought turned her laughter into a wince, "And very sad, it makes me want to cry for him." Gabby grumbled a bit, "Now I'm depressed a bit."

"Gabby? Klay is at the portal waiting for you." a third year said walking back into the common room.

"Thanks Clare. Bye Remus. Hey, talk to Emma, please? I can't take much more of her silent cries at night, breaks my heart every time I hear her sniffing." Gabby asked sadly before leaving for her boyfriend.

Remus could only nod, he hadn't known she'd been crying nightly. Maybe he needed to corner her himself to get her to speak to him. Thinking that, his own heart broke a bit. Now, the question was, how to get her to actually talk to him for more than two minutes?

His answer came in the form of her sister. Jumping from his seat he rushed to her side, "Lily? May I speak with you?" Ignored was his only response _,_ this made him want to growl with irritation. However, he was not going to startle his classmate if he happened to actually do it. _'What is it with these Evans sisters and ignoring me!'_ Sighing in slight defeat, he knew the only way to get her to answer was to **a)** beg her too or **b)** mention Emma needed help.

He went with both. "Just for a moment? Please? ... It's about Emma." that got her attention. Her head turned quickly to him, "What about Emma?" **-Score one for Remus Lupin! Lily... uh, I'll get back to that one, have too count the tally's-**

"I was just told Emma has been crying every night since the lake-" She groaned in annoyance and moved to walk away, "Lily, please! I know I am the LAST person you want to speak to about that day, and I am sorry I didn't do what I should have done, and that was to stop Sirius and James from making fools of themselves and everyone else, especially Severus. But I am worried about your sister, and you." He wasn't lying, he had wished he had done something, and maybe he should have apologized to Severus when it had finished, but it had been months ago and giving an apology now after four months of passing seemed a bit useless to Remus.

Taking a breath of hope, Remus sighed sadly, "Just ten minutes? Please? Ten minutes of your time and then you can decide if I'm worth your time to help fix this." It took ten seconds for her to nod and sit on the sofa with him and listened for, possibly more than ten minutes, to his concerns involving the situation.

Lily found herself agreeing with Remus and Gabby. Even though she didn't approve of how everything had happened, maybe it had happened for a reason? The thought left a bitter taste in her mouth, but it was a bitterness of life that happened more times in everyone's life. "Corner her, I'll help you. I'll bring her... Tonight, here in the common room. 10 p.m. you, James, Peter and Sirius. Gabby's right, I can't handle her tears anymore."

* * *

Gabby had gone on her weekly date with Klay, he had sadly picked up on Emma's behavior and had asked if there was anything he could help with. A thought had hit him, and Gabby was awed at how much he cared for her best friend. Over the months of meeting him her first year he'd hung out with both girls and had gotten to know Emma by sneaking her onto the Quidditch field and taught her a bit about the game, even encouraged her to try out her third year since she was such a fast flyer. "She enjoys flying, thank you. You've no idea how much it helps lighten her up."

Klay hugged her, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head, "Not a problem, I just wish I had seen it sooner, maybe it could have helped a few months ago."

"Hey, you stepped up as a brother instead of the good friend you are... She calls you her brother you know, "Hey Gabby, I'm kidnapping bub for a little while, just letting you know, but we'll be-" wherever you two go she tells me where you're at, in case I want to join. But I let her have her time with you because I know she's with me all day, we all need a break every once and a while. So, thank you."

* * *

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this chapter and all those before this. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it there:) I hope you enjoy! I hope you've all enjoyed it so far! Have a wonderful night/day!**


	4. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**1976-77 - Emma and Gabby's Third Year**

"How did he get her alone in the first place!"

"You already know that answer Lily... Whoever it was disguised them-self as Remus." James sighed. He was tired and worried, they all were. But Lily's constant screeching was not helping anyone calm themselves down, least of all herself.

Lily's worry and fear quickly turned into anger. Emma had nearly been killed and she hadn't a clue as to who, or why, someone would have targeted her baby sister. But she had forgotten all about that, at this moment Lily Evans was dying to get her hands on whoever that person was. Her anger turned onto the boys, namely James Potter. How had they not notified! "How could you not have known it wasn't Remus, Potter! He's supposed to be your best friend. My baby sister is lying in a hospital bed half dead!" She shouted at him.

Marlene, fearing the worst, rushed them both and put herself between the two. "That's enough, Lily! Emma is alive, be grateful for that. James, nor the others, are expected to notice the smallest detail about someone. This intruder must have been watching them for quite some time if he could have pulled it off without anyone truly suspecting something was wrong. Peter said he didn't notice anything off besides him egging Sirius on before he and Emma slipped off, and that's not uncommon for the boys to do to one another." She clarified. Marlene needed to get these two to calm down.

Gabby had stayed in the room with Emma for the last three hours, the poor girl had been crying since the attack six days ago and Emma had yet to wake up.

Their parents had been informed and had been sent home for the night after spending four days by their daughter's bedside. The boys and the others had been questioned by Auror's and the Ministry of magic while Emma had been in surgery to stop the bleeding and stitched up. That had taken almost an entire day. Mr. and Mrs. Evans had told Lily to stay with Emma.

It hadn't come to Lily's shock that Petunia hadn't come with them to see their sister in the Hospital. As sad as that was.

"She's right, that was the only thing that was off about him," This was the first time Sirius had spoken in front of them since the Alley.

Sirius himself hadn't left Emma's side, James had to pry him away that morning to clean himself up. School was starting shortly and this only made them nervous to go to Hogwarts without Emma.

"I'm not leaving her here where I, we, can't keep an eye on her... We're having her moved to Hogwarts with Poppy." Gabby suddenly spoke up. She was supposed to be with Emma, no one had heard her leaving the room as their heads turned to the door.

Concerned and confused written on their faces. They glanced at the weary teenager. Gabby was dressed in comfortable clothes, brown leggings and a long, red knitted shirt, fit for the September chill that had been rolling in. No matter how tired she may have been she had a determined stare in her eyes. Gabrielle had witnessed her friend near death and had been helpless to do anything.

"Gabby, we can't move her, she isn't stable yet..." Marlene's heart broke with every word that left her, she didn't want to tell her cousin this, but she was apparently the only one being practical about Emma's condition. If they moved her now then something could go dangerously wrong.

Shaking her head, Gabby stopped them. She wasn't going to hear this and this was not up for debate. "I'm not asking, Mars. School doesn't start for a short while. We can all gather our things and stay at the Leaky Cauldron until we have to head for Hogwarts. One or two people can stay with her and once we leave we'll have her moved to Hogwarts. If we speak to Dumbledore about this, write to him, I doubt he'll object... Emma is one of his students who was attacked! What's the safest place for her if not Hogwarts where teachers, and we, can keep an ear to the ground and eyes wide open?" She seemed set in this and Marlene had to give it to the girl, she was definitely a Gryffindor, and a very overprotective person by nature.

Knowing she wasn't winning this battle Marlene nodded to Gabby. "Who's up for that idea?" It shouldn't have been a question, but everyone had quickly agreed.

"I'll take the first watch. All my stuff is at Prongs' place anyways." Sirius said, his eyes looking into Emma's room.

Lily's brow shot up instantly at Sirius. She had taken notice of how reluctantly he had not wanted to leave a few hours ago, let alone letting anyone try to aid him in finding help upon realizing Emma was in dire need of medical attention. Who was Emma safest with?

James Potter?

Peter Pettigrew?

Remus Lupin?

Or Sirius Black?

Lily's mind instantly rested on Sirius, for reasons unknown to her, for now. "Okay,"

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock. Lily Evans, just agreed to let Sirius stay and watch over Emma, after she had just thrown a fit about her not being able to keep a better watch on her little sister. "Wait, what-"

"James, don't start... Please. Sirius, stay with Emma. Everyone else, get a room at the Cauldron, same floor if you can, that way we can all keep close tabs on each other and update on Emma's condition. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go back home, get our things and probably have another breakdown." She said as her eyes misted over at the thought of leaving her sister, they had grown to tears when she thought of the worse scenarios until a warm and comforting embrace enveloped her.

At this moment she couldn't have cared less that James Potter had pulled her into his arms. It was comforting, and that was all that mattered at that moment. She'd almost lost her baby sister. Lily was allowed to have her emotional and nervous breakdowns.

Everyone present nearly lost their jaws as they watched, Lily had not only accepted James' comforting embrace, but had wrapped her arms around him in return and buried her face into his chest, willingly crying into him. It was the first time she'd felt comfortable this close to him.

A thought instantly came to Marlene at thinking of friends. Her heart pounding with fear. She hadn't heard a single thing from Mary all summer, and after almost losing Emma her heart filled with fright as she paled a few shades, "Uh, I'm going to check on a friend while I'm at it. Gabby come on."

Taking notice of her cousin's sudden change of attitude Gabby nodded and walked off with Marlene. "Marlene, are you alright?" She hadn't ever seen her cousin this scared if she didn't count almost losing Emma.

"No, we need to go check on a friend... I haven't heard a single thing from Mary all summer. And after this, I'm starting to worry more. We'll Apparate at the corner of their street first, just to see if anything is wrong. I hope I'm just overreacting." Marlene admitted with worry.

"Okay," With that Gabby latched onto her cousin's hand and they were gone.

Moments later the two girls found themselves standing at the corner of Mary's street. A sick feeling washed over the two girls. "I don't like this Mars."

"Neither do I kitten... I have a bad feeling knotting up my stomach... But we'll just check, Yeah, that's it... Just checking in on her..." Marlene stumbled over her words, trying to remain as calm as possible, but her shivering had been uncontrollable.

Gabby knew her cousin was scared she knew Marlene was trying to hide her sickening fear as they walked down the street towards Mary's family home. But what they found sent cold chills and utter terror through them as they walked through the stone gate of the house. All of which was a disaster. If the outside was this bad, what happened on the inside?

Gabby gasped at the disaster they found. Her arms wrapping around Marlene as her cousin fell against her, her legs clearly failing her.

"Mary?" Marlene's voice was shaken and a painful wail rather than a call for her friend.

In a panic, Gabby clamped a hand over Marlene's mouth. "Mars. If someone **is** still in there, we are dead... Let's go around back, see if anything is in there." She whispered against Marlene's dark hair covering her ear.

Still shaken and rattled, Marlen's mind had nearly stopped cooperating with her, "Yeah, yeah. You're right... Come- Wait," She stuttered, her body still trembling as she pulled her wand out and sent a Patronus for help.

Curious where the beautiful hummingbird was fluttering off too Gabby watched in small wonder until she'd turned her attention to her cousin. "Who'd you send it too?"

"Dumbledore,"

Gabrielle was in total confusion as to why Marlene would send a Patronus of help to their Headmaster instead of the Ministry of Magic? "Why not the Ministry?" It was truthfully a good question, but Marlene had a better answer. "I trust Dumbledore over the Ministry."

Rounding the house, the two entered as quietly as they could, both took in the disaster.

A rotting smell filled the air making the girls gag at the stench.

Looking at one another with worry, tears filled both their eyes as they carefully continued through the house, holding one another hands and wands drawn in case they had the need to defend themselves.

The entire house seemed to have not escaped bloodshed. However, it was the living room that took the girls by utter surprise, leaving Marlene nearly in shock as she covered her mouth to silence her cry.

Laying left sprawled over the back end of the sofa was Mary's father's dead body.

"Dear fire and brimstone, what happened here?" Marlene whispered to herself in question. Her eyes burned with worry for her friend and because of the smell the house was filled with.

His corps looked as if something had torn into him, gutted him after using him as a rag doll toy. Blood was all over the room. Finally registering that Mary could very well have been a victim of this horrific act, Marlene made a dash up the stairs, not caring she was making a ruckus with a fearful scream for her friend. "Mary!" This deed had only been done a few days ago possibly, the body may have been stiff and blue, but it hadn't had the time over the whole summer to begin rotting like it smelled in the house. The heat from the summer had been enough to help it.

Gabby took in the scene as she followed her cousin up, claw-like slashes along the walls. The staircase railings had been half knocked off, practically destroyed as she ran her fingers gently across the bloodied claw marks. A sickening feeling sank into her stomach.

_'I don't think anyone came away from this fight unharmed.'_

Gabby blood ran with ice at hearing Marlene unleashing a gut-wrenching scream sending her in a sprint up the rest of the stairs to her cousin. "MARS!" the thirteen-year-old was graced with no response from the shaking girl. Gabrielle found Marlene on the floor crying over the mangled body of a young brunette. Tears welled up in Gabby's eyes and collapsed next to her cousin, "Dear God... I-is that-"

"Mary,"

Gabby wrapped her arms around Marlene's trembling body as she cried for the loss of her friend. The two had stayed put for what felt like hours until bright Lumos lights lit the room, "Good God, what happened here?" An Auror asked in shock, his eyes falling to the mangled body of what had once been Mary's petite form.

Albus pushed through the crowd in the hallway to get to his students with a fearful fury, "Marlene! Gabrielle! Come here girls, you don't need to be here any longer. Come on," he told them, wrapping his arms around the two girls kneeling beside the dead body of one of his students, the sight had him infuriated and aching at the loss of one of his Hogwarts kids.

Marlene shook her head as she continued to cry, "No, I can-I can't leave her-"

"Marlene, you cannot stay here. Let me take you girls home. Yes, come along, that's it... Alastor, find whoever did this. Please." Albus spoke to the Auror as he walked the girls out of the room.

Seeing the destruction of the house, Albus had made his own conclusion.

Death Eaters.

Vile beings of dark magic and Voldemort. Worst of all, it looked as if they brought a were-wolf with them, otherwise, the bodies wouldn't have looked like they did. Least of all the claw marks throughout the house.

"Of course, Albus. You know I will."

The damage had already been done, two of his students had found this crime scene and had seen the horror within.

Both girls would have mental scars from this day forward.

* * *

Days passed by since Marlene had found Mary and her family brutally murdered, but after everything had happened the group found only one good thing came out of the terrible week.

Emma had finally woken up, only to cry herself back into unconsciousness after hearing about Mary.

Lily wasn't taking the grave news at all either, but she was worried sick for her friend and the little cousin who had found the family in their murdered state.

Marlene would hardly speak about it.

Gabby had been the only reason any of them had known about the horrors of the house.

This was going to be a long and painful year. Lily just knew it.

Lily had taken to hanging around James more often, finding that he was rather good at comforting her. He hadn't even asked her out once, likely because he knew how serious this was. Deaths had been happening all summer, people had gone missing last year, now it was constant death around almost every corner.

' _Who's next?'_

Remus walked into Emma's room, a sigh leaving him as he found Sirius slumped in a chair next to their girls' bed, deep in sleep. They had all begun worrying for each other since this had started. Walking to his friends' side Remus gently shook him awake though he found out it had been a bad idea once Sirius shot awake, hand going for his wand. Worried he'd get cursed by Sirius, Remus held his hands up. "Easy there Padfoot, it's just me..."

At hearing his friend's voice Sirius blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes to clear the rest of the sleep from them. He was a mess.

Shaking his head softly he patted the boy's shoulder hoping it would offer some comfort. "Sirius, you have to leave sometime. You need sleep."

Huffing a sarcastic grunt, Sirius yawned and stretched his limbs. "I sleep just fine here. I sleep here in the chair or at the foot of her bed... Don't ask, I just sleep better that way." He clarified, in fact, he seemed to be sleeping in his Animagus form for the past three nights and had found he slept as comfortably as a puppy.

He was lucky he hadn't been caught.

At hearing this news Remus's brow shot up in amusement, "You sleep in your Animagus form on her feet?" He asked, an amused grin gracing his lips.

At catching onto his friend's little joke, Sirius blushed a light pink and grumbled at him. "Shut up, Moony."

"Dumbledore will be here sometime this week to move her to Hogwarts and into the care of Madam Pomfrey." He informed Sirius. That had been the reason he had come to see them after all.

Sirius's head shot up at this news, a little shocked their Headmaster had not only agreed to have Emma moved to the school's wing but to come himself to retrieve her?

Catching his shock Remus nodded and sat at the edge of Emma's bed, "Yes, I was shocked, but Lily had shown James and I the letter herself from Professor Dumbledore."

"When is he coming?"

"Now, dear boys, I have come early to collect Miss. Evans. I trust you will release her into my care?" The Headmaster's voice spoke suddenly from the door. He spoke in a soft voice, as it always was.

They'd have been lying if they said he hadn't nearly made them jump out of their skins, but he had, "I'm afraid that's up to Lily, Professor. She is her sister." Remus informed him.

A known smile graced the Professor's face, "Miss. Evans informed me to get the permission of whoever was watching over her. However, I believe I will have some difficulty, am I correct, Mr. Black?"

There was something that made the boys curious. Why did he come early to get her? And why was he asking Sirius if he'd give the Professor trouble in taking Emma out of there?

Sirius, not taking any chances with her safety, made a split-second decision he knew he wouldn't need to question. "I'll gather my belongings and be back here as soon as possible Professor. If that's alright with you?" Sirius half asked. He was not letting her out of his sight for a single moment and with Remus at Emma's side, he knew he could leave her in safe hands.

The two watched Dumbledore grin a bit, had it gotten any bigger the boys swore they'd see his teeth as he nodded slightly to him, "Very well, Mr. Lupin and I shall wait here for you to return."

And with that Sirius was off to get his things.

* * *

Fifteen minutes had passed, and he had returned with the others who wished to see the two off and speak to Dumbledore on what was being done about Mary and her family's unfortunate murders.

"The Ministry of Magic is conducting their investigation as we speak. Sadly, I cannot intervene in that matter. However, I shall protect the students that I can. Reason why I am gathering your sister tonight, Miss. Evans. I shall see the rest of you at the start of school. In the meantime, watch one another carefully." He said cutting their conversation to an end.

Dumbledore proceeded to get Emma ready for moving then Sirius and himself left with her on a stretcher tailing behind them, they were gone in seconds.

"Come on, it's late and we all need sleep." James spoke up, with everyone's agreeing nods and yawns they left for their rooms at the Leaky Cauldron.

**September 1, 1976**

The time came for them to return to school, their Third and Sixth year began.

James had to bite his tongue as Severus rushed up to Lily and begged her for an update on Emma, which she shortly gave him an answer. "She's alright Severus, thank you for checking though, I'll let her know you asked." She smiled sweetly as she watched Severus release a sigh of relief. "Is she at St. Mungo to recover? Was she sent home? Is she here?" he continued to dig for more. He worried for her, but to the boy's he sounded suspicious.

The Marauders panicked as they watched Lily open her mouth to give him an answer.

Fearful something would happen again. Remus jumped in and spoke as kindly as he possibly could. "That's none of your concern, Snape, but thank you for checking up on her recovery. Her location is not being given away at the moment." Remus was no fool when it came to Severus Snape, they all knew what Snape did behind closed doors.

Dark Arts.

A dangerous thing to get involved in, they always saw him with a Dark Arts of magic and books on curses, ever since he became a Slytherin, maybe even beforehand.

Everyone looked at Remus confused, he had never really been verbally rude with Severus, just never really spoke to him, even James frowned at Remus when he'd spoken, but they quickly realized why he had said it. Emma's safety. They didn't trust anyone outside of the group.

Snape scowled at him as he said so but forced it back down. Looking back to Lily, he nodded her a good night and went along his way.

"Remus-"

"I'm sorry, Lily. But I will not trust anyone outside of us who were with her when this occurred. I do not trust him. Now, I believe we need to join our classmates in the Great Hall, we can all go visit your sister tomorrow, it'll be too late to do it tonight. Hopefully, Sirius is in the Great Hall. He left something in our room before he left." With that Remus moved to leave. He just wanted to get this over with. Enough had happened as it was, and school had barely started.

"He left something? I didn't see anything left behind." Peter said, confusion bright on his face.

Nodding, Remus's hand slipped into his coat pocket, his thumb brushing against the small pagers like a deck of cards. "Yes, well. I saw it when we got back to the room and put it inside my coat pocket before going to bed... Figured he'd like to have it back."

"Really? What was it?" James asked, grinning curiously.

"Uh, a small sketchbook if you must know." Remus clarified, walking off with Lily and the other two young ladies.

The two left behind shared a confused look, their brows frowned in curiosity, "Sketchbook? … Wait, Moony!" The two shouted after him, racing to catch up with the retreating group.

"I didn't even know Sirius could sketch." James said with a bit of a fallen face. Sirius was practically his brother, they knew just about everything about one another, why hadn't he known he could draw? And the more annoying question was, was Sirius good?

"Yes, well. None of us did Prongs. But you know Sirius, he's a private person. I just figured he'd like it back." Remus said blinking to his friend a bit astonished James was a bit saddened about not knowing something so simple.

The silence was awkward as they all gathered into the Hall and on top of that, Sirius had failed to show up, which worried the group.

Curiosity had finally won with James and Peter, "Moony? Can we see the sketchbook?" Peter asked, his eyes were big with hope, wanting to see his friend's art skills.

Remus grinned at their nosiness. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no, boys."

James huffed playfully but shrugged it off while Peter sulked a bit. This made Remus grin wider as he remembered looking at it himself. He'd only looked in it simply because he'd found it open to a specific page.

A sketch of Gabby, Lily, Mary, Marlene and Emma with Alice from the year before when they had been horsing about in the common room near the fire. They had all been smiling wide with laughter at their fun. Remus assumed Sirius had been looking at it simply because of the happy smile Mary had been drawn with. Probably one of the last sketches Sirius had done of the poor girl before her unfortunate demises.

* * *

Emma stretched her limbs tiredly the next morning, she hadn't realized there was a bit of a weight laying on her stomach until she found Sirius Black asleep. Leaning forward with his head rested comfortably against her stomach as a makeshift pillow. She figured his back was going to be the death of him that day. But the sight still brought a smile to her face.

"Wonderful to see you awake Miss. Evans. Might I have a bit of a word with you?" The feminine voice spoke suddenly startling the girl, which had woken the sleeping Sirius as he launched himself upright with a painful grimace on his face. His wand drawn only to lower it instantly at seeing a grinning McGonagall and Dumbledore standing off to the side of the bed. "Uh... Professors?"

"Mr. Black, classes started two hours ago this morning. Please go clean yourself up and attend them." McGonagall said a tad sharply, her motherly glare directed at him.

"Uh... yes, Professor." Stretching his body painfully, he leaned over and pecked Emma on the top of her head and wished her well before leaving.

"Miss. Evans, we need to speak to you about what occurred two weeks ago regarding the assassination attempt on you... Did you see your attacker?" McGonagall began.

_'Well, she certainly always gets right to the point, doesn't she?'_

"Um, no Professor. H-he used Polyjuice potion, he took the form of Remus Lupin." Emma spoke rather nervously at the memory.

At this, both professors' face's fell farther, they seemed to get a little panicked, yet they held it back well. McGonagall, however, sat in a chair beside her, sympathy clear in her eyes. She, and everyone at Hogwarts, knew how close she and the four boys had gotten along.

"What transpired between the two of you while you were alone with him, Emma?" Her tone was soft, not as stern as she'd had probably liked.

The two Professors' watched as her cheeks grew a tint of pink, and ideas everywhere had formed in their minds until a few tears fell onto her folded hands that rested on her lap. "He… H-he kissed me. P-pretended to be Remus, then stabbed me…I barely remember anything after that except ginger hair, a soft voice, and Sirius's voice. I can remember bits and pieces of Lily and Gabby. I just keep remembering his face as Remus, and I can't help but be afraid of my own friend. Even when I know it wasn't him..." She cried, her tears streaming down and onto her sheets. She felt McGonagall sit on the bed and pulled her into a comforting embrace shushing her calmly.

"You're safe dear... You're safe." McGonagall told her, trying to help calm the girl down as she trembled and cried.

"He said he wished he'd have kept me alive a bit longer to play with! He's completely insane!" Emma told them, if they were going to figure anything out, anything she could remember would help them, no matter how embarrassed or scared she was at remembering and telling another what had happened.

McGonagall stiffened and swiftly looked at Dumbledore, her expression was full of horror. First Mary's murder along with a few other, or many more to their unknown sources, others that and gone missing, then the assassination attempt on one Emma Evans. And she had been the only one to have survived these attacks thus far. McGonagall was no liar. She was terrified for her student, much like Dumbledore was. Emma had survived, which likely meant that whoever had been the one to do this most likely knew she had survived as well.

Meaning that Emma Evans was still a target.

McGonagall continued to comfort the young witch, both looked to Dumbledore as he placed a gentle hand atop her head and spoke the only comforting words that he knew he could give her. "You are safe here, with the Staff, your sister and friends. You're safe, dear child... McGonagall will escort you back to your dormitory when Poppy confirms you are well enough to leave. Which should be soon. Now, if you ladies will please excuse me, I must report our findings to the Ministry." He bowed his head politely to them then walked out of the wing.

Minutes passed and Madam Pomfrey had cleaned her wound, redressed it and handed her some salve. "Today should be the last day your wound needs any dressings, just wash it regularly and place the salve on. The healers at St. Mungo did a fine job fixing you up. Now, off to classes and try not to strain yourself. Minerva, have a nice day." Madam Pomfrey smiled at the two.

Smiling to the head Nurse, Minerva nodded her head with gratitude. "Thank you, You as well, Poppy. Come along Miss. Evans."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." and they were off to the common-room, Emma cleaned herself up then got ready for the day and went to her classes that remained of the day.

After dinner, Gabby and Remus walked her to the first classes she had missed and gathered up what she had missed before escorting Emma back to the common room, where she proceeded to be lifted into tight hugs from James and Lily.

Klay was even sitting in the common room, permission granted by McGonagall only for tonight. He had hugged her tightly, nose buried in her hair. Had the group been anyone else they'd had thought Klay was cheating on Gabby with her best friend, but they all knew their relationship. Klay had taken it upon himself to be the big brother while the boys remained just the boys. Even Lily was beginning to look at the young Hufflepuff as a little brother. "I'm so glad you're alright, Rosie... When Gabby said you'd been attacked I honestly don't remember what I did. I'm missing some time. I'm just happy Sirius stayed with you, I'd have expected nothing different from them for you… So, what happened?"

"I uh... I think we all need to talk about it. But, I need to speak to Remus before I say it to anyone else." They all saw her fear, her hesitation. And it broke their hearts. Something had indeed happened in that alley that made her afraid of Remus, and he didn't like that.

His eyes darkened with sadness and anger, though he quickly collected himself, that was the last thing Emma needed to see in the real Remus if she was going to get past this attack. Unfortunately, it was difficult for Remus to relax as he forced a smile and nodded to her. "Of course. The halls of the tower should be pretty much empty by now." He told her and left the common room, a nervous Emma following closely behind.

Emma had a feeling she was about to regret this, but she had made up her mind. She was going to talk to Remus first, then she'd decide if she wanted to go through with the latter idea.

Remus stopped on the stairs of the tower and turned to look up at Emma as she stood stiffly on the stairs with him. "Now, what is it you need to speak to me about?" By now he was as calm as he would ever be. Remus knew it was about the attack, about what happened between her and the impostor. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to know, because he did.

The rat-bastard had played a dirty trick on all of them and targeted their girl, the only girl of their group, aside from Gabby. Yet Emma's Dear friend was hardly around them, a reason why the pretty little blond wasn't really considered a part of their 'group'.

But for the nasty trick, they would pay for it.

Taking a breath of courage, Emma released a long breath as she began to mess with her nails. "He acted just like you, up until he challenged Sirius, but something he said didn't make any sense... He said Sirius should have learned by then to have been more careful with me. He challenged him, Remus, and I don't have any idea why he would say anything like that. But, there's a lot more... He, uh… He kissed me. It felt wrong when he did, and I shouldn't have let him. I knew something wasn't right, but I ignored it. I am so sorry, but now I can't get the thought out of my head, and it's bothering me." Emma was so embarrassed that she had covered her face away from him.

Blinking from slight shock, Remus shook his head, in hope, this would sink in, "... Um... Wait, he, impostor me, kissed you?" He had no idea where it came from, but he began to laugh. And Emma let him, because if she was honest, she'd have laughed at her also. However, she couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes as he did. She couldn't fight it, even if she wanted too.

His laughter began sobering as he watched her, instantly regretting it, "Wait, when you say you can't get the thought out of your mind, you don't happen to mean, kissing me? Do you?" He wasn't gifted with a verbal answer, so he watched as a tear or two rolled down her cheeks, her jaw clenched tightly. She wasn't looking at him, but at the steps she was currently standing on and breathing in deep and heavy breaths to keep her nerves calm.

He felt his heart jump. _'She wants to know what it would have been like to have had it really been me?_ '

Remus was shocked, he had no idea what to do. Sirius was one of his best friends and the girl his friend was in absolute love with wanted to kiss someone else, all because of what had happened. Remus swore that once he got his hands on whoever did this they were going to pay dearly as he forced himself to watch her wipe the falling tears with her.

Seeing this made Remus's heart clenched painfully, he'd not only laughed at her, he'd humiliated her, even if it wasn't in front of others. Remus had laughed at her after she had admitted to something that was not only bothering her, but was causing conflict in her and against their friendship. Remus knew his choice instantly and without questions he gently rested his hand against her cheek, an action that had her finally looking at him. Instead of kissing her lips, Remus pecked her cheek with a smile and softly whispered into her ear. "I'd never be able to kiss you, Emma, not because I don't want to believe me, but because you're not mine to kiss." He felt her blush and smile big in relief.

Wrapping her arms around him in a hug, she kissed his cheek a couple of times with a smile, "Thank you, Remus. You'll always be one of my favorites, even though I shouldn't between my friends, but sadly I do have favorites." She giggled into his hug. Stepping back from the friendly embrace, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was happy she could know the difference if it ever happened again. She just hoped it stayed that way, she really didn't want to be a target a second time around.

Finding it funny, he chuckled with laughter, "Really, then who's the first favorite?" He knew he shouldn't have asked, but he just had to know if he was right.

At her blush he knew the answer, she only ever did that for one person, "I can't tell you." She joked.

Leaning in playfully, Remus whispered into her ear, "Let me guess…. Hm…. Sirius Black." He hadn't asked, and it wasn't a question either. He grinned as her eyes sparkled.

Emma's cheeks flared pink and a small hitch in her breath caught in her chest. She stood on the steps stunned, eyes wide, was she really that obvious?

_'Had Sirius noticed these few years and just hadn't cared at all?'_

"How'd you-"

"It's not that hard to see it, Emma. Even Sirius makes a bad job of hiding it... But he knows that as long as you both are in school that he can't, well, **shouldn't** , act on his feelings… Yet. I'm afraid you both will be waiting for a little while. Now, come along. I think the others would like to finally know." Draping an arm around her Remus walked them back to the Common room.

Though Emma had it set in her mind that Remus was just trying to make her feel better, there was no way that Sirius Black held any feelings for her besides being good friends.

Unfortunately, they had failed to notice someone had followed them in the form of a seething Avery.

_'How did she survive!'_

A student at Hogwarts he may not be anymore, but he still had his ways back into the school.

All thanks to Severus Snape and Regulus Black.

* * *

**Thank you all for taking the time for reading, I hope you've all enjoyed so far! Have a wonderful night/day!**


	5. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

9:45 P.M.

Three boys pulled at Sirius's pant legs attempting to get him off his bed. They were failing miserably. "Padfoot, come on-" Peter started. He was quickly growing annoyed with his friend like the rest of them.

"No, if she doesn't want to willingly speak to me, I won't force her too."

Peter groaned with pure annoyance, _'I'd call him childish but I have a feeling he has a point.'_

James laughed, "That's a load of dragon dung, Black and you know it."

 _'Talk about calling someone out on Bull-crap James. That was a bit low… No? Maybe not?'_ Remus thought, but shrugged all together. It had gotten a reaction from him, Shockingly.

Layering over at his best friend, Sirius's stomach burned with anger. "Really Prongs-,"

Knowing what was probably coming next Remus put his foot down. "Sirius, don't say anything you'll regret. You already regret enough as it is." He said harshly, a stern glare pointed at the boy as a thought stuck him. "You know what, I think you need to have this talk with Emma more than any of us. Come on Padfoot. She'll be downstairs at ten tonight, which is in fifteen minutes, so get up. Otherwise, Prongs, Wormtail and I are tossing your sorry arse over the stares edges and you can let your cheeky charms save you this time 'round." To say Remus' annoyance was overdone was possibly an understatement apparently. The Were-wolf was nearly seething irritation at his dear friend.

Peter was just glad someone finally voiced this, because Peter had a hard time being an arse to his friends.

"No need Remus,"

Shocked at a voice none of them had heard in four months, the three boys standing had turned, thinking they had finally gone mad and was simply imagining her voice.

Thankfully, they all found Emma standing at the entryway of the boys' dorm room, "How'd you get in here?" James was the first to ask with a gentle laugh, grateful that he wasn't imagining this.

Emma gave a lazy shrug, "It was left open," She simply answered him. For once, they didn't see their little Fox. She was simply Emma Evans. It was like she had grown up in some way after their display by the lake. The memory made their stomachs turn, she wasn't going to always be their naïve, innocent, Fox forever. So, maybe this happened for a reason for everyone.

Sirius sat up upon hearing her voice for the first time in four months, a bit of a hopeful smile on his face. But it soon faded, Emma hadn't returned the playful smile, no smile was returned to any of them. Not even Peter, this stung Peter terribly. It still stunned him though that a little second year girl could have this much effect on them.

The fact that Lily could have James wrapped around her finger was enough, but two Evans having him wrapped around their fingers was just astonishing. And a bit sad.

Sirius couldn't help the joy that made his heart jump from his stomach, where it had been digesting in for those long, agonizing months. Unfortunately, a second later he realized she was still a second-year student and he was four years older than her, a fifth-year student, both of whom were still in school. _'I should be arrested,'_ he thought sarcastically to himself once he realized he was in deep trouble. "Emma?"

Silence filled the air for a few seconds before she answered back. "Sirius." Simple, but enough to make the tension grow twice as strong as it was before.

Not only seeing the tension but feeling it, James suddenly spoke up, clapped his hands together while clearing his throat and forced a small grin, "Well, I believe we will leave you two at it then... Good luck Padfoot. Emma," James said, a little bit worried for the two.

Finally, they were alone. They sat, or stood in Emma's case, in silence for a few minutes. The awkwardness was beginning to become unbearable.

"I'm sorry," both said in unison.

Smiling, Sirius waved her on, "You first kiddo," he saw her flinch involuntarily at hearing 'kiddo'. They both knew they were in the wrong those four months ago, they just hated admitting it, but it needed to be done.

"I'm sorry I screamed and shouted at you, all of you. And yes, I will apologize to the rest when I have finished talking with you... I get that you and the others have your little issue with Severus, even though I don't know why. However, you were all in the wrong for playing a part in his humiliation and then continuing it. For that, I am not only disappointed, I am ashamed of you four, but also myself for how I reacted." She said.

He watched her take in a deep breath from the looks of it, she was trying to stay calm, almost like she was nervous of being around him. He shook that thought from his mind as quick as he was on the Quidditch field. _'She's just freaking out because she's embarrassed, I'd probably be the same way.'_

Which was also true.

However, as her words finally registered in his mind Sirius sat stunned, _'When did she grow up? she's only 12!'_ until the words **"ashamed", "disappointed"** and **"humiliation"** rang through his head and then what she had said to them at the lake. Emma had compared him and the others to the group that had busted her lip, they hadn't figured out why she had made the comparison, until it hit Sirius like a sledgehammer. Bullies.

_'How could we be so stupid?'_

He knew instantly he needed to admit his own wrong and get her to understand she was reacting the only way she could have, she too had been bullied by a group, and he and his boys were no different minus the evilness they could do. Because in the end, Sirius and the other Marauder's had never drawn blood from Snape, only made him a laughingstock.

Either way, both are wrong and they hadn't done a thing to stop themselves. "Emma, you reacted like any sister and friend would have. Why would you be ashamed of yourself?" He asked a fair question, but when he saw the waterworks coming, he regretted his question instantly.

"Because I told you to never speak to me and Lily," He could not believe how she was acting; like a child being forced to apologize to someone she had wronged. His brain kept circling until another thought clicked, _'12, almost 13 years old... Don't girls start getting weird at that age, sooner or later?_ ' **Click**! **\- Score one for Sirius Black! -**

Sirius couldn't help the laughter that immediately left him, "I'm sorry, Emma, I'm so sorry... I swear to Merlin, I am NOT laughing at you..." He continued laughing. Walking to her, Sirius hugged her, "Come on, let's just forget it happened... Don't argue, Foxy, I'm hungry." Not giving the girl a chance to even start to argue back, he picked her up over his shoulder, pulling a laugh from both of them as he walked them down the stairs and into the Common room. " Come on, dinner's getting cold…" Seeing his friends' confusion Sirius laughed and shook his head a bit, "I'll explain later."

* * *

Months passed by, everything was back to normal, sort of. None of the boys, nor Lily and Marlene, liked the fact both Gabby and Emma had, ***Cough, cough*** Changed?

Or rather, hit a full on growth spurt called puberty.

Half the time the four boys were chasing off a few older boys, third years mostly with a tiny number of fourth years, from the two girls, who also happened to be getting rather annoyed with the male attention.

Klay, Gabby's boyfriend, had nearly punched a fellow third year for making a comment about Gabby. The two girls had to shout for a passing by Peter and Remus to help them hold the boys at bay from one another, who happened to be a bit bigger than them, he had been gaining a little bit of muscle from not only playing Quidditch but being active all the time, the boy couldn't stay seated for long.

 _'Klay's a Hufflepuff?! He's damned near as strong as a bear and as mad as an ox!'_ Emma shouted to herself mentally with shock.

They were all happy they were going home soon. "Remus! Peter! A bit of help would be nice!" Both girls shouted, "Stop laughing, this isn't funny!"

"Alright, alright, just calm down..." Remus laughed at another time about the girl's behavior and worry. Truthfully, he and Peter didn't understand why they didn't just let Klay throttle the boy. They would have.

* * *

End of term was nearly there. Exams were coming up and Emma and Gabby seemed to be more focused on their studies and classes. Relief filled Marlene and Lily while the four boys grew with a small amount of annoyance though they understood their studies were important. However, no matter how understanding they were for this sudden change in hobbies, not including them, they were a bit saddened to finally realize that they were losing their Fox to something worse than a boy! School.

Gabby, Emma and Klay had decided to start studying together and getting extra tutoring classes done. Every now and then Emma would study with Remus in the Library or Lily and the other few. Otherwise, she was M.I.A. from the pranking, which bothered Sirius a bit more than the rest. He finally voiced this when they were heading home at the end of the year and were all met with one another's agreements.

Remus did have a point to scold them all for it. "As long as they are passing, I think I will live. I believe **we** will live." Remus stated a bit sternly.

Emma had sat with Lily and the others, meaning, not with her Marauders. And that bothered them a bit as well. Emma and Gabby had sat with them the ride home at the end of first year and on the way back to school their second year. It felt strange to not have one or both of them in the compartment with them. "I just miss the little prankster." Peter grumbled, Sirius silently agreeing along with James's quiet, "Yeah."

Having enough of the whining, Remus huffed, "Oh for Merlin's sake." He grumbled, shuffled from his seat, tossed his book onto the cushion and stormed out.

Shocked as everyone else, Peter looked from the closing door to James with concern and curiosity. "What was that all about?"

"End of the month, Wormtail," James stated, and received an 'oh' from the boy.

Five minutes passed by and Remus walked back in with Emma tossed over his shoulder, sat her down where she was instantly tackled to the ground in a pile of the three friends that had whined about her absence, all laughing at how funny that had been.

She was glad she had worn her black tights under her autumn brown button-down skirt. It matched the white bell sleeved shirt she was wearing and the dark brown ankle boots. With her growth spurt Emma had ended up borrowing the shirt and skirt from a girl in third year, claiming the clothes no longer fitted her. But Emma had gotten the girl's address so she could return them to her after getting home.

Laughing as the pile was lifted off her by James, "Get off us you crazy blokes, you're crushing us." He'd laughed. While James knew nothing was there in the moment it wasn't Emma he wanted to be this close to, it was Lily. And he was grateful he'd never get confused by the two of them. Where they may look slightly similar in the face, Emma had freckles, darker red for hair, a mess of curls and waves, thick too and her eyes were far darker than Lily's emeralds every time he looked at Emma's eyes.

"What is going on here? Is It just me and Remus who are the adults?" Emma laughed.

Their laughter rose at the small joke, "Yeah, sure. Mum and Dad." Peter joked in a slight fit of laughter, Sirius had nearly growled at the obvious joke, not liking the idea one bit. But it seemed that Sirius wasn't the only one that hadn't much cared for the joke.

"No, definitely not." Remus stated clearly. He seemed to be a bit on edge this time around, and Emma had definitely noticed.

"Remus, are you alright?" She asked with concern.

"Fine, Emma." His answer was short and harsher than he normally was, not even looking up from his book. Emma knew something was clearly not alright, but he had said otherwise, and she knew better than to cross Remus Lupin.

The four of them stared at him in worry.

"Moony-" James had been about to ask what was going on, he had always been easily irritable during the coming transformations at the end of the month, but he had not been like this in a while.

He was stopped when Remus quickly shuffled himself from his seat, collected his book and headed for the door stating, "I'm going to go find a quieter compartment. Enjoy your ride home and summer, Emma."

At his departure, Emma was nowhere near alright, she was in utter shock and confused. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" She snapped. Her eyes wide with shock and small irritation.

Sirius had wrapped a playful arm around her, opening his mouth to making a joke yet had been beaten to it by James' serious answer. "Emma, he's going through things you can't possibly imagine." James said, coming to his friends' defense.

With a small, annoyed, laugh Emma shrugged with confusion, "Then try explaining it, because that was a bit ridiculous Jamie. Trust me, I want to understand what's going on, I care a lot about you boys. You're all practically like my brothers-"

"Not your brother Fox... Sorry, continue, love." Sirius said, clarifying quickly he wanted no part of a brother sister relationship setting, yet blushed lightly at making the statement.

A bit shocked by Sirius's random outburst, and a bit stung by his rejection she shook the thought off for a later conversation, "Anyway, what is going on with him? Just about every month he gets this way, but he has never done that! I am not just worried. I'm getting a bit fed up with being kept out of something that obviously means something to him. And that does bother me... A lot."

Giving in, James sighed and looked at the boys, he shook his head, a silent vow that he wasn't going to say anything. Turning his eyes back to the young girl before them, his eyes locked with Emma's irritated and worried filled green eyes, his gut immediately filled with worry. They all knew she cared, but their love for her was exactly why they had all four known they shouldn't tell her. Remus was petrified at the thought of possibly hurting her if she ever found out. Severus was lucky he had gotten away himself, no thanks to Sirius.

That was also probably one of the reasons Remus had had his form of outburst. He and Sirius were somewhat on the outs.

 _'What a headache this year has been,'_ James thought. He didn't realize that this thought was the same thing everyone in that room, plus Remus, were all currently thinking. "Emma, if he wants you to know he will tell you himself... Until then, our hands are tied." This didn't sate her curiosity, nor did it simmer down her irritation and worry, it only made it burn into full determination to find out.

The spark James saw light up in her eyes worried him deeply and the feeling in his gut started to turn. He felt as though he was about to be sick. He'd have to talk to Remus this coming week, this was not good, not good at all. Thankfully they had all agreed to go camping for the summer.

"I think I should get back to Lily and the others. Sorry I bothered you boys. Enjoy your summer." She said plainly, placing a kiss to each of their cheeks then walked out swiftly.

James' eyes never left the compartment door, "We have a problem."

**Summer**

The woods were empty so far, a large, grayish wolf, a black dog, and a rat riding on the antlers of a large stag were rushing around after one another.

If anyone had seen this, they'd have been confused at this sight of these four creatures prancing around playfully and peacefully.

They spent their day like this, the wolf and black dog snapping at one another every once and awhile, only to be popped by one of the stag's legs or its antlers to split the two up.

"So, Emma knows something's wrong then?" Remus sighed sickly as he laid back on his bed roll.

"Well, you kind of snapped at her, Remus." Peter informed him, a bit of a timid look on his face at saying something.

They all watched him sigh tiredly, rubbing his face roughly. They knew he hated how he'd snapped at her, but he had been doing that a lot since school had come to a close.

"It's getting darker out there, something is coming, and it may not end in our favor." Remus finally said.

His words sent shivers to run down the three boys' backs making their hairs stand on end _._

 _'So, something is bothering him.'_ James thought, a stern look coming to him, "What happened, Remus?"

He watched the four boys studying him, they'd find out eventually, "Dumbledore," he began, "called me to his office before the end of classes this year. He spoke to me about joining something called 'The Order of the Phoenix' to fight against this evil darkness that was rising, heading our way... I asked him if I could think about it over the summer."

Everyone was shocked at hearing Dumbledore do this. Their quiet, gentle handed Headmaster had asked a student, a fifth year going into his sixth year, to join an Order to fight against a dark and dangerous enemy that was uprising against the Wizarding world?

 _'Is this a prank? if so, it's a badly laid one.'_ The three boys' all thought the same thing. Was Remus hallucinating?

However, it was Sirius that spoke up, a bit of a forced laugh as he did, "Remus, this is Dumbledore you're talking about. Is this a joke?"

His patience long gone Remus snapped. Anger rolling off of him as he glared, "Yes, Sirius Black, this is a complete joke. Just like two months ago when you told Snape about the Whomping Willow, this is so much like that kind of joke... I'm going to sleep. I'll see you all in the morning."

Knowing it was better to get this done and over with, Sirius sighed in defeat, he had only regretted two things, the first was arguing with Emma, the second was telling Snape about the Whomping Willow and discovering Remus's condition. "Remus, I have apologized several times, and I am sorry. But I know it won't change the fact of what I did was very stupid and extremely dangerous. I don't know what else I can do to let you know how sorry I am." He attempted his apology for what felt like the 100th time.

Taking a breath to relax himself Remus looked over his shoulder towards his friend he was still ticked off at. "Sirius, you should have known better in the first place! How about you start using your head before trying a sadly played a prank on someone that could get them killed!" Knowing he had put his friend in his place, again.

Remus knew deep down that he couldn't stay mad at Sirius for long. In truth he couldn't stay this mad at any of them for long. Now, had Snape actually been killed instead of a few bumps, scrapes and bruises, he knew he'd have it in him to truly hate the boy for his stupidity. "Just let me be about it for a while longer, Padfoot. I'll get over it... Eventually." And turned his back to the boys, and soundlessly fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

With a shocked expression Sirius softly spoke out, "Well, that went well."

"Shut it Padfoot, you know very good and well he has every right to be angry with you. Wormtail and I are still a upset about that stupid stunt you pulled with Severus. I may not like the bloke, but what you did nearly cost him his life and that of Remus's sanity. If you want to make things right with this then first of all, stop bringing it up, and secondly, give Moony a break."

 _'Well, this is a bit new,'_ Sirius had never made the boys this mad before. So, he took James' advice and left it alone the rest of the summer.

Eventually Remus stopped snapping and began being more himself. He'd even gone as far as telling Sirius he had forgiven him, but to **_"-never do it again, otherwise I may turn on you the next full moon,"_** but they all knew Remus could never bring himself to harm a human, let alone a small animal, on purpose unless provoked.

* * *

**The Evans Home**

Lily sighed as she walked into her sister's room, papers all around.

How her sister managed to make all these papers in her room look organized and still have her room look clean, Lily would never know. Emma had spent all summer this way. Gathering information on something, and whatever it was, it seemed she had gotten plenty. Even a few funny things Lilly would assume from the laughter she had heard from Emma's room the night before. Where Emma was getting this stuff, whatever it was, Lily had no idea, and a thought occurred to her, _'I actually don't want to know.'_

It would never occur to Lily that much of Emma's information had come from none other than Severus Snape, who had gotten his hands on just about everything.

He had gotten a few things from Bellatrix who, not really caring why he had asked about the boys, had willingly offered up the information.

Though, Emma herself didn't know that part, she too was curious where he'd gotten it all but she was grateful that he had allowed her to kidnap his collection of information, though he was still holding off on a lot of other things, things he didn't think she needed to have.

It also hadn't really come to Lily's notice that she had been gifted a necklace over the summer for her birthday by someone anonymous, with a note;

**_"A charmed necklace. For good luck and protection. Never take it off... Happy Birthday. – Anonymous,"_ **

It was a thin, yet surprisingly strong, silver chain in a gentle choker fashion and a small Rose made of rose gold in the center of it with a tiny red ruby stud sitting happily in the center of the Rose. It had been embroidered with strong magic if Emma thought hard enough about it.

She'd worn it every day since it got to her.  
But Emma still hadn't a clue who would have gotten her such a gift, but the letter was anonymous, so go figure.

She'd have to wait until she got to Hogwarts to search around a bit more. She had asked Gabby if it was her, but she was informed that Gabby would be handing her gift to her, herself. Even went as far as to sending the letter to Gabrielle to see if anyone in her family could track the person down, that had been a dead end.

The last piece of information Severus had owled Emma was nothing but rumors, his letter had said he had held off on this all summer because he hated the idea of giving her information that could likely be simple speculation. But he felt that maybe she could use it, and that was where she had found the word _'Lycanthropy'_.

This began her mind in piecing together Remus' weird behavior.

Every month he'd find strange excuses. Normally, he'd use his mother as the main one, to not be at school for a week or two, and he was always excused of this, from Professors and friends alike. However, the last few months of him acting strange and the **'mother's sick',** was beginning to get a bit suspicious to her for some reason.

Emma thought at first that she was just jealous that he got to miss school every month for a week or so, but every time he left and came back, he still looked sickly, then he'd snapped before he left this year. But that had happened at the end of every month, almost like a girl on her monthly cycle, only this was two times worse.

Added to the fact that she'd never really been on the end of it.

Emma had charted out the months and things that were always recurring during his time of this happening and she had concluded that it was the full moon, she thought she was crazy. Looking up the term from one of Lily's books her heart began pounding in her chest, her eyes continued re-reading **'disease',** **'were-wolf'** , **'forced to change'** , **'Painful'** , and finally, **'Paleness, and ill-like,'**

 _'How's that possible? How did it happen! Why Moony?'_ Another thought hit her, if she confronted him about this, how would he react?

Probably be immensely angry with her at snooping into his life, and now she just felt terrible. With a self-ashamed sigh, Emma closed her sister's book.

 _'This is not my business. I know now, that's all that matters. I can help keep an eye on him. I can try to help... Some way. Question is, how?'_ She thought, until an idea struck her, not only was it dangerous it was illegal.

But she couldn't let him go through that alone. However, if she was just a normal human being, a witch in his were-wolfed presents, she too could get infected. Emma had to think on how she was going to be able to help him through that without getting infected.

Minutes passed by until she randomly remembered hearing the boys talking about something they'd learned in one of their classes. A conversation they had excluded her from and told her not to worry about it, but she had still heard the word and had asked Marlene about it.

A small smile graced her face and let out a small whispered answer for herself, "Animagus."

Not realizing Lily had been standing there the entire time to gather her book Emma had borrowed.

Barely hearing her sister, Lily could have sworn she heard the term **'Animagus,'** "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Lily asked with concern hoping she'd heard her wrong.

Emma's mouth dropped, mostly opened to try to answer, but for the first time in a while Emma couldn't think of anything to say. _'I'm in deep trouble.'_

"Uh, nothing." She knew Lily didn't believe her, but was thankful she had left it alone.

Sighing, Lily crossed her arms, "I came to let you know we needed to go to Diagone Alley for your books soon." She informed her, turning around to leave Lily frozen in her movements with a sigh. She had to know what was going on with her sister. Sighing loudly, she turned on her heels quickly, "Emma Rose Evans, what are you doing?"

Dumbstruck that she may have just been caught, Emma's heart fluttered, then fear set in. If Lily looked through the things she had collected on the boys, namely Remus Lupin, then Lily would put it all together and know herself. "Nothing, just some ridiculous stuff I've found interesting... It kind of turned into a summer Project... With Gabby."

 _'Note to self, inform Gabby you just lied to your sister and that you unwittingly brought her down with you... I am so dead this year.'_ And she had no idea just how close that was about to become.

Emma could see in Lily's pale green eyes that she barely believed her. This had Emma holding her breath.

Huffing with the knowledge she wouldn't get anything from Emma, Lily, nodded at her. "Okay, come on, you need your books. School starts in two weeks and I'd rather have everything for us instead of running around like chickens with no heads." Lily said, her long red hair swishing behind her in her ponytail leaving Emma's room.

Emma had released her held breath. Looking around at everything in her room, she gathered it all up and placed it in a folder then onto her bookshelf with a sigh. Gathering up her jacket Emma rushed downstairs to join her sister and both left to get their needed things for the coming school year.

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

To her embarrassed shock, the boys happened to be there, Remus still looking a bit sick, then it all came back to her, now she knew why he looked sick, and Emma's heart broke for him.

A gasp left her suddenly as she was lifted off the ground, strong arms around her waist from behind and spun her around as the person responsible laughed, a laugh she knew all too well. It belonged to someone she had been having issues getting out of her head over the summer. Feeling dizzy, and a bit sick, at the spinning Alley, Emma shouted a bit playfully at the person spinning her. "Sirius Orion Black, put me down."

"Yes, Padfoot, I think the girl looks a bit sick from all the spinning," Remus spoke up, grinning at the display as he walked up to them with the others of their little mischief group.

Stumbling to find her footing again, Emma accidentally stumbled into Remus, who thankfully caught her before her legs went out. "Easy there, Fox. Really Sirius, I'd have thought you'd have learned ages ago to be more careful with her." Remus stated dryly.

His tone was different, ' _That sounded a little... Hostile? no, he wouldn't… definitely not. Challenging? possibly. But, if it was - Oh, please tell me I did not just become the new target this year.'_

A dark look spread across Sirius's face. His eyes clouded. Something wasn't right, Emma had a feeling this year was going to do a bit of damage. "What's that supposed to mean, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing... Emma, can I speak with you a moment?" He asked, grabbing her hand a bit firmly and without giving her a chance to answer, pulled her away with him.

"Remus, what is going on?" She questioned, noticing they had turned into an alleyway, one that wasn't lit with the day's light, creating a bit of a dark scene. The situation she was in, the way he was acting, made a shiver run over her.

 _'What in Merlin's name is going on!'_ But she was shocked, frozen, upon feeling warm lips against her own, kissing her a bit roughly. Something was screaming in the back of her mind that he was holding something back, something that was more, dare she say, dangerous. But she could hardly focus, Remus Lupin had just kissed her, and she had kissed back!

But there was nothing there, besides the slight joy of her first kiss Emma wished she had enjoyed it like she should have, but she felt as though something was wrong. Something about this wasn't right. Emma would admit that he was, indeed, an amazing kisser, and he had just stolen her first kiss.

A bit breathless after the kiss, Emma took a breath to calm her nerves. She had no idea why that had just happened. She knew what had happened, but it felt wrong. "I'm sorry, but I just had to get that out of my system," He said with a wide, mischievous grin. A grin that kind of made her feel like a rabbit being watched by a wolf.

_'Why is he grinning?'_

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked. She still felt winded, she knew she was blushing like a red apple, and for this moment alone she was glad of the barely lit alleyway. But she thought nothing of the possible danger that was waiting for her.

"I've been wanting to do that all summer. But I seem to have found that maybe I shouldn't have. You felt it too, didn't you? Something-"

"Wasn't right?" Emma spoke up before he had a chance to finish what he was wanting to say.

Remus lightly laughed a bit, running a gentle hand through her hair, kissing her forehead. "Yes, something was wrong. Forgive me for saying, but I seem to also be a thief, a selfish one at that. But, maybe just one more." Again, she didn't have a chance to answer and once again he had kissed her. And she allowed this one to happen.

The air seemed to shift, a shiver slithered up her spine, a dangerous shiver. Shouts flew through the air off in the distance.

Their voices were full of worry.

"Foxy!"

_'James? why would he be shouting for me?'_

"Fox, where are you, love!"

_Sirius?'_

"Rose!"

_'Lily? Why is Lily with those two?'_

"Em!"

"Rose!"

_'Is that Gabby and Marlene? What's going on?'_

Still she allowed the kiss to continue, placing a hand on his neck and ignoring their shouts. She was with Remus.

They shouldn't be worrying.

Not realizing the kiss had been deepened Emma continued to ignore the scratching at the back of her mind that was trying to tell her something really wasn't right, that Remus wasn't right. Yet, she continued ignoring it.

She liked Remus as a friend, but she also knew he was kind, handsome and caring. That in itself, made Emma wish she had more attraction towards him. But he had asked for just one more kiss.

And why should she deny him one more kiss, as long as he didn't do it again.

"Fox!"

Unfortunately hearing this voice woke her up, because it was supposed to belong to the one she was currently snogging in an alleyway. She felt Remus shift in his place, a grin wide across his face.

A grin that looked downright dark… Evil.

 _'Wait, Remus's grin isn't like that. His is more subtle, calm and collected.'_ Emma's body froze, almost shivering in her place as she looked at him and into his eyes.

This wasn't Remus.

She felt him brush his lips against hers. Now letting her conscious out Emma found it screaming at her to run, but she was frozen in her spot. Emma couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried.

"Such a shame. You're so stunning it's almost beautiful," He whispered to her, messing with her hair again as he pecked her lips one last time.

Her body jerked with sudden pain over taking her chest and stomach. Her abdomen felt funny, warm and wet. Confused, Emma glanced down. Her eyes widening with disbelief at what she found.

He had driven a dagger just below her sternum, his fingers wrapped tightly around the small hilt that was causing the pain to shoot through her body.

To Emma's terror, he continued brushing his lips across her skin anywhere he could touch with his lips; cheek, forehead, neck. The thought of this person kissing her again made her sick to her stomach. He had impersonated Remus, tricked her and kissed her. Her idea of Remus had been shattered and stained. Feeling as though she was going to vomit, Emma tried to force herself to move, once again failing. She had just been tricked. The sly fox had just been 'out foxed.'

"Such a shame I couldn't keep you just a tad bit longer to play with." He softly whispered against her neck. His voice was cold and seductive. It was shifting, changing. Like it was morphing back into what it really sounded like.

Emma's eyes had looked up from the dagger as her mind struggled to register what was going on as she locked eyes with 'Remus'. His face was still the same, but his voice had changed. It was not the voice of Remus Lupin, but it was far too late for her to realize that this was not Remus. Emma continued to chant it in her mind, so she would remember. But she couldn't help but scold herself.

_'Emma how thick can you get? To actually think any of them would really want to kiss you. You should have known better.'_

But she also came to her own defense, she was still just a kid, a young teenager, so how should she have known this was a trick.

Her feet finally moved, but she found her back meeting the brick wall with painful breaths gasping in and out of her lungs painfully. The sound of heavy feet slammed against the ground getting closer to them.

A group stopped in front of the alley, finding the two. The first person she saw dashing down the alley for her, Emma felt relief, as if it would all be okay, she was safe now. Right?

He could fix this?

Fighting for her voice, Emma's eyes filled with fearful tears at the thought that just struck her. If they all came down the Alley for her, this imposter could easily kill them one by one.

"Sirius?" Her voice trembled, barely above a whisper, but he knew she had called for him.

* * *

**Flashback-**

_Sirius had nearly had a heart attack when Remus had stumbled out of an alley in the opposite direction Emma and the other Remus had walked off in. But what frightened him more was that they had been gone for nearly ten minutes. At hearing Remus telling them all, and the additional girls that had approached them not too long before asking where Emma was._

_"Remus?" Peter was confused. As were everyone else._

_He still had on his grey shirt he was supposed to have changed after spilling something on him, so when he had come back in a red shirt they had all thought absolutely nothing of it. But this Remus still had the grey shirt with the stain on it, with an additional deep cut on his hairline to his right temple._

_"I was hit from somewhere off to the side, I could have sworn I saw my reflection. What's going on?" Remus told them, a hand pressed against the bleeding cut._

_This shocked them out of their stupor, the three boys looked at each other, explained what had just happened not fifteen minutes ago, and all took off running down the streets shouting for Emma._

_After not being able to find her after the first two minute passed, Sirius was silently praying she was alright, that this was just a terribly played prank that some nut was about to regret the moment he got his hands on him._

_They had been found farther than the group would have liked, a bit too close to Knockturn Alley and halfway down a dimly lit alley way._

**_-End of flashback-_ **

* * *

A firm hand grasped Emma's forearm, tossing her at Sirius to keep him a bit farther at bay.

Sirius instantly wrapped his arms around Emma. He hadn't realized that as soon as he had caught her against him a grunt of pain had left her. No one thought anything of it as they tossed a curse or two at the laughing impostor, vanishing up into the air in a cloud of smoke.

The dagger in her had been shoved deeper at being tossed roughly into Sirius's arms, his body heat warming her instantly at the contact.

Sirius felt something sharp digging into his chest as he held her to him. He hadn't realized it was the dagger's hilt, and honestly, he hadn't cared until he'd noticed it. Sirius realized a small, sharp end had pierced his own skin, drawing blood from himself.

Realizing what it could be he held her arms gently and shuffled her a bit from him to peer down. The sight had sent his heart dropping into his stomach, paling with fear. "Prongs! Rose!" Sirius caught her quickly as her legs buckled under her.

Sweeping her up into his arms, panic clear on his face as he turned them away from the alley and back into the light of the streets of Diagone Alley.

"Rose, oh my God. Sirius, is she-"

"No!" He barked, "I'm taking her to the Leaky Cauldron, meet me with their Prongs." And Disapparated without issue and apparating in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron, startling the few people there.

Confusion written on them as they looked at him, "Help! She needs help, please!" His plea for help was painful. He was thankful when a couple stood from their seats and rushed to see what was going on.

"Oh Merlin. Arthur, go get help!" A ginger haired woman screamed, rushing up to him as the man vanished instantly. "Set her on the table!"

A few others from the Cauldron rushed around after Sirius placed her down, the women began barking out orders.

Sirius and a few of the staff rushed around trying to help keep her alive, but he felt more useless than he did help, "Come on love... Wake up... Please. Emma, please wake up." He begged.

* * *

**Dark Followers**

"What have you done!" Her voice screeched out across the room as she entered, her small form making its way across the large dining room floors and right into a grinning Death Eater's face, anger and venom lacing her eyes as she breathed in and out harsh breaths, almost like she couldn't breathe.

Grinning at her, he licked his lips at the memory of the dagger easily sinking into the redhead's body. "Why, dear Bella. I killed a mud-blood, as was my order. Just getting a bit of practice in before I go back to school. And I had the perfect target for almost three years." He said, a mischievous glint coming to his dark eyes, "Why, do you have a problem with who my target was, Bellatrix."

At his challenge, she found her body tensing, memories flashing through her mind; **a young eight-year-old girl screaming and writhing on the ground, her own mother using the torture curse on her. At her young age, Bellatrix had not known that her favorite cousin's mother had in fact had an affair, but the worst part of that had been that the child's father was a muggle. And for her mother's infidelity she had been punished. Dragged out to the gardens and her throat sliced open, making the young children, and others already present, witness the assault.**

**But they hadn't stopped there, Bellatrix's father had gone farther.**

**They had then turned on the child. A child who shivered with fearful tears streaming down her face. "Bella? What's happening? Why did they kill mummy?" she squeaked.**

**The stern voice of Bellatrix's father had frightened the children from their shock, "Melie, come here." He was cold, emotionless and his eyes void of any regretful action against his own sister.**

**Bellatrix's muscles were tense with fear, "No, Melie. Stay put... Why have you attacked them? Father, what's going on?" The eight-year-old Bellatrix had demanded from her father. She was smart for her young age, always asking questions, to have answers regarding the situations and traditions she was to learn.**

**"Her mother birthed a half-blood, unfaithful to her family, husband and our ways. She has been punished, now we are purging our family of this virus." Her father spoke the words like it was mud in his mouth, making a face of disgust.**

**Bellatrix may have been eight, but she had a maturity of someone older, something her siblings adored about her, but this one event would change her life forever and that of her sister's.**

**About to scream out against him, Bellatrix suddenly screamed out with sheer pain, her body hitting the cold earth and began withering from the pain she had been assaulted with. She could hear Melie screaming for help, anyone, but it was the screams for her to help her that had done the most damage.**

**A flash of green light and her screams were silent, the little five-year-old was laying still on the ground, eyes wide open and void of any sign of life with her dark brown hair half fallen in her face. But it was the eyes that stilled her, her dark green, empty, eyes that had once been full of happiness and laughter not even an hour ago.**

**That night Narcissa and Andromeda had tended to their distraught older sister, eyes red and puffy from crying for hours as she was listening to her sister lightly singing to herself with a giggle here and there, rocking herself as she sat in the center of her bed, _"Bella ran, Bella fell, Bella screamed and crawled and withered around. Bella gets up and shouts with songs of joys in raining blood streaming down from the skies. Down, Down Bella goes, to the darkness of her mind below. Madness to be, so behold. Down, down Bella goes, withering away as she goes."_**

The song had never left her mind. It was one of the things that had made her crazy really.

Steeling herself, Bellatrix sighed, making herself as if annoyed, "She was meant to be mine! I had the perfect cat and mouse game made for her and that sister of hers'." She stated in a matter of fact voice. She had nearly growled at his burst of laughter directed at her.

"Bella... Dear Bella, I stuck my claim to her two and a half years ago when I drew blood. And it was me who drew the last of it. You should have seen Black's face. So pain filled. I honestly thought for a while that if we killed his little friends in front of the prat that he'd look like that... But he looked as if he we're looking at a mangled body." He laughed.

Bellatrix watched him sober after having his minute of laughter until he continued to boost his ego, "As of today, Emma Rose Evans is dead."

* * *

**Told ya I'd make it up to you.**

***Okay, first, I shall explain why I did what I did... I have no clue how long, or when, or how, Bellatrix got madder than a mad hatter, buuuut, I just had a random and crazy idea. So, I went with it. I mean, hey, the lady could have just been that way the moment she was born, but, um... Narcissa wasn't half out of her mind and neither was Andromeda, because she married Teddy Tonks and got disowned for it. So, something could have happened to make the women as psycho as she was. But, either way, I hope you like it. If not, sorry for the loss on both ends. Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed! I know I am!**

*** Next chapter will be posted as soon as I can :) Thank you**!


	6. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Classes passed by and Quidditch was a blast for Emma and the others. She had made the team! Unfortunately, they hadn't won the first game.

Klay would sneak Emma and Gabby out to the field for late-night flights, but everyone was still on guard regarding Emma while trying to watch one another.

Lily was looking over her shoulder every second, she wasn't safe in the common room.

Eventually, Emma grew tired of their constant on guard routine and their every day, ** _"Where were you?"_**

**_"Are you alright?"_ **

**_"No one bothered you, did they?"_** She loved them, loved that they cared so much, but they were smothering her! 

That was when she found a very bad habit of sneaking out near mid-night when unable to sleep and took personal night flies… Alone. She needed some fresh air from everyone.

It would eventually blow back in her face.

"Where's Emma?" Sirius asked, he'd looked almost everywhere for her, asked Lily who'd checked the girls' dorms and had yet to come to tell him if she'd found anything.

James rushed down from the girls' side of the stairs, he had just left a panicking Lily sitting on the steps with Marlene and Gabby. "Good question, Pads'. Lily's in a panic, and if I'm going to be honest, I'm getting close to one myself."

"I'll grab the map." Remus sighed, setting his book down on the table of the common room, rushed up to their dorm and grabbed the map. Sighing once again he reappeared into the common-room and shook his head at the three boys, "I never thought I'd be so happy we made this. She's pushing it with her disappearing acts, it's beginning to give me a heart problem." Remus muttered.

"How the bloody hell do you think I-, Lily's doing..." He knew he was caught. Sirius shrugged a wide-eyed _‘oupes’_ at James while Remus gave a hidden grin looking at the map, searching for their girl, _'Nice save Padfoot, but too late.'_

With a relieved smile Peter pointed to the Quidditch Field, "There she is, wait, why is she there?" He asked himself and the others with concern. Paling seconds later upon noticing someone else with her, someone that made his stomach queasy. "Please, tell me I'm seeing things." Peter was trying to stay calm, but he couldn't help the small whimper at noticing two other names on the map just off in the distance from Emma's. But one of those names belonged to someone who had been rumored to have been expelled from Hogwarts before the year even started!

The names shown were none other than Avery and Regulus Black.

Panic zapped through the group like electricity. "I'm grabbing Lily, we'll meet you three there. Go now!" James shouted, rushing up the steps to the girls' dorm door and began to bang on it. The door had been swung open by an understandably irritated second year already in her PJ's. "Hi, terribly sorry, but I need Lily Evans... Right now." James slightly rushed to the point, he didn't have time to be nice, but he wished he'd have been less rude to the small second year that had opened the door. "Uh, right, okay." Closing the door she ran up the steps to the Sixth years and spoke with Lily. Moments later Lily was swinging the door open and half off the hinges, "Did you find her?"

Oh yeah, he knew with this being her first instinct that she was bound to have a heart attack. "Um, yes… But you won't like it, we have to go, now. Bring your wand."

Lily was already pale as it was, but hearing she'd need her wand just made her want to vomit, "Right, two minutes," 

And with that, she slammed the door, and just like she’d said, two minutes later her, Gabby and Marlene were rushing out the door, wands in hand, "Well, let's get a move on!" Gabby called, grabbing James' shirt and pulled him along. "Where is she at? And why do we need our wands?" Gabby demanded with fright, naturally, when you're told to have your wand handy after hours on school grounds it was never a positive situation.

Classic Gabby.

"Quidditch Field, but um, Avery and Regulus are there with her." James informed them. 

"Wait, Avery? But he's no longer a student, how's that possible!" Marlene squeaked as Gabby paled and dashed off.

Sighing, James rolled his eyes as they continued to rush through the halls. They’d been lucky this far to not be caught. But that could change very quickly. _'These girls are going to be the death of me!'_ "Gabby, slow down! We need to stay together." James shouted, he was trying to get them to slow down, he didn't want to be a panting mess when they got to Emma, especially if they had to chase someone.

"Like I'm going to jog with you slow lot while my best friend is alone with those two gits! Your funny Potter!" and with that, Gabrielle McKinnon, was gone from their sights. _'If she's fast on her legs how fast could she possibly be on a damn broom!'_

"I'm with her on this one James, come on Lily, time to run," Marlene spoke, and the two girls took off running, James was shocked at how fast they were. Shaking his mind clear he took off after them.

\-----------

Emma smiled, the night air chilling her burning skin, the wind whipped her long red hair around her face and shoulders. She was free up in the air, on the broom and zooming around, even rushing through the woods near her parents' home was enough to make her feel freedom. Running and flying was always a relief from life and expectations, over the time of being at school Emma had also taken the time to practice turning into her Animagus, even though she knew this was illegal she felt that she had to do it. 

Free of all the danger, free from life and death, free from the common room that had basically become her dungeons and tower instead of her home and comfort for safety. With her mind in the clouds, almost literally, she had failed to notice a single person flying up behind her.

An evil glint in his eyes and a wicked grin. She had survived, meaning he got to play a little bit more. "Well, well, well. How lovely to see you again... Emma." His wickedness dripped from his voice with malice and venom as he whispered against her ear. A sudden gasp slipped from her full of fear as the realization hit her. Emma knew who this was. She'd never forget the way he'd spoken, the voice was different, but the tone, the words, and the malicious intentions were all the same. A rough hand smoothly brushed over the flesh of her neck before quickly squeezing, choking the air from her as she began to struggle.

Eyes wide with fear, a sick feeling sank deep into her gut like a nasty stone. Letting go of the broomstick she tried to claw at the hand holding her throat, the other grasped his own broomstick trying to direct them towards the ground or to make him fall. If she was going to die, she was going to take him with her. But he was holding them both rather still up in the air. The slightest of re-direction on the broom should have off-balanced them, but she was much weaker in muscle mass and body strength than him.

"No one's here to save you this time, **_mud-blood_**." He spat with laughter, her broom fell from the air, and she knew that if he let her go, she was going to be a flat human pancake on the Quidditch field. Because he was right, no one was there to help her. Emma had sealed her fate by making the nightly flies a life-threatening habit.

A flash of red light came out of nowhere and she was filled with hopeful relief at the voice screaming at him, "Think again, Avery! You'll not live to regret the day you decided to lay a hand on my sister!"

 _'Lily!'_ Her hope was short-lived at Avery's wicked grin between the two sisters and shouted, "Hey Evans, why don't you try to catch this?" Lifting Emma up higher with ease, forcing her to release the broom to grip a hold of his wrist and to everyone's horror Avery tossed Emma away from him, swiftly cast a curse towards Lily, forcing the older witch to fly back away farther from him and the falling Emma. With the distraction in place, Avery took off and vanished into the night, high up above the clouds he used for cover, his laughter filling the night air as dread sank in Lily's green eyes, fear carbonating into a heavy stone in her stomach as Emma went out and down with a petrified scream that she’d never forget.

Terrified, Lily screamed, diving for her falling sister, hot tears flying from her eyes, "ROSE!" She was useless, she wasn't going to be able to catch her in time, and the spell wouldn't reach Emma halfway in time for her to cast it.

Sirius's heart plunged into his stomach with horror. Dipping the broom into a plunge, his horror doubled at realizing he was not going to make it, but he had a sliver of hope as James dove for her at a dangerous and deadly sharp nose dive and dangerous angle, _'Please catch her, please catch her! Please, please, PLEASE!'_

Without thinking, Lily screamed for the first name that came to her mind that could save her sister in time, he was the fastest on the broom out of the entire team. Even Peter and Remus were too far off on the field for their spell to stop Emma's descending into death, "James!"

Thankfully enough James had Emma safe in his arms in a matter of seconds, everyone breathing rather rough from the panic, fear, and adrenaline that had run rampage through everyone's veins like lava.

James's grip around the petrified gasping girl in his arms as he too shook with fear and adrenaline, for a moment he feared he wouldn't have made it, "Rose, you are in the biggest trouble right now that I cannot even begin to express." He tried not to let it come out as a growled statement, but it had, and he honestly didn't feel the least bit bad about it. She needed this lesson and thankfully she would live after that night to regret it in the morning.

Trembling in his arms Emma nodded, knowing full well that her personal night ride had nearly gotten her killed, "I know, I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." She panted. Her body shivering in fear had just begun. But she wasn't out of trouble yet, she had to face the others. _'The tower as a dungeon doesn't sound too bad anymore,'_

Landing, James helped her from the broom, both were enveloped in hugs from everyone.

Gabby rushed up to Emma hugging her almost in a bone-crushing hug. But it was the solid punch Gabrielle had given Emma square in the mouth left everyone's jaws hitting the ground, their eyes blew up wide as realization struck them. Gabrielle McKinnon had just punched her best friend straight in the mouth. "How stupid are you, Emma! Your sister has been having a panic attack and I was having a mental breakdown! Peter was having an asthma attack while Remus practically had a heart attack worrying over your safety!" Gabby screamed, taking a small breath for her now burning lungs, a hard glare burning in her eyes.

Emma opened her mouth to say she was sorry, yet again, but was silenced by Gabby's heated glare and very firm tone, "I am not done, Rose! Sirius was beside himself and likely having an aneurysm, and James, well, James is James, but he was pacing the common room's floor almost gone! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU BLOODY THINKING!" Her shouted scold had turned into screams of anger.

They were all silent, not sure what to say, but if they were to be honest, Emma kind of had it coming, the punch was a shock, especially from Gabby.

Emma waited for a bit until she received a look of _"Well, I'm waiting."_ She then went ahead and gave her an answer, and she knew they wouldn't like it. "I'm sorry, I just... I felt trapped in the Common room. You guys are all wonderful and amazing to always have an eye on me, but I started feeling like I was trapped in a dungeon or a tower, and really, our Common room is a tower. I just wanted some fresh air away from everyone, from **everything** that had happened… I haven't really had a moment to myself. I didn't know someone could get into Hogwarts if they weren't a student, and I didn't know it was a student that attacked me in the alleyway. I just wanted some self-peace. I felt... as if I were drowning." She was right, none of them liked the answer, in fact, they all looked a bit furious. But at least she had been honest. She was thankful Remus had been the first to say something as he took a sigh to release his irritation, in truth, he somewhat saw what she meant, "Well, I think I can be the first to say that while we are very upset and disappointed, we're glad you're alright. But Emma, you must understand that we keep such a close watch on you because of what happened."

Embarrassed and ashamed with herself, Emma nodded in understanding sadly, "I know, and I really am sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was make you all feel terrible if I said something instead of doing this, but I guess I should have talked to you guys anyway."

Infuriated and not caring he was showing it, Sirius glared to the sulking redhead he adored, "Yes, you should have, but we can finish this later, it's nearly 3 a.m." Sirius looked calm but Emma could see the anger brewing in his grey eyes. They were hot with anger and practically drilling holes in her. 

Emma hated seeing Sirius and Gabby angry like this, especially directed at her. 

Sirius was the first to walk away from the group heading back towards the castle.

"Sirius-" 

"Emma, I think it's best you not even say anything to me right now," he said simply, a harsh undertone lining his words as he left, leaving Emma with the rest of them.

Gabby grumbled under her breath, walking off after Sirius.

An arm wrapped around her as a deep sigh left the person, knowing it was James easily, "Let him sulk, he's upset, Emma. We all are. Give him and Gabby time to sulk it out. Alright?" She didn't give a response, simply nodded as they all walked back to the castle for bed. But they all knew that none of them would sleep that night.

That hadn't been the end of it.

Unfortunately, Emma's misery was only going to get worse, and all at the hands of the two people she loved the most besides her sister.

Gabrielle and Sirius proceeded to ignore her the next couple of days. She began to fear that they'd never speak to her again.

 _'How do I fix this one.'_ Strong hands gripped her shoulders and squeezed in an attempt to relax her, "Emma, stop thinking... You'll just make it worse. And crying over it won't bring them back... You've apologized to us all, even them. If they aren't ready to forgive you, then let them continue to swim in their own misery." Remus whispered to her, ruffled her hair and kissed her cheek. 

Neither of them had realized that while sulking to himself off in the corner Sirius glared viciously at Remus, _'He kissed her!? He kissed her!'_

 ** _"Oh, shut up, you sulking wimp! Remus has always done that!"_** He continued on with his inner arguing until James came down and smacked him with the Daily Prophet from three days ago he'd been pretending to read, "Get over it and talk to her, Padfoot... The three of you are mi-" 

“I'm going to bed," Sirius growled under his breath, mostly to himself and walked up the stairs with the stick still shoved up his arse.

James groaned and sank into the chair Sirius had been sitting in, rubbing his face with slight irritation and grumbled with annoyance, "This is just great…"

**Thank you all for taking the time for reading, I hope you’ve all enjoyed so far! Have a wonderful night/day!**


	7. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The silent treatment between Gabrielle, Sirius and Emma had lasted four months, four miserable months that the two had not only avoided her, but **ignored** her. And to make it worse, they had lost both Quidditch matches before winter break, this only set Emma deeper in her loneliness and disappointment. She was borderline depressed.

Klay had promised to try to bring Gabby around, and even he was having issues with the topic. But it had just made things worse. Klay and Gabby had gotten into a shouting match in the halls after classes, **_"You are taking this way too far Gabrielle. A few weeks, fine, I get it, a month, again I can understand... But three- no, I'm sorry, four months tomorrow! She is miserable, and you have become unbelievable and miserable yourself! What the in the name of Hades Hell fire is wrong with you? She's supposed to be your best friend! You punched her- okay, now I will admit she deserved it and I give you major credit for even going through with it, I mean even I probably wouldn’t have had the guts to do that to my best friend, but she apologized and told you the reason why she did it_ and _she told you the truth. If she was really your best friend, Gabby, you wouldn't be doing this to either of you. You're just as miserable as she is, I'm not blind... And the person you are right now is not the girl I fell in love with, nor the girl I am dating. You've become someone that's not you after this has continued on, you're a bully. So, until you both get your heads cleared up and out of your miserable asses, we, Gabrielle, are done."_** Klay had walked away with a huff to go sulk somewhere, there was no skip in his step anymore, he had just made himself just as miserable as Gabrielle and Emma.

"Wh-what... Why-why, would you do that, Klay? What the heck were you thinking!?"

Huffing again over the past situation Klay shrugged with irritation. He’d thought she’d have thanked him for at least trying to help! "I'm sorry. I just- you're both miserable without the other and if you're both miserable so am I. I figured if she had a good scold she'd grow up and get her head out of the clouds." He huffed, he had become unbelievably jerkish lately, and that had happened three days ago, their breakup.

Emma could now say, she only had three friends, James, Remus and Klay. Peter was stalking Sirius around and even when Sirius was with a new girl every week, who he would be snogging to oblivion. Emma refused to show her irritation. 

However, she had not entirely been delivered the last blow that would shatter her to pieces. 

Shock came to her when she had gone to the Quidditch game, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, she had made Seeker. She hoped she did alright this game, it was the third game of the year and she hadn't done so well the first two games. She blamed it on everything that was happening, but maybe it was because she just wasn't as good as her and James had thought she was. This made her heart sink to her stomach instantly and it was definitely not helping her nerves one bit.

**Thud, thud... clank, thud.**

_'Was that the Quidditch Broom cupboard?'_ She had just finished getting armored up when she heard the strange and suspicious noises coming from one of the broom cupboards around the corner from the bench she’d been using to lace up her shoes. So she decided to investigate. Emma had her hand wrapped around one of the two handles when she was suddenly interrupted.

"Emma,"

Shocked, she quickly turned on her heels and found Gabrielle. "Uh, hi?" Emma wished she'd known what to say to her, but after being ignored and avoided her like the plague for four months she really didn't know what to say to her. And that stung deeply. It was silently awkward for several minutes until, "I'm sorry I punched you and screamed at you… And ignored you for months... The screaming and the punch should have been where I left it... Forgive me?" Gabby had looked embarrassed and near tears as she brought up the incident.

Emma had to shake her head clear, was this really happening? Had Gabby really come to her, of her own free will, and asked for her forgiveness? However, an instant thought hit her, Klay broke up with her because of this ongoing ignoring, was she only doing this in the hope he would go back to dating her? "Are you really sorry? Or are you just doing this because you want Klay back?"

At Gabby’s pale face Emma thought she had her final answer, "Gabby, we both need to apologize to one another, I already did mine, and it was whole hardheartedly-" "Emma Rose! I'm officially hurt! You really think I'd be apologizing to you just for a boy?" She really did sound offended, and who would blame her? But was she really sorry? Emma didn't know. Was Gabby just trying to play it off? One way to find out. Provoke it. "Well, kind of... I heard what happened and I did yell at him for it. I'm sorry he felt the need to do that. Trust me, I had absolutely nothing to do with that-"

Disbelieving this, Gabby huffed with anger, "Stop... Just stop, please... Emma... I hit you because I was so angry and screamed at you because I was frightened about losing you again, but when I ignored you the first few weeks it was because I was just swimming in the gloom of what had happened, the months... Now that was because I didn't know how to say I was sorry instead of just saying. I miss my best friend, terribly. Klay doing what he did only set it in stone for me to actually see what I was doing was only making things worse and hopefully to stop it before it went far too late. I just want my best friend back... I really am sorry, but I just was so scared you'd tell me to never speak to you again. We've never-"

 **Thud, thunk, thud...** Both girls' brows curled in utter confusion. "Was that-" 

“The broom cupboard? Yes. I think something is in there, but I'm frightened I'll find a large rat." Emma admitted dryly.

Gabby smiled and puffed up playfully, she hated rats, but she wasn’t going to let Emma be the only squealing girl, "Well, then we'll open it together then, that way you're not the only one screaming." Gabby smiled and walked next to Emma, both nodded and each grabbed a handle to the two doors of the cupboard then swung the doors open. Both of their jaws dropped at the scene they uncovered.

A discombobulated Sirius Black and a Ravenclaw blond, snogging and very much out of sorts. "Oh, uh... Sorry." The blond said, a bright blush covering her face running all the way down her unbuttoned collar, the upper part of her white bra visible to anyone’s eyes that were present.

 _'She better be embarrassed!'_ Gabby thought. Her face burning red with anger at the sight. "Sirius Black, the Quidditch game is starting in ten minutes why are you here snogging some girl?" Gabby gaped out in disbelief. Honestly, she was stunned Emma hadn’t said something, but her friend was silent and verbally incapacitated from full disbelief. This worried Gabby dearly. Emma always had something to say.

At this, Sirius laughed loudly with an egoistic air about him, "I can do whatever I please, McKinnon...Do you mind, **_Evans_**?" He sneered with glared daggers towards the redhead. Time stood still the moment the words left him, Sirius felt sick as he watched her emerald green eyes water, her breath almost hitching with pain. Sirius could practically see her soul shattering. Noticing that she seemed to have trouble breathing as she looked at him with shock and disbelief but what nearly killed him was the look of utter betrayal that clearly screamed through her, piercing him through his heart. His grinning sneer had faded quickly. Instantly he began to feel his skin grow clammy, his own heart-breaking piece by piece.

Gabby's jaw nearly hit the ground, "Sirius B- Emma!" Glaring at the sixth-year, Gabby slammed the doors shut and dashed after her, "Emma, wait... Damn it, Rosie!"

"Ah, there she is- What's wrong?"

"Let's just start this game... please?"

“Rose-” 

"We can't, not until Black gets here, and it'll start in six minutes, calm yourself. Are you that eager to win there, Evans?... Wait, have you seen that crazy playboy round?" James had been interrupted by one of their chasers. James sent the Chaser who had spoken to Emma a bit of a glare for interrupting him. Something was obviously wrong, and he wanted to find out.

Huffing with slight exhaustion from having to run after the fleeing girl, Gabby marched up to them with irritation. For a moment James thought he knew why she was so upset, until the blond spoke to them, "He's in the broom cupboard." Gabby pipped up, knowing full well that Emma was not going to say much after that, but when she’d informed them of Sirius’ whereabouts her tone had come out with a bit of a growl, which had the Gryffindor players backing away a few steps from her.

 _'Thank you, Gabby.'_ Emma thought with a sigh.

This news actually stunned the team, but it hit James like a cinder block, _‘That’s why she’s upset. Well this is just great! At least the girl drama seems to be over.’_

“Can we finish talking later?" Emma didn't sound excited, in fact, Gabby and the rest of the players saw how pale and greenish she looked. 

A bit shocked she even wanted to finish their interrupted talk, Gabby nodded with shocked joy, "Uh, yeah... yeah, tomorrow, how's that?"

Nodding, Emma moved to the group to head out to the field.

Gabby felt she should at least try to wish the poor girl luck, especially after that incident. "Good luck, Rose,"

"Thanks, I think I'll need it." Emma sighed with slight dread as Gabby headed off. 

Gabby climbed the stairs of the stadiums to find Marlene, Alice, Klay and Lily. "There you are, did you talk- Gabby, what's wrong?" Marlene asked.

Lily and the others saw the burning anger in the girl's eyes easily and feared the worst, the three older girls looked at one another with concern and asked in unison, "What happened?"

Infuriated at being forced to talk, Gabby huffed, "Sirius Black is what happened! Emma and I caught him and some Ravenclaw blond in the Broom cupboard snogging and very much out of sorts," The third year then proceeded to tell them how it had gone, "He said it as if she were nothing but a vile little thing that was scuffing his polished shoes with his nose high up in the air... I can't believe he went that far, **'Do you mind, _Evans_.'**" She terribly mimicked Sirius viciously, "He must be going mental- oh, the games starting... I'll finish later." And she would stick to that.

They all began cheering on the Gryffindor's as the teams flew out and the game began.

The match had carried on for nearly three hours, both her and the Slytherin Seeker had lost the Snitch several times and it was proving to be difficult to find. Finally, a sharp whizzing noise zipped past her, a smile grew on her face as she saw a glimmer from the sun's rays hit the Snitch just a little and zoomed after it herself, proceeding on with the chase, smacking shoulders with the Slytherin Seeker as she went, trying to dislodge either or from their brooms.

It wasn't until the two Seekers were high up in the air that they finally noticed a Bludger had gotten on their tails. "Forget about it, we need to get this thing off our tails!" Emma shouted. "No way, Evans! I'm not pulling off only for you to grab the trophy!"

A gasp left her as something caught her eye coming right at them, but the Slytherin would more likely take the full hit, and with his head turned away from it. He had no way of seeing it coming, "TOM!"

Too late.

**_SNAP!_ **

"Aughurgh!" Tom was taken out by the second Bludger, it had clipped him in his right arm, a nasty snap came from his body, probably his elbow, ulnar bone and radius breaking and a dislocated shoulder. She herself had narrowly escaped from it as the boy had slammed into her when it had first made contact with Tom. In a blink it had swung back around and hit him a second time. Emma figured if it had made contact a second time, he may have fractured, or broken, his collar bone as well from the sudden impact. Either way, Emma knew that damage had been delivered. Diving for him, Emma caught the front of his jacket and shirt as firmly as she could and flew him toward the stadium with the teachers.

"Oh! Miss. Evans!" McGonagall screamed and pointed behind her, again, one of the Bludgers' were heading right for her.

Having enough of those damned things flying after her Emma dove again, leading it away from the stadium, "Oh, come on!" She tried flying towards her Beaters. Thankfully, she had enough time to drop Tom with the Teachers and Pomfrey before she headed back out to the field.

“Emma!

“FOX!”

“EVANS!”

**_SNAP!_ **

“ ** _AHHH!_** ” Her broom handle had been turned into splinters, and Emma was once again free falling from her broom, screaming as she went. A painful grunt left her as an arm wrapped around her, catching her suddenly, she may have bruised ribs, maybe one cracked when she had been caught, but she sure didn't care, she wasn't currently a human pancake.

Emma was pulled back, flush against the person's chest, her chest rising and falling with fear from the fall as she held onto the arms like a life-line, "Nice one, Evans... Seems you have a talent for getting nearly everyone's eye. Or if not, a few certain people." His voice whispered playfully into her ear.

Looking over her shoulder she saw he resembled none other than Sirius Black, far too closely, and she didn't like it... He was already on her mind nearly all the time as it was, now she had to play and look at two members of the infamous family of the House of Black. _'Great, will I ever catch a damn break!'_

"Ah, of course,” he started, a grin plastered to his pale face with an air of ego, something she was finding rather common in Sirius’s family since he had such a big ego.

 _‘Do I really have to deal with two of them now?’_ She thought with dry sarcasm and over all irritation. 

“Regulus Black," he grinned with pride as he introduced himself, and he should, everyone should feel prideful for their family, good or bad. 

However, her mind was still screaming, _'Go figures, I couldn't have guessed. You're so bright. You sound just like him.'_ she thought dryly, but he'd saved her, the least she could do was listen to his none-since. 

"Yes, I am Sirius Black's little brother... Though, he does like to say he and I are nothing to one another." He admitted dryly.

 _'Gee, I wonder why?'_ she thought to herself and an eye roll, "I could care less who you are... You saved me. So, thank you." She told him. 

"Hand her over, Black!"

Sighing with a grin "Ah, how wonderful... Come to rescue the little Foxy now have you? Well, you can gladly have her." He chuckled wickedly. 

Sirius took a breath of relief at her being safe and held out a hand for her only to be rejected when Emma happily went with James.

This had all the boys’ head’s spinning but shrugged it off for later. Though, they could see Regulus had enjoyed it gleefully. However, and sadly, James could see the pain clear in Sirius's eyes at her rejection, and watched as it was turned to utter rage at his brother’s comment, "Thank you James, Sirius... I think I've gotten the stench of her mud-blood self on me enough as it is... Though, I couldn't help but notice, _brother_ ," Regulus sneered, "that you seem to care an awfully lot. Maybe, a bit too much." He lightly chuckled as he flew off to the group where Madam Hooch waited for the rest of the two teams' players to join them.

Sighing back her humiliation and anger, Emma decided to stop a fight before it even began, "Leave him, Sirius. He isn't worth it." Emma told him, clearly annoyed.

Turning his steel blue eyes leveling a glare on her he leaned over to the two atop James broom stick and with a dangerous growl said, "You are, Rose." And left it at that, flying down to join the rest of the team.

Sighing, James rested his forehead to the back of Emma’s, "What is going on between you two?" James asked curiously, looking up from his slightly annoyed placed forehead and back to the air traffic of their game, slowly lowering them.

"I haven't a clue, but if you figure it out, please let me know." Emma grumbled.

"The game is being called off until further notice, unless Slytherin doesn't mind playing without their Seeker." Madam Hooch told them. 

Smirking, Regulus stepped away from his comfortable place, leaning against his broom, "I think we can manage, Madam Hooch. I can take Tom's place." Regulus pipped up, again, his wicked smile gracing his face as he eyed his brother, James then finally Emma. A smile she was truly beginning to wish she could smack off his face.

"Very well, bring in your back up player for Beater then. Miss Evans, please find yourself another broom, the game will continue in thirty minutes time."

With that, everyone disbanded to their house tents and other students flooded out to get anything they'd like to drink, eat or find one of the players. Which ended with Gabby throwing herself into Emma's arms with a relieved smile, "So glad you're alright!"

Emma had nearly lost her stomach as Sirius rushed up to the two of them, "Fox, can we-"

"Sirius!" A sweet voice called as she rushed the Sixth year, a happy smile as she threw herself into his arms, forcing him to catch them both from falling. It was the blond they found him lip-locking. 

Gabby wanted to vomit as she watched the blonde’s lips pout as she looked at him, purposely nibbling at her bottom lip after a moment of Sirius not giving her any attention as the boy glanced between the two of them, unsure what to do, "Julia? h-hi... Uh, I was actually hoping to talk with Emma for a bit, I can-" 

"It's fine, Sirius... I don't think I'm much in the mood for talking to much of anyone. Sorry." Emma was gone in seconds with a happy Gabby, her skip back in her steps as they walked off and began their own conversations. 

Sirius was left rather irritated and very moody. Hoping to take his mind from the irritation and anger, he and Julia went off somewhere all their own for a little while.

Emma had liked Julia previously. She was a smart girl and had helped her with her potions essay her first year at Hogwarts when she was struggling with it in the library. But Julia had the biggest eyes for Sirius, always scrunching up her nose at another girl who’d make a comment about him, she’d even go on saying she was his girlfriend year-round with a bit of a snobby attitude towards anyone she felt would be a threat in taking Sirius from her attention and her from his. 

Julia had recently just begun doing the same towards Emma, who’d just raise her brow and walk away saying absolutely nothing and ignoring her rudeness. Something Julia hated more than anything, being ignored. She had her way of getting the spotlight on herself even when the subject wasn’t ever remotely near her. The girl could find a way to make herself loud enough to get their attention. It was like having a female Lockhart, except she had brains for subjects and passed many of her classes.

A strong slap to his back and Remus knew it was James, "He's only doing it because he thinks you and Emma have something going on, you know that, right? ... Julia, ignoring Fox, you... Merlin's beard Remus, I don't know how long I can take this! Really, what are we going to do?" James whined. 

At this, Remus couldn't contain his laughter, _'Is he really serious?'_ "You must be joking, Emma with me? Not only is it entirely impossible, but it'll never happen..."

"So, you're telling me that you don't love her?"

"No, I love Fox, but in my own way... Not romantically. Even if I did, I don't believe it would last." Remus clarified, a grin on his face. 

"Why not? Give it a go. Yes, she's young, but not really... The grade difference makes it look wrong, but truthfully Remus, there's nothing wrong with it... Why don't you talk to Lily about it, Emma may be her sister, but even she can see something. I know you two definitely fooled me. Me, of all people." With that James Potter clapped his friend on the back and walked away from a confused Remus Lupin. _'Tricky Prongs, but not good enough, you’re losing your touch my friend.'_

"You know, Fox said you had a mean streak, but I think this is more trickster territory. However, I will hand it to you... You are a genius, Lily Evans." He grinned widely to the Sixth-year redhead.

A happy and proud grin wide across her face as the two walked side by side, "Where do you think Emma learned some of her little jokes and pranks, Potter."

Sighing with joy at her finally speaking to him, she finally smiled, and her eyes soft as she looked at him. "Go out with me Lily. Just one date, please? I promise you won't regret it." He asked, sounding a bit desperate. 

Lily looked him in the eyes and found panic, fear and desperation, but she saw something deeper that made her breath hitch in her chest, love... Lily Evans, saw the look of utmost love in James Potter's eyes, "Maybe next time, James... First let's help Sirius and my sister." Without realizing it, she had lent up on her toes slightly and kissed his cheek gently and walked off to find her friends to re-find their seats.

The game would be starting back up soon.

* * *

**Thank you all for taking the time for reading, I hope you’ve all enjoyed so far! Have a wonderful night/day!**


	8. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 8**

* * *

They had lost again.

"It's fine, Emma. Don't worry about it,"

"Impossible! That's the third game I've lost us, Lily." Emma was sulking half the night away, and in deep thought of how she was going to follow the boys and not be caught. Regulus had rubbed it in very good that he had better talent because of his 'pure-blooded nature' in his Wizarding family, this had resulted in a Bludger 'accidentally' slamming into his gut, courtesy of Sirius and James. Having enough of watching her sister sulk and not listen to her, Lily walked away.

She was pulled from her sulking when Gabby plopped down next to her and put a folder in her lap and gave her a bit of a stern look. It was the folder regarding Remus Lupin. _'Uh-oh...'_ She had forgotten to talk to Gabby about that when they got to school, but with everything that had happened she had gone alone and began practicing her Animagus transformation, which was going rather well. "Uh, you went through my things?" Emma asked, she was shock and felt a bit violated of her privacy.

"No, this was sitting half on and off your nightstand, I accidentally knocked it over when I walked by. My jacket caught it, I just happened to see some things and ended up looking through the papers that fell out. Emma, why did you do this? That's like, major invasion of personal life and privacy."

"I have the curiosity that a cat would not want, Gabby. Besides I was worried about him, something wasn't right, so I did some... Digging if you want to say, and I came up with this... Did you read all of it?"

Gabby shook her head no, "Emma, I read the words Were-wolf, Animagus, full-moon and did the research myself... But that still doesn't mean that this is true!" She softly scolded her friend so no one would hear them, she watched Emma ruffle through the documents and papers and pulled out three specific articles of information. **1)** a newspaper clipping involving the Lupin family, and someone named Grey-back. **2)** were the cycles of the moons and the excuses Remus had used each with the dates he'd left and came back to school and the description of the effects Lycanthropy on the wizard/witch's body and finally **3)** the last letter she had gotten from Severus.

This instantly caused Gabby to glare at her in disbelief, "Emma, really? You asked Severus? Are you kidding me? He could be lying to you for all we know." She took a moment to read it and pointed out clearly annoyed, "He even states right here, underlined that this is also speculation and rumors, that doesn't make this true..."

Emma bit her bottom lip, she wasn't sure she should tell her the rest, but she'd kept enough from her as it was, _'time to spill the beans Emma,'_ "Tonight's the full-moon, only way to find out if it is…"

 _'Unbelievable!'_ "No, Emma. If you get bitten, you'll be-" "I've turned myself into an Animagus, Gabby," she accidently let slip, "It won't affect me. You, however, yeah it definitely would."

Gabby was speechless, she didn't even want to believe this! "Well, I'm going with you. You aren't going alone..." Gabby was putting her foot down, she just got her best friend back, she wasn't going to let her rush off and get herself into more trouble than she already was. Alone that was.

"No-" Gabby smacked part of Emma's bare leg of her outfit. The shock of her bare skin being smacked harshly caused the girl to jump and lightly hiss from the pain but the stern glare steeled Emma in her spot, "Yes, Emma... I am going with you, no arguments..." Now Emma had wished she'd put on her burgundy tights with her black and grey floral skirt instead of going bare legged. Not only would the tights had made the smack less painful it probably would have looked better with her burgundy sweater shirt and her dark brown laced ankle boots, not to mention much warmer.

"With what protection Gabby, my Animagus is a fox! I'd be useless!" Emma snapped at her.

Panicking, Gabby clamped her hand over Emma's mouth, "Shush! Emma are you trying to let the whole dormitory hear you?" she growled, "Now, I am coming with you whether you like it or not! Do you hear me." It wasn't up for debate. She released her hold over Emma's mouth after she nodded in agreement, "Fine, but if he bites me, I am biting you to share the pain."

Gabby grinned with a shrug, "Deal," And that was how they ended it.

Waiting until about nearly ten they followed the boys out of the common room, through some hidden passageways and out of the castle grounds.

"Where's Remus?" Gabby whispered, she had only seen three of the four boys and the whole reason they followed them out of the castle after hours was because of Remus's supposed condition.

"He left after the game ended at six." Emma informed her. She had been following the boys long enough this far to know Remus's routine.

"Right, maybe you should go ahead and change Emmie, don't want to be caught off guard."

"Right, um, well... This is going to be interesting... Okay, here it goes." Forcing herself to relax, Emma closed her eyes and focused while Gabby kept a lookout only to watch wide eyed in amazement, and awe as Emma turned into her Animagus. A small giggle left Gabby when she realized that Emma's clothes had not gone with her.

A small fox head popped out of her clothes and looked around rather cutely. Her fur was snow white to the moon, her ears perked up, long and listening around them. She had a small section of fur wrapping around her throat in a light silvery, her deep green eyes had remained.

Stepping out of the pile of clothes, Gabby saw the fox now in place of Emma had short legs and tiny paws and a short body as she watched her glide across the ground, but it was the long, fluffy, tail that caught her attention. Gabby smiled, seeing the rest of Emma's fur that was lightly speckled with a reddish cinnamon color and tipped at her tail, "Aw, Emma," Gabby said awing at her friends' form. Covering her mouth with both hands as she laughed at the twitching of one of Emma's eyes as she listened to Gabby. It was quite funny. "Sorry, they went into the Whomping Willow, think you can sniff them out?" At her friends nod she nodded back and watched Emma trot into the tree while trying not to giggle at how her tail constantly flicked, "She is so cute."

Waiting a few minutes, Gabby smiled with excitement at seeing Emma's head popping back out of the entrance and heard her yip for her and nodding her head towards the tree. Gabby proceeded to follow suit. "Please don't get me killed." She didn't realize the words had left her until she heard Emma's small growl. "Don't you growl at me Emma Evans," she lightly whispered to the fox form of her friend, "I wasn't talking to you anyways... I was talking to myself."

They had walked for about five minutes and found themselves entering a makeshift door that lead them into something that looked like a very old home, then walked up a set of stairs, "Is this a house?"

Emma's ears perked at hearing something that didn't sound very pleasant, she was a bit frightened when she saw the look on Gabby's face, a look of terror, meaning that Gabby had heard the noise as well. Being unsure as to what it was she stopped, turned to Gabby and pawed at her leg trying to nose her back towards the entrance.

A little confused, Gabby thought it better to ask and get a knowledgeable nod rather than assuming, "Want me to go back or hide? Wait, better idea; one paw for a, two paws for b, jump if I need to run." She said and nearly laughed as she watched Emma's head tilt to the side, giving her a _'you're kidding me.'_ irritated look. Gabby had to force herself not to laugh. Again.

Shaking it off, Emma huffed and pawed at her leg three times with a light yip, "So, both a and b? Okay, well... Clothes and I shall be waiting for you, be safe." and with that she walked back out and hid herself between two large out poking rocks that gave her pretty good coverage of the rock wall near the Whomping Willow.

Emma crept up the stairs and found a door cracked open just a little bit. But the shrilling screams began, screams of pain, that sent shivers up Emma's spine leaving her standing while as she trembled. _'what are those boys doing in there?'_

Seeing the door cracked open had allowed her to look through yet what stunned her as she looked around the room were the creatures standing in the room. Standing in a circle around a shifting form, a black dog sat patiently with a small rat and _'Is that a stag!'_ Looking closely. Emma looked closer at the body, her heart shattering as everything circled fully and came slamming back to her, the shifting form looked like Remus mid transformation into his werewolf nature. _'Remus.'_

Watching this, Emma's small mouth dropped, her eyes growing wide. He was large! Gray fur, short snout and human like eyes that still stunned her as she watched his tail flick back and forth happily as he looked around to the group before him, then sat comfortably. _'I was honestly hoping I was wrong... But I guess he is a were-wolf.'_ She was frozen as she watched them, transfixed on the scene before her that she hadn't noticed Remus taking in a deep breath of the room and surroundings. He had found a new scent, his eyes snapped open with a growl pointed towards the door.

His nose caught smell of something, someone, that shouldn't be there. His head quickly shot to the door, eyes wide and brimming with the need for a hunt as he growled.

The growl sent Emma into a panic attack, waking her up from her dazing stares, ' _uh-oh, looks like I've been spotted!_ ' Her body moved all its own, that was her second mistake. Her movement sent him flying after her and smashing through the door, cracking the railing of the stairs as his body slipped and slammed into it. Emma jumped up and onto one of the beam railings looking at him, her head title off to the side, an ear drooped, her green eyes filled with fear, shock, and hurt. She had to continue to remind herself that he didn't know it was her. But in her time of thinking, Remus had lunged for her once again, with a frightened yip, Emma jumped up, landing on his back and jumped back towards the room and dashed back down the stairs to go back through the tunnel. Skidding to a halt at the sudden fear which washed over her like ice cold water _, 'Gabby's that way! Other way, other way!... What other way!?'_ she thought quickly looking around for another escape and remembering they were in the Shrieking Shack. _'Windows! Find a window!'_

To her utter shock, the Dog, Rat and Stag were trying their best to hold Remus at bay, and thankfully they were able to hold him back until she got to a window. Unfortunately, the windows were all boarded up. With dread sinking deeper into her stomach, Emma had no other idea of how to get herself out of this mess.

 _'I think I'm going to have to take home a few bumps, plus extra...'_ There was no way she could break the old planks barricading the windows, even if they were old, the planks were far from weak against Emma's small body. She was going to have to use Remus to bust through them. She didn't know the lay out of the house, so she was running blind and causing more damage. Her body shrank to the floor, ears flattened in fear as she shivered, _'I don't know what to do, I don't want to hurt him!_ ' looking between the window and the three animals trying their best to hold him at bay Emma watched them stagger. He must have put up a heck of a fight for them because they still couldn't keep him back for much longer. She just knew she wasn't going to like how this night ended.

Remus swiveled around the Stag, tossed the rat off him and bite down on the dog's shoulder, making it yelp in pain and drop to the floor. The scene before her made Emma whimper as she watched the scene unfold before her. Remus continued to slowly stalk towards her shivering form.

_'Three... Two... ONE!'_

He lunged and she jumped, her jaws latching onto his ear making him yelp and howl out, shaking his head and body, trying to get her off as she jumped up onto his back smacking the top of his head with her little paws. Not wanting to do any more physical damage than the bitten ear and a few small pats, that she obviously knew was only pissing him off, Emma watched hopefully as he launched himself through the window and out, landing with a thud.

Emma jumped off of Remus just in time to not going out with him, unfortunately landing painfully on her stomach and ribs of the windowsill, her tail swishing and twitching as she panted and watching him run off into the woods. Seconds later her head shot up at remembering the other three and dropped herself back into the room, sadly, landing on her butt painfully making her yelp. Her sudden landing had caused dust to flutter around her, making her nose itchy and full of dust. In seconds Emma was sneezing ten times, not realizing the Stag, Dog and Rat all sitting patiently with annoyance clear on their faces, waiting for her to notice them, all three wearing a rather stern glare.

With her acting the way she had, she hoped they hadn't realized she was her and not just some random fox. No such luck. After clearing her nose, she sniffed, looking at them with a small tilt of her head as one of her ears drooped.

The Stag grunted at her, the Rat squeaked and the Dog, well, the Dog was surprisingly silent, as it glared at her. _'I know that glare anywhere... Sirius Black, what'd you know... I've just been caught.'_ A distant howl chilled the air as it headed off away from the Shrieking Shack. Instantly, Emma panicked, eyes wide once again with fear clearly written on her face. _'Gabby!'_ The instant thought of Were-wolf Remus heading right for Gabby terrified her. Emma's body leapt into action, rushing for the door of the bedroom. She was almost there only to have her path rejected from her at a set of strong jaw latching onto the nap of her neck and lifting her clear up off her back paws as she struggled against his jaws, yipping and whining while mentally screaming at him to let her go. He sat where he was casually, holding her by the scruff of her neck, looking at James utterly bored.

James's brow rose, confused, though a bit entertained, at Sirius's actions, **_"Let her down, Padfoot,"_** he grunted with a shake of his head.

Sadly, Sirius just continued staring at James with a grumble and an eye roll as he opened his mouth, letting her drop to her butt, once again, with a thud and a few glares. Simply rolling his eyes at her they watched her little fox body flash down the stairs and out into the tunnel, _'Please be safe, please be safe,'_

 ** _"Are we going to follow her?"_** Peter squeaked as he climbed up onto James's antlers.

 ** _"It may not even be Fox in the first place, Womrtail,"_** James grunted with a sigh. But Sirius barked out with irritation, **_"Of course it's her! I know her anywhere. She's too easily spotted in a crowed! And it's a fox! How obvious could she get?!"_**

 ** _"Don't you mean her tail?"_** Peter laughed. James shook his head a bit to tousle him a little on his resting spot on his antlers.

 ** _"We need to find Remus. We don't even know if it's Emma anyways."_** James clarified and began walking to the front door, shoving it open he walked out. Turning his head over to Sirius and grunted again, **_"Think you can sniff him out, Padfoot?"_** He got a simple eye roll and a nasally huff from the dog as he walked out and began sniffing around then taking off with James and Peter on his heels.

Emma's heart pounded in her rib cage the closer she got back to the Whomping Willow, a sudden howl went through the air, chilling her to the bone. Kicking her heels up Emma force her little body to sprint faster. Moments later the entrance came into view, Emma could only think of one thing to get Gabby's attention. She started yipping, and to her shock she had launched herself out of the entrance, her eyes searching for Gabby anywhere she could look, but was horrified as she came nose to nose with Remus himself.

 _'uh-oh.'_ Pain suddenly hit Emma like a flash of lightning into her left side as his claw came outward, slamming against her sending her flying into the rock wall. It didn't take long for her vision to blur. Her side felt like it was on fire and sickly wet, a metallic smell hit her nose. Emma could feel his hot breath on her face. She was too exhausted to be terrified then everything spun until lights out.

She didn't get to witness the three fighting Remus back, didn't see Gabby sneaking around them and gathering her up and rushing off back into the castle up to one of the abandoned bathrooms to clean her up, "You know, I know this may sound rude Myrtle, but I'm glad you haunt this bathroom, otherwise Emma and I would be in so much trouble."

"Not offended at all, Gabby… That looks nasty." Myrtle said then started up with her laughter as she floated around while Gabby got to work cleaning Emma up, watching with slight amazement as Emma morphed from her Fox form back into a human's body. "He got you good, Em... I think we need to get you to Poppy. Please?" Gabby begged. She was scared, Gabby had no idea how to help her friends' wounds, "Why did he attack you?"

Breathing through the pain, Emma focused as much as she could. "B-because... His- were-wolf... ta-takes cont-co-control," Emma coughed, her side bleeding heavier, her skin paling as she became cold and clammy.

Fearful she'd watch her best friend die in front of her, Gabby tried lifting her up, drawing painful gasps and cries from Emma, "I'm taking you to Pomfrey."

"No, help me dress... Take me to Severus." She panted.

"Emma, we can't go down to the Slytherin corridor, we'll be caught then expelled and you'll be sent to Azkaban because you're an illegal Animagus, I am not doing that!" Gabby barked with fear. Emma was losing to much blood.

"Then take me back to the dorms, Lil and M-Mars can heal me up."

"Yeah, then she'll be demanding to know what in Merlin's name happened, and I doubt you want to explain anything involving Remus's condition or why we were both out after night." Gabby scolded. Her mind made up she moved to help Emma dress to take her to Pomfrey. Emma needed **real** medical attention, not some half off hacked job of an attempt. She hadn't gotten far when a voice suddenly came from behind them, feet slapping the floors as the person rushed in with an enraging shout, "What the hell were you two thinking!" His heart had filled with dread at the scene he found in the bathroom. Emma completely unclothed and bleeding profusely from the wounds along her side. Deep and angry slashes reaching from her vertebrae wrapping around her rib cage, round to her stomach and down to her bellybutton. She had been lucky she hadn't been gutted.

"Sir'us-" Naked she may have been, but the pain was so blinding she couldn't have cared less. Her eyes were difficult to keep open as she moved painfully to try to see him, _'How'd he get here so fast?'_

Pulling his button up flannel shirt off himself, Sirius draped it around her, flinching when she whimpered with a painful gasp from the pain of moving. Pulling his wand from his pocket he began chanting the healing spell he was ever so glad Remus had showed them all for his own wounds. "Emma, keep your eyes open, please keep your eyes open," He begged, watching her wounds heal with help of the spell. He sighed with relief then turned to Gabby with a fierce glare, "What were you both thinking!"

Gabby had tried to say something, but nothing seemed to come out, she had never seen that kind of angry fire burning deep in his grey eyes like they were in that moment. A hard and heated glare that struck her frozen in place. For the first time in a while, Gabrielle was afraid of Sirius, "It wasn't her fault Sirius… I figured it out. I just wanted to see for myself if it was true. I thought if I wasn't in a human form I wouldn't have been in danger. That was my fault. I made the situation ten times worse by showing up, I forgot that he'd sniff me out." Emma spoke slowly, trying to sit herself upright but was gently pushed back against the cold floor, "Lay back. Gabby help her dress, when you're done, I'm taking you both back to the Common room."

"What? No, but Remus-" "Will be fine. James and Peter are with him. But don't think for one moment you've gotten out of this Emma, we are going to talk about this." He scolded.

Panic flooded her, "No, no. Don't tell Remus, please Sirius! If he finds out what happened he'll never forgive me, and I don't have any idea what he'd feel about himself... Please don't tell him." She begged him.

"Can't do that Foxy. Remus has gotten good at remembering some stuff and if he asks what happens, we tell him, we tell him the truth. It's a part of the deal the four of us made, and Peter is terrible at lying. You should have spoken to him when you figured it out." He felt sympathy for her for just a moment, she was terrified he'd hate her, but more so how he'd feel about what happened. But he had to tell Remus. Kissing her brow Sirius stood to give the girls some privacy, "Help her dress Gabs, then to the common room for rest."


	9. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Emma sat in an abandoned courtyard. Her head bowed low in self-disappointment. They hadn’t had any classes that day, and she had wished they had, otherwise this wouldn't be happening. At least Gabby was lucky, she had gone home for a family emergency, her grandmother’s health was failing, otherwise she would be sitting here with her. Though Emma felt Gabby may rather be with her getting scolded than having to deal with her grandmother's failing health, which Emma had to say, she completely understood.

"What were you thinking!" Remus had never shouted at her before, it seemed that last year and this year would be filled with learning about each other a lot more than they had thought, "Animagus, Rose! Illegally! Is it not enough the boys have put enough on the line for me! Now you! And- and you involved Gabrielle! Gabby, of all people! Rose, she could have been infected, I could have killed you both!"

"I'm so-"

"I AM NOT FINISHED, ROSE!," He shouted with a heated glare. There was the famous glare of Remus John Lupin, they had come to use her middle name when she was in trouble. Both were only used together when she was in deep trouble. Like now, for example. "What made you even think it was remotely alright to follow them? What in your brightest ideas made this alright! I cannot even express how upset I am at you girls right now!" Remus huffed with anger at her. He truly was dumbfounded at what the two girls had done. 

Emma had wanted to tell him that bringing Gabby along was not her idea, let alone in her plans, but Gabby wasn't there to say anything, and Emma was not going to throw her to the wolves.

… No pun intended.

It was silent for a short while, no one seemed to know if he was done yet and he hadn't brought up him nearly killing her, and for a moment she wondered if they had told him that part or left it out. And for both of their sakes, she prayed they had left it out.

"So, a fox then, huh? The irony." This caught Emma off guard. She shook her head looking completely dumbfounded and not having a clue what to say anymore. "Well,"

"Uh... W-well, I-" Emma stammered over her words. Truthfully, she didn't know what to say. 

"Cute tail by the way, Foxy." At hearing this comment, she turned her attention to Sirius. 

Shocked, he even commented about her tail, which was personal to her, it was like commenting on her butt! Glaring a bit heatedly at him she nipped back to try putting him in place, "You have a girlfriend, please keep the tail compliments to yourself, Sirius Orion." Emma sounded bitter, jealous even if the others really thought about it.

 _'Wow! Where did that come from!'_ Sirius thought, though the other three Marauder’s seemed to be biting back grins of amusement, _'Round three goes to Emma, round four may just belong to-'_

Deciding to egg her on to see if he was right about his assumption, Sirius set the bait, "Na, Julia wasn't cutting it. Plus, my eyes keep going to someone else entirely." Sirius grinned his charming grin at her. 

James silently snickered to himself, _'Never mind, Sirius won that round,'_. He had to admit, they were cute and very, **very** entertaining when they were like this.

Annoyed at him saying such things about the Ravenclaw girl, Emma stood from her set, "Well, then why don't you go on ahead and flaunt this one around? I'm sure all the _little girls_ would be so **envious** now that you're giving them all _so much_ attention since you're back to being the **_wonderful ladies' man_** you've been claiming to be all these years. Now I think I'm beginning to see why so many girls were complaining the last two years when you stopped paying them attention." Her voice was laced with annoyance, yet it held a double meaning. She hated him giving all the girls attention the way he was. He'd date them, snog them, then almost a month later he'd dump them and moved on to the next girl! Emma had lost count as to how many different girls he’d gone through since he had started ignoring her, his attitude hadn't improved much since then either, besides him attempting to speak with her. “And just so you know, Sirius, girls are not here to be your playthings, nor are we here for your entertainment when you want to be a player. We have feelings, try taking them into consideration.” She finally scolded him, he had deserved it either way, always walking around with a new girl of the week like she was a new toy. He never seemed to care when he’d break up with them and they’d be left in tears wondering what they did to make him grow tired of them and just leave. _‘What a playboy!’_

 _'Ouch, low blow Rosie,'_ Peter winced.

Even being scolded by her, Sirius couldn’t keep the grin from his charming lips as he ran his fingers through his longish hair, tying part of it up in a top knot leaving the rest to hang with the length that wouldn’t have fit in the hair tie. Emma had taken the bait. "I only care about a few girls in particular. So, I'm afraid I can't... and I can’t just parade around with this one particular lady. You see, because this girl seems to be beyond my reach." His smile wasn't full of his ego, it was more... Dream like wishing? He was sincere and full of far off longing.

Annoyed, Emma took a deep breath.

James had instantly taken a step or two off to the side of the group, he did not want to be near this one. He’d nearly laughed when Peter hid behind him to avoid the backlash from Emma. They all knew far too well that she could be mean.

"Well, then I'm sorry to say that this girl doesn't seem to exist." She grumbled, turned to Remus and sighed again, this time sadly, "I'm sorry, I was a fool. I just wanted to see for myself and hoped I'd been wrong, but to be safe I figured to not get infected, why not try becoming an Animagus and if I was right, I didn't want you to be alone. I had no idea they were with you. I thought you were on your own. Thankfully, that part I was wrong about and I'm sorry I made last night worse for you than it already was. Now, if we're done, I have homework I need to get done for Monday Potions and Herbology class."

A bit drawn back by her now irritated and aggravated attitude, knowing it wasn’t directed at them, but Sirius, Remus nodded, "Uh, yeah. For now. Don't think Gabby is getting off the hook either. When she gets back, she's in for her own scolding." Remus stating clearly. He didn't need them doing it again.

"No need Remus, Gabby didn't see anything. All she saw was a big wolf knocking me out."

"She's still getting spoken too." James jumped in, "Why don't I help you with your homework Foxy, come on."

\--------------

A month had gone by since then and Emma had kept to herself from the boys near the end of the month. She had gone as far as leaving Remus be and barely spoken to Sirius even when he tried speaking to her, though they all had the idea it was because of his groupies, or the current girl of the week, would be nearby and gushing over him, which drove them all up the walls.

They boys were leaving the Common room when they had walked past the sofa and happened to find Emma fast asleep in front of the still roaring fireplace. She hadn't been out on her nightly runs in almost two weeks. No doubt she was slowly being driven mad by that. She had grown far too accustomed to her runs.

With a sigh and a knowing thought that Remus and the others were probably not going to like, James walked over to her and gently smiled at her sleeping form, "Prongs, what in the bloody name of Merlin are you doing?" Sirius asked in a hissing whisper. _‘Oh yeah, Sirius is really going to hate this,’_ because James had this planned from the beginning, "She's coming with us tonight, Padfoot," He clarified as he proceeded to shake her awake.

Being woken up, Emma jolted half up-right looking around curious as to why she was woken up, "What- Jamie? What are you doing?"

"Wake up Foxy and follow us..." With that he walked back to the boys and waited for her. 

His heart raced at the thought of involving Emma in this already dangerous group secession they’d have for Remus, there was no way she’d be alright. The last event was forever burned into his mind. The paleness of her from the wound, the blood and the nasty claw marks he knew would forever mar her body. "Prongs, she is not-" 

"Yes, she is Sirius, and that is final. I love you like my brother, and as a brother I am clarifying that she is coming with us. She turned herself into an illegal Animagus to help Remus if he was alone. If we exclude her, her risk was for absolutely nothing. She loves him just as much as we do. It's the least any of us can do for her. Anyways, she took on Remus better than you did last time." James laughed a little at him.

Glaring at his friend like brother, Sirius huffed at him with irritation, "Hey, I'm always the one that ends up pinning him in the first place anyways! And I track him down Prongs, and she got hurt lastly time, mind you. And it was nasty." Sirius spoke up defensively.

James grinned and shot back, "Then having her should give us a second advantage and extra help for when you’re not only tracking him but to get a few legs up in getting him down. My skinny little legs can only do so much, and I don't fancy the idea of having Moony impaled on my antlers like what nearly happened last time."

"If you two are going to argue like this then I'm going to bed. I'm not in the mood for the drama, sorry." Emma pipped up, she really looked miserable and James had an idea why... She loved her nightly runs that she clearly hadn't had one for a while and it was beginning to show.

"Hush, tonight's your lucky night Foxy, you get to run tonight." For a split second, he saw the excitement clear as day only for it to be lost quickly. 

Sighing, she shook her head, "No, it's still the full moon cycle, I'm going to bed."

Sirius and Peter had both seen what James had seen, and it not only confused them, it nearly shattered them. She looked more miserable than when Gabby hadn't spoken to her for four months. Emma was on the third step when she was tossed over Sirius’s shoulder and all heard an inhuman growl leave her. This had only made Sirius grin, only to lose it himself shortly, "Put me down your psychotic git, I want my bed." Her words struck him hard.

 _'Now that hurt,'_ This had made it final, she may not have needed them, but she needed the run. Hiding his stinging hurt behind irritated eyes, Sirius dropped her to her feet as they walked out the door and gave her a stern glare, "Hush up and follow us,"

"It's still the end of the month. Why should I follow you? I'm not in the mood to disappoint anyone else like I already have, I think I’ve done plenty of that as it is." She panted, trying to contain herself, turning back to the portrait of the Fat Lady she rushed back towards her with pleading eyes for sanctuary, "Ginger Snap," But to Emma’s dropping heart, the Fat Lady refused, she wouldn't open the passageway. "Ginger Snap..." She repeated with a huff as Emma confronted her with as much politeness as she could muster up for the dear Lady, "My Lady, please open the passageway." Emma pleaded.

The Fat Lady held her composer with pride, a gentle smile gracing her face as she shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry dear, but you need a breath of fresh air. My Dormitory will not provide that but an opened window... Now, head off Miss. Evans."

Emma's jaw was hanging open, _'Traitor.'_

Peter spoke up, finally finding his voice, but his confusion and curiosity at what she meant really got to him, it got to them all. "Is that what you thought we meant, Emma?"

Sighing, Emma shook her head at him and waved it off, hoping he’d just drop the conversation, because yes, she did feel she had failed them, "I'll change on our way there and hide my clothes." Her irritation was clear. Not being able to help in any way with Remus's condition, failing to simply confront him, then locking herself up for about a week or two and leaving Remus and the boys their time during the full moon. Honestly, she really didn't want a recap of being slammed against the rock wall like last time, which was why she had the idea to leave them be during the week of and after the cycle. And she hated it, but she had caused enough damage.

"Uh, actually... Emma, we have to change with him, that way he knows who we are." Knowing her clothes still refused to change with her or just decided to randomly vanish and not come back, Emma blushed at the possibility of being completely vulnerable to them and their judgment. They'd been doing this longer than her and she was already in a bad mood as it was. "I am not changing in front of you lot."

"Going to have too, otherwise we'll have a recap of last time, really don't want that. Moony cracked a rib or two of mine and scratched Padfoot along the neck." Peter clarified, he really didn't want that recap, because he knew his ribs may not be able to handle it again. “He bit me, he didn’t scratch me,” Sirius corrected.

They watched her huff in defeat, "Fine, but if I lose my clothes, I'm stealing someone's shirt." Emma stated and walked off. They were already late as it was, and Remus was probably in a lot of pain right now with being by himself. That just may make it worse.

James grinned, "I already have that covered Foxy, don't worry."

Emma really didn't like that grin, it was the James she knew when he had something up his sleeves, a tricky trick already set and ready to be put into play.

James and Lily had given up trying to set Emma and Remus up with one another, they had known it was a waste of time, but how to get Sirius and Emma back to being themselves and talking, or Emma talking to Sirius, was going to be a bit hard only because she was proving to be difficult. End of term was approaching and the two of them had been on the outs all year. James and Lily were beginning to get tired of this, so tired that they were about to lock the two in a room and leave them there until they made up! They had lost every game that year and it was because Emma wasn't at the top of her game, none of them on the team had been.

Getting to the Shrieking Shack they walked into the room and found Remus sweating, he didn't look so good. "W-Emma? What is she doing here! Prongs, wh-what i-is sh-she doing... 'ere." Remus panted out.

Emma could clearly see the pain he was in and she hated it. Her irritation had left the moment she walked in and saw the pain Remus was going through.

James smiled to his dear friend, "She's going to be attending the nightly transformations with us from now on Remus. She risked a lot in her intentions to not only see for herself but to also attempt to help you. I think she should be included. However, we can have this conversation later, I think we need to go ahead and get ready to change ourselves. Oh-Wait," With that thought, James rushed to a small chest they stashed their clothes and medical supplies in and pulled out a robe-like dress and tossed it at Emma.

"What is this?" Emma asked with slight confusion. Even though he was in pain, Remus looked at James with equal confusion as he took in the robe like dress's appearance. A Ruby red, Greek styled robe, laced with Goldish yellow strings at each side that tightly held the fabric together, the front doing a bit of a dip, "You just slip it over your head." James said.

Completely shocked, Emma held the robe-dress up in her hands and took in the features herself, it was simple but pretty, but she was a modest person, something thst the rob-dress was not much of. She felt it was a bit out of her style to wear for her personally, "You expect me to wear this," She said accusingly.

James tried not to laugh at her, "No, no. Emma, it's only in case you lose your clothes, if they don't transform back with you or if they happen to get torn up in the process. It was the only thing I could think of, its cheap fabric and to be honest, but I thought it might be comfortable. It’s soft and is not see-through." He wasn't lying, he hadn't a clue what to do if something did happen to her cloths and he wasn't going to let her walk back to the castle naked, she was practically his sister but the boys themselves only had so many clothes that they could afford to ruin, otherwise he'd have just lent her his. In truth, the thought had occurred to him a while ago, that if Emma hadn't been born and Evans, he was pretty sure she'd had been born a Potter. "Emma, it's only just in case, we'd let you use one of our shirts, but we too only have so many clothes we can afford to have ruined, otherwise I wouldn't have thought of this. Just try it out tonight, please." He said, kissed her atop her head and turned his attention back to Remus, "How are you holding up, Moony?"

"Not too go-ood, Pron-AURGH!" Remus's bones began cracking, his body shifting, changing. His skin grew gray and fur began to grow. His clothes tearing at the seams. The shift this moon was so painful tears rolled down his face, not like it hadn't happened before, but it was so much more painful tonight for some reason.

James rubbed his arm in comfort and placed a gentle hand on his head, "Okay, time to change, Emma get ready... You can put the robe on the bed." He stated, turning his attention back to Remus he smiled sadly, "Probably a good thing we have no classes tomorrow." The four boys took their spots in a circle around Remus, who he was in mid-transformation.

"Emma, between James and me, come on Love, hurry. We need to change fast." With a nod they all began their own transformation, Emma had waited until they had made their changes and had begun her own, each one raised a curious brow as her body took a small glowing blue, and began to shrink and morphed in the light, something that had never happened before.

Her clothes, sadly, had vanished, but a white snow fox with Cinnamon red color speckling her fur down her back and at the tip of her tail and a small ring of light silver wrapped around her throat, something that always appeared in place of her necklace she had yet to remove. Her tall ears stood up in an alert manner while her eyes looked around to each one of them, still her usual human like deep green. As her eyes landed on Sirius she raised a brow up at him confused at seeing his tail wagging, and for some reason, she had an itch to just chase it, which she sadly allowed herself to do.

Sirius had also allowed it to continue, too amused to even stop it. 

James grunted as Remus had finished his change, signaling to Emma and Sirius for their attention, which sadly only worked for Sirius, considering Emma was still chasing and playing with his tail, **_“What is she doing?”_**

A yip was heard and Emma jumped in fright and small shock. Turning her attention to her tail, which she found to have been captured in Sirius's dog jaws, a wicked, yet playful, glint and grin was clear in his eyes. 

The entire room was filled with either the animal's squeaking for light laughter, shaking his antlered head, or putting a paw over his nose and shaking his head, as they all watched the two. Yet, with Remus's curiosity he had walked up to the two and nosed Emma between her shoulders after lightly swatting Sirius upside the head with his own tail forcing him to release her own fluffy tail.

They had played around out in the forest like that for a few hours, thinking nothing of the dangers.

Howls soared through the trees and they sounded like a pack of wolves. Or worse. Their answer came soon as Remus took off towards the howling. The howls turned out to belong to a pack of were-wolves.

The four looked at one another, their concern was obvious as they took off after Remus, but the scene they came upon was terrifying, four were-wolves were all attacking one another. However, they had turned on Remus the moment he came through the clearing. They had charged the pack instantly, separating them from a very wounded Remus.

A claw came down across the front of Emma's chest, slicing through her fur and skin drawing blood, it had eventually gotten her on her back and bit into her stomach, thankfully her bite was worse than it had thought and was forced to release her the second she bit into its nose, her own claws dug deep along its eye then latched onto its throat.

Sirius and the others weren't far off either, James had bucked a were-wolf off his back and was sporting a bit to a wounded shoulder, claw marks across his chest and a cut under an eye. Peter was limping but had managed to bite one wolf on its nose and crawled its eyes, he would have succeeded in blinding it had he not been tossed off against a tree. Sirius had been clawed along his neck and back but had done enough damage to the were-wolf. They stood on shaking legs as the pack of Were-wolves rushed off.

Turning their attention to Remus they noted he was far worse than any of them, the pack had gotten him good. James laid next to him while Sirius tried moving him onto his back.

Emma, seeing him struggle a bit, had moved in to help. It took them three minutes to get his wolfish self onto James back and proceeded to head back to the Shrieking Shack.

The boys gently dropped Remus onto the floor so they could turn back and shuffled to get some pants on while Emma dashed to the bed, grabbed the robe-dress into her mouth and pulled it behind a still intact changing screen to shield herself from their view and downed the fabric. She truly thought she'd hate it, but the moment it slipped on she had fallen in love. Emma had to give it to James, he had nice taste in clothes, unless someone else did this on his behalf. Shaking the thought from her mind, Emma rushed out from around the screen and closed both doors.

Even with Remus passed out, his body had shifted painfully back into a human body, naked as the day he was born. Though this should have bothered Emma, it didn't faze her one bit. Seeing the damage done, she grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it around him. "We need to move him to the bed, sofa, anything. But he needs these injuries cleaned up fast."

The boy jumped into action, lifting him up and over to the bed while Emma rummaged through the drawers and trunk for the medical supplies. Sitting next to him she started cleaning up his wounds. He'd slept through the cleaning, but the moment she started placing the ointments on the first deepest wound on his chest, his eyes flashed open wide, the screaming and thrashing began.

"Remus! It's alright-" 

"Forget it Fox, he can't hear you. His mind still hasn't cleared up. Wormtail, Prong, help me hold him down! Emma, keep up what you're doing, if you have too, sit on him." Sirius said jumping up onto the bed holding Remus's arms back against him, Peter and James claiming a leg.

Remus continued fighting them and Emma was finding it difficult to do anything, she really didn't want to sit on Remus, because then, she'd technically be straddling the were-wolf. And that was just 100% inappropriate between the two of them. However, Emma found she really didn't have a choice in the long run, if they couldn't keep him remotely still in the middle, she couldn't help him, his thrashing was making the injuries much worse.

Emma glared at Sirius wanting to smack him for even suggesting she sit on her friend, who was still naked, aside from the blanket that was currently draped over his lower half, "I really don't want to sit on him Sirius." But her comment had earned herself a heated glare from the owner of the grey eyes, "Fox! Sit. On. Him... Now!" He wasn't trying to make it any worse than it already was, but they needed to stop the bleeding and the ointment Emma was trying to apply was the only thing that could do the trick, if he would just stop moving. None of them had their wands within reach of them and leaving to rush for them was not helping in any manner of way for Remus or the others.

Sucking up her pride, Emma moved and sat herself over Remus, the added weight seemed to help stop him from thrashing about like he had been, but he was trying. Though it was now minimized by Emma sitting on him, allowing her to apply the ointment over his chest, arms, neck and the few cuts on his face. "Okay, these are done, time to look at his legs." As she went on his movements had come close to stopping and they were all grateful, even more so when he fell right back asleep.

With a tired sigh, she turned to the remaining boys and asked, “Who's next.”


	10. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 10**

* * *

James winced as Emma placed the ointment on his wounds, "The were-wolf got you good, didn't he?" she asked, her brow scrunched in sympathy and a look of apology as she applied it to his wound, "Sorry."

"No, no... It's fine, just stings is all."

"Yeah, I know Sirius is going to have fun with his wounds. Hopefully, no one has to sit on him to get the ointment on him. But if it’s an event that must occur, I vote you James." Emma teased them playfully.

The statement and image they were graced with had left James and Peter laughing at Sirius's expense as he huffed with playful pride, “I'm just fine, Fox. It's you who's next, those cuts can get infected fast.”

 _‘We should have treated you before you even moved onto any one of us.’_ Sirius looked at her, grey eyes full of regret. His eyes lingered on the red, angry, slashes running down at an angel from her right collar bone over top her chest. The way the fabric of her dress sat against her skin Sirius would have thought it would have bothered her. He took in the blood that was caked to her still set ill with him. She hadn't even thought of herself, she had instantly rushed to Remus's side, then proceeded to care for them. Sirius couldn't help but feel a sting of regret, and anger at himself. They were supposed to take care of her, not the other way around.

Emma's heart had fluttered a bit when she felt his eyes on her, yet when she looked at him she found self-hatred, longing and regret as his eyes moved along her form, only to rest on the claw marks along her chest, the majority coved by the fabric. She hated that look on him, it broke her heart when he did that to himself, but his words rang clearly through his mind and into hers’ as he thought of his failure to protect her. Something he had sworn to himself that he’d do his best to do, yet there she sat, wounded and bleeding and caring for them. The cause of her injuries that would likely leave scars, again. "Sirius, there's nothing wrong with someone taking a turn to care for you." She remarked with a soft tone, looking over her shoulder at him.

It was the first time in a while she had spoken so softly to him, but the soft look she was eyeing him with had stilled his beating heart with awe. Emma smiled at him, a smile he missed terribly. The girl’s he was constantly with were failing to distract him, failing to let him move forward from ever thinking of being with her in the future. He couldn't, wouldn't, do anything until they were both out of Hogwarts. But not during school, at least until she was in her last year, preferably until she graduated. His mind cleared as her words began to register to him, she’d responded to what he’d thought, or what he had thought he thought, "Sorry, did I say that out loud?"

James, Peter and Emma giggled at him, "No, Severus calls it Legilimens, I think. Something about being able to read another’s' mind? I don't do it intentionally, I swear. It just... happens sometimes, my parents don’t care for it, but they are trying to get used to it, but Petunia hates it. He's teaching me over the summer to help me control it and shield myself. It actually just recently developed, Sev said it was uncommon for that kind of technique to develop this late in a person’s life. However, he also told me that it could have been present somewhere deep inside me and my two attacks could have woken it up with a fury. It’s annoying in my opinion. Truthfully though, it was the look in your eyes that said it all. My ability isn’t that strong, it’s rather weak, but still noticeable." she admitted. 

Shocked beyond all recollection to truly comprehend what she was currently saying to them, the three boys couldn’t help but stare at her.

"You're a Legilimens?" James asked with bewilderment and a smile that crept onto his face.

Sirius was void of words at the moment, too shocked as his mind ran around himself.

"That’s what Severus said. Why do you look so shocked?” Emma asked with slight confusion looking between them.

Curious and clearly bewildered, James smiled and took the time to actually look at her like she was a rare creature in the brink of extinction and living in a Zoo for protection, "Because, I've never heard of a, pardon me for saying, muggle born having such a talent, I'm amazed truthfully." James wasn't lying, he was shocked, but mostly amazed that Emma had a legilimency talent, no matter how ‘weak’ she claimed her ability was. She and Lily were already so talented, James wasn’t sure why he was shocked.

Emma smiled sweetly at him, "No offence taken, Jamie... All done, Peter, your turn. Come here and let me take a look at you."

"Oh- no, I'm fine Emma-" 

"No arguing Wormtail, I saw you limping." And that was the end of it.

Peter had sat in front of her as she applied the ointment then proceeded to check his ankle, knee and hip, "Just bruising, but we'll go ahead and wrap your ankle since it's the main focus of the pain. Keep off it until we have to head back to the castle." She instructed as she wrapped his ankle with care.

Turning her attention to Sirius after grabbing a third jar of the ointment, she shouldn’t have been stunned when it had been swiftly swiped from her gentle hold.

“No, your wounds first." Sirius said with a shake of his head. His voice was soft, nearly a whisper as their eyes connected. They both knew something was there, but still had the same thought at the back of their minds. The others were still there, watching them with close eyes, it wouldn't be appropriate.

"O-okay," 

"I got it, just let me help you first. You looked after us, let us return the act."

"Technically, I only looked after three of you boys, but I know there's no point in arguing with you." Emma clarified with a soft grin as they laughed at her observation. She was right, there was no point in arguing with him on this subject.

Sirius proceeded to clean up the blood from her skin, taking his slow time. He'd held his breath when he moved the right band of her dress to clean the whole wound. Sirius’s mouth had gone dry, nearly swallowing his tongue as Emma blushed and sucked in a slightly hitched breath at the contact, neither ones' eyes left the other as he went about cleaning the bleeding claw marks.

Emma's breath caught in her chest, her heart pounded. He was certainly taking his time as he cleaned the clawed wounds the were-wolf had given her.

James couldn't help the wide smile that crossed his face as he watched the two interact, _'Please tell her you love her already, Sirius, you're killin' me!'_

“I think this would work better if we weren’t sitting on the floor.” Sirius said softly, swallowing a bit of the saliva in his mouth to attempt to clear his throat of the dryness.

Nodding in understanding, Emma sat on the edge of the bed where Sirius continued working.

Feeling it was best he and Peter leave, James helped his friend up and out of the room containing Emma, Remus and Sirius and moved them to a different room down the hall. "Prongs, what if Lily and the other girls wake up and panic when they find Fox missing?" Peter asked in worry, he honestly hadn't thought about it until now, and he began to panic a little.

"Don't worry, we don't have any classes in the morning. That, and I left a small letter for Lily, it'll be delivered in the morning with the other mail." James said, letting Peter take a calming breath and relaxed. 

"It's a good thing we don't have classes tomorrow, I think we're all going to need the sleep." Peter yawned laying out on the sofa, he was asleep in seconds, leaving James awake and grinning, "Yeah, lucky indeed." He said with a soft sigh. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep for some well needed rest.

Sirius's eyes only briefly left Emma's once in a fair moment to look at the wound to be sure he was cleaning it. Once he was applying the ointment Emma had forced herself to take a breath and fixed the strap of her robe. "Stomach,"

Dumbstruck, Emma looked at him, a look of worry and confusion at what Sirius had just said, "I-I-I'm sorry, what?"

Lightly chuckled at her reaction, "Your stomach… Emma, I saw the were-wolf latch onto your stomach when he had you pinned. I need to check it."

Emma’s mind swirled with the question as to how she was going to let him check the wounds along her stomach without him seeing the rest of her upper body? The question left Emma unable to contain her deepening blush.

At seeing her distress Sirius grinned and handed her a pillow, "Use this to cover up your chest." His voice was soft as always, yet he held a hint of a husky-ness as his eyes sparkled with desire and awe as he look into her deep, emerald eyes, _‘Beautiful,’_

Knowing she couldn't get out of it, Emma took a breath as she placed the pillow over her chest and slipped the straps off her shoulders, allowing the robe to glide down her sides and rest around her waist.

Sirius would have lost his tongue had he not seen the blood covering the deep teeth marks on her stomach. Swallowing his tongue back into place, Sirius nodded gently, "Go ahead and lay back."

Her shock was clear as the moon light, her heart skipped a few beats and she thought she was going to possibly faint, "Excuse me."

Sirius hadn't realized that what he’d said had sounded the opposite of what he’d actually meant, leading Sirius to lightly chuckle, "Emma? If I can't see your wounds in the only decent lighting that we have in here, then I may not be able to see how bad it is for me to address it. So please, lay back and let me try to help you. I won't do anything inappropriate, promise." He said grinning, raising his right hand in a silent form of an oath.

Taking in a deep breath, Emma blushed from her continued embarrassment she was creating for her-self, "O-oh, r-right... Sorry."

Sirius bit back his smile as she laid back slowly, a bit uneasy and tense as her blush brightened, that smile was whipped away the moment his eyes landed upon the teeth marks. They’d likely scar.

Her blood had dried across her stomach and he'd hope he would be able to help prevent infection, if it already hadn't set in.

Cleaning the wound, he hadn’t taken notice of her holding her breath as the cleaning cloth in his hand gently cleaned against her stomach, his knuckles softly brushing the smooth, warm skin and watched with a ticking grin as goose bumps erupted over her flat stomach and over the rest of her body. He hadn’t truly noticed he’s actions had set her skin a flame. His mind had gone from intentional teasing to anger as he focused on the deep puncture holes from the wolf’s jaws. His eyes burned with anger. For that he wished he'd tore them to shreds.

"Are you two goin' to kiss one anothe' or 're you jus' goin' to continue starin' at one another li'e your both in pain? 'ome on, Sirius, you're makin' me hurt... And that's a feat in its’lf, mate..." Remus gently rasped. He'd been awake the entire time the two had been staring at one another like two starry-eyed, sunset, lovers.

Emma sat up right swiftly, a gasp nearly leaving her as she quickly went about fixing the robe-dress around her body, the pillow still closely held to her chest as she did so.

She was about to move from the bed when Remus had held out his hand for her, stopping her in her movements, " E- Emma, don't leave... Please... I need to speak 'ith 'ou." He was tired, exhausted and was more like it really, he could barely keep his eyes open.

She shifted her body to look at him, trying to see if anything was wrong or painful for him, "Of course Remus, but you need to sleep." Her words were soft, almost motherly.

Sirius leaned closer to them, hoping his friend was alright, "You alright there, Moony?" He asked concerned and worry.

Remus couldn't help the smile that came, they were so perfect for one another, _‘Why can’t they see that their perfect?’_ He saw the way they watched over him, like a pair of parents at their sick child's bedside. "You two... Are such a perfect fit. How is it you don't see?... ‘Irius, set it in stone before you lose." He grunted painfully, his injuries taking their roots. "I don't wan' to do thi-this again... tomorrow ni-ight... Sirius, don't make me-"

_‘Oh yes, he’s exhausted,’_

The pain from the first night of the transformation then being attacked and nearly torn to pieces was taking its toll on him on a very high level.

Sirius moved over to the bedside and cast a spell into one of their clean glasses they’d left there for their use, filling it with cold water and handed it to him, helping Remus drink the cold liquid in small sips. "Sleep Remus... You won't be alone in this... Not ever."

Emma smiled gently as she watched the two, watching Remus falling asleep almost instantly after taking his sips of water.

Emma watched with saddening awe, her eyes sparkling with longing futures that she felt would likely never happen, _‘He’d be a good father,’_ Snapping her mind far from that sudden thought, she was far too young to be thinking something like that! She took in a deep, calming breath to clear her clouding mind. She looked back to the now sleeping Remus, his chest gently inhaling and exhaling as he dreamed, hopefully calm and pleasant dreams, "That was sweet, Sirius."

"It was the truth. He won't... I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for him and James." Sirius spoke, his voice at a light whisper as nightmarish daydreams ran through his mind of what could have been.

Shrugging, Emma sighed softly, and she’d spoken without thinking. "Probably where Severus is now..." She said. She wasn't trying to bring back her second year, but had they not been bullies to Severus Snape in the first place, he may not have been the way he was today, nor would he have likely found himself surrounded in the dangerous gathering he was currently involved with.

Sirius sighed with slight annoyance. But he understood where she was coming from regarding the situation, though she was not understanding, or making it clear that she understood, that no one was perfect. However, Sirius felt she just wasn’t able to leave the event where it was. In the past. Looking at her, Sirius sighed calmly, trying to reduce his annoyance. "Emma, he's involved in the dark arts. The shit my family is involved with... James and I just got off on the wrong foot with him when we met him, and it's something we can never take back-" 

Trying to see where he was explaining this, Emma sighed, regretting even saying anything in the first place. But it was started and there was no taking it back, she may as well finish this. "Look, I want to understand that, believe me, but I don’t. You could have turned around and befriended him after the fact and apologized. As you’ve always said Sirius, your family mixes with the dark arts and other dark things that he had gotten involved in... Did it ever occur to you that just because he was placed in Slytherin that you and the others really couldn’t have been there for him?" She said with a sad sigh as she watched him.

Their tones were light as whispers, yet the moment the words left her lips, Sirius turned a dark scowl on her, "Are you accusing us of being responsible for his actions involving the dark arts?"

Though her face remained impassive Emma shook her head with irritation, knowing her words had not only been taken in such a way but had come out in the accusing manner as well. "No, I'm only saying that maybe some of it could have been prevented, had more than one person befriended him and try to show him what it could have been like to have amazing friends like you and the others. Friends that are loyal, protective. You always say that James was your salvation, so why was Severus not worth being saved when you saw the dark arts books in his possession the moment you met him?"

Sirius's anger left him quickly. The thought festered in his mind at her words, and he hated that she was right. What was the difference between him and Severus Snape? Besides houses and blood-statues? Both had been harmed and bullied. Where Sirius had refused them then removed from his family, he had another place to go. James Potter. Sirius always had the Potter’s. However, Severus had probably been bullied first for his blood statues with nowhere and no one to turn to only to be befriended by the very people who’d hurt him knowing he’d feel indebted to them and be able to use his anger against others for their own purpose to do their dirty work. So, where was the difference in the beginning?

Sighing, Sirius looked back at her, his grey eyes said and full of shame, "We were kids, Emma. We all made our choices and Snape made his when he joined in with them... You don't see it yet, but there is something dark and very dangerous coming. And whether you like it or not, you, all of us, are being pulled into it. Snape is on the other side, where we are standing side by side with Dumbledore and what's right... Snape is probably too scared to defy them. They do things, terrible things, to those who betray them and their pathetic excuse of a cause. Whatever you do, watch yourselves. We won't be here to protect you and Gabby when we graduate. All you'll have is Klay, and that'll only last for one more year... Please, promise me, if anything happens that makes you three feel like your lives are in danger promise me that you'll send us news so we can try to help you.”

Emma was shocked, how had this gone from comforting Remus, to her questioning his and the other's reasons behind their cruel actions towards Severus, to him begging her to keep safe and warning her against the danger that was coming? She knew something dark was coming, but why was he warning her so fiercely? Not knowing what else to say Emma simply nodded as she searched his grey eyes. Eyes that were filled with fear.

Not realizing what he was doing, Sirius had grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. Her lips were warm, soft against his. His body lit with heat at their contact. Leaning in deeper to her, Sirius took a breath as he continued to claim her sweet lips. Their kiss was becoming more and more vigorous as he leaned her back into the mattress and climbed over her. He was filled with excitement as Emma responded with burning heat. 

Grabbing ahold of his opened shirt with one hand and held the back of his neck with the other, pulling him in, closer to her body as she rested back into the old mattress, her legs slips around his waist and planted her feet up against the bed, leaving her opened for Sirius to rest between her legs. 

Suddenly realizing they were in the Shrieking Shack with Remus quite literally right beside them, Sirius’s eyes snapped open and pulled back from their kiss, dying inside as he moved off of her reclined body. Taking a deep breath, he let a heavy breath leave him, trying to collect himself before helping her off the bed and fixed the robe-dress and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "We'll sleep in here, you and Moony can have the bed, I'll take the couch. Good night Fox,"

Breathing heavy breaths of her own to recollect herself, Emma nodded and ran a hand through her tousled hair, "Right… Good night, Sirius." She hadn’t realized that in ending their… Heated moment then heading off to bed, that they never had the chance to check over his wounds. The thought had woken her after they had all fallen asleep. Moving from the bed, Emma quietly approached a soundly sleeping Sirius and went about cleaning his wounds that she had been able to get to without waking him and applied the ointments where she could. When finished, Emma pulled a blanket over him to keep him warm and kissed his brow before heading back off to sleep herself.


	11. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Gabby rushed around the Great Hall looking for her friend, her panic had set in when she awoke to Emma's empty bed, but thinking she was still fast asleep down in the common room on the sofa she had gone to wake her from there, only to once again find it empty and occupied with someone else. Klay had gone out to the courtyard and Quidditch field, hoping to help Gabrielle find their once again missing friend, hoping to see if she was out on one of her flies again, but that too had come up empty as well. "Lily! I can't find Emma! I can't find her anywhere!"

"Gabby-"

"What if someone managed to get her... Oh Lily, where is she!"

Lily and Marlene sighed, a gentle roll of their eyes as they gave one another one of their looks then back to the panicking third year at breakfast and shouted together for her attention, "GABBY!"

The panicking third year stopped in her steps and looked at the older redhead and her cousin with confusion, "What! My best friend is mis-"

"Read it," Marlene smiled, holding out a little note that had just been delivered not fifteen minutes ago for Lily stopping Gabrielle in her sentence.

Opening it, Gabby noticed an antler drawing at the bottom right corner of the page, shrugging it off, she began reading;

**_"Sorry to panic you Lovely Lily, ended up borrowing your sister for the night, had to run some crazy important errands. So, do not panic, she's safe and we'll have her back to you by morning... or afternoon."_ **

**_With all Love, James Potter_ **

**_P.S. Care to join me for a walk through Hogsmeade one final time before we leave for Summer?_ **

Gabby's brow rose a bit as she directed a grin at Lily, "Really, I don't see why you won't just go on a date with him. It's obviously clear you like him, Lily Evans. Almost as obvious that Emma and Sirius are meant for each other. Really, it's just... Painful to watch." Gabby said with a gentle laugh at the blushing sixth year.

Lily huffed, her cheeks tenting pink as she snatched the note from Gabby's hand. At this, the girls couldn't help but grin widely, in everything that had happened Gabby and Emma hadn't even had the chance to even prank the two together to try to get Lily to kiss James, but it looked as though they were doing it all themselves, that made Gabby smile happily. They were cute together, and it looked as if Lily herself was beginning to try to jump onto the Lily and James wish train.

The Shrieking Shack was quiet for a change, the boys and Emma had slept in until ten and they were waking one another up, hoping to save Remus for last. Unfortunately, he had apparently been awake since nearly nine a.m. "Well, guess all we have to do now is wake Foxy up. Padfoot, you're up." James grinned and stepped aside for his friend.

"Why do I always have to wake her up? Peter, why don't you wake her up this time." Sirius said with a playful grin, laughing at Peter's slight fright.

The boy quickly shook his head, "She won't listen to me, Padfoot. You know that. You're the only one besides Lily or Gabby that can wake her up without her being crabby all day. This is your territory." Peter stuttered, backing slightly behind James as he shivered a bit in his shoes.

Sirius grinned at him. He was right, this was his territory, and he liked it that way. With a shrug he sat next to Emma's silent snoozing body and gently shook her, "Fox? Time to wake up, love." He whispered into her hair.

"Sirius Orion Black, if you have any intention of waking me up right now you can shove off, or you can crawl in with me, I'm cold." She said with a tired grumble not entirely thinking about what she was saying, or how it all sounded.

The boys covered their mouths quickly as they began snickering the moment the words had left her lips. Sirius tried not to laugh, "Why? Was Remus not warm enough?" He joked.

"No, I didn't curl up next to him, I was a good foot away from him." She said with a soft and tired whine.

"Emma, come on, you have to wake up, breakfast is nearly over, and we'd like to eat…"

"We can eat lunch," Emma grumbled once again, her tired irritation growing, she wanted to go back to sleep, but she wanted to be warm.

Grinning, Sirius kissed the hairline of her temple softly. A silent apology," We have Quidditch practice today." They watched her eyes shoot open as she shot up almost coming nose to nose with a wickedly grinning Sirius, "Got ya Evans, now, come on."

Emma wanted to growl but had been cut short by Sirius lifting her up and over his shoulder laughing, "Sirius Black, put me down!"

"Sorry, can't do that Foxy. You have one wicked punch and I'd like to keep my pretty face as it is," He joked, the three boys walking behind them as they followed them down the Shrieking Shack stairs.

"What pretty face, Black! All I see is an arse!" she yelled with pure irritation. She had just been tricked. She hated being tricked into waking up.

"You weren't complaining last night when I kissed you," He teased, her face grew hot in seconds and met the curious grins of the three Marauders members.

"Really... You kissed him?" Remus asked with a bit more hope than he should have allowed to show.

Emma blushed red and began to smack his back a lightly, "No, he kissed me! Sirius put me down!"

"I'll put you down when we're either outside or on a bed, Foxy." He mumbled out. Sirius didn't think they'd hear him, but Emma surely had.

"What did you just say!" she screeched, a heavy blush covering her face, down to her neck as so many wrong images ran through her mind with the boys laughing at her, and she had to say that if she was in their place she'd probably be laughing too.

James held onto the railing to keep from falling from his laughter and decided to go back to the previous conversation, "But you didn't object, nor complain? Not even a slap?" James questioned, she really wished she could slap those grins off their faces right about now, "No, actually she didn't... Because-"

"Sirius Black, don't you dare-"

"She kissed me back,"

"I did not!" She screeched, _'How could he!'_

"And she loved it, Prongs." He laughed, the boys laughed along with him, "Oh come on, Padfoot, you really had us going. We really thought you'd have kissed her last night," James said, a bit of a wishful smile on his face,

 _'Probably thinking of Lily,'_ Sirius thought, grinning over his shoulder at the boys, "I did, Prongs, it wasn't a joke, really. I was just having a bit of fun with it."

"Wait, you really kissed her, we thought you were just playin' 'round." Peter stammered, a bit of a blush gracing his cheeks.

Finally gaining her composer back Emma gave up, she let them have their laughs, but now that she was awake, she really wanted to ask them about something that was bothering her.

"Yes, Wormtail, he really kissed me, but it wasn't planned... Now, I have a serious conversation I need to have... Something isn't right, the days are getting darker, literally. The daily prophet has been recording missing persons in their clippings not to mention Lily was summoned to Dumbledore's office with Marlene a few days ago and Alice, and she graduated last year... They looked rather bothered, but they aren't talking to Gabby or me about what's gotten stuck on their minds." Emma's tone had transformed from irritation and embarrassment, to deep seeded concern.

This had Sirius setting her on her feet and ruffling her hair, something he had missed doing, "Like I said last night, Foxy. It's getting dangerous out there, and we are in the middle of it even if we don't want to be," Sirius said. Grabbing a hold of her hand and casually walked back up to the castle, none of them seemed to realize she was still in the robe-dress, until, "Emma, we need to get you a change of clothes..." James clarified with a small chuckle. He couldn't believe they hadn't noticed her strange dress wear, something that would definitely draw attention and questions, that was something none of them needed.

"Why, I'll just say I planned a prank that went wrong. Come on, I'm hungry… Fine, I'll change before going to breakfast. We all need a shower and a change of clothes anyways," at that, she said, "Sirius, can we take the passageways? I barely go through them." she asked, jumping up and down with a smile of excitement.

She didn't get an answer as he swept her up and began spinning her around with a wide and happy smile, "Of course Love, come on. Jamie, would you like to lead the way?"

James laughed and bowed to them playfully, "It would be an honor, Padfoot."

They made a run for a passageway in the courtyard and slipped in quietly, Emma pointed at seeing pain splatter and an outline of a body or two, "Looks like someone tried using it and got hit by one of your traps."

"Yeah, Remus, light it up would ya? Want to see if anyone's left us any surprises as a returned favor. Honestly, I don't think we want to walk into one of our own traps either." It had only taken them ten minutes to get back to the common room where they cleaned up and got ready for the free day, well, part of a free day for the Quidditch teams, they really did have practice that day.

"Alright, Foxy. Breakfast, well, what's left of it." Peter joked, gently laughing with the rest of the boys as Emma tossed him a playful glare.

Emma had decided to go with a burgundy overall squirt, a white t-shirt with tennis shoes and tossed her towel dried hair up into a messy ponytail. She really didn't want to deal with it today.

"Comfortable and lazy, and you still look good Fox," Sirius grinned, his body leaning against the fireplace when she skipped her way down with a smile, her eyes only on him.

"Breakfast, time to go. I have a feeling I'm going to get tackled by Gabby." She said with light laughter.

It was true though, anytime Emma happened to vanish Gabrielle always panicked and tackled her in a big hug then gave her a scolding for not telling her where she was going to be. "We have practice at three so, let's enjoy what afternoon we have, the game is in four days, exams are in two days and then we leave for Summer break. Remus, Sirius? Are we camping again this summer?" James informed the two teammates he knew he could always have eyes on.

 _'Wow, James, you really have this whole week planned out,'_ Emma thought, "If everyone would like to, then yeah," Remus said with a tired shrug, he was still in pain. They could all see it.

"I can't, my Mum wants me home this whole summer but keep me updated will you."

Exams were painless, in their minds, Peter was the only one that seemed to find it a bit difficult, but he had still passed, something they were all thankful for.

Quidditch was almost over, Tom, Slytherin's Seeker, had vanished mysteriously sometime before the exams. This worried everyone, especially since Regulus had taken his place, again.

Emma was definitely going to have a few rounds with him, she just knew it. However, she was shocked when her eyes found two people walking around near the tents of the Gryffindor side, both ginger red hair, both smiling happily with very excited kids and an infant. Emma smiled wide once she realized who they were, "Molly! Arthur!"

At hearing her name called, Molly searched around for the person and smiled widely, her already rosy-pink cheeks growing pinker as the young redhead ran to them and hugged the two gleefully, obviously careful of the infant on Molly's arms, "What are you doing here Molly? I mean I'm speechless and happy you came. I just didn't know you would come to a Hogwarts game, is anyone playing you know besides myself?" Emma's eyes caught the knitted sweater, it was colorful.

It matched Molly perfectly. Bright, happy and always cheery.

Smiling at seeing such bright, joyful colors on an equally wonderful woman, Emma smiled with excitement, she wished she knew how to do things like that, craft and creativity had interested her. "Did you knit your sweater? It's wonderful. I love the colors."

Molly smiled happily, "Oh thank you dear."

Emma hadn't seen the woman since she had first woken up, and that was only for a few minutes before she heard the news about Mary and her family. "We heard you were on the team and I was determined to at least see one of your games before the year ended. How are you feeling?" Arthur said with a gleeful smile of his own, his arm wrapped lovingly around his wife.

Emma loved the couple, even though they had only briefly met, Molly and her husband had in every term saved her life, in truth the Weasley's and Sirius were the only reason she was still breathing. "I'm a lot better, thank you, and all of you? How are you?"

"Oh, yes we're all fine, great actually. Oh yes, Emma, these are our three sons, Bill and Charlie, and this new one here is Percy." Molly smiled proudly as she introduced the two smiling and blushing boys and the currently sleeping Percy.

Emma smiled happily, she knelt to the two boys, "Well, hello to you both, do you like Quidditch?" she asked.

The boys laughed and giggled, Charlie blushed and hid behind his mother, "Yeah!" Bill spoke up with excitement, his brother Bill being the less bashful of the two older boys, "You play, don't you?"

"I do, yes, I'm the Seeker." She watched his eyes widen with glee.

"Are you ever scared to go up in the sky? I want to fly so badly, but daddy says I have to wait until I'm older to get on my first broom," He pouted with small disappointment.

Emma held back a giggle, he was just too cute, "Well, I think your daddy is a very smart man then. I'm sure you'll be up in the air in no time though. You both have the heart for it."

"How can you tell?" Bill asked curiously cutely.

Not really sure what to say, Emma shrugged and simply said, "It's in your eyes." She whispered softly, as if her words were secret.

Charlie, still feeling a little left out, spoke up in curiosity, "Who is your favorite person you've met while being here at Hogie-warts." He had tried saying 'Hogwarts' but had come out a bit differently.

Smiling Emma waved them closer, "Come here, it's a secret," Doing as instructed Emma's smile seemed to grow as the two small boys came to her and gasped with excitement and wonder at her words she had whispered into their ear. When they had moved back, they'd looked up at their mom and dad in awe, wonder and happy pride. Emma stood up full on her feet.

"Sirius? Can you hand me a few of the Gryffindor flags for me?... Yeah those, thank you, _love_." She had been calling him that the past two days because he hadn't stopped calling her 'Love' ever since they had met the first night on the train her first year. So, she figured to tease him back, however, nothing was working, not even when she called him **_Snuffles_**.

Smiling with a laugh, he brought the three flags over, handed one to Bill and Charlie and another to Arthur.

"Thank you both kindly," Arthur smiled wide. He was relieved that Emma had healed well and happy she had found something to direct her energy. But seeing Emma and Sirius interact made both him and his wife smile, they were a wonderful couple, even though they didn't know they weren't seeing one another. Yet, when Sirius kissed Emma's cheek as he'd walked up and handed his sons their own Gryffindor flags. Arthur couldn't help but smile.

"Not a problem. Come on, the game's about to start in fifteen minutes. Good see you all, Molly, Arthur," He turned his charmed smile to the kids and nodded his head to the two older boys, "Young Weasley's, hope you enjoy the game. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to kidnap Emma from you all for a while, can't play Quidditch without her." He said, watching as Molly and Emma laughed a bit at him, hugged and walked away with her, an arm draped around Emma's shoulders.

"I give it less than two years and he'll be asking her." Molly said grinning, "It'll be official by Emma's graduation," Arthur said with a nod and walked his family up to the stadium seats and happened to sit next to McGonagall, "Oh, Molly Prewett? Arthur Weasley? How wonderful to see you again, are these your children?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, Bill, Charlie and Percy. Boys, this is Professor McGonagall, one of Hogwarts teachers." Molly said to her oldest boys and they smiled big and bright at her, "Hello," they both said, McGonagall smiled back at them, but her attention went back to the field as the game started.

Three hours in, Emma and Regulus were both chasing the Golden snitch, shoving at one another and trying to maneuver around the other. Three Gryffindor's and two Slytherin's down with no back up, the game came to a draw, even when Emma had managed to catch the Snitch. Someone had sent a Bludger heading towards Sirius, James had knocked him out of the way taking the hit himself, with no one to have witnessed who had done it, they had to rule it an accident, all part of the game.

Lily and the others, including the Weasley's, rushed into the hospital wing to look in on James and the others, "Good Lord, is he alright?" Arthur asked.

Emma nodded with a grinning shrug, "Yeah, just a small concussion, dislocated shoulder and a fractured arm... But he'll be alright, swear. Poppy is amazing at this stuff." Emma said, hoping to console their worries.

"That was amazing!" Bill and Charlie cheered, their big smiles as they jumped up and down and rushed over to James's bed side, "Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"You are awesome!" Bill cheered, this only made James laugh a little, but stopped when his head began throbbing, "I'll be fine boys, and thank you."

"Out of the way! Out of the way, thank you." Poppy chanted as she waved her a hand in the air and sat next to James, assessed his injuries then proceeded to treat them.

"Boys, time to go. Emma let us know when the next games are?" Molly asked. With an excited smile, Emma bounced a little, "Oh yes, definitely Molly. Safe travels and enjoy the summer weather."

"Oh yes, of course, be careful dear." The two hugged, Emma gave Bill and Charlie their hugs and shook Arthur's hand, with their farewells said they left for home.

"You're such a hero, James." Lily giggled as she watched him and Poppy.

* * *

**Summer**

"Come on Emma, the train is leaving!" Gabby called with excitement. Emma was going to be staying with her for the half the summer, then Gabby with Emma for the rest. Then the both of them would be leaving for Hogwarts together for their fourth year.

The whole summer Emma and Gabby had practiced on Gabby's Animagi form, which had also turned out to be a fox as well. She was light blonde fur colored coat and bright blue eyes, her paws looked as if they had been dipped in black paint buckets and a black ring around her tail near the tip, "Awe, Gabby. You're adorable!"

_Yip, yip, yip_

Emma couldn't hold back her laughter, "Alright 'Miss Lady', time to try out how long you can hold it. We'll run to Severus's tree. He's helping me with something anyways, maybe we can try working you in with some practice too." She giggled.

_Yip, yip, yip_

Transforming herself with a huff Emma looked at her clothes in a pile on the ground and glared at them, **_"They just don't want to come with me, never. Not even a charm works to keep them on me..."_** She grumbled as Gabby snickered at her. **_"I don't want to hear it Gabby. Your clothes may not even be on you when you turn back."_**

That stopped her laughter instantly with her own annoyed huff, **_"Point. Alright let's just go."_**

Emma had passed the first part of training, shielding herself, though not as good as Severus, but still decently enough to his satisfaction. They had gone as far as to practicing with Gabby while she was there with them. Though Gabrielle couldn't read minds, she was still a fast learner when it came to shielding herself. Severus had admitted that he was having issues getting into her mind himself.

Summer was nearly over and the training had proven useful and very energy consuming, but it was all worth it. Emma loved spending her time with Gabby and Severus, yet she had been oblivious to Gabby's constant blushes when she'd be near her older friend. Their trips had lasted a few weeks, summer almost over. But they'd continued to hide themselves and morph when they'd leave, leaving the robes to leave with Severus. They were his after all. But this day in particular had been different.

They had raced to Severus's tree where he was waiting for them. Emma walked behind a tree with Gabby and both morphed back, both blushing fiercely when neither had their clothes, "Great, hey Severus!"

"Yes Emma,"

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to have those robes or two long shirts with you, would you?" There was no response. Well, if you didn't count his laughter that filled the air.

The two had smiled when they heard his laughter and their humiliation had lifted. All because Severus Snape had laughed for the first time in three years. "One moment, I have something for you, wait, is Gabrielle with you today?"

"Gabby, and yes, I am with her. Now hurry up, please. It's humiliating to be out here naked!" Again, he laughed wholeheartedly and walked back into his tree. Emerging, Severus walked towards the girls hiding place behind their very own tree holding two robes. Reaching the two garments around the trunk for the two girls and gave them as much privacy as he could give them.

"Thank you!" They screamed in unison and wrapped themselves in the robes and walked out from hiding.

Severus's eyes had widened a bit, his cheeks flaring pink when they had walked out from around the tree, both in the red and green velvet robes he'd handed them. "You look almost exactly like her, Emma." He hadn't realized he'd said it until the girl's eyebrows shot up curiously at him.

"Severus, I love you, but I swear if you start crushing on me, we will begin to have a problem." Emma only said it for a warning, he already lost Lily because of his crush and mainly because of what he'd said, but there was something else that no one was telling her. Lily had gone as far as to asking her to not go around him, which was why they were sneaking out to meet up with him. Emma was brought out of the thoughts when Severus made a comment that shocked her still.

"Of course, I forgot, Black has you under his thumb. Wonder how that'll end." His tone was laced with rude sarcasm as he rolled his eyes with clear annoyance.

Gabby's jaw dropped, her eyes grew wide, _'Uh oh. Severus, I don't think you realized that even though a Gryffindor she may be, she can have a bite as dangerous as venomous-'_ "Excuse me?"

 _'Too late,'_ Gabby finished her thought.

Severus must had realized she hadn't found that funny. "I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't mean it like that- okay, no, I did. But please, try to understand first James takes Lily, now I don't even get to see you." He tried explaining.

Emma may have deflated a bit, but she wanted to clarify something, "Lily's the one that asked me not to hang around you, Sev. But I can't abandon you like everyone else has, I don't know what's happened between you and my sister, but she's scared for you, she misses being your friend."

The two girls could see he was beginning to panic, _'Lily-Lily told her to not come near me?'_ He thought a bit heart broken.

"Sev? Why would Lily ask me to avoid you?" Emma had to know, he knew something, but he guarded his mind so well she knew there wasn't any chance at all to get near the answer without him willingly telling her that and she wanted to hear him say it. She was learning to control this ability so she wouldn't use it. He knew why and that's what bothered her. It wasn't until he pulled back the sleeve of his long shirt. His body trembling with fear but the mark that caught their eyes made Gabby and Emma panic and gasp in horror.

The Dark Mark.

They couldn't help as they shrank away from him, they'd heard about the marks, seen them in the papers of the daily prophet.

He saw their fear, the way they latched onto one another, holding one another closely, trying to draw comfort from the other. Severus took a step to them but the step he took forward, they took three back away from him turning his heart in shattered pieces, "Emma, please-"

She hadn't realized tears had spilled over her eyes, tears of fear, "Sev? Why- why would you-"

His movements were faster than he'd thought he could move as his hands flew outward, grabbing them both by their forearms. His grip was unintentionally vice like around them that he hadn't even realized they had flinched from the pain, "I'm scared... Emma, I'm so scared of them, they have so much reach it's petrifying." He admitted. His voice began to tremble with terror. They knew he wasn't lying, he was petrified, that had made them all the more scared. Not of him, but of what was coming and the people he was involved with.

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but she was silenced at the wind picking up around them, the skies darkened dangerously. This was no storm, at least not the weather kind.

Looking up with wonder and curiosity, Severus looked around them, he knew that sign and it was fully unexpected. His mind rushing back to the girls currently with him, his fear doubled, "Run... Emma get out of here!"

She was frozen, something... No, someone, was coming right for them, "Emma!" to his dreading horror his words had not reached her. Turning his fearful gaze to Gabrielle, Severus pushed Emma into her arms, "Gabrielle, get her out of here, go! NOW!"

* * *

**NOTE: Okay, quick note just to say... I have ABSOLUTELY no idea how Quidditch works, so I apologize for however many incorrect things that are in here. I have read up on it, but I didn't quite grasp it 100%.**

**Thank you to all who have taken the time to read my chapters, I hope you enjoy them as much as I have writing them! Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it done. Have a wonderful time!**


	12. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Severus shouted for the two girls to run, he knew they were in danger and he knew what was coming, who was coming. He had to get them out of there.

Gabby pulled Emma back towards the thick woods where the brush was thickest, the trees were tall enough to help them hide.

In a panic of leaving Severus standing there alone Emma began to struggle against Gabrielle’s hold, "We can't leave him Gabby."

Fearful Emma would run back to her friend who was trying to save them, Gabrielle grabbed Emma by her arms harshly and pulled her around the tree's cover and brush, their breaths gasping heavily with fear and panic. With their adrenaline in full survivor mode, "Yes, we can, and we will, Emma! He is one of them. If we stay, he's dead then so are we. We help him by running away, for now. Come on," Gabby scolded, pulling them behind a few thick trees and brush. It was far enough away they couldn't be seen, but still close enough for them to witness whatever was about to happen.

Smoking clouds rolled around one another in a kind of formation as they landed at Severus's tree.

The girls stared wide eyed in shock at who they saw emerge from the darkness; Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black and her sister Bellatrix, Avery, another young blond man, Evan Rosier, and to the girls full on horror, Regulus Black; Sirius's little brother, with a few others they couldn't recognize. They all stood behind a man, his dark robes falling over him like a smoky waterfall. He honestly didn’t look over his mid-twenties or early thirties.

"My Lord, I was unaware we had a meeting today." Severus finally spoke up, "But what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Severus asked, he was polite and respectful. Almost like this was his King.

"Severus, I seem to have found myself in need of someone... With your expertise in something." He spoke calmly as he walked up to Severus and around him in slow circles. Like a cat pacing a scared mouse.

"How may I be of use, my Lord?" Severus was scared, the girls could see it, and if they could see it, so could the Death Eaters. That stirred the fear in the girl's stomachs even more, this wasn't good.

"Emma, you need to run now." Gabby had realized that even if she was caught, she was technically safe, safer than Emma and Lily would have been. But Emma needed to get out of here, fast.

A stick snapped suddenly somewhere off in the distance from them, drawing the two girls’ attention as they glanced around for the source, "Fox, I think you need to shift… Now, don't argue just do it." Gabby was overjoyed when Emma had done what she had asked with absolutely no arguments.

Barely fifteen seconds later, a tall beast like man walked out from the tree’s shadows, a wide and sadistic grin across his hairy face, sharpened teeth and dark eyes, "Little witch, come to play?" his voice was rough and a bit scratchy, yet it succeeded in sending shivers up their spines.

Gabby had been so afraid she had backed herself up against the tree behind her, eyes wide with fear, "Run, Foxy." Her voice was held back with lost breath. She thought Emma hadn’t heard her, but Gabby was thankful he thought nothing of Emma's Fox form, otherwise she was sure he'd have chased after her before his attention was directed at Gabby.

Gabrielle hadn’t seen Emma hide or run like she had told her too. Gabby had taken off herself, running in the only known direction she could think of, to the closest person she knew could keep her safe, only that had led her right into the snake's nest, the beast man’s laughter rang out close behind her like he was playing with her. He fed on fear before he struck. And Gabrielle’s fear was far overwhelming that she screamed for the only person she thought could possibly help her, "Severus!"

Severus paled, his heart dropped from its thrumming place in his chest when she had screamed his name from across the grassy plains, his blood ran ice cold, nearly panicking when he only found Gabrielle rushing after him, _‘Where is Emma!’_ "Gabrielle? What are you-"

"Aw, Severus, you were hiding someone from us, or was it from me?" The man spoke accusingly, they watched the beast-man that had chased her walk up from behind her, grinning as Gabrielle threw herself at Severus. Hoping that if they saw them as a couple, they wouldn't think much of it. She was, after all, in a dark green velvet robe tightly belted closed with nothing underneath.

Severus had thankfully caught on to what she was up too, and instinctively wrapped his arms around her holding her closely, "No, we didn't know what to do when you began to arrive, she was just scared... We were afraid of what would happen." He explained

"Severus,” the man ‘tsked’ with a wicked grin, “You have such little faith in me.” He began, clearly feeling offended.

The Dark Lord's thoughts had begun to form around a few things, _‘If he was capable of hiding a young woman from us, what else could he possibly be hiding?’_

“She is friends with that mud-blooded redhead and Sirius Black, my Lord.” Lucius spoke up, a sneer on his face as he looked Gabby up and down and rolled his eyes. No one had noticed Regulus tensing up uncomfortably upon Lucius clarifying this, nor the nasty glare he’d sent Malfoy Heir out of the corner of his eyes.

_‘Lucius Malfoy, I’ll have your tongue if you continue speaking, you vile snake!’_

The Dark Wizard grinned wide and began laughing, “A Death Eater involved with a student of Gryffindor. How interesting…"

Gabby shivered into Severus upon hearing the man’s laughter. Lucius’s sneer hadn’t exactly helped her either, _‘Why did I think this was a bright idea again?’_ No matter how safe she shockingly felt in Severus's arms, the grinning smile and laugh that was on the _'Lord's’_ face terrified her. He terrified her.

Grinning with a calculating pleasantness, Voldemort sighed with content, "You have my blessing. However, if she is close friends with a Mud-blood and the defaulted eldest son from the house of Black she could be of great use. Keep her close Severus." He said, turning a playful grin into a calculating glare as he studied Gabrielle closely.

"My Lord, if I may, the needed help you came about? May I ask what it is you require of me?" Severus shuffled Gabby slightly behind him, he barely knew her and now they had to pull off this star-crossed lover thing!

Grinning, Voldemort nodded his head with a wave of his hand, dismissing the conversation, "I'll send Bellatrix with Fenrir and Rodolphus, you two may go back too… Whatever, you were doing. Gabrielle, you said her name was?" He asked, walking up to them, his hands took her own from where she was gripping onto Severus's shirt.

Gabrielle reluctantly allowed him to take her small hand in his, "I'll look forward to the wedding then, Gabrielle." At this she blushed, she made it look as if they were a small couple! Shivering in Severus arm’s, _‘How the bloody hell does he get the sense of an engagement!’_

But Severus continued along with letting the Dark Wizard believe this, so she followed his lead, "We will inform you when we decide, she is still in school for a few more years. We want to be cautious, my Lord." Severus felt the tension in her body, they were both scared, but having her there made it easier for him to lie to the Dark Lord. He hadn't even realized he was rubbing a hand up and down her back for comfort until the Dark Lord had released her hand and replaced herself flush against him clutching a hold of his shirt.

She felt safe there, even when with the Death Eaters surrounding them, Gabby felt safe, simply because of Severus.

"We will be going. Severus, Gabrielle. Good day... We're leaving, Bellatrix, Fenrir, Rodolphus. You will be doing this assignment instead. I will give the next one to Severus. You may do as you please, I need more followers, but purge the Wizarding world while you are out. Less disgraces to deal with later down the road." Voldemort said with a disgusted sneer at the thought of his precious future Kingdome plagued by those that could water down the Wizarding worlds power. Power and control that he wanted all to himself.

The three grinned and vanished up in a cloud of smoke, "It was wonderful to meet you my dear." They both watched his eyes linger, and that made them both uncomfortable.

Severus wrapped both his arms protectively around her, holding her as close to him as humanly possible. He didn't like the way the Dark Lord was eyeing her, nor the way he saw the spark in his eyes, a dream-like look while he trailed his dark brown eyes up and down Gabby's robe covered body. Severus made a vow right then and there, no one, not even Voldemort, would do a thing to harm Gabrielle Marlene McKinnon. The only thing he had to ask himself, was if he could truly protect her like that? Would he fail her? Lose her? Or worse, hurt her himself?

The two released their breaths after Voldemort rose a hand in the air, his followers vanishing up into the clouds of smoke, the Dark Lord leaving last, but not before he spoke, "It's a shame you belong to Severus, Gabrielle. I've really wanted to see how a Gryffindor behaves behind closed doors." He laughed as the two paled in fright and disgust. Then he too, was gone.

Severus allowed them some time to recollect themselves from the scene before he turned on her, half angry, half relieved they had made it out of that alive, "What were you thinking! Where's Emma!” However, Gabby was still recovering when he had begun his verbal attacks, "She-she's still hiding in the woods." Gabrielle choked out. Unfortunately, it hadn’t helped any.

"Gabrielle, what were you thinking running up here like that!"

"I-I was scared, I didn't know what else to do. He found us. Emma was able transform before he saw her, I didn't have time to- I'm sorry, Severus... But I didn't know what else to do, I ran to the best safe zone-" 

“SAFE ZONE!? ARE YOU JOKING! Gabrielle, there was no ‘safe zone’ about being **here with them** surrounding us!” He shouted with fury and fear. His dark eyes burned into her bright blue, stopping her in her tracks of speaking. He wasn't in the right mind at that moment to see the fear bubbling up in her as he shouted, "RIGHT INTO THE SNAKES DEN! Gabrielle, that was Lord Voldemort you just encountered! I couldn't have kept you remotely safe! If he wanted to kill you, he'd have killed you and then probably me!" He hadn't realized he was screaming at her all he knew was that he could feel the burning anger in him rising. He was angry she had run back to him, angry she could have gotten them both killed, most importantly, angry because the feelings stirring within him that he wanted to have felt towards Lily was towards someone he’d used to look right through.

Gabby stepped back away from him, her tears finally rolling down her cheeks as her body trembled with fear. Not fear of what had just happened, of course it was still nerve rattling, but her fear was now directed at Severus. For the first time in her time of knowing him, Gabrielle was fearful of Severus Snape.

For once in Severus's life he felt like he'd been hit through the chest. He hated admitting it, but the fearful look Gabrielle had on her face, the shaky steps she was taking away from him, hurt worse than when he had lost Lily, "Gabrielle-" He's words were silenced by her when she held up a trembling hand. Severus knew he'd made one of the worst mistakes of his life.

"I-I’ll inform Emma you're safe. Sorry Severus, um, I won't bother you." She managed to whisper out with her failing voice, then she ran.

Her heart felt heavy and painful, as if someone had taken a dull knife and cut into her chest and attempted to carve out her beating heart. The thought made her feel sick.

Severus tried to chase after her, but she was faster than he’d expected, even though he had long legs himself he couldn’t keep up with her. “Gabrielle!” his shouts had ripped a painful cry from her, one he heard which had stopped him dead, his heart clinching terribly leaving the boy panting as he watched her run farther from him. She was scared of him, and she was hurt emotionally from his shouting. She’d felt foolish and frightened that he was right, they could have killed her and he likely wouldn’t have stopped them, or maybe they’d have killed them both. The last thing she ever wanted was to be the cause of someone’s death. 

“Gabrielle!” he knew she wouldn’t answer him, knew she wouldn’t stop and come back to him, he knew she would continue to run, and likely right into the arms of another Marauder to his darkest fears. Fears he never knew he had until she was out of his reach.

 _'Why does this hurt so much?'_ Both could only think, they didn't know the answer, they were still young and knew little of serious feelings.

Gabby knew that if she compared this pain to when she and Klay broke up this was ten times worse. The two had agreed to stay friends because neither were interested in being together anymore, not after how their relationship had changed so drastically when they were together those last few months. But this hurt, and she had no idea why really. She knew Severus would never care for her so there was no reason she should feel this pain. But she did. 

* * *

Emma sat under a tree just behind her house hiding, she had been so panicked and frightened she couldn't move once she sat herself down and re-transfigured. She was still draped in the red velvet robe that Severus had handed her wrapped tightly around her and was truthfully surprised the robe had stayed on her when she had morphed back into her natural body. Emma knew if she ran back to find Gabby she may get unlucky and get them all killed. She'd just have to wait for Gabrielle to come back, and if she didn't, Emma would go looking for them in the next hour. Her relief came in the form of Gabby running towards her, dirty blond, curly, hair flying and bouncing behind her and the dark green robe fastened tightly to her body, the fabric flying behind her like her hair. However, tears streaming down Gabby’s face got Emma’s attention the most. Shooting up to her feet she rushed towards her friend, meeting Gabby halfway. The force of Gabby slamming into Emma's arms nearly sent them back onto the grass, "Gabby? what happened?"

"Nothing! Just let me cry!" Gabby wailed into Emma's shoulder.

Completely confused, Emma just nodded, seeing it was probably better to just let the girl cry, "Oh, okay. Do you want to go in-" 

Gabby swiftly shook her head, she didn't want to go inside and have everyone see her like this, "Stay… ou-out here..."

"Oh, well alright... Come on, let's sit under the trees." The two sat outside for hours, until the sun went down, the stars and moon were up high in the sky shining brightly.

"So, he plays along with the couple thing, then gets angry because you ran back to him? But he was right in some way Gabby. He couldn't have protected you had they wanted to kill you, they'd have killed him either way after they killed you, simply for defending you and defying them. But I don't understand why he shouted, well, besides being scared and then the fear and adrenaline still hitting him... Let him cool down for a bit, if he wants to talk to you then he will. Okay?" Emma bit her bottom lip to keep her smile away from her friend, that was not the time to be teasing, joking or smiling, but she had to ask just one thing, "Now, my last question, Gabrielle McKinnon, is why does this bother you so much?"

Her breath hitched in her chest as Emma asked this, "I don't know, but the way he shouted at me, the look on his face, it was just frightening to me and it bothered me that it bothered him, and I feel terrible because I know that he'd had fought for Lily, but he'd toss me to the wolves." Gabby admitted as she wiped the stray tears from her face, her head was pounding from all the crying and her stomach began to feel nauseous.

Sighing softly Emma’s shoulders slumped, "So, you're jealous of the connection my sister has/had with Sev?" It was quiet for a while, they said nothing to one another while Gabby continued to wipe away the stray tears from her face that continued to fall.

"I guess, yeah. I mean, I did have a slight crush on him when I first met Severus our first year, but I knew it was useless and set my sights elsewhere. So, when Klay started giving me all the attention it was amazing. Until the fire started to die out when you and I had that thing going on… I kind of grew a small thing for Remus the last few months actually, he's just so nice. I was never uncomfortable around the two of them. The only problem is that Severus still sees right through me and Remus treats me like his best friend's other friend, kind of annoying after a while.But, you know what? I'm actually thankful Klay broke our relationship off, because if he hadn’t I wouldn't have my best friend back. I mean, I was jealous of you for a while too, you and the four Marauders. Like I said, I'm just the other friend. I'm not you to them, I'm not special, only to you, Lily, Mars and Alice. It's nice having guy friends, and I don't really have Klay much anymore either because we dated and according to him, “It's awkward now,”." Gabby rambled on. She couldn’t believe she was actually telling Emma this. 

Emma's heart shattered at how blind she had been for three years, _‘My best friend was jealous of me and Lily because of the close connection we have with the boys?’_

Completely baffled and feeling horrible she never realized this, Emma sighed sadly and hugged her friend. "Gabby, there's no need to be jealous, the boys adore you, Remus adores you, unfortunately it's more like a sister, otherwise I'd be all for trying to set him up with you. All though, I am a bit shocked you had a small thing for Sev. I feel like a terrible friend, I wish I'd have noticed it, otherwise I'd have helped you with him or Remus. How about this, it's our fourth year, no matter what we will try to change Remus's idea of you in his mind to a non-sisterly way and if that doesn't work, we can work on Sev?"

Gabby giggled a little, still saddened but a bit cheerier than she had been. Emma was attempting to cheer her up and Gabby loved her for it, "How about we not do that? I like the small amount of friendship I have with Remus, and Severus looks at me and sees air, so, let's just not." she sighed sadly, resting her head on her friend's shoulder for comfort.

Emma smiled sadly with a nod of understanding, she made a promise to herself in that moment that this year, and every year after, that Gabby would not feel left out, she would help her feel like she was one of the boy's fox’s.

* * *

Severus stayed out all night looking up at the night sky thinking. He hated it, hated the feeling that stirred his stomach as he remembered her trembling because of him, her tears, then her fleeing from him as fast as she could. _'Why did it hurt, why does it still hurt? The look on her face,'_ the fear, the tears, the trembling, _'all because she was afraid of me... Why did she have to be afraid of me? Why did I have to frighten her so much? You're a fool Severus Snape, a bloody fool. A pretty girl rushing to you to protect her and you have to frighten her so much she may never speak to you again.'_

**_"Because you're a fool, and what makes you think she's pretty! She's a fourth year, you crazy bloke!"_ **

_'So, and she is pretty, not Lily pretty, but pretty in her own way.'_

**_"Not to mention you did feel a bit too cozy with her in your arms,"_** the voice said, poking fun at him with dry sarcasm.

_'Shut up, why am I even talking to you?'_

**_"Because deep down you're crazy and you're telling yourself to shut it..."_ **

_'I'm not even going to waste my time with you... whatever you are.'_

**_"I'm you, you dumb git, now go apologize to her!"_ **

_'I'll do it on the train next week, she's scared enough as it is.'_

**_"Whatever you say, I'll stop talking about it, but if she runs away from you on the train, just know that I'll be laughing at you."_ **

Sighing with self-annoyance, Severus rubbing his face of exhaustion, “Great, not only am I scolding myself mentally, I’m telling myself to shut it… I’m going crazy.”

**1977-1978 Year Four**

Emma and Gabby walked through the platform giggling and laughing, "Foxy! Gabs!" The girls heard a male's voice call out for them, turning they found the four Marauder boys as they all rushed up to them. James had made it to the two girls laughing and lifted both girls in his arms, spinning them both around and tossed Emma into Peter’s arms and Gabby into Remus's. They all laughed together as they spun the girls around and the boys took their turns to hug them both.

"How were the transformations this time Remus?" Gabby asked him, in a lightly hushed tone.

"It's always painful, but Emma tells us that you too have also become the same as her? Your form is a fox too then?" Remus smiled taking notice that the two young girls had grown over the two months of summer, Gabby had gotten very beautiful, even with the friendly feelings still present, Remus saw how lovely and grown she was getting and could see his friendship opinion possibly shift if it was given the chance, but Remus being himself, knew he wouldn't act on anything unless he was given a push, even if anything began to change. "You're looking very beautiful Gabby. I keep forgetting you're not little anymore." 

She couldn't help the blush that lit her cheeks, but the blush left seconds later when her pale blue eyes landed on a figure behind Remus, "Oh, Severus... Uh, h-hi." Her heart began to thud heavily in her chest with nervousness and excitement.

Severus was nervous, he'd heard Remus complement Gabby, and it stung, like he was reliving Lily and James all over again, "Uh, hi Gabrielle. Um, cou-could I, um. Can I speak with you, for a moment?" Severus asked nervously. 

Slightly stunned at his behavior, Gabby glanced around and took a nodding breath, "Uh, yeah sure. Emma I'll see you on the train then?"

Nodding with a happy and anxious smile, "Yeah, yeah definitely. I'll be with the boys, as usual. Go on, Lily and I will save you a seat with us in the different compartments for whichever one you go to. Come on boys." She said with a smile as she started walking away, linking her arms through James’s and Sirius’s arms and pulled them off with her before they started something, "No... Lay off." Emma scolded gently. 

"What does he have with Blue anyways?" James said with a slight sneer, he didn’t like not having his girls in his line of sight.

Emma had to bite back her giggles, he sounded like an overprotective big brother. Which, there was nothing wrong with that, but Emma was not going to let them start something with Sev this time around and upset Gabby more than she already was about what had happened.

"Their business is their business. Lay off. If she wants to tell her big brothers then she will- wait? Did you just call her Blue?” At James’ confused nod, Emma couldn’t contain her soft laughter, “You nicknamed Gabby, **_Blue_**?"

Grinning with shrugs at her reaction, the boys blushed a bit. "Yes, when you wrote us telling us about her form, we knew we couldn't just call her Gabby or Gabs, everyone knows her by those. So, we came up with **_Lady_** and **_Blue_** , because her eyes are blue, and she's our little Blue-eyed Lady. You're our Foxy because we didn't know how to go about you, and it was probably a good thing considering one of us- **OUCH**!" James tried making his humorous points but had come across a painful accident by 'walking’ into a beam of the platform. The boys all nodded in agreement, ignoring James silent glares not wanting to finish James's sentence. They knew nicknaming Gabby the way they had seemed a bit funny, but they felt the desire and need to give her a special name for them. 

They knew something had happened over the year and summer that had Gabby a bit distant from them, more than she had been before, and they’d felt horrible upon realizing that they had never really incorporated Gabby into their ‘family’ like they had Emma with such ease. The girl had seemed sad the previous year, and they feared it was because they hadn’t brought her along with Emma, her only real friend at Hogwarts, and possibly away from school as well. So, to help her feel less left out and more cared for, they’d decided to give the cute blond a nickname for them alone. It wasn’t just because she’d become an Animagus, they’d wanted her to feel a part of them. They adored Gabby as much as they adored Emma, they'd just never truly given the girl a chance or shown it as they should have.

Emma, even as curious as she was, just shrugged it off with a happy smile, "I think those are nice, but I'd stick with those two if I were you." She teased playfully as they walked onto the train to find their compartment.

* * *

"Severus, are you alright?" Gabby asked him, he was acting a little strange, but she was curious, and a bit concerned. 

Nodding, Severus looked around a bit, hoping no one gave them much notice. "Yeah, I just... I'm sorry I scared you that day Gabrielle. I wasn't meaning to, really, I'd never want to scare you, Emma or Lily. And if-... It bothered me that you ran because of me... I'm sorry I scared you-"

Gabby hugged him, simply because she was too short to reach up to kiss his cheek, "Sev, I forgave you the next morning, you were frightened, so was I. I just made everything more complicated and it frightened you. Severus, you love Lily, I understand that, I had no idea what to do once I ran for you, I just went with the first thought that came to me and I’m sorry I made things worse." An attempt to push her away so he wouldn’t feel remorse if he betrayed the few people he held most dear to his heart Severus hadn't realized she had pretty much spoken his mind, but hearing her say it and understanding it hurt deeply for reasons he didn't know of, _'Why does this still feel like I just cursed myself?'_ But Severus being Severus Snape, he wasn't going to say any more than he already had, this was what he'd meant to say to her all along with an apology, right? And he had done so. So, then why did this hurt almost as much as her running away from him that day.

 ** _"Because you're a fool, Severus Snape!"_** His subconscious screamed at him.

Walking their separate ways, the two boarded the train, Gabby going to Emma's compartment with the boys and Severus to his lonely isolation far in the back of the Hogwarts express.

Severus knew that he'd find himself in the same situation at some point with Gabby that he had found himself in with Lily. One he knew he wasn't meant to be with, but was the other Fate throwing her at him and laughing, or was it trying to help him?

**Thank you all for taking the time for reading, I hope you’ve all enjoyed so far! Have a wonderful night/day!**


	13. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

* * *

**October 15th, 1977**

Gabby had spread her time between Emma, the Marauders, and Severus- to the boy's dismay. She enjoyed his company. He'd help her study, and then there were their conversations that she found she very much enjoyed.

Lily and Severus had eventually started coming back around one another, though Emma and Gabby both understood why she was a little put off because of his dealings with the Death Eaters, but Lily never brought it up in their talks, fearful he’d snap and she’d lose him once again.

The Evans sisters were picking up on some little hints here and there that Gabby hadn't gotten over her _'Slight crush'._

And while Klay hated the idea of his ex-girlfriend hanging around Snape, she was still his friend. Klay was doing remarkably well with sucking up his pride and being there for her, even listening to her ramblings. He still couldn't help the twinge of jealousy when she’d talk about Severus, because he knew even when they were together she had never acted this way, but then again, they were younger and had no idea what it was to be together, they had just simply dated. He did enjoy the time they had with one another, but they had both agreed the spark had simply died out and they didn't want to risk the friendship they still had to try to rekindle it. Even if Klay himself would want to, he was finding it hard to swallow that he'd lost her, to Severus Snape no less. But did he ever truly have her?

Lily couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous, she'd never been ignored by Severus, so this was new to her, however after their short fall out two years previously, she figured it was only fair, she loved him like a brother and she had to keep reminding herself that his time spent with Gabby made him happier than he had been in years, even with her. Lily was happy he was finally smiling and laughing, even if it wasn't with her as a best friend, he had it at least with someone and that in itself made her heart warm and if Gabby smiled as much as she was when around him then she was even happier. Gabby had been happy when with Klay, but she hadn't seen Gabrielle wear the kind of smile she'd been wearing the past three months when she was in Severus’s company. It did shock he sister’s, though, that even when they spent time with them, they were practically ignored but it didn't bother the sisters one bit, simply because they got to watch the two grow closer. That and talking about Gabby and Severus was also a way of keeping everyone off Lily’s back about James Potter and the fact they had kept their growing relationship a secret was even better. They were happy for him, Lily was proud that he’d found the courage to move forward in a different direction without her, a lover's life that he deserved. However, it never did occur to them that Gabby and Severus were not only getting closer as friends, but they had to play off the couple look just a little while at Hogwarts because of what happened over summer.

Severus informed Gabrielle they couldn’t be sure who could be watching and listening, so it was safer to just act for now, but as they did, he'd gotten to know her. She was sweet and kind-hearted, and never judged him. Severus liked the idea of having her as a friend, like he had Lily, yet he found himself falling for her bit by bit. He still loved Lily, he always would. But something about Gabrielle McKinnon made him wish for more in life. He noticed she was always smiling, always laughing, and it wasn't a show, it was all real.

Gabrielle had silently admitted down the road of the few months that she enjoyed spending time with him, after asking him to help her study, though Severus had a thought that it was simply to spend more time with him, the girl was brilliant all on her own and she’d barely needed the extra help. Gabby had also been attending every full moon cycle change with Emma and the boys since completing her Animagi form and had proven to them she could hold it and change back willingly and on cue.

The boys were shocked and very proud of her that she had perfected it as fast as she had, faster than Emma even. They moved from calling her Gabby to Gabs all the way to Lady then finally rested on Blue. Something she hadn’t really thought much on. Emma had stuck to her promise. Gabby was no longer sitting in the dorm rooms nearly alone and waiting to hear from Emma about their fun. No, this time, Gabrielle was now a part of the group’s fun. Witnessing and having fun with them.

Sirius took in a deep breath full of courage as he walked out to the courtyard of the school to look for Emma, he had to swallow back his irritation and pride to keep from hexing Severus, or what he still called him, _'Snivellius'_. He had promised the girls he and the others would leave him alone their final year, and the first three months they had stuck to it. But the closer he moved towards the group, Sirius had seen how happy Gabby was around Severus, even when he hated the idea of one of their girls falling for the guy, he hadn't done a thing to misplace their trust with Gabby's safety, and for that he and the others were grateful and would indeed leave him be.

His eyes trailed over Emma, her dark red hair was darker than her sisters, like her eyes were darker than Lily's, dark emerald green that sparkled with the afternoon sun of the day. It was enough to nearly make him swallow his tongue. Sirius Black had indeed fallen for a girl four year younger than himself and he knew he was in deep trouble. He knew that if they broke that promise they'd have all three girls on their hides, and he knew Emma could take on not only him but the lot of them. That was one fight he never wanted to witness again. Noticing her hair had not only waved that day but had also decided to curl in some places, a bright idea climbed up in his mind and he went with it.

Moving up behind Emma, Sirius grinned with gratitude at seeing Gabby and Severus busy with one another's attention as he wrapped his arms around Emma and held her close to his chest, burying his nose into her hair and neck and took in a deep breath. He loved her scent, it had never changed, even when she was a Fox. Emma still smelled of fresh roses in spring water. He grinned when he felt her tense then instantly relax after realizing it was only him. Sirius was no longer afraid to admit he loved her, even with as young as she was, the age gap wasn't much of a difference, the years they were in by Hogwarts was what possibly made others a little unnerved and he understood that, but he didn't care anymore. He was taking Remus's advice and acting on his affection now before it was too late.

Gabby giggled, the scene before them all was too cute, Severus even found it difficult to not smile as the corner of his lip twitched upwards, he still hated the idea of Emma falling for Black, like Lily had obviously fallen for Potter. Severus loved them all the same. Emma on the sisterly line of things than Lily of course. But he realized that Lily was never meant to be his. However, it was what Sirius Black said the next moment had melted their hearts, "Emma Rose Evans, my one and only Fox, will you attend Hogsmeade with me Saturday night and every day after?" He whispered into her hair and ear, a charming smile upon his face, a happy and hopefully smile that reached from his grey eyes as they sparkled with affection.

It was like he'd proposed, Lily had to cover her mouth, smiling wide with shock and excitement. _‘Finally!’_

Gabby had wrapped her fingers through Severus's hand to keep from squealing. While as cute as this was to the girl's, Severus simply smiled small and rolled his eyes.

Emma's cheeks flared pink as he spoke in a gentle voice, she too replied with a soft voice, "Sirius Orion Black, did you just ask a fourth year out on a date into Hogsmeade with you?" she teased, though she hadn’t expected he'd say what he said next.

Smiling with hope and pure adoration as he looked at her. His eyes were full of what the other’s could only think of as love. "No, I'm asking The Marauders Fox, and the second half of my heart, to give me a chance to prove to her I'm worthy of her and hoping with a full heart that she'll give me that one chance. You might be four years younger Emma, but there's nothing wrong with that, because I will wait for an eternity for you." With that said, Sirius kissed her cheek then the top of her head, "Give me an answer when you've thought about it, Love." Then he was gone, just like that, leaving everyone else in shock and a grinning Lily as Emma's heart pounded in her chest, nearly exploding through her rib cage with her thinking only one thing, _'Remus was right,'_

Emma had attended Hogsmeade with Sirius the next two weeks, both agreeing to not make anything publicly official until she had either gotten to her last year or until she graduated Hogwarts, which was understandable. He'd be pursuing his career as an Auror while she was still in school. Emma was glad, however, with Petunia's wedding coming up in a few months.

They had been walking and laughing as they walked along through Hogsmeade, walked into the three broomsticks yet the sight they found had their jaws dropping in utter shock.

Lily and James were off in a corner of the tavern snogging, "Are we real-" Sirius, in a panic that the two would hear Emma, had clamped a hand over her mouth and pulled her from the Three Broomsticks in a rush and ran from the building chasing after one another, laughing at how they'd reacted. They were excited about James and Lily, the two never clarified their relationship to them, not even to Sirius, at least in some way shape or form.

Sirius grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her around the snow-covered forest, "Come on, I have a better idea." He said spinning her around in his arms, both laughing and having the time of their lives.

"What could be better than this?" Emma laughed, she had been taken aback by Sirius pulling her back into his arms, stopping her from moving away from him and kissed her full on the lips like she was air to his lungs, a kiss that she returned with equal burning passion.

Grinning at Emma’s reaction to the kiss he pecked her lips softly once more before forcing himself to end it, "Sorry, but I've been dying to do that for a while." The two smiled with a few giggles and chuckles.

** Quidditch Season **

Gryffindor had still lost to Slytherin, Regulus Black was proving to be a very tough opponent to Emma, not like the previous games had been any easier. She was beginning to wish she could send one of the Bludgers at him and knock that ridiculous grin from his face, he was beginning to tick her off, "Maybe next time Evans,"

"Shove it Regulus!" Emma had finally snapped, glaring heatedly at the younger brother of Sirius Black as he grinned smugly at her from across the airway.

"Aw, I think we're getting somewhere with our crazy relationship, _Foxy_ , you haven't called me ‘Black’ since last year." He teased arrogantly.

"You're an egotistical prat, Regulus, with a pride stick shoved up his arse! There is no relationship between the two of us and there never will be! As for using your last name, I can't really say that because I have your brother on my team. And I'd hate to insult him." She was done with his teasing, done with him in general. Especially since he called her a **_"Mud-Blood"_** at the beginning of the game and every day since she had met him!

But the saddest part that no one would know, was that Emma was probably the closest thing, minus Severus, to a best friend. She gave him a different kind of attention, though most of the time he deserved her negative reaction, she would still say hello back to him. She had even sucked up her anger against him and sat with him to help him with an assignment he was having trouble on a few months ago. He wished he could have truly been considered a friend to her, but if he was going to keep not only himself and his brother alive, but Emma as well, he had to pretend to hate her. To despise her. And the only way he was able to do that, was either imagine his mother torturing Sirius, or looking into a mirror with self-repulsiveness when he would speak to her.

** November 28th,1977 **

With December closing in, Emma and Gabby were concerned for Remus possibly being alone this time around for his transformations.

James had cooled their worries by explaining that he and Sirius would be with him at the Potters Estate with a barrier up around the woods of their large property that he and Sirius had put up themselves, along with an added ingredient.

They had taken a single strand of hair from each one involved in Remus's transformation support group. This allowed them all free access to the shields to walk in and out willingly. Remus, however, would be locked in via magic and set free from the barriers every morning via magic by James's father, who had aided the boys in setting up the plan.

However, Peter's constant absence did not go unnoticed, they had cornered the poor boy expressing their deepest concerns for him. He'd explained his mother had gotten ill recently the year before, so of course they believed it. Peter loved his mother deeply, she was all he had besides the Marauders and their two Foxes of the group. If only the group truly knew what he was involved in.

James had also gone on and invited Gabby and her family and the Evans' to his home for his family's yearly Christmas gathering. He had explained to Emma he’d always wanted to include her and her sister but knew that had he sent the invitation their parents would have made Lily attend, and the last thing he wanted to do was have her be forced to go.

Emma had smiled, kissed his cheek and hugged him in thanks and passed on the invitation to her sister and family.

Lily had agreed to attend without argument to Emma's happiness but said nothing of it. Petunia had rejected the invite out right saying, **_"I have other things to worry about rather than some ridiculous wizard get-together. My wedding is top priority! Vernon, come along, we're going home."_** And the two of them had left.

After Vernon had proposed they’d bought a home and moved in, just like that and with no argument from their parents.

Now, all Emma had to do was survive Petunia's wedding which was coming up shortly. She had been told by her sister, that she and Lily could bring one friend and a date. Emma had invited Gabby as her friend and Sirius as her date. Sirius had smiled and kissed her cheek saying, **_"I'll be the best date you'll ever have in your entire life, Love."_**

And Emma had no doubt about that.

** Potter’s Estate Party **

Emma was beyond excited when James opened the car door for her parents, her and Lily with a smile, "Gabby's already here Fox, Sirius is at the bar with the punch, Remus is most likely with him. Just be careful around here, the stairs aren't always safe." He laughed jokingly, "Some of mum and dad's friends get a bit too unbalanced and can't seem to find their feet." He joked again, winking to Lily and Emma, "Don't worry, Sirius, Remus and I will keep you safe from the stumbles. Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I hope you all enjoy, if there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask. My mum and dad will be very glad you decided to join us this holiday." James said, flashing his charming smile to both parents. He was excited they’d come. It gave him the chance to meet their parents. Something he was also nervous about.

Emma smiled and clapped her hands together, "Well, I do believe I will be going to find-" 

"Sirius?" Lily teasingly sang at her little sister. She couldn't help it. It was adorable and fun as she watched Emma's' cheeks flare apple red, the blush covered her neck.

"I was going to say Gabby, but Sirius also." Emma corrected as she tips toed toward the Potter Manor. She was free to go and explore with her friends. James had said his home was big, but she had never thought it would have been as huge as it was. James had only said something about his home because he knew everyone's first reaction that hadn't been around it before or knew the Potter’s personally that they would go bug eyed and began ogling at it and asking strange and ridiculous questions. Something he’d really like to avoid with the Evans family.

But before Emma had a chance to get away, her father had openly stopped her and began a fatherly conversation, "Who's Sirius?" Mr. Evans asked with a raised brow. A stern look staring straight at Emma as her mother covered her mouth to keep from giggling, "Dear, he's Emma friend from school. Don't you remember, they took her under their wings her first year. One of Lily's Marauder boys."

"Ah, I see, well. I believe we've already met James Potter, now... Emma Rose, do we need to meet this Sirius character?" Mr. Evans had a small teasing side to him, but he was truly sincere about meeting the boy, and that worried Emma.

"No need Mr. Evans, I have come to you... Emma has spoken so much of her wonderful parents and I have been wanting to meet you both for the longest of time."

This was not the fun going Sirius she knew from school. He was well mannered and seemed to hold a statue she never knew he could possibly have. Though, he was a pure-blood and he had mentioned a few years ago that his family was a very old-school wizarding family who loved traditions. Therefore, their mannerism was very old and had not really changed with time. Sirius Black now held that old fashioned etiquette, but Emma still wondered how he was able to sneak up like that.

James smiled and nodded to Sirius then to hers' and Lily's parents and excused himself along with a smiling Lily, "Sirius, please take care of our guests, I promised Lily I'd show her the gardens." And with that they were off. These were not the James and Sirius she knew. However, his family was hosting a yearly holiday party, so he and Sirius were expected to be well mannered, but it still shocked her that they were this well behaved.

"I'll show you inside, it is very cold out here," Sirius laughed a little as he showed them in, took their coats for them and proceeded to show them around and introduced them to a few others, answering just about every question Mr. Evans had for him.

"So, you live with the Potters then Sirius?" Mrs. Evans asked curiously.

Emma saw the slight flinch in his face, even though her mother's question was harmless in her mind, it was still a very sour topic for him.

His saving grace came in the form of a smiling Mr. Potter, "Yes, Sirius has been with us for some time. My wife, Euphemia, and I legally got him about... Three years ago, I believe, but he would stay on and off more frequently around and after his and James's second year at Hogwarts. It's a good school, isn't it?" Mr. Potter asked, changing the subject from Sirius who smiled gratefully to his best friend's father. A man he looked up to as his own father figure.

"Oh yes, by far," Her mother said smiling, "I never knew this kind of thing was real until Lily got her letter, then everything was adding up with everything that had happened around her as she was growing up. Because our oldest hadn't shown anything like that. So, we didn't know what to do besides keep a bit of a closer look out for Lily. Then when we had Emma, and everything started happening with her, we had a small idea, and Lily was such an angel to help us keep her out of trouble." Her mother said and continued to talk.

Emma knew this was a sign she was a little nervous. But Mr. Potter nodded in complete understanding and continued the conversation, "Oh yes, definitely. I mean even a Wizarding family isn't prepared for it really, it just hits you really or you have to work to activate it, sometimes it's never activated because the child probably wasn’t born with the gene." He explained.

This somewhat confused Mrs. Evans, "So, even a magical family can have a child with no magical abilities?" At Mr. Potters nod, Mrs. Evans understood now what Lily was trying to explain with their family genes when she had come home from school one year. "Well, I never knew that, it must be heartbreaking for the child if that happens to them."

Mr. Potter shrugged but agreed, "Yes, a friend of mines' cousin had a daughter when I attended Hogwarts and her daughter's magic never came or she just was not born with it. We still don't know why it happens, but it does."

Realizing they were still calling him, 'Mr. Potter' he laughed at himself, "I'm so sorry, how rude of me, you may simply call me Fleamont," he said, shaking the Evans parents’ hands as they too introduced themselves.

"Mary,"

"Louie,"

"I have to say Fleamont, your home is astonishingly gorgeous." Mary said as she looked around the parlor room, her eyes sparkling at the old-fashioned style, some looked Victorian, some much older. She loved it.

Fleamont just smiled, a bit of a blush, "Thank you, Mary. Uh, Euphemia and I had always wanted to just sell it and move to something much smaller, but it's been a part of my own family for generations, I never had the heart to sell it." Fleamont explained.

Sirius grinned as he watched the three adults interact, grabbing Emma's hand he pulled her away from them. Though, this hadn’t gone unnoticed by the adults who grinned, or glared, in Sirius’s direction, ****Cough, cough, Mr. Evans**** as they went about their own business.

"My apologies for saying this, but why do I have this strong feeling that we're going to be having a house full in the next four years." Fleamont stated, a wide grin on his face as his eyes traveled around and found James and Lily laughing and talking by the desert table and drinks then to Emma and Sirius laughing at one another and giggled themselves as the three parents watched Emma run a line of pastry frosting over Sirius's cheek.

Mary smiled happily, like she was in a happy fairy tale ending, "I do believe I will have to agree with you Fleamont. They look wonderful together and happy... Louie, don't even think about it." Mary said placing a firm hold on her husband’s arm when he moved in the direction of Emma and Sirius.

Fleamont, seeing this, smiled and patted the father on the back, "A father's job it to worry for their child, especially the daughter, however Emma will be in fine hands with Sirius. He's a good boy, loves pranks but a smart and very good boy nonetheless. After all, my wife and I practically raised him since his second year with James. How about a drink my friends?" He offered both parents, being muggles in the wizarding world was difficult enough, and he knew he'd welcome any kind of friendship he and his family could if he was also in their position. And with everything getting as dark and dangerous as it was, they needed any kind of help they could get.

"Yes, please." Louie said, watching Sirius wrap his arms around his youngest and hug her tightly. Louie had to admit, his wife and Fleamont were right, they looked happy, but more importantly, they looked made for each other, just like Lily and James.

Mary had excused herself and wandered around. She had ended up finding the wonderful lady of the house, Euphemia Potter, who had hugged her with a happy smile telling her she was very happy her and her family came to the party, "James and Sirius are just in love with your girls, I'd love to meet them before the night is over. Care for a drink Mary?" She smiled and offered the lady a drink, one that Mary gladly took as they spoke most the night about anything and everything, even going as far as talking about how adorable the two couples were and wedding ideas, how cute their children would be. Both watched with proud and excited smiles as they watched Emma and Sirius walk around the winter styled garden where Lily and James were at near the fountain that Euphemia had decorated and cleaned up herself.

Sirius sighed as he wrapped his arms around Emma and kissed the top of her head, just holding her in the gazebo, both smiling wide as Lily and James held hands walking around, smiling wide at the two.

James pulled Lily into his arms kissing her for the first time that night, "Marry me, Lily Evans." His tone was soft in the chilling night air, a whisper to Lily’s ears. He had wanted to ask her when they were finished with school, but he was unable to hold his proposal back any longer. Only one dark thought had plagued him, bringing him to ask her. What if they didn’t make it out of that darkness that was surrounding the Wizarding world as they spoke?

Struck breathless by his words, Lily smiled with unending words that swirled through her mind, her heart jumping and thrumming in her chest as she searched eyes. Finding the deep look of hope, longing and undying love, "I do, James Potter."

That had been one of the happiest nights of James's life, Lily Evans had accepted his marriage proposal. Smiling wide with pure joy, James pulled her into a deep kiss, kissing her with all his love his beating heart could show her. Holding her as close as humanly possible and spun her around, “I love you, Lily. From the moment I laid eyes on you, you became my world.”

"He finally asked her, it's about time," Sirius whispered into Emma's hair as they watched the two, "Right, I thought I saw his heart jump out of his chest from here, or was it just me?"

"No, I saw it too. She makes him the happiest person in the wizarding world… Promise me you'll stay safe once we're graduated, we can't keep our eyes on you after we leave Hogwarts." Sirius was terrified. James would be able to keep Lily nearby, she would be graduating with them, but Emma wasn’t one for another few years and he, nor the others would be able to watch over her or Gabrielle

"I promise, I'll stay near Gabby and Klay… Hey, did any news ever come out about Tom's disappearance yet? I’m starting to over worry."

Sirius tensed up. His arms tightened around her.

His sudden reaction had her heart thumping in her chest with fear. Looking up at him Emma saw the fear behind his eyes. Not caring much for the worry his expression was giving her, Emma rested the side of her head gently against his chest, "Sirius?... Sirius what happened?"

He was silent for a while before pressing another kiss to the top of her head, "Later, after the Holidays, Foxy."

* * *

****Okay, I know this is soo not how they ended up getting together, he was Head Boy when they started dating not engaged, but I'm crazy and I completely forgot how or when they got together until I just now looked it up, but I already have this chapter up so I'm not going to change it 100% But I hope you like it either way, again I know they got together a totally different way and I'm sorry I didn't write it out that way. This was just too cute to pass up though also so I kind of kicked research to the curb and went with my imagination. Thank you for reading.**

**Next Chapter will be up as soon as I can get it there, thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it :)**


	14. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 14**

* * *

A week after the Christmas gathering at the Potters, Petunia had asked for an early Christmas dinner, and she got it.

Lily and Emma had agreed that they didn't want to be alone with the two soon to be newlyweds and had asked their parents' permission to invite James, Sirius, Peter and Remus. Unfortunately, Peter had written back that his mother had fallen farther into her illness over the holidays and had declined with a thank you for thinking of him, Remus had also thanked them, but with a declined apology.

The two Witch sisters were just glad Sirius and James were more than glad to join them. While the sister's parents were excited to be having a house full and had agreed with a pouting Petunia when she hadn't gotten her way, her mannerisms towards her sisters had become even crueler as the days counted down to the day.

"So, Lily, mum and dad tell me you are in a relationship... With a Wizard himself?" Petunia asked, her high-end nose halfway stuck in the air with a full-on attitude when the boys had failed to show up earlier that morning like they had said they would.

"Yes, he and his friend should be arriving soon actually," Lily informed their elder sister, a small smirk on her face as Petunia glared and sipped her tea.

At Petunia's shocked expression Lily had bitten down on her tongue to hold back her laughter, she did not look pleased at all by that information, "Oh... Why's his friend coming?"

"He's Emma's guest really, James is my boyfriend, I had a reason to invite him since he invited us to his family's holiday gathering. I thought it was polite to return the favor. Emma is close friends with his best friend Sirius, and he secretly has a thing for her, so of course, he's going to come when offered time over the holidays to see her." Lily tossed back with a smile, truly she was just getting tired of Petunia's growing ego and snobby attitude. She felt it was only fair she got to toss it back every now and then on small occasions, but she was serious when she had made the comment about Sirius liking Emma, and vice versa. However, she wasn't going to say that last bit, then Petunia would start on Emma. Though, Lily always knew it was better if she tossed back at Petunia rather than Emma, because Emma could be meaner and more verbally cruel than she could, that and she always pulled a prank on Petunia when she got this way towards not only Emma herself but mostly towards Lily.

Petunia lowered her glare to Emma and scowled at her younger sister, a look full of disgust, "A seventeen-year-old shoving his eyes all over Emma, a fourteen-year-old little girl. How revolting, Mum and dad are actually allowing them a relationship? A creature of that status at that. Even you, Lily. I'm shocked at you both." She started. Her nose was still high in all her wishful glory. Though Lily had given the beginning ammunition to Petunia, hoping to get this out of her system before the boys arrived, Lily did not want to be forced to watch Petunia glare and start a problem as they all witnessed the interaction between Emma and Sirius.

 _'You just set yourself up for this one, Tunia.'_ Lily thought as she let out a slow, silent sigh of remorse for her sisters, closing her eyes. Lily gave up. Petunia had sealed her fate, no amount of wishing from the two Evans witches wished for Petunia to stop, she had only continued. "I don't see why you can't look away from all that stupidity and nonsense involving magic! It's all just so... **_Disgusting_**. It's more trouble than it's worth, you're all more trouble than you're worth, he's probably no better. May not even find a decent career with such improper schooling." Petunia sneered with pure disgust. Her face scrunched with a repulsive expression towards the idea of working with someone from the Wizarding world.

Emma hadn't listened to the rest of it, she was far too upset. Everything Petunia said started to fly in one ear and out the other, this was her oldest sister now. The fun-loving and playful Petunia left her when she too got her letter for Hogwarts just like Lily had. Lily and Emma were no longer considered Petunia's sisters if she could help it. Petunia had been very clear that the only reason Lily and Emma were even remotely invited to her wedding was because their parents wished them to at least attend it, they were still family, as long as their mother and father were alive.

Emma had had enough and her rage was well known to Lily who had witnessed it a time or so, "Petunia, I'd really suggest you stop talking right now. Sirius and I are just friends," Even though that was part of the truth, she thought it was better to just go with it to shut her sister up, "I may be fourteen, but there are times I act far from it," she spoke sternly, a heaviness settling in the room.

Unprovoked, Petunia laughed and continued on, until the glasses setting upon the table began to suddenly shatter into tiny crystal sized pieces, causing Petunia and Lily to jump in fright. Poor Vernon had nearly peed himself as he shrank behind his soon to be wife, whimpering something about crazy people and nonsense magic, which only fueled Emma's anger and Petunia's dislike for the magical community as she watched Emma stand from her seat and walk into the hallway towards the door to await James and Sirius.

Lily prayed they'd get there soon. James and Sirius had a way with calming her down that Lily wished she knew their secrets too. If only he knew it himself, Sirius was different. Whereas it took Lily a few hours to help her calm down and James a few minutes, Sirius could calm her down instantly, simply by hugging her and saying, **_"It'll be alright, Love. Promise."_**

Lily sent a stern look to their elder sister, disappointed in Petunia. If that was meant to be a tease, then it was a very poor placed one, but Lily knew she was not only jealous of the two of them, she was hateful and vindictive now and did not, nor would ever again, see them as her little sisters. It broke Lily's heart every time she remembered this, especially for Emma, who had loved Petunia with all her heart and had even tried making her love her again like she had when she got her letter. Trying to make Petunia feel better, but the little girl had been shot down every time she tried to show their older sister any form of sisterly love.

"Petunia, you crossed the line with that, if you're to be angry and disappointed with anyone, be so at yourself. That was very unnecessary." Lily said, scolding her older sister with disapproval. 

A car pulled into the Evans family drive and turned off.

Emma was the first to open the front door, dashing across the driveway and tossing herself into the first persons' arms she could get to, which happened to be James.

The boys laughed at her as James hugged her tightly and spun her around a few turns and set her down, "Happy to see us so soon Foxy?" James asked and ruffled her hair, a small frown set his face as he saw her slightly red and teary eyes, "Will-"

Shaking her head quickly, stopping him from even starting, Emma was not going to let something crazy and out of hand begin, "No, just be as nice as you can be Jamie. My mum, Lily and I worked really hard for today to be amazing for us all, so just go with it and no magic in the house, Vermin-, Vernon, is still getting used to myself and Lily, please?" she pleaded softly.

Hearing her plea, James nodded, still curious as to what was going on, "Yea-yeah, sure thing Foxy. Uh-" 

"Lily's inside- never mind." Emma had eaten her words as fast as she had spoken them when Lily was suddenly rushing out the front door and down the porch stairs, heading right for James. A wide and happy smile gracing her face, "Thank you so much for coming." She said breathing in his smooth colon when he had enveloped her into his arms, hugging her with a strong embrace.

Emma stood watching them, a happy smile on her face. She hadn't realized she was nearly an icicle until warm arms wrapped around her, warming her chilling arms "I know, they're cute. It's hard to look away. But you're far better to look at."

"Yeah they are cute," Emma said, with a blushed smile, ignoring his ending comment. "Come on, let's get inside it's cold out here." Sirius grinned, picking her up and walked to the front porch, both laughing.

"Sirius, I have legs. I can walk."

"I know, but this is most amusing," he said, opening the door and setting her down, waiting for James and Lily, who were right behind them giggling at him and Emma.

"James, Sirius, how wonderful you're here. I hope the drive was comfortable." Mary said, a wide smile on her face as she walked up to the boys and hugged them, "Dinner is almost done, the girls can show you around if you'd like and you can meet my oldest and her fiancé. Vernon is a sweetheart." She said with a wide smile, she was proud her daughter found someone that loved her, she was proud of all her girls. Just as Mary had spoken about Vernon, he and Petunia had walked down the hall, noses half in the air and fake smiles on their faces.

Sirius turned around to face James and snickered, then began to mutter to one another silently between them both, "Beware of the high and mighty majesties. They have crowns shoved up their-gruh" Grunting in slight pain, Sirius silently laughed at the grinning Emma who'd gently elbowed him to shut him up quickly as the couple walked up to them, biting back a snicker all her own, "You must be the wizards my sisters can't seem to stop talking about. I have to say I was beginning to get worried you wouldn't make it. Poor Lily and Emma would have been absolutely heartbroken." Though her actions had seemed truly concerned, they all knew Petunia wouldn't have cared in the least if they hadn't made it.

Grinning with a shrug, Sirius draped an arm around Emma, enjoying the sneered glare and disgusted look Petunia was giving him as he did so, "Not likely, we love them too much to abandon them like that." Sirius said with a charming smirk as James bit his lip to stop from laughing and flicked Sirius upside the head, "Ouch, what'd I say Prongs?"

James shook his head in silent laughter, "Nothing Padfoot."

Confused and curious, Vernon asked, " _‘Prongs’_? _‘Padfoot’_? What kind of ridiculous names are those." Vernon asked with a judgmental laugh.

"Nicknames, Dear. Emma said they had their little nicknames for their group. I believe Emma's was Fox or Foxy..." Petunia teased, "Well, you boys go and be boys while us girls go help mummy. Lily, Emma, mum needs help." Petunia said sternly as if the two girls were mere slaves to her bidding. With a silent sigh, the sisters followed behind her, forcing themselves not to groan, "So, do you boys like cars?" Vernon asked, rubbing his hands together, "I saw you drive up in a grey mustang, is it new?"

"Renting, it's a nice car isn't it." Sirius said with a slight shrug. 

"Is the red Camaro yours?" James asked, trying to be polite and sate the conversation with Vernon. "Yes, actually. I just got it. So, why rent the Mustang?" He asked curiously.

"We don't live around here so we didn't see the need to buy a vehicle then not have a way to take it home." James clarified.

Vernon nodded in agreement, his wide smile still across his face. "Ah, completely understandable. It's a lovely car, but I was raised with many things, so when I graduated, I was able to have an advancement as an apprentice in the office to get a head start with my career. I know I'm being nosy, but may I ask what you both intend to choose as a career?"

The boys looked at one another, raised eyebrows and grinned, "To become Aurors," James started, Sirius picked up for him, a wide pleasing grin on his face when they saw Vernon's confusion, but was nice enough to elaborate what an Auror was, "Meaning we would be chasing after the worst of the worst kinds of criminals," Sirius said.

They were enjoying this too much. They both knew Petunia and Vernon were rude to Lily and Emma, so why should they be polite to Vernon? Petunia was the only one they needed to be decent to. Mary and Louie were wonderful people, so of course they were going to be themselves and exceptionally wonderful to them.

James looked forward to having the Evans's as in-laws, they were heartwarming to be around, always smiled and tried to have a great time.

Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair a bit and stretched, his back was hurting a little from the drive, but it was worth it seeing the girls, "So, what does that mean? Being an Auror?" Vernon asked, trying to sound interested.

At this, James simply shrugged, understanding that he still may find it difficult to understand it, which was perfectly normal and fine, "We would be a part of an elite, highly-trained, special forces serving the wizard government to uphold the laws and protecting the magical community from large-scaled threats. So basically, we'd be considered equal to the military or Police officers to non-magical folk."

Vernon nodded, probably catching on finally, "Ah, I simply work with bolts, order, and organization with numbers, pays a healthy sum too. Petunia and I have a home already, it's nice. Three bedrooms, a lovely living room, and dining room, the kitchen is nice too and the yard is lush and beautiful." Of course, Vernon was going to brag, the home was indeed a very beautiful home. His career, and future was indeed something to be very proud of.

"Sounds beautiful. You should see James's family home; his parents were speaking just last night about signing over the Manor to him and his future wife as a wedding gift. This way, his parents can move to a smaller home." Sirius said grinning.

Vernon was doing a terrible job boasting about wealth when Sirius had obviously come from wealth himself, though he'd always despise his family, so why not do a little boasting on his friend's behalf?

"Manor?" Vernon stuttered, rather shocked to hear such a word, he hadn't expected to hear of them having that much family money, maybe he should have done his research on these boys, but yet, with his human and non-magical statues, he had a feeling he'd likely not be able to find anything regarding these two boy's background, let alone find if they even existed.

"Yes, The Potter Manor, passed down for generations-" 

"Sirius," James shushed him with a slight nudge and shake of his head. James would brag and boast yes, but he never much liked boasting about his family home, because that was exactly all it was, it was just a roof over their heads, where his family lived. Something his ancestors on the Potter side had built years ago, it was his father's and mother's home to boast about, something they have successfully maintained and kept up with, not his.

"Boys, dinner's ready," Lily rushed up to them, a wide and obviously forced smile on her face as she sent a look to both boys, she really wanted to avoid any further issues.

James smiled and kissed her forehead, "Of course," The way James always looked at her was like any troubles were washed away when he set eyes on her. James cared for nothing else besides his family, Lily and Emma and the Marauders. James had looked at the three boys not as best friends but as brothers since their second year at school. And as the years went on, they had become a part of his family.

Sitting down for dinner, everyone had put on their best faces and attitude, though Petunia and Vernon had sent a glare or two across the table at the other four magical beings in the house.

Sirius had written on a small, disposable, napkin and passed it to Emma, _'This is going to be a long dinner, isn't it?'_ folding the napkin she did a well-placed fake cough into the napkin and nodded.

"So, has the year gone smoothly so far?" Louie asked the four magical students, who nodded "Yes, it's gone smoothly, classes are a bit difficult but it's the whole process of learning, the teachers are excellent. Lily's in the Slug Club. Professor Slughorn has a small club set up for his most advanced and talented students, Lily is one of the few that's at the top of the Potions class. Your daughter is brilliant Mr. Evans. Emma is doing great also, where she finds herself lacking, she finds help to aid her, a smart decision too. Severus has helped her and Gabby a lot this year and last." As Head Boy James made sure to know how his fellow Gryffindors' did in classes.

"Really? That's encouraging to hear, Lily says you're Head Boy this year with her as Head Girl?" Louie asked with curiosity.

"Yes, Dumbledore made the decision. I wasn't perfect at all the previous years, so it's an amazing honor for me, even though I thought Remus should have been Head Boy." James said with a smile, he was being truthful. He'd been shocked when he got the badge, notice and everything involving the position.

Dinner had lasted about two hours, Lily and Emma helped their mother and Petunia clean up while the boys conversed with Louie in the living room talking about almost anything. When the girls walked in and sat with their significant other, Emma had plopped down in one of the armchairs by herself and smiled playfully at Sirius when he raised a brow at her for not sitting next to him while Petunia sat next to Vernon and Lily had sat leg to leg with James. Mary, claiming the armchairs' arm at her husband's side.

Sirius shrugged it off knowing they weren't parading around as a couple and that the age difference may still more than likely be considered inappropriate to others.

All and all, they had still enjoyed the Christmas dinner, though the two boys had agreed they didn't much care for Vernon and Petunia, mostly because of their attitude towards the girls.

**Beginning Term Two - 1978**

New Year's flew by, and second term rolled around with classes continuing like a charm.

Lily and James had been shaken up at one point in time by something that had happened, and it was bothering Emma and Gabby as to what was going on to scare the two so badly. Annoyingly so, the two refused to fess up.

"He's really trying to gather followers to kill every Muggle-born witch and wizard James, how is it ever going to be okay... I'm joining The Order, Remus joined, and so has Sirius. And after that encounter, I'm fighting against this tyrant. I will not live in a world with monsters like that, he confessed to having a hand in murdering Mary and her family-" Lily paced as she ranted in the hallway in front of Dumbledore staircase, waiting to be allowed in.

James grabbed her arms, stopping her, he was trying so hard not to laugh at her, but he knew better than to do that at the current moment.

"Lily, breath... Alright, everything will be alright. I promise, and I agree. I won't live in a world with a monster like that, and I couldn't stand for any child of ours to be born in a world with that kind of being trying to rule us."

Upon hearing about children, Lily began to panic in depth. Fear for her child, their child, growing without his/her parents, "Our child goes to Sirius and Emma if we don't make it." She said outright. Shocked, James gently shook his head in confusion, trying to bring his mind back to reality, "Wait, slow down, what are you talking about Lil?" Now he was worried, did she truly think they would be killed in this? It was possible, but why think like that?

"Sirius and Emma. Emma will obviously be the Aunt, but I want her on the Certificate as the Godmother along with Marlene. I know you already want Sirius or Remus as the Godfather." Lily was officially freaking out and thinking far too much about this in such a negative way. It wasn't healthy. Nodding, James simply agreed with her, "Okay, yeah. We can do that, but Lily? Try to think of this positively... Okay? Just, try." He said watching her breath in deeply and let it out slowly. She had finally calmed down when Dumbledore's stairwell started moving, stepping onto the moving staircase and into his office, they joined the others for an Order meeting.

"My brave students, and soon to be equals in the Wizarding world as friends. I welcome you all newcomers to the Order of the Phoenix."

**June 17th, 1978**

Emma had begun noticing the weekly disappearance of the four Marauder boys and that of Marlene, and Lily. James had missed not only Quidditch practices but two games but Sirius had dropped out willingly and would hardly be around besides to go to classes and do homework. He'd even forgotten about their Hogsmeade adventures, but she kept in mind that whatever had their, his, attention must be important.

At least she was trying to. Sadly though, she was failing.

Gabby was even missing the girls and boys. Severus had also mysteriously begun disappearing over the few months. This drastic change was really beginning to bother the two fourth years.

"I've cornered Sev, and Marlene, and they both continue to say the same thing! _"Don't concern yourselves."_ I mean, really? How are we just supposed to let this go! Have you talked to Sirius or James? Lily?" Gabby asked.

They had won three games since they started their Second term, two during second against Slytherin, but that was only because Regulus Black was no longer playing Seeker, let alone Quidditch and one at the first of their third against Hufflepuff, a game they had barely won!

"I can't even get him to talk to me anymore. Sirius is always exhausted and doesn't seem to have any more time. It's weird, and I'm worried... For all of them. "They all seemed to be passing, except Peter and that worried her most for him.

 _'What is going on!'_ Emma thought to herself with irritation. She had tried following them but had always lost them each and every time.

"Emma, we need answers. We deserve answers! If they won't talk to us, then maybe we should speak to Dumbledore. Everything went crazy for them when they spoke with him Four months ago after James and Lily got spooked about something two weeks after school started for the second term." Gabby stated sternly. And she was right.

They needed answers.

So, they went to get answers in the form of Professor Dumbledore, except he had found his office empty. Looking around, both Gabby and Emma went walking about the castle looking for any sign of the Professor or the group they were looking for, but instead, a door had found them abruptly. "Uh, Emma? Any idea where the door came from?"

Emma, not having a clue what was going on and shocked, shook her head, "Let's check it out."

Walking in, they were assaulted by a group of arguing people they had been looking for all day in the large room. The two fourth years were not only confused, but they were also angry. Their family and close friends had been sneaking around their backs for secret meetings and what else they couldn't think of.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Gabby had spoken first, the words flying from her. Her anger was very clear, while Emma started, trying to let her mind catch up with this.

Remus stepped forward, confusion and worry clear on his face.

They had found them... _'How did they find us?'_

"Gabs, Emma... What are you doing here?" As simple as the question was, it had only made the situation worse.

Sirius flinched with slight pain for Remus as he began to attempt questioning their girls, _'Bad choice of words Moony.'_

 _'We're so dead!'_ Peter's mind screamed with fear, shrinking back behind Sirius.

 _'Nice knowin' ya buddy,'_ James thought with a soft sigh of remorse, a gentle shake of his head with a pat here and there to his back from Marlene. A silent sign of sympathy and condolences of the likelihood of the soon to be loss of one of the dear Marauder's. The action had made James silently snicker inwardly as he scratched the back of his head with a deep sigh.

 _'This is going to be good.'_ A set of unknown twins thought, grinning to themselves as they watched the teenagers interact.

Gabby flared at him, her pale blue eyes piercing through him and decided to toss one at him, "Looking for the White Rabbit who’s late to Wonderland!" She growled, "Why the heck do you think we're here, Remus Lupin! Looking for you lot! We want answers... Now..."And with that being the final say, the door that had not only provided safety from others and enemies had sealed them in with two ticked off girls who knew how to use their fury.

 _'Oh boy... Here we go again.'_ James thought, but what happened next stunned the Order Members, as the unknown twins laughed with a belly of laughter.

"Welcome, Gabrielle and Emma, to one of the meetings of the Order of the Phoenix and to the grand hall of the Room of Requirements," Dumbledore said knowingly as he gave Gabby a pointed smiling stair. Something in his stare made her feel as if he knew her future, and that, for an unknown reason, worried her. "Truth be told, I honestly thought you both would have caught up to us sooner, but late is much better than never," Dumbledore said, a smile still across his face.

Lily and the others all looked at Dumbledore in utter shock as an uproar began from the two girl's close family and friends, starting with Lily and Marlene "What!"

"No way," Peter jumped in, Sirius's face was full of shock and fear, "Not happening!"

"Now wait a second! We joined to fight this War, so **_they_** wouldn't have to!" The last was Remus, where James picked up for him, "Exactly! Dumbledore, you are not going to involve our girls, Lily and the other seventh year's I can understand, she's a **seventh** year and we are all nearly done with school. Alice and Frank graduated the year before, but not our Fox's."

Marlene and Alice hugged one another, Frank held them both in comfort, they were panicking. "They are to have **absolutely** **nothing** to do with this war!"

"They're right, Albus, they are just children, fourth years, what could they do! This war is growing more difficult, more serious as the days go by!" McGonagall spoke up, fear clearly written across her face the same as the others.

Would he really involve children, mere fourth years, in this war?

Dumbledore, having enough of his ear's being attacked by the shouts, held up a hand, silencing them all. "Klay Malcolm joined and he's in his fifth year. He joined after his older brother was murdered over Christmas break, he is only doing small things, keeping his eyes and ears open and bringing anything he finds back to us, Minerva. But in the end, it is up to them, not as students but as free Witches and Wizards of our community. Or older students are old enough and experienced enough to defend themselves, though you know as well as I that I would never allow my students to place themselves in danger, nor by my own doing."

"And if they get caught!" Sirius shouted outraged, _'Is he really going to let two fourth years get mixed into this!?'_

"Sirius is right. That does not guarantee their safety nor their survival if they get involved! What happens if they get caught!" Lily screamed. Panic fully visible. She'd almost lost Emma once, lost one of hers' and Marlene's and Alice's friend, Mary, already and Thomas's body was found in the forest two weeks after he'd gone missing. **‘ Were-wolf attack'** was what it looked like from the corner's examination and how it had been ruled.

Remus and the others were outraged, he had been forced to let Lily and the other girls join, simply because they were old enough and had even found him mid-transformation when he was without the Marauder boys and the two girls. It was one of the first and most painful transformations he'd had since he began doing his monthly transformation with the Marauder boys. The two girls had followed him and fought him with body binding spells the entire night and kept him from harming himself, them and anything else he tried to chase after, they had done that the past four months.

"Join what?" Emma finally spoke, she was still confused about what was going on, her mind had not really caught up with this, though she had grown tired of trying to do so. So, she asked for clarification.

And she got it.

"This is the Order of the Phoenix. I constructed this Order in hopes of fighting against a Dark Wizard who is not only gathering followers but killing muggles, muggle-born and those who defy him and refusing to join him. He was a student here years ago, a very bright boy with grand potential. Unfortunately, I didn't see where his potential was being directed and he chose the darkness of magic. He grew restless and power-hungry. His name was Tom Riddle, he now goes by 'Lord Voldemort'. A name he reconstructed himself and to my everlasting disappointment, has found a way to get his hooks into my students here at Hogwarts. Even going as far as threatening family and friends or killing them, all of them, if he's still refused. Students began going missing last year, possibly going back as far to the near end of yours and Miss. McKinnon's' second year here. It got worse after the deaths of Mary's family and herself. A Slytherin student by the name Thomas Grey was found murdered and dumped in the Dark Forest, it was publicly registered under a were-wolf attack due to the student wondering where he should not have gone. However, the Ministry has him in their deeper records as murdered and left for the animals and they are still, unfortunately, looking for the killer. Your sister, Lily and Mr. Potter, were cornered by a couple of previous students of Hogwarts in league with Voldemort and not only asked, but threatened, to join him. Thankfully the two are remarkable duelists and fought their way out and reported the incident directly to Professor McGonagall and myself. They then joined the Order themselves."

"Why are you telling us all this?" Gabby softly spoke in a hushed whisper. The two girls had grabbed a hold of one another's hands as Dumbledore spoke, in hopes, it would help comfort them. It was definitely a lot to take in.

"Because you both came for answers and you deserve them with utmost honesty. And as your Headmaster, I would give you nothing less from it."

It was silent, no one knew what to say. He had surely spoken a mouthful.

"When do we join?" Emma asked bluntly, there was nothing else to say or asked.

He was right. They all were. But someone had to help somewhere. Her and Gabby were indeed small, they could get into and out of places others could not, even Klay.

"You may join now if you wish. However, you will not be leaving the school grounds, you'll be simply keeping your eyes and ears open until you finish school here at Hogwarts. Until then, I'm afraid there is very little you can do. Though, I believe I shall assign you both to something while we are here. You will be joining Mr. Lupin in his monthly transformation, as I'm sure you already know of," At their shocked expressions he grinned with a nod, "Yes, I know of you all, and no, I will not say a word to anyone. Even though I should by law. However, I'm finding my silence to be more selfish in this area, not only for the Order but in the aiding of Mr. Lupin. I'm sure you ladies will be able to keep him in good company and in great hands. I trust you will use your forms to grand, but wisely, advantages. Am I right, **_Fox_**?"

Gabby and Emma grinned wickedly at one another then nodded to the Professor, "Of course, Professor." The girls spoke in a soft, mischievous unison.

"Come on Gabby, we still have homework to get done, we should go finish it."

Walking out, Gabby turned to Emma, a bit confused but pleased at the same time, "What just happened?

"We got our answers."


	15. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**1978, July 1st**

Summer was coming up, just a week or so away and the girls and Marauders were not looking forward to saying goodbye to each other. This was their last year together at Hogwarts as students. But they avoided that concern for later.

Emma and Gabby had taken to wandering the castle halls when they could in Animagus form, trying to find anything they could turn over to the Order Members and Dumbledore, though they had unfortunately always come away empty handed... They had taken the time to plan out the end of Remus's year, his last transformation on the grounds of the school and Hogsmeade. Emma and Gabby had waited for Poppy to leave after taking Remus to the Shrieking Shack as usual, then waited with him until it was time for his bones to break and reline for his were-wolf to take its turn for the night. They had played cards and Wizards Chess, which they lost 100% of the time to him, he was amazing at Wizards Chess. Remus taught them how to play and showed them a few moves.

They were getting better, "I am very proud of you girls, you're learning fast," He'd say as they'd start a new game. Sadly, the time had come for the fun to stop and the pain to begin.

Remus screamed as his bones cracked and shifted. This transformation had lasted longer than Emma had remembered, but then again, he'd always done well when they were all with him, painful as it still was. Emma never remembered him being in this much pain before and it bothered her deeply. Both hers' and Gabby's hearts broke for him as they watched.

Finally shifting themselves, they sat in front of him and waited for him to sniff their identity with his wolfish nose and nudge them playfully.

They played like that the rest of the night and through the week of his final transformations at School.

The boys had asked to be with him on their final night and the girls gladly handed their job over to the Marauder's for their very last night as the Hogwarts Marauders.

But their troubles had yet to start.

**Summer**

"So, are you staying with James and Sirius this summer Remus? For your transformations?" Peter asked, he had been feeling down due to his test scores, he hadn't passed very well and was concerned, so he tried distracting himself with others concerns.

"Hm? Oh, no. Dumbledore has allowed me to use a place from now on for my transformations, unfortunately one of the rules is not to inform anyone of its' where-bouts."

Hearing this information, the three boys looked at their wolfish friend with confused curiosity. Why had he not informed them of this previously for them to talk to Dumbledore of this? They had found it easier on Remus if he had at least one person there to keep him from killing another or harming himself. This seemed a little suspicious to them but knew if he hadn't said anything before now then there must have been a reason. They just hoped he would be alright.

Though, he hadn't entirely lied to them, Remus hadn't been fully truthful either, Dumbledore had offered a place for him to transform, though Emma and Gabby had been informed of this and the location to be there with him for support like usual, whether it was one or the other, or both. Dumbledore had given him a job, even though he passed his O.W.L.'s like a charm; no pun intended. Unfortunately, due to his Lycanthropy, Remus was going to have a very difficult time finding a job that meets his requirements to his O.W.L's. Even becoming an Auror would have proven difficult if not nearly impossible. This was where he found his troubles starting and was not only happy, but very grateful, that Dumbledore had told him he'd given him a job due to his out-standings in his classes. Dumbledore had in-trusted Remus with some new information that he too found very disturbing.

The Order had a spy in their mists.

It could be anyone, even one of his friends, or worse, one of their precious ladies.

 ** _"Because, who would suspect one of the wonderful ladies we have at our side? This is where my concerns begin, Mr. Lupin. I need help finding this Spy, and then to question them."_** This was also where Remus's job began, he wanted to start from his Marauders then expand out. And he prayed none of his dear friends, his brothers or sisters, he loved so dearly was the traitor. Because if so, he knew it would kill him. Remus felt his chest skip a beat or two and tightened like a snake had him in its death wrap as multiple images flashed through his mind of the worst things possible.

"Did Dumbledore give any of you a job?" Peter asked curiously. He was nosing into something, and Remus was trying to not jump to conclusions, he hated feeling like he couldn't trust his best friends he's had since he was in his first year at school. He couldn't even trust Emma or Lily. Not even Gabrielle.

 _'Yet. I can't trust them yet.'_ he reminded himself, trying to keep himself encouraged and brought his mind back to what was going on in their compartment. Until he could prove to not only himself, but to Dumbledore they could trust the three other Marauders he had to swallow back the bile that threatened to come up every time he lied to them and shook his head. "No, I was just offered a place to transform that was safe from others. Where I could begin to learn to do these on my own... I can't continue to rely on you all forever. I need to learn to do this on my own, face it guys, we won't always be there anymore, no matter how much we hate that thought, it's a very possible reality because of the dark days we're heading into." He may have been dark and depressing, but he was unfortunately right, and they all knew it.

This time, it was James's turn to go all dark and depressing, "Well, while we're on the depressing thing involving this dark hour... I have something I'd like to ask you two." He started, staring at Peter and Remus, "Lily and Emma's parents were killed a few days ago, their funeral is in a few days' time and I, Sirius and I and the girls, were just wondering if you two would care to come with us?" He looked hopeful.

Remus looked between James and Sirius, curious as to why he and Peter were just now finding out about this, though he did say it happened only a few days ago so the girls obviously were going to need, and want, time to process this tragedy and mourn their loss.

 _'So, that could be why the four of them had been acting strange. James and Sirius could have been with the girls when they were given the news of their loss, and their silence was to give them their privacy to mourn and give them the choice to tell anyone else or not. Understandable... Now I just feel like a jerk for accusing them, however, I still can't cross them off just because of this, I need evidence of their innocence.'_ and he was right, he needed **actual** evidence to take to Dumbledore, otherwise the case would not only be given to someone else, but then they would be on the top of the list because of his frailer to do his job. And that was the last thing any of them needed.

"Why weren't we told this as soon as it happened?" Peter asked, he was just a little offended they hadn't said anything to them, but could he really blame them?

The answer was a big no. No, he could not, would not, blame them for staying quiet. Had he been in any of their shoes he wouldn't want to say anything himself and he felt guilty as soon as the words left his mouth.

Sirius spoke for the first time in the two hours they had been on the train on their way home for good, never to return to Hogwarts as students.

"Because Lily and Emma were mourning. They didn't take the news very well, obviously. Petunia pretty much disowned her own sisters and is blaming them for their mum and dad's murder. Emma and Lily are orphans and their own big sister absolutely wants nothing to do with them." He was a little upset at Peter and had given a bit of attitude, thought he'd managed to simmer down a bit. Sirius had to be honest with himself, had he been in Peters' shoes he probably would have done the same thing. But what was eating at him was how the girls had taken the news.

It was forever burned into him.

** Flashback **

_"Miss Evans, Professor Dumbledore needs to see you and your sister in his office immediately. Mr. Potter would you please escort Miss Evans? Mr. Black, I need you to find Rose and escort her up to Professor Dumbledore's office as well, I can't seem to find her anywhere." Professor McGonagall said quickly and walked off leaving no room for discussion._

_Though they had to admit that she looked rather concerned and bothered about something._

_James and Sirius shrugged to one another and went about doing what was asked of them while James walked Lily up to Dumbledore's office._

_Sirius went and looked for Emma._

_He wished he'd had the map, but Peter had left it laying out in the Library, so now someone else had their hands on it, most likely Filch since the Castles Care-taker had found the boys at just about every single corner and knew where they were every second and had begun to learn their hidden tunnel routes, which was becoming less and less safe for the boys to sneak around in at night for their nightly Pranks to other Houses, teachers and students for the morning routes in the halls._

_They had all taken their O.W.L's so they had no more classes for the next week and a half._

_"Ah, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter. Thank you for coming so quickly," Dumbledore said, he was standing at the front of his desk, both hands clasped in front of him with a sympathetic look on his face. Something wasn't right, something had happened, and neither was liking it. The dark feeling sank even farther in Lily's gut when her eyes landed on Petunia sitting in a chair, dry tears trailed down her face, her eyes red and puffy with a red nose. She had been crying, terribly by the looks of it._

_"Petunia? What's happened, what's wrong?... Are you alright? Where's Vernon?" Lily asked, rushing to her sister._

_Petunia had stood quickly from her seat with a hard and nasty glare. A glare full of hate and disdain._

_"I blame you and Emma! Mostly you, you stupid girl! Had you never been born or become a witch Emma wouldn't have followed in your footsteps! This is your fault!" Petunia screamed, turning her attention to Dumbledore, "And you! you allowed them here! Had you and your wretched school never sent them their letters they would have simply grown out of it! Send me home, I want nothing to do with you creatures ever again!" She turned back to Lily, eyes running endlessly with tears as she listened to her older sister. Lily knew Petunia hated magic, but she never thought she would have this much rage towards them, especially not her own family, "After the funeral I might as well have two more for the sisters I lost to-" A red bird swooped down, his leg grabbed onto Petunia's jacket and disapparated with her._

_Fawkes had listened to enough of her and taken her home as she had demanded before finishing her screaming the blame to Lily._

_"Professor, what's happened?" James asked on behalf of Lily. She was frozen where she stood, staring at the now empty spot Petunia had previously been._

_"I am afraid, Mr. Potter, that I have brought grave news to the Evans family." He began with a sigh and a shake of his head. "Lily, you and your family have my deepest condolences. I'm afraid your parents were victims of a Death Eater attack this morning... They did not survive."_

_Lily's legs buckled in seconds as soon as the words left Albus._

_James jumped for her, catching her in his arms. A strong hold on her as he pulled her to him and let her cry and scream. He feared how Emma would react, the girls were now the only thing they had left beside himself and a few others. And if Lily was screaming into his chest and crying like this, Emma's was possibly going to be just as bad. He was thankful Sirius would be the one to bring her, he didn't know if he could be strong enough for them both and not cry himself for their unfortunate loss._

_It was just then that Sirius had walked in, Emma next to him, an arm draped around her shoulders and both looking concerned and confused._

_"Ah, young Miss Evans, thank you for joining us. I was just informing your sisters of the news I received early this morning. I'm sorry to say that your parents were unfortunate victims of a Death Eater attack. I am afraid they did not survive. Your elder sister, Mrs. Dursley, just left to go back home." Dumbledore repeated himself. Each word striking him like it had been each time he'd told Petunia then Lily._

_Emma stood there in silence, her mind attempting to register this heart shattering news. Their parents were dead, murdered. Emma was underage, a minor. Petunia wouldn't take her, and Lily was engaged to James. By law, she was technically alone, an orphan, Lily too was one, yes, but she had James to go to. Emma's mind whirled around the likeliness she never should have thought, and that was the sinking feeling of her possibly being expendable in their eyes as a setback. Even though she knew better than to ever think such a thing, she couldn't help but think it. Emma didn't realize the tears had rolled from her eyes until she felt arms around her. Lily had pulled her into a tight hug between her and James. Both girls crying from the loss of their parents and the fear of what could, or would, possibly happen to them. Would Lily leave her behind, or take Emma with her? Would she let Petunia cruelly take her, less likely, or leave her in the care of the Headmaster of Hogwarts if she asked._

_James looked at Sirius, unsure of what to really do until Sirius knelt beside them, wrapping his arms around them, adding to the comfort for the girls. they took it gladly. Both boys gave each other a simple look, a silent vow that nothing would touch a harmful notion to them, never._

None of them knew how short that promise would be. If so, they'd have gone about things completely different. But fate is cruel that way, it takes from you what it gives you if it so chooses to, yet it can also give back once it's already taken from you. The strange strings it has tangled fates of life and death. Oh, how easy it can break and recreate just as easily and simply if it's fed correctly.

Sirius was pulled from the memory and back to the two friends by Remus's voice, "Of course we'll come. You all need us. We do better when we're together. Just like a strong family." And he was right, they were stronger together. They all just hoped this would go better than Petunia's wedding, even though they knew it wouldn't, that was a 'happy' occasion, this time it was heartbreaking, sad, dark, dangerous occasion with Hell to pay. This Dark War was taking its toll on everyone.

**_ The Wedding of Petunia Evans and Vernon Dursley- Memory _ **

_Petunia had thrown a fit when James showed up with Remus and Peter, even more so when Gabby and Sirius showed up. James had apologized and explained that he felt bad for leaving his friends at his home alone while he'd be out and having fun at his girlfriend's sister's wedding that he didn't feel it right to have invited them for the end of break and then having to leave them for six hours. Lily's parents had smiled and simply said it was fine while Petunia had fitted and fretted about it the entire time to her new husband, she had even gone as far as telling Lily that there was a change in the bridesmaids last minute but that she would gladly keep the dress._

** Hogwarts Train - Present **

This was going to be a very long year, much longer than the last time they had big issues... Remus just knew something was going to go bad and slap them all in the face. Fate was cruel and witty that way ** _, 'a sadistic sense of humor,'_** as Marlene liked to say, and she was right.

**_ July 5th, 1978 - Funeral _ **

The day was hard and painful. The air was hot and dry, yet there was no sunshine for the heat. Petunia had ignored Lily and Emma, even went as far as placing two Silver urns on the funeral stand with their parents, their names engraved on it and date a birth, but no date of death. She had told someone that had asked about them that she wasn't sure what to put or why she got them then displayed them when her two sisters were still very clearly alive and attending their parent's funeral but that she had just gotten them for sentimental purposes and would hold onto the burial urns. Though the magical group that attended supporting Lily and Emma knew what she was doing with them. Petunia had gotten them to make a final statement to the two sisters. They were dead to her, and until she heard otherwise on the official date of their deaths, Petunia was keeping them and leaving it blank, as a procrastination and to show that she did once have sisters but had lost them nonetheless to the _"magical none sense their worlds divided"._

Lily and Emma sat next to one another down the rows away from Petunia and Vernon, they felt the hateful glares from Petunia throughout the whole ceremony.

Emma had pulled herself closed, she hadn't said a word in days, not even to Lily, or Sirius, not even Gabby.

Severus had gone missing, much to Gabby's fear, her secret meetings with him had begun to give her hope that he was getting away from the Death Eaters, but once they heard about Mr. and Mrs. Evans he had vanished, something that frightened her all the more that he may have had something to do with it. Though, when Gabby brought her concerns to Lily she had shot the young witch down instantly and told her that Severus would have tried to have done something to stop it.

James had even defended Severus saying that he may be one of them but his love for Lily and Emma was enough to make him defend her family, mainly her parents and the two witches. Though sadly enough, no one would know any time soon that the reason he had disappeared so soon after he'd heard about the sister's parents, fearful they'd find him sneaking around with Gabby, who was still with Emma and the others. She was clearly not going to be one of Voldemort's followers and he would never ask her to put herself in that lifestyle, only to be more hurt in the near or far future.

Emma was mentally rolling over what she could do. Gabby's family was having enough trouble with things, there was no way they'd be able to take in another person, let alone a child still attending school at Hogwarts, would Lily take her? Would Petunia take her and make her stop Hogwarts classes and attend Muggle school? That would be too confusing for her and they'd probably put her in a mental clinic due to being driven to madness from the separation. She was sure in the back of her mind that Lily would take her regardless and knew James would not let her go anywhere either. That he could let her and Lily go about life alone or divided. Even Sirius would be damned if he let her out of his sight nor his hold because of this, she was just a teenager with barely any means to protect herself and absolutely no means to provide for herself. Emma was terrified and over thinking this by far, but what else was she supposed to do? Cry nonstop about something she couldn't help to prevent from happening? Even if she wanted to, she'd have been killed just as they had been. She'd shed her tears, even though she still had tears to shed for her family's loss, she decided to busy herself with other thoughts, even if they still bothered her to near tears.

It wasn't until Sirius had called her out as they arrived back to James's home that Emma thought about it.

Sirius came up behind her, hugging her close trying to comfort her.

He could see her thinking heavily about something during the funeral and it worried him, all of them, Lily was worrying herself sick over Emma, she had barely cried at their parent's funeral. But it only took a simple hug for her to break. She took in a deep and heavy sigh filled with stress, fear, sadness and hardship. "What are you thinking about, Fox?" He finally asked.

"…I'm scared... Legally I'm alone, legally they can take me and put me in an orphanage. Legally Lily and Petunia don't necessarily have to take me... I'm an underage orphan who's a witch going into her fifth year at Hogwarts. Petunia and Lily are both adults, with a future to go to. I can just be left behind and forgotten like I never existed-" Emma rambled on, everything going in one ear and out the other for Sirius.

Sirius was stunned, having enough of her ridiculous rambling he turned her to face him quickly, nearly knocking her off her feet and balance that could have caused her to fall back into the water fountain in James's back garden had Sirius not had a hold of her forearms as he glared at her with disappointment and hurt. " Rose Evans! Don't you dare think like that. We would never let that happen and you know that. We love you. I love you! How could you possibly think we would let that happen to you. How could you think Lily or James would ever allow that to happen! Worst of all, how could you possibly believe I'd do that to you? Why would you ever think I'd abandon you like that?" Sirius was hurt, very deeply that it was painful, but it hurt more as he watched her break down into a fit of pouring tears.

"I don't know. My mind hasn't been straight since we got the news. I was thinking by laws and possibilities and what could happen. I'm fifteen in three weeks and two days, I have no idea how to even be an adult, I'm a mildly responsible teenager. Lily and I lost our parents and our sister. I have no idea how to even begin to be an adult and go to school at the same time. My mind is just not wrapping around it-" Emma stopped looking at him as he laughed at her.

Sirius Black was laughing at Emma because of her rant, even though he understood why she was scared, he couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Sirius Orion Black, this is not-" having heard enough, he silenced her with his lips, stopping her words when she tried to return to her previously continued rant by kissing her deeply.

He had no idea how to get her to calm down and stop talking, so he'd kissed her. He snickered when he broke the kiss and kissed her forehead gently, "I love you Emma, and I will never abandon you, never leave you, and never stop loving you. Not even in death." Sirius whispered against her forehead, holding her tightly in his embrace.

Emma stopped talking and blushed all the way to her neck. He knew this only because he felt the heat from her skin where one of his hands held the back of her neck.

Emma breathed in his calming colon. Sirius had a talent with calming her down. He had her smiling and holding on to him like he was her lifeline, and in some ways, he truly was, "That sounds an awfully lot like something Prongs would say to Lily."

They both laughed when he nodded a bit embarrassed, "Yes, well. It was Sirius Black, original. Promise."

They stared at one another for a short while, until Emma said something that made his heart go wild, "I love you, Sirius Black. Even through death I always will. Through thick and thin, through hellfire and brimstone. Forever shall you hold my heart, never will it belong to anyone but you."

* * *

**;) Told ya I'd make it up to you! Hope you enjoyed and thank you for Reading and the Reviews, you are all so wonderful!**

**Next Chapter will be posted as soon as I can post it. Thank you for reading!**


	16. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**1978 Sept. 1 st**

Emma sat on the train with Gabby and Klay. They were the only ones left now. But in one-year Emma and Gabby would be on their own. They only had each other, even though they had small associations with others in their school, there was just one-person Emma was not looking forward to seeing that year, Regulus Black, Slytherins' seeker. Though, she had to say she was quite surprised he hadn't bothered her when she got on the train. Emma had walked right past him and he hadn't given her a single problem, simply nodded his head to her. No smile, nothing. And she knew something was wrong, something in his eyes bothered her. He was more than bothered. He was scared, terrified and determined about something. She may not have liked him that didn’t mean she wasn’t allowed to worry for a classmate, a different house or not. "Gabby, I'm worried about this year." She finally voiced her concern.

Klay and Gabby looked to one another confused, "What do you mean?" Gabby asked on behalf of both her and Klay. They were thinking the same thing, _'What's wrong now?'_

"Regulus didn't seem right when we got on the train, something's bothering him and now it's bothering me." Emma clarified. She really didn’t know why it was bothering her, it just did. She couldn’t explain it.

Klay scoffed with a snort at the thought of Regulus, "Please, the bloke’s been an egotistical git since we meet him, he's always like that. And not to mention how his family is, I'm honestly surprised his brother turned out the way he did instead of like the rest of his bloody family." He scuffed, not realizing that he’d said it with some malice. This had both girls glaring heatedly at him, though their attention was pulled from Klay and towards the compartment door opening and found, to Klay’s annoyance, Regulus Black, Klay finally saw what Emma was talking about. Something wasn't right.

"Regulus?" Gabby looked at him with concern, he looked shaken and fearful, "I need to speak with you. Gabby, I have letters from Severus for you. He apologizes for not being there for both of you during the funeral, but these are his letters he's asked me to deliver to you. I haven't read them, they’re all still sealed. I swear." He said handing the thick bound of letters to her, they looked as if he'd written to her the whole two and a half, almost three, months he'd been missing. Regulus was calm, his normal air of ego was nowhere near him as the three watched him closely.

He looked from Klay to Gabby, seeing how close they were currently sitting with one another and found himself offended for Severus, territorial in his place even, "He loves you, you know... Severus. He won't say it, but it's not hard for me to see it. He looks at you like Sirius looks at Emma or James to Lily." Regulus said. With his task finished he turned to leave. But his exit was stopped when he found himself being pulled back from the door causing him to stumble. Klay had shot to his feet and pulled him back in the compartment, shoving Regulus into a seat farthest from the door, leaving him in slight shock.

"What's going on Black? You've been jumpy since you got on the train and now you're bringing secret letters from a fellow Death Eater to someone who isn't a follower, telling her that this guy loves her after he practically abandoned her!" Klay yelled. He was trying not to be heard by the whole train, though he seemed to be slightly failing at the attempt. He was not only concerned for Gabby's safety considering she was involved with Severus but now suspicious of both him and Regulus's involvement with the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Regulus was still technically a kid, well a teenager, but still in school and being involved with dark magic and beings such as Voldemort as his family was. Klay had to be even more cautious with the girls, it was just him this year, he had no back up from the Marauders or Lily. And he only had one more year left, then they'd be on their own. Klay wouldn't be able to protect them.

He never expected Regulus to jump to his feet, a glare burning through him. "Severus Snape is a braver man than you or I ever will be Malcolm! Or I should say, you will ever be. You've no idea what he and I are risking!"

Feeling the tension, the girls worried what Klay and Regulus may do if the tension continued to grow.

Gabby stood between the two, Emma helping her, trying to keep the two a good space from one another, both fearing they'd begin to exchange punches, and Klay had a very impressive right hook.

"Alright, that's enough, the both of you!" Both girls shouted in unison. How the two girls were not related no one would know, they were practically twins with the way they acted with one another. The other half of their sisterly souls is what some would call them.

Gabby faced Regulus while Emma took on Klay, both girls glaring at the two boys, "Move out of the way Klay... Or **I will** move you myself."

To say he was surprised by Emma was a long shot. She'd never done this, never stood against him. Now he knew how the four boys felt their fifth year when she had gone off on them. Emma could be scary, though she had been a little twelve-year-old back then, Emma was fifteen now, and much scarier. _'I blame you for this Sirius Black,'_ he thought with annoyance because, in fact, she had gotten more determined for what was right and wrong after she met the Marauders. But no matter how much he hated to admit it, Klay would admit that Emma was perfect for Sirius and he was perfect for her.

With an annoyed huff, Klay moved knowing better than to not only cross Emma, but Gabby as well, and allowed Regulus to walk from the compartment, his blood boiled as he watched the seventh year Slytherin turn to both girls, smile thankfully to them and said with sad eyes, "I now see why they love you both, and if I'm honest with myself, I'd say I'm envious of them. Because to have someone like one you, it would have been a blessing and possibly my saving grace. At least they have been saved from my fate. Emma, thank James for me?" Then he was gone, Klay's jaw had nearly come off its hinges.

They were shocked, all three wondering what had happened to make him this way this year? What was going on that made him act so strange towards them now? And why would he be not only envious of Severus and Sirius, but mention fate and ask Emma to thank James for him? What did he know that they didn't?

This was a thought that plagued them, and forever would.

**October 1978**

Quidditch had not been fully enjoyable for Emma at the beginning of her fifth year without the Marauders, not to mention half their team was seventh years. But Emma had been overjoyed when Gabby had shown up for tryouts and made the team as the new Chaser. She was even more overjoyed at seeing that the Weasley's had come to their first game of her fifth year in Quidditch. Smiling even bigger when Molly and Arthur showed up with twin boys. "They're beautiful Molly. Arthur, they’re gorgeous, what are their names?"

"Fred and George." Arthur smiled proudly, and he was right to be so, they were absolutely adorable. Emma had a feeling they were bound to be a hand full. But the happy smile Molly had, told her she could not only handle them but looked forward to it all.

"Twins run in Molly's side of the family, Gideon and Fabian are actually the set of twins we were trying to name them after. Another "F" and another "G" was what we settled with... They are actually here, somewhere, they wanted to meet the famous ‘Auntie Rose.’ Arthur said smiling, looking around for the brothers, "Ah! there they are, heading our way now." Arthur said, smiling wider and waved to two brothers.

Emma and Gabby had recognized them immediately, they were two of the unknown members they had seen in the Room of Requirements after finding the Order in the middle of an argument.

The three boys with their twin uncles rushed to Emma in a hurry from their uncle's sides upon seeing her and enveloped her in tight hugs for their young ages. She had noticed they had grown so much. Though she hadn’t known they had secretly dubbed her "Auntie Rose!" until that day.

Emma always smiled widely when she saw the Weasley's and their children. The boys were now between the ages of two and eight years old, this had Emma feel as though she should start asking Molly and Arthur if she could start spending more time around the family outside of school and Quidditch games so she could watch them grow. She also enjoyed Molly's company.

Molly had apologized so many times for not attending Emma's parent's funerals, but Emma was relieved she hadn't, funerals were hard enough and she had admitted to Molly that had she and Arthur attended, Emma may have been a sobbing mess in Molly's lap and to not feel terrible for not going.

The brothers walked up, smiling knowingly to the two girls, "So," one began and the other started, "This is the famous Auntie Rose." Smiling to one another then back to their sister and brother in law, the Prewett brothers playfully bowed their heads to the Seeker, "It's wonderful to meet a new member of the family. Welcome to the Weasley and Prewett Family, Emma Evans." Both spoke in unison.

Emma had no idea what to even say aside from smiling and blushing a bit. They all talked a few more minutes catching up on the missing time they hadn’t seen each other, and Emma introduced Gabby to them, and the young boys took to her just as easily as they had Emma.

The game had begun, but they still hadn't won against Slytherin, but they had gotten closer to winning that year. They hadn't found anyone to take Seeker, meaning Emma couldn’t change positions, so she stuck with her position. 

**November 1978**

School flew by shockingly easy, the girls had Severus and Lily to thank for that, all those extra hours of studying with him and Lily in Potions and other classes like Herbology had paid off. The girls were thankful to Lily for the extra help and allowing them to borrow her Herbology book and notes to help them study. They had been writing letters back and forth the past two months of school to the Order members they were close to, which eventually included the Prewett brothers and the Weasley's, who were supporters of the Order but not involved due to having their young children.

The girls later found out that Alice and Frank had married, to no one’s shock. Frank and Sirius were currently in the process of becoming Auror’s and everyone had wished them the best of luck.

James and Lily had been assisting Mr. and Mrs. Potter when it was found that there was an outbreak of Dragon Pox going around the Wizarding community until they too had fallen prey to the illness and passed shortly after. James was left heartbroken and inheriting the Potter fortune. He had decided not to attend his internship as an Auror just yet due to the unfortunate event and marrying Lily soon.

With the tragic loss of James's parents, Emma was allowed a short holiday to return to the Potters Estate to attend the funeral then shortly after James and Lily's wedding, with only Emma, Peter, Remus, and Sirius attending. Petunia had been invited, but, of course, had quickly refused.

Emma had been a little surprised when her sister handed her the bouquet of flowers at the end and smiled wide. Lily and James looked between her and Sirius then both nodded to them. Emma was the only one that didn't quite understand what they had meant until Sirius explained later on when they arrived at his apartment to give the newlyweds their space for their Honeymoon.

Lily and James had given Sirius their blessing. A silent blessing though it was, it was a blessing nonetheless. That had made the two exceedingly happy and a little bit surprised, considering Emma was still in school.

Emma had returned to school three days after with a smile on her face, a skip in her step. Emma and Gabby had later on in the school year had been invited to join Slughorn's Club and both girls took the invitation gladly. They’d given the credit of their success to not only Severus and Lily but to their brilliant teacher Professor Slughorn, who had smiled gladly and with pride for himself, previous students and those he currently had joining him.

Slughorn had not only thanked them for the compliment but had agreed completely with them on how grand Severus and Lily could be as teachers. He’d congratulated Emma on the new addition to the family of both Evans and Potter and asked her to pass the congratulations along to the newlyweds then asked her to thank Lily for the wondrous gift.

A Lily petal Lily had enchanted to transform into the fish.

Emma had passed on the thanks and Congratulations to them as soon as she could for her teacher. She had even talked to James about what Regulus had said to her. And even he was confused. Sirius had acted as if he’d cared less for it, but he’d made the comment that if his brother was truly sincere in his words that he was thanking James for everything he and his family had done for Sirius. “I just wished I’d brought Reg with me… I never should have left him alone in that damn house, not with **_her_**.”

** Winter Break **

Emma stayed with Gabby for a few days during their Christmas break, the girls were excited. Lily hadn't minded. Especially since she and James had taken on a mission for the Order during this time. Though, no one knew this was about to become a time of fear and death.

The girls were outside throwing snowballs at one another, laughing and having a good time. It wasn't until an explosion filled the McKinnon family house that the girls realized they were under attack.

Gabrielle’s father, uncle, Marlene and their grandfather rushed out to the girls, wands in hand, "Gabrielle-" A flash of green collided with her father's back, his body collapsing into the deep snow motionless, silencing his shouts for his daughter.

Screams flew through the air with curses and defense charms as Gabby screamed for her father.

Marlene and Emma grabbed a hold of a screaming Gabrielle, pulling her away from the house and the now war zone as the remainder of the family and Emma threw charms and curses back and forth.

Marlene shoved the girls into the snow just in time for a killing curse to miss them by mere inches overhead. Engaging in a fight with two Death Eaters, Evan Rosier, and Dolohov while their Grandfather fought a man who’d been called Travis, he hadn't lasted much longer.

Marlene turned to the girls, fear clear on her face, she was the only thing standing between the girls and the Death Eater. They had to get out of there, she could do nothing else but shout for them before a curse took her "Run!"

“MARS!” The girls screamed out in fear as they watched her hit the snow-covered ground.

"MARLENE!" Gabrielle’s uncles’ scream was what would haunt them the rest of their lives besides the recently killed Marlene McKinnon. He was killed seconds later.

Gabby and Emma were frozen in the snow, screams frozen in their throats as they shivered from the site. They couldn't move, their bodies frozen with terror, they knew they had to run.

Emma forced her shaking body to move and pulled Gabrielle to her feet and ran into the woods behind the home.

They had made it ten minutes into the woods, they had no idea where they were going! They could hear the surrounding Death Eaters rushing in after them. They were closing in.

"Run little girls, run! The Hounds of Hell have been let loose! Their noses sniff out your blood and we shall find you!" They heard one of them laughing in a singing voice.

Emma shivered with tearful fear, a face matching the voice in Emma’s mind, "Oh, shit... Gabby, it's Avery. You need to Morph. I'll carry you for a distance then send you up a tree or something. Hurry!" They were running blind, but she had to hide Gabrielle.

Gabby looked at her fearfully, tears froze to her face as she shook her head violently and began crying, "I am not leaving you!"

Emma knew this had to have been terrible for Gabby, she felt terrible for doing this, but if they didn't split up, they were both dead. Avery didn't know anything about their Animagi forms that she knew of, and if she carried Gabby then she could make it out of this alive.

Gabrielle McKinnon was the last McKinnon left, Emma had to do something, and fast, "Yes, you are! Now shift Gabrielle!" and she did. Emma was thankful she’d listened, but she had to think that she was not only petrified with fear and loss but fear in possibly losing her best friend all in one night of losing her entire family. Gabrielle had probably only listened to her because she didn't know what else to do and her fox's survival instincts may have kicked in and done the shift itself if that was even possible.

You were one with the Animagus form you possessed.

Emma lifted the trembling form of Gabby into her arms and ran. She had continued on for some time before sending Gabby off into a cave, "Stay safe, Blue. Go to James and Lily." Emma didn't give Gabby any room for argument before she ran off, leading the Death Eaters after herself and away from Gabby's hiding spot.

Gabby shivered as she watched Emma disappear into the cold winter night, the snow had begun to fall moments after Emma had left her curled up and silently whimpering into the snow-filled night.

* * *

****I know I may have some dates wrong with some events and I apologies, all I can find is years not months when an event happened, at least not that I have found so far, so please bear with me, I am trying to get things lined up as best I can. Again, thank you all for taking time from you day/night to read this, I very much appreciate it :)**


	17. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Emma ran and ran, for how long she wasn’t sure. All she knew was that she could no longer feel her nose, her toes and barely her limbs. She had no idea where she as going and truthfully, she didn't care. Her main priority was getting them away from Gabby, she only hoped she had succeeded. Emma never saw the curse coming her way until it hit her and all she briefly saw was long blond hair and a black winter cloak. In a sudden turn of events it was lights out for Emma Evans. She never saw the second person covered head to toe in their own black cloak hidden in the shadows.

The second cloaked figure knelt beside her, wrapping their arms around Emma and lifted her into their arms.

“You know the plan,” the first figure spoke, her voice stern and calculated as she watched the hooded figure nod once then disapparated.

Gabrielle had padded around the snow trying to look for Emma. Finding nothing, she shifted back, thankful that her clothes had stayed on her, minus her jacket and gloves. Gabrielle still had on her winter leggings and boots, her red winter sweater and white scarf to keep her somewhat warm. She had waited three hours but had fallen asleep for a short time accidentally. She wasn't sure what the time currently was.

All she cared about was finding her friend alive.

A sudden sound caught her attention from her right. But she couldn't quite see as good with the snow blowing in her face. She wanted to call out, but too afraid it could be an enemy she stayed quiet, knowing that if it was an enemy, she'd have wasted Emma's sacrifice. And she was not going to do that. The fear was overwhelming as she turned in circles, looking for any sign of someone, hoping for a friend instead of a foe.

A flash of light came out of nowhere, causing her to close her eyes and look away with a scream. But she felt no pain, Gabrielle was still breathing. She could still feel her chest moving as she breathed in and out the cold winter air she was heavily breathing into her burning lungs. This confused her, _'shouldn't I be dead?'_ Looking around still confused, her body froze with sheer horror as her eyes landed on a dead body laying just behind her. An exact replica of herself. Gabrielle’s heart dropped, her eyes filling with tears as her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Her mouth opened to let loose a blood chilling scream. An arm wrapped around her shivering body, pulling her flush against a warm one.

Shocked from the sudden situation and the body that held her close to them she tried to scream and struggle as the hand clamped down on her mouth to keep her screams muffled from even an animal's ears as she struggled against the body.

"Gabrielle, it's me, it's me... Calm down, you're safe." A male's voice whispered against her hair covered ear.

The man’s voice that graced her ears was one she feared she’d never hear again with good graces. With her heart racing, she was suddenly flooded with feelings. Gabrielle’s body relaxed only because she knew that voice anywhere, a voice that had a way of calming her, or pissing her off when he crossed her. Looking over her shoulder, Gabrielle let her tears roll down her face when her eyes landed on the very person, she prayed it really was. She'd been desperate to see him for months. Turning on a dime in his arms she threw her arms around his neck and cried into him as he held her close, "Where have you been?"

"Busy, I've been trying to figure a way to keep you from getting killed... Hints the corps. I transfigured a dead animal to replicate your body, it'll hold for a few days. Come, we must leave, the Death Eaters aren't far behind." He informed her quickly. He was not going to let her out of his site for a while if he could help it.

Gabrielle’s mind went back to Emma and she panicked, "But-" She never had the chance to finish, nor even begin. Severus had already disapparated with her in his arms. Apparating in his hiding tree, not far from the ruins of the Evans home.

Lily and Emma had only taken the valuables from said ruins and their own belongings, the house had been nearly destroyed in the attack then left untouched since, being labeled as haunted and unfortunately condemned. He had no time to explain where Emma was.

"Severus, Emma is still out there! We can't leave her back there on her own!"

"She's taken care of... Put those on." He said, nodding to a chair holding a long green skirt, white blouse, shoes and long black winter cloak. 

_'Whose clothes are those?'_ She thought with confusion. It seemed confusion was something that seemed to be happening a lot lately. Watching Severus run around the room from a table holding Potion mixtures and shelves containing herbs and other things as he tossed things into a cauldron left and right so fast Gabby could hardly keep up with him to name half of the ingredients. Severus was beginning to scare her. Why was he doing this? What made him think he had to choose between this Dark Wizard and her? Most importantly, did he choose? And if so, who?

"Sev? What's going on?" She asked, her voice quivering.

He'd ignored her and continued working on whatever it was he was concocting.

What was it? 

She didn't know, though she had an assumption it was to change her appearance. Knowing he was going to ignore her until he had either finished what he was currently working on, or until she changed into the clothes that he was providing for her, Gabrielle decided to suck it up and change into the clothes.

They were old fashioned, but she knew they were the clothes of a rich pure-blooded family member, so the other question was, _‘Where did he get those from? Did he steal them, buy them? Were they once one of his family members' belongings?’_ Or had someone offered them up to him to aid him in her escape? She wished she knew the answers.

After several minutes of her changing and in the middle of lacing up the boots Severus chose then to speak to her again.

"Once this potion is finished, you'll take it and I'll escort you back to Hogwarts. I have you registered under the name **Mellena McClain**. Gabrielle McKinnon is, as of tonight, officially deceased. Mellena McClain, is who you are now, a transfer student from home schooling-" 

"Wait, you forged school and homeschooling documents? That's impossible to do, Severus. The Ministry isn't allowed to register anyone to any magical school without birth records, they’ll know they’re fakes!" Gabby said to him. Having enough of his delays and refusing to answer her questions, putting herself between him and the table and whatever he was working on.

Severus sighed in frustration and walked away from her and the table and began pacing in circles, running a shaking hand though his black hair as a thought hit her, "You forged birth records!? Severus-" Her attempt to scold him had been cut silent when he came full circle to her. His face mere inches from hers. And in that moment, Gabrielle saw him. The real Severus Snape. She saw a scared boy, who'd been brainwashed and stuck on revenge for years because of a rivalry he thought he could win against James Potter, for the love of the lovely Lily Evans even when he knew deep down that she was never his. But there was nothing wrong with hoping like he had against all odds. That was how he'd lived for years. Loving Lily against all odds, in hope she'd love him more than a best friend one day. A battle he had sadly lost terribly. This was also a young man who was caught between light and darkness.

"I can't lose you, Gabrielle! I will **not** lose you, Emma, or Lily. I don't care what they do to me, but I will not lose any of **you**... You three are all I have left of what was once good. Something I thought I lost forever when I lost Lily to Potter. Then all of a sudden you were there. A light in the dark that I never thought I'd ever find, because I didn't. You found me, a scared boy, cowering in the dark that was desperate for help but too frightened to do anything about it because I'm not only a fool, I'm not worth it and yet you still seem to find me worth something because all you've done since I've meet you, is shown me nothing but kindness until I've crossed a line and then you put me right back in check with life. That is why I found myself in love with you... I won't lie to you and tell you I've stopped loving Lily because I'll always love her, but she was never mine to have in life... I just got lucky when an Angel found me. And I almost lost her tonight. I almost lost you tonight... So please! Do as I ask, and I can keep you alive as long as I can." Severus's dark eyes rimmed with unshed tears. He hadn't let the thought sink in until now that he'd possibly be too late, that if he had been late, he would be delivering Lily the worst news imaginable of the deaths of the entire McKinnon family and that of her baby sister. The thought tore him to shreds as he thought about it. The images of Emma's and Gabrielle's dead bodies like the ones he'd walked through at the McKinnon home hoping, against all odds of fate, that he didn't find them there lifeless with the rest of the family. He’d almost crumbled to the snowy ground at seeing Marlene dead. She had done nothing to him, she’d always been sweet to him though he’d only had a few conversations with the girl.

Gabrielle nodded, grabbing a hold of his arms to help stead his trembling body as his tears fell. She had no words for what he was saying, truthfully, she didn't think she should say anything. He'd not only spilled out his heart to her, he'd laid out his whole life at her feet. Risking his life to save not only her life, but Emma's as well. She could only think of one thing to help comfort Severus. Wrapping her arms around him in a comforting embrace.

They stayed that way for nearly fifteen minutes to let him have time to register in his mind that this was not a dream or hallucination. He'd saved her, and she was real. She wasn't going to go on with a serious conversation until he calmed down and had all his panic out of his system.

"I'll do as you say, just promise me you'll worry about yourself once I'm back at Hogwarts... You focus on keeping yourself alive. Please?"

At his nod a thought came to her, "How long does it take for the potion to set?"

"Three hours, I'll make more for you, I just need you to take this one first, then I can make more... It'll last for three days, then you need to take another before 10 p.m."

A thought of Emma hit her once again, he'd said she was taken care of, but how did he **know** she was safe and not dead? She saw no sign shot up into the skies for any location. So, how'd he know? "Sev? Where's Emma?" She couldn't help it, she was terrified for her friend, and she hoped he had an answer.

"Regulus Black took her to St. Mungo's." He watched, felt, her body tense as he looked at her. She was mixed with fear and anger, "She's fine, Gabrielle, she's safe. I swear, please trust me... If you don't trust him, trust me. I would never have let him help me if I didn't trust him." He spoke clearly. Waiting patiently for her to relax and calm down before he continued. "The plan was to render her unconscious and take her to the hospital, he’s covered by a cloak, no one will recognize him. He drops her off, they check her in, run her identity and call Lily or Dumbledore."

At this, Gabby almost began to hyperventilate with panic. "Severus, Lily and James are on a mission for the Order... They won't be able to reach them, Dumbledore won't be able to be reached either because he's not at the school until next week. No one knows where he’s been. She's completely unprotected!" She shouted in panic.

"Gabrielle! Do you truly think Black or Lupin won't go to her? They may not be able to check her out, but they can guard her! Sirius Black will die before Emma is harmed! She's safe... Do you or do you not trust me?"

But she’d hesitated in her answer, and at her hesitation Severus’s heart not only began to shatter, it nearly disintegrated into dust all because she'd hesitated.

"I trust you, I trust you with everything I have left, Severus Snape... Please, don't be lying to me, please don't trick me because if this is a trick just to get answers or anything useful for the Dark Wizard you serve, please just kill me now." She begged, her tears clouding her vision as she looked at him. She hated crying, hated showing weakness, especially to him when he needed someone to stand by him that was strong willed and prove to be unbreakable. But at this moment, Gabrielle couldn’t help but cry.

Severus's heart was shattering. Pulling her back into his arms he held her close with as much strength as he had. He held her like she was his lifeline. Truthfully, she had eventually become his lifeline to what little life he had in the light. He knew he couldn't blame her for her words. He was in fact, a Death Eater, a servant to the Dark Lord. She may have full trust in him, but how much trust was she willing to place on him truthfully when it involved her best friend’s life? Neither one probably knew the real answer, yet.

** Potter Estate **

Emma woke up a few days later in a large comfortable bed. She had no idea where she was. The last thing she could remember was the attack and then her and Gabby splitting up in attempts to save Gabrielle’s life. As her memories finally sank in Emma shot up from the bed and looked around. She was confused at recognizing whose room she was in, "Why am I in Sirius's old room?" She was indeed in Sirius Black's old room at the Potter Estate. She had honestly thought she was alone, that was until the bedroom door flew open with Lily rushing in and throwing herself onto the bed, holding Emma in a bone crushing hug. Emma realized Lily had been crying previously, she must have gotten the news of the McKinnon's massacre. At the thought of the family Emma realized that Gabby may not be there. Panic set in, "Gabby... Lily, where's Gabs?" She begged for an answer.

Lily cried and held her tighter. This did not help Emma's panic. She loved her sister, but she needed answers. Pulling herself from Lily's arms, Emma looked at her mourning sister, her own tears threatening to spill over, "Lil? Where is Gabrielle?" she asked again.

Lily wanted to just stay there and cry with her sister, but she knew it was useless, Emma wouldn't stop and let it really sink in until she heard the words. Standing from the bed, Lily forced back the sobs and walked her sister downstairs where she found the Order members all gathered.

A heavy feeling sank deep in Emma’s chest as she looked at all their fallen faces, every single one had been mourning someone's loss. Or was it a certain family Clan that had been murdered not a few days ago?

But it was Sirius Black who had walked up to Emma, his face so fallen she feared he may have been someone else. Looking down at the object in his hands, he held out the white knitted scarf Molly had made Gabrielle for Christmas that year, she'd given it to her early in case she had the wrong address. A sob choked Emma, tears rolling from her emerald green eyes, "No... No, that-that's imp-impossible...No, no, n-NO!" Sirius's arms wrapped around Emma quickly, catching her as her legs buckled under her. He held her closely as she screamed and wailed into his chest for the loss of her best friends. Gabrielle Marlene McKinnon, age fifteen, had been officially marked in their Ministry records as deceased. Murdered in cold blood in the dead of winter trying to run for her life at the hands of Death Eaters along with the entire McKinnon Clan.

They held the McKinnon's family mass funeral the next day, all closed coffins with photos in front of each one. No one was going to realize that Gabrielle's body had re-transfigured back into the animal carcass then buried hours later.

** January 1979 Second Term **

They’d buried the entire McKinnon family just days ago, Emma was returning to school without her best friend and second half in less than a week.

Lily had stayed in her room at the Potter Estate with her sister. Her and Alice had held Emma and one another the rest of break. James hadn't even been able to get through to the teenager. He'd walked into her room, tried conversing with her but she had simply looked at him in silence, her eyes void of anything that had once been there then would turn her attention back to a photo on the wall. A photo of her and Gabby laughing and dancing in the courtyard of Hogwarts smiling happily as Hagrid played a guitar and dancing around with them. He was a fun and cheerful soul, no doubt he was taking this news just as hard.

They were all glad when Molly Weasley had shown up to the Estate with her children and husband, via her brothers and James's request. "How is she, Lily?"

"She's not eating, Molly. Alice and I don't know what else to do, not even the guys can get to her... It's' been four days. Sirius is beside himself and I am scared."

Molly shushed the fearful sister as she hugged her tightly, "Mind if I try dear?" She asked.

Lily nodded her head and showed her up to Emma's room and watched the mother walk in and left her to it.

Molly sat at the edge of her bed next to the distraught girl, simply resting a hand on her arm as she continued watching the last picture of herself and her best friend. Tears began rolling down Emma’s face, into her hair and pillow. Seeing her distress starting, Molly decided to speak, "Emma?" that seemed to have been all it needed to take for the girl to begin sobbing. Molly helped the crying girl sit up and hugged her in a motherly hug, rubbing her back lightly, knowing that the action would eventually get irritating and that was the last thing the poor girl needed to feel.

"I tried, Molly... I tried, but I failed... I failed my best friend and now she's dead."

Molly wanted to tell her she had done anything but fail. She had tried and that was what mattered. Molly knew Alice and Lily were going through the same thing with losing Mary, now Marlene, the latest loss had been tripled by Gabrielle’s murder as well. _'Who was next?'_

Molly had decided to stick with hugging Emma, because in the end sometimes silence was better. Molly held Emma for what felt like hours and Lily had yet to come in for a late Dinner. "Emma, you need to eat. You can't keep starving yourself. Gabby wouldn't want her best friend to do this to herself... She'd be in here right now scolding you for this. There's no point in starving yourself when you can make a difference for someone else in the future. Stand your ground, keep her memory alive by stopping this evil from continuing... We love you Emma but starving yourself because you feel like you've failed her will get you nowhere." Molly said looking deeply into Emma's eyes, her motherly air about her with a gentle smile on her face.

Lily walked in just in time to announce, "Dinner's ready." Her eyes glancing hopefully at her sister.

Molly smiled to the elder sister lovingly, "Thank you Lily, come on Emma. Out of bed. Now, Please." Lily's heart jumped with hope as she watched Emma move from the bed and out the door to go down for Dinner, "How did you do that?"

Molly smiled at her and wrapped a comforting arm around Lily, "The power of Motherhood dear, you'll learn as you go, when it comes to things like this you need to be understanding and sympathetic, but you sometimes also need to use some things against them, even if it puts them in more pain, you're at least calling them out on it. She needed to know that Gabby was not her fault, that Marlene was not her fault... Lily, you both lost something in that family, but Emma had been a part of that battle, and it left a bleeding wound that hasn't begun healing, and unfortunately, it'll never fully heal. Gabby and Marlene were two very special people to you girls, family, and they were ripped away from you both. She needs to open up to you and you need to open up to her. You are her sister, not her mother. Your mother did a very fine job raising you girls. You're both strong. That'll come in handy." Molly gently said to the tearing older sister and hugged her. “You’re never alone my dear. Now come on, off for Dinner.”

She was eating. Emma was finally eating. She'd sat between Sirius and Lily and held Lily's hand the whole time through dinner. Both squeezing one another's hand every now and then for comfort.

Molly had been right, at some point after losing their parents and Petunia, Lily had felt the need to try to fill their mothers' shoes, when really, she should have stayed in her own. Because even though she was still the big sister, Lily had always had a good part of motherly instincts in her and had always used them against Emma. It was like Emma had two mothers there as she grew, but knew who was mother and who was sister, and Lily loved being the sister. So, sister, she would remain gladly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the time between Gabby and Severus. He deserves some love after the things he's gone through and will eventually go through :) I'll be honest, I actually put Klay in here for Gabby, until I realized Severus was still alone and I actually didn't like that. Who better else to be a saving grace in his darkness that isn't Lily? Emma's for Sirius, so Gabby was the perfect answer :) I think they're cute really! Anyone else agree? I hope so :)**

**Anyways, thank you all again for reading and the wonderful reviews!**


	18. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Emma had been silent the first hour of the train ride to Hogwarts, Klay hadn't even bothered her, because he too was heartbroken at the loss. They had sat in the compartment together, just leaning against one another, taking and giving one another comfort.

"Have you spoken to Hagrid at all?" Klay finally spoke up.

"I've been writing to him, told him we'd come to see him as soon as we could, hopefully between class breaks when we're out with Professor Kettleburn. He had said in one of his letters that the Professor had heard about what had happened and knew he was close with many students at the school, Marlene and Gabs being two of them. He told Hagrid he was very much welcomed to helping him in his classes." Emma said softly, informing him.

Klay nodded with a sigh when something struck him, "That was nice of him, but Hagrid is the game keeper, he'll probably be busy the entire time to not have a chance to attend the classes,"

"You know Hagrid, Klay, he's a fast worker and does his job wonderfully... That and I already know you offered to help Hagrid this year when you have no classes for extra credit. You two are both strong and fast workers, you'll probably help him get two- or three-days' worth of work finished just in one day." She complimented him, a small smile on her face as she imagined the two working and laughing and having fun.

"How'd you know that?" He joked, nudging her a bit, thankful that it pulled a small laugh from the both of them, "You always boasted about excelling in Magical creature's care, Klay. How do you think Gabby and I passed it anyways last year?" Their attention was grabbed by the compartment door opening. A dark-haired brunette had walked in wearing Gryffindor robes. Her hair was wavy and pulled back into a high tie held by a ruby red scrunchie, her eyes were almost golden and lovely sun-kissed skin as she looked at them and smiled, a smile that made the two think of a dearly departed friend.

"Hi, uh, sorry. May I sit with you? Everyone else is full." The girl seemed nervous, worried they'd turn her away.

They stared rudely at her unintentionally, but Emma had shaken her mind clear and nodded, "Uh, ye-yeah. Definitely. Sorry, you just sort of surprised us. I know almost everyone in Gryffindor, and I've never seen you before. Are you a transfer?" Emma knew it was rude how she'd asked, but her curiosity was growing, and she was not going to risk anyone else that was important to her. She was glad when the girl smiled back, not offended in the least.

"Yes, I'm a home-school transfer. My cousin finally got my mum to realize that I should probably have some school interactions for a while if I'm to work with others in life. That, and I've been dreaming to come to Hogwarts since I was a child." The girl explained.

"Really, who's your cousin?" It was Klay's turn; his back straightened up, he was interested in knowing this girl now.

The two friends watched the girls' eyes darken with heartbreaking sadness as she pulled a photo out of her book and handed it to Klay. The people they saw in the photo made their hearts sink to their stomach, Mary Parker. Marlene, Lily and Alice's friend they'd found dead just a few years ago. "My mum had been sent a letter before they were killed, it took her awhile to mourn, then myself to beg her to allow me to come, but it was the letter she had read nearly every night that did her in. Had Mary not wrote the letter I'd never have been able to attend the next few years at Hogwarts." The girl sadly informed them. Little did they know that the lovely golden-eyed brunette in the picture was the deceased niece of the one helping Severus hide Gabrielle among the Wizarding World and under the Dark Lord's very nose.

The tearful friends didn't know that they were, in fact, speaking with someone that was supposed to be dead, someone that was able to pull off the sad and heart-breaking cousin still mourning a family members loss only because she was unable to scream with joy and hug the two best friends she'd ever been blessed to have had in her life, because she now had to lie straight to their faces.

 _'This is going to be an interesting two semesters,'_ Gabby thought sadly.

Clearing her throat Emma smiled warmly to her, "Emma Evans, this is Klay Malcolm." Emma introduced them both, handing the picture back to the girl who smiled, "Mellena McClain. So, uh, since I'm new to your house, would it be too much to ask if you showed me some ropes for the school? Give me some pointers? I'm a bit nervous." She wasn't lying about that, she was nervous, but she was nervous regarding being caught, nervous they'd see through her than hate her for not telling them. Even though she knew deep down that they'd never do that, Gabby was still scared. _'Why did I let Severus talk me into this again? Oh yeah, because we both know I want to finish school and since I'm supposed to be dead, I'm no longer supposed to go by my name... A dead girl can't finish her classes and graduate... Thank you, Margaret.'_

Gabrielle hated pretending to not know anything about the school, hated having to lie about not knowing Hagrid and smiling when memories of them dancing and singing together on their days off from classes with the friendly Game Keeper. Dumbledore would ask her to join him in his office, a ruse to see how her _'first time at Hogwarts was going'_ and checking in on her welfare and the progress she may have been having with her distraught friends and adjusting to her new life, she'd have to continue for some time.

"I'm afraid you'll have to go until graduation, and maybe longer with this ruse Miss. McKinnon, Severus made it absolutely clear that you were now fully under my care and protection."

Gabby, or now known as Mellena, had nodded her head sadly, "Yes, I understand, Professor."

"And in doing so, I have gotten the permission of the Ministry of Magic and that of the Magical Affairs of Children Safety to provide these documents to you." In his hands were papers that shocked Gabrielle to the Heavens and back. Adoption forms. Already signed by himself and that of the other signatures needed to finalize an adoption.

Mellena McClain was just a name Severus had come up with and forged everything they'd needed. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had caught this soon and confronted them the moment the three had been alone.

"You're adopting me?" She questioned, she was filled with shock and doubt. Her smile broke in a calming ease of things that had happened thus far when Dumbledore simply smiled with a nod of his head to her, "If you'll allow me too, Gabrielle."

He'd said her name. Dumbledore had used her real name. Gabby felt her heart soar with joy as tears wheeled up in her eyes and leaped to hug him happily. She was no longer alone. She had Severus in this of course, but now she had Dumbledore, a powerful wizard that had no family besides his brother, Aberforth, the school staff and students.

Dumbledore laughed, hugging her back and let her cry happy, and sad tears. Both smiled wide with anticipation now as she signed the papers of her name change and adoption, "Mellena Rose Margaret McClain" was now under the last name "Dumbledore", instead of "McClain".

"Now, we wait for your final documents to come in. Real documents this time, Granddaughter." He liked the sound of that word, Grand-daughter, he now had a grand-daughter. No doubt his brother would love this news, he'd always wanted more family members and now they could both have another to love and care for rather than two old men, brothers no less, that rarely spoke to one another. Dumbledore was happy to say that Gabrielle may just be both his and Aberforth's saving grace in redeeming their family.

She was excited, Klay and Emma had taken her out onto the Quidditch fields several times as the term went on, showing her to play the game she had said she was never allowed to previously be involved in. A heartbreaking letter, forged, of course, saying her mother, the last remaining of her family had passed away via tuberculosis she'd been fighting the last few years, and told her 'mother' had given her care over to an old friend and previous teacher, Albus Dumbledore. Mellena was asked to join Quidditch as soon as Emma and Klay had thought she was ready, "You're a natural talent Mellena."

She'd joined soon after, and they had still gotten closer and closer to beating the teams at Quidditch, yet not winning as they had wanted, but they were getting better. Which was great for Emma because she still felt like a failure as a Seeker.

Hagrid had greatly enjoyed meeting Gabby as Mellena, treated her just like he had her when she was Gabrielle. They danced, sang and helped around when they could before dark came to the castle and curfew was pushed on harder now with the war brewing dangerously closer to the school, students and families, magical and muggle alike.

Third term was not all dandelions and powder puffs for anyone, stress was high, and the homework got harder. What was strange, however, was Regulus coming to Hagrid's in a dark shrouded cloak looking rather ill and fearful. Hagrid had aided him as much he could, asked to get Poppy for him, but that option had been declined by the panicking boy, "Must get... home... t-too dang-dangerous for 'ou." Regulus had called painfully for his loyal house Elf, who came, looking ill himself, and took the young Heir home where he later passed. His family was oblivious to the cause and blamed him for his silence involving the illness that had caused his unfortunate death.

Emma felt sympathy for the young man, he had been unable to separate himself from the Dark Lord and died in the process of doing something for him or against him. Sirius was still, understandably, upset. More so than he would have thought, "He was, in many ways, the better son. whereas I was just the failure and disappointment, but he was still my baby brother. I wasn't able to save him from the life I was able to escape… I never should have left him in that house alone."

Emma knew it bothered him. She knew he felt lower and worse than he already was for not being able to save his baby brother from his family's dark lives. "He loved you, Sirius, just remember that. Your brother loved you, no matter how he acted. And I know that you loved him."

Sirius looked at her, glad and full of relief that she was with him for the short break they had for only a few days, "But not as much as I love you, Emma."

**September 1979 Sixth Year**

Klay wasn't as excited as he would have been for his last year. Yes, he was passing his O.W.L's and was very much ready for his N.E.W.T's, but it was the fact he was going to be leaving Emma alone at Hogwarts. Yes, she had her new friend, Mellena, but she wasn't Gabrielle, and he couldn't trust anyone if they weren't Gabby. The two girls had known one another like their own rooms at home. They had found passageways with the Marauders Map, and memorized them together, because apparently Peter had left the Map lying about and someone had picked it up, probably Filch. But something bothered him about Mellena, he knew something was off about her and didn't know what it was. However, he knew there was no darkness inside her, she was also less likely to be a dark spy, but the thought still plagued him, he knew people could pretend very well if given the practice and that they had the ability to manipulate others.

Emma had taken to her bad habits once more in the form of nightly walks and runs near, and or around, Hagrid's home the next two months. She had unfortunately not thought of possible consequences, like she was currently regretting. Emma was hanging mid-air by her right hind leg in a rope trap of Hagrid's that must have gone wrong when she ran through the unseen trap considering she was dangling in the air screaming and trying to get herself free, which was unfortunately just making it worse.

"'Ang on there, li'tle fox. I 'ave yeh."

Emma froze when she heard the familiar voice of Hagrid, loud and booming as his voice was, Hagrid was the sweetest and most gentle being she knew in their magical world. She was happy to have been found by him.

Yipping with excitement with the moon light showing upon his face, it was indeed Hagrid, she knew was not hallucination. Her tail wagged with her as he got her out of the trouble she had put herself in and stayed seated in his large hand as he carried her back to his home and gladly sat on the table he placed her on and began looking her back leg over carefully.

"Yer alrigh' li'tle one, just a bit o' a rope burn...Now, tell me... Why're yeh out of bed at this late hour, Emma? Hm?" He asked, a grin grew across his bearded face as he watched her tiny jaw drop.

 _'That's impossible! How'd he know it was me!'_ she thought to herself, though she knew better than to play dumb. He already knew it was her. Emma jumped from the table and moved to a chair and easily transformed back. The ruby red Greek styled robe James had crafted for her was draped around her maturing frame like she was a goddess of fiery folk.

Hagrid had to shake his head to remember she was one of the students and not a Fairy Tale Fairy from a story his father used to tell him as a child. He felt like a proud big brother when he looked at her.

"It's been a habit for a while. How'd you know it was me?" she explained then asked curiously. Emma was lost to her shock. No one should have known it was her! And of they had, why hadn't he reported her to Albus or the Authorities?!


	19. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"Yer eye's, they're still emerald green. How long 'ave you been an Animagus?"

"…Since my third year." She admitted, "Gabby completed hers' fourth year. She was a natural compared to me." Emma's eyes watered, her mind flooding with memories as she remembered how they worked on her transformations into her Animagus. Both girls had been shocked, proud and ever so excited, that she too was a fox. Emma was excited when they both realized they had someone their own size. Though Gabby was the normal size of a fox where Emma's was a tiny one, shorter in stature and in body length. She could have sworn there was no such thing as a 'teacup' sized fox.

"Emma," She felt Hagrid's large form walk across his cabin and knelt in front of her and grabbed a hold of her hands to comfort the tearful girl, "She was a very special person to yeh, and very talented at that. Yeh two made a wonderful team... She may not be 'ere in body, but her spirit and love are still watchin' over yeh. She's probably crying right now alongside yeh because she can't hug yeh. So, when you think of 'er, try to think of her huggin' yeh. Come 'ere, kiddo."

Emma gratefully took the hug he offered. She cried for the loss, cried for the memories, cried for the heartache and cried for Gabby's fear and pain she must have felt at the time she had been killed. She found it hard to be happy Gabby may still be watching over her, because she still felt she had failed her. Hagrid told her to go on back to bed after she had her crying fit and a cup of nice herbal Chamomile Tea.

Emma spent every other day with Hagrid after that, going with Klay when she wasn't busy with Quidditch practice and had begun taking Mellena with her after a while. She knew something was off about the new girl, but she hadn't been suspicious about evilness in her, only that she had a deeper secret that may truly bother her. So why was she going to allow it to bother her? Secrets were a part of life. Plus, with the darker times right in front of them, Emma knew secrets were going to be very necessary.

"Emma, can I ask where you've been going every night since we got here?" Mellena asked at their desk in the library. They had taken to studying together, since Klay had been taking extra classes then aiding Hagrid with his work, the girls were left to themselves.

Unsure how to answer Mellena, Emma thought for a moment, "Uh... Look Mellena, I'd tell you but it's kind of a private thing." Emma watched the girl's face fall a little, something in her gut felt like Emma had just slapped the girl. With a sigh Emma caved in, it was like Gabby was still there in this new girl's body, she hated seeing a fallen face on Gabby and it was the same with this girl. "Mellena, if I show you something, can I trust you not to repeat it to anyone?"

Mellena's body straightened with an excited rush, nodding vigorously, "Yes, I swear. On my life, I won't say a thing." She was finally getting through to Emma, and that was the best thing about this, she had never felt this much difficulty with getting through to her best friend, but she understood that after the attack and massacre she was going to be more guarded due to the feeling and thinking she was on her own now here at school if anything occurred. But she was determined to get Emma to trust her, to trust the new her, she wanted Emma to be able to trust Mellena and Gabby, but if she told her who she was only to get her to trust her like she once had then Gabrielle would be endangering everyone that risked their lives to save hers', mostly Severus and Margaret and she would truly rather die than cause that.

"Tonight, at eleven, I'll show you."

**_ 11:30 p.m. _ **

Mellena waited in the common room for Emma, she had decided to wait earlier rather than coming on time. To say she was desperate for her friends' love and trust once again was painful for her because she was desperate indeed. She jumped from her seat when Emma had appeared out of nowhere next to her, a wide smile on her face and happy tears in her deep emerald eyes, "I'm sorry I'm late... But I just received an Owl from my sister and brother-in-law... She's pregnant, I'm going to be an aunt!"

Gabby felt her heart swell with pride then fought back the feeling of it sinking when she realized she was not Gabby anymore, she was Mellena, but that didn't mean she could pull the happy girl in for a bone crushing hug, "Congratulations Emma!"

"I thought they'd never be blessed with this bloody war going on, I'm so happy, but I'm so scared at the same time..."

"What? Why are you scared, Emma...? There's nothing to be scared of..." Mellena comforted her, hoping she'd get the girl to understand that her sister and James were the most amazing witch and wizard alive in their time besides Dumbledore.

"My best friend and her family were murdered not too long ago, two of my sister's best friends have been killed in the last four years and I'm fearful that she and James will be next... I can't lose them, I can't lose any more people to this War... not to him. Mellena, I feel so alone in this fight, so alone here at school even when I have Klay and Hagrid... It's just so empty here without her here." Emma cried.

Mellena held Emma tighter, letting her cry into her hold. Emma had every right to be crying, she had lost so much, they both had, but Emma thought she, Gabby, was dead, and it killed her every time Emma cried herself to sleep because she was right there, right next to her every night and yet she couldn't do her usual Gabby thing. She couldn't tell Emma, her best friend, her sister, that she was very much alive and still there. Yet she couldn't. But she was still there, and it was time Gabby realized that she may look different, but that didn't mean she needed to act different, she can use her past knowledge, little things, to get through to Emma.

"Well, you have someone here right now. I'm not going to be going anywhere anytime soon because you're not just my only friend, I see someone I used to know when I look at you, and she was, is, the strongest girl I have ever known in my life. She was like that rare gem any friend was lucky to have found so fast in life... You're not alone, not anymore. I do not ever want to replace Gabby, because she sounds like an awesome person, but I just hope you can trust me like you did her once upon a time, because I trust you."

Emma couldn't help but giggle appreciative at her, even though she was still crying, Emma felt glad Mellena was with her at this moment, she hated crying her heart out like this to someone that wasn't Lily, Gabby or one of the boys, but Mellena made her feel like she wasn't alone, she was great at this comforting thing and Emma was feeling better. However, Emma found herself curious as to what happened to this friend of hers' she was talking about. "What happened to her? This gem-like friend?"

Emma waited patiently as Mellena thought for a moment, "She saved my life and doesn't even know it. She thinks I'm dead... My mother didn't only send me here in Dumbledore's care to attend classes, she sent me here for my protection. This friend of mine thinks I died in her attempts to save me and I know she's somewhere crying nightly because she feels that she failed in her attempt, but that's just the thing, even if I had died, she still could never fail me because she's alive, she's fighting back. As long as she's alive, whether I'm alive or dead in the end, that Gem of a girl will never let me down." Little did Emma know that 'Mellena' was talking to hear in cryptic messages.

She had said it, and both girls felt a heavy and painful weight lifted off their hearts. Gabby, for finally telling Emma she never had, nor would, fail her. And Emma for letting it finally sink into what Molly had said to her only months ago.

"Mellena? I want to show you something, come on..." With that, Emma grabbed a hold of the brunettes' hand and pulled her out the door and through the tunnels, quickly rushed her out of the castle and towards the Whomping Willow.

"Emma, what's going on."

"Showing you something," Emma pushed the knob on the tree and watched its branches cease their violent thrashing. Emma pulled a shocked Mellena down the hole and into the tree and down the tunneled corridor.

"Is this a house?" Even though Mellena knew what it was, though she had never really taken the time to actually look at it closely because they were always rushing about for Remus that she just hadn't really cared to look at. It was old, but it was still beautiful in its own way.

Emma released Mellena's hand, smiled widely and moved to the center of the room they had always used with Remus, "Now, just watch, and please, don't tell anyone." Emma waited for the girl to nod and continued with what she was planning. Closing her eyes, Emma concentrated and felt her body begin to change. She felt her clothes slip off as her body shrank and changed forms. Seconds later Emma's little head popped out of the pile of clothes on the floor and tilted her head off to the side a little and yipped at a wide smiling Mellena, "Awe, you're so cute, Rose."

Emma couldn't help as her ears dropped, grumbling to herself as she walked out of the pile of clothes and sat in front of them. Mellena was doing the same reaction that Gabby had done, and it hadn't bothered her like it should have.

Knowing if she morphed into her fox all the hard work that the people had gone through to help her would be blown, Mellena went for something simple, cute and fun. "I can't do fox's, but I can transfigure into a bunny."

At hearing this, Emma's ears perked up and shifted with excitement in her seating position, yipping up at her, waiting as patiently as she could she watched Mellena transfigure into a normal brown rabbit and watched her hop around and up to Emma.

Placing her front paws up on Emma's chest, Mellena lifted herself up onto her hind legs and sniffed around Emma's face.

They spent the next hour running and jumping around the house. Knowing they had spent enough time there they both knew they should probably get back to bed.

Mellena re-transfigured back and waited for Emma but found she was having issues opening a trunk, "Hang on, Rose." She laughed and opened the trunk for her. Looking inside, she found a few buttoned up flannel shirts, two red robes and a green robe that had once belonged to her when she was Gabrielle. Mellena watched Emma jump inside the trunk grab the green robe, hopped out and crawled under the robe and began her own self-transformation and tied the robe in place. "Time to go, thank you for coming tonight, Mel. How do you get so lucky with your clothes coming back with you?"

"Thank you for bringing me, Rose. And trust me, I just got lucky." Mellena laughed at Emma's small, playful pout.

** Christmas Break **

Emma was so excited she was home for break, she got to see Lily and James and the others. Remus had even come to stay with them.

Sirius had come a few days later due to his training still taking place and had kissed Emma the moment he set eyes on her. He hadn't let her go for hours besides Emma helping Lily with something or relieve themselves. Though, he'd also been acting weird and strange lately, especially around Remus. Sirius had avoided her questions of curiosity and worry when she began noticing his avoidance of their wolfish friend. He had taken to staying near Emma or James the next few nights and many of the group had begun noticing and catching on, "Sirius, may I have a word with you in the garden please?" Emma finally spoke up, giving him a look he knew all too well and walked out ahead of him, knowing he'd be out behind her soon.

With a sigh, he moved from his seat in the dining room, "What have I done now?" he grumbled a bit to himself.

"Don't worry Padfoot, she probably just really missed you is all." Remus said trying to not say it was probably because of his weird behavior.

Sirius huffed at him and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, probably," and walked out to the gardens, he found Emma sitting in the gazebo waiting for him, arms crossed firmly against her chest with a heavy look pointed at him.

"What have I done this time, Love." He asked a bit tiredly, sounding just a bit annoyed. He hadn't seen her reaction to his tone, hadn't even really cared when he watched Emma's brow rise at him with pure disbelief. "Well, you're avoiding Remus and you're being very rude to him. Your temper is exceedingly shorter than normal."

Not finding the question there, he shrugged nonchalantly, "And."

Emma looked on with utter shock, _'What has gotten into him?'_ "Sirius, talk to me, please? I know something's wrong and I want to at least try to help you. But, I can't if you keep refusing too and avoid it when I ask if you're alright or if something is bothering you." She stated.

"I have not avoided anything, Emma. It's just not your business." He snapped, he was tired and all he'd wanted was to be with his family, he wanted to forget about work, but he couldn't if he continued to see Remus, that was bothering him deeply, what if Remus was the spy, the wolf in the sheep's herd.

Almost laughing with irritation Emma coughed a few times, "Excuse me, not my business? Sirius Black, you've been avoiding us all the last month and your reason was because of your training. Now granted, I understand that part of Auror training is necessary, I really do. But, when you come home or have a Holiday with your family yet acting like everyone, namely one of your best friends, is a disease to be avoided is inexcusable. Talk to me, please. Maybe I can help, if not me then talk to James, Lily even. For Merlin's sake, talk to Peter if it'll make you feel better!"

Sirius laughed sarcastically with a scuff and began pacing, another sign Emma knew that something was wrong, "Lily and James have their own lives to worry for, they don't need to listen to my belly aching!"

"Then stop belly-aching and we won't be concerned, Sirius." Knowing she wouldn't get anywhere she walked to him, kissed him and moved his long hair from his face, "Just remember that we love you, that I love you. Try to enjoy the rest of your Holiday, Sirius."

She walked around him, his hand quickly grabbed a hold of her arm, stopping her in place, "Fox, I'm not... I'm not trying to be a git, I'm sorry. I love you all, but there's been some things happening recently along with some new information that the Aurors' have found, at least the ones involved with the Order. I confronted Dumbledore and he confirmed the rumors and information that was fed to us. I just don't know what to do, who to trust."

"You can trust me, Sirius. Always and forever, remember? I'll die before I betray any of you. Especially you or my sister... What's going on?"

"Emma, Sirius? James asked for you both to come inside, it's getting too cold to be out here at this hour." Remus spoke out from the back patio. He'd walked back inside when Sirius held up his hand, their silent code.

"I'll tell you tonight when we go to bed." With that he kissed her forehead and walked them back inside, both still holding onto one another.

As the later it got Emma had said her good nights as Lily went to bed, then shortly joined by her husband. Emma stayed up just a little longer with the boys then said her own good nights to them, kissing their foreheads as she had always done and gone to her room and waited for Sirius as the minutes ticked by.

A knock jolted her from nearly falling asleep, jumped from her bed she opened the door and smiled when her eyes found Sirius leaning against the door frame, a charmed grin gracing his face. But he'd brought a briefcase with him, one that was more likely full of files of cases he was training on.

"May I stay with you, Love?" He laughed a little. Emma grinned and stepped aside for him to enter. She watched him walk in and he sat the briefcase on her desk and open it, "There are some Auror's that have a hand in the Order, a few weeks ago we interrogated a Death Eater that was involved in the McKinnon's Massacre and he said **_"You're precious Order will be the death of you all, an unexpected Wolf in your mists and we will find each one of you sheep and slaughter you all,"_** I didn't believe him until my instructor asked me to visit Dumbledore and confront him on the information. When I did, he didn't deny it, in fact Albus fest up and said he has an Order member currently investigating this and that he or she has been doing what they can the last year and a half, but they had continued hitting dead ends because everyone had been suspicious, and the spy hadn't made a mistake yet. Which has left Dumbledore unable to trust many of his members to do their jobs because everything has sensitive information involved in it, so he handed the case over to me and my trainer for further investigation. I hate suspecting my family, but Remus and Wormtail are the only ones that have been acting suspicious. I adore Wormtail but he doesn't fit the profile and not to mention, forgive me my friend," Sirius whispered to himself, "is sort of a coward."

"Sirius, Remus is not the kind to betray anyone of you, nor the Order. Tell me, how is it that Remus just so happens to fit your profile?" She questioned.

"He's always leaving at all hours of the night, lurking about, secretive, even with us, with you, James and Lily. Not to mention when the Death Eater said Wolf in our mists, Remus is a were-wolf, it could just be a stupid phrase to throw us off, but it also points another figure at Remus because his condition he could be called 'wolf' to them, they didn't say rat or spy, he said wolf, but I need stronger evidence to clear him or put him on trial."

"Sirius, slow down there. Remus would never betray you, and if all you have to go on is this, then your case is going to be tossed out when they read your report-" "Emma, I've been studying under an Auror the past year and a half, I have an idea of how this system works very well. I know they'll toss the report as soon as they read this much, that's why I need to get more to clear him." Sirius interjected a bit sternly.

Taking a calming breath, Emma nodded understanding he wanted desperately to clear Remus rather than condemn him, "Now, my question is, have you looked more into Peter? I only ask, because maybe someone like him Voldemort would use to his advantage, simply because of his personality. He wouldn't even be suspected or looked at, as you've already stated Sirius. You think Peter Pettigrew is too much a coward, but what if you're over-looking him simply because of the biased opinion you have of his cowardice. Couldn't it be possible he saw Peter's strong weakness for not standing his ground and frightened the poor man into joining him? Did you even think to look at their arms Sirius, Voldemort marks those he wishes to have on his side, and if Peter had joined them, or Remus, wouldn't he have taken the mark? I've seen Remus's forearms just a few nights ago, he had his sleeves rolled up, they were bare of any dark marks Sirius. Voldemort would have seen this and used it, Peter would have been useful to someone like him, he'd be overlooked whereas Remus wouldn't have been. Did that ever occur to you? Or did it ever occur to you that Gabby, or myself, could have been or be this 'wolf'. Wolf is a term used for someone sneaky, hungry, trickster, misleading and manipulative. Now, Remus is smart, he could pull it off if he wanted too. But I highly doubt he is, he's just like you, Sirius. Remus Lupin would die before betraying any of us, but so would Peter and myself. Maybe you're looking for something that likely isn't there." Emma wanted to try to explain to him that he was looking at Remus as the traitor simply because the term 'Wolf' had been used in the threat and confession that had Sirius overlooking so many things.

Sirius's heart clinched, he knew she was just trying to help comfort him from looking into his dearest friends, even the love of his life, who was standing right in front of him. He didn't want to look into Peter or Remus, not even Emma. But he'd already ruled her and Lily out thankfully, "I have to follow the evidence, Love... I'm sorry." He looked at her, his gray eyes full of hurt and loss.

His eyes reminded Emma of someone that was losing himself, someone that felt was losing his family. Knowing there was nothing she could say that would help him, Emma smiled weakly at him and nodded, "I understand, I'll always stand beside you, Sirius. Never forget that."

Sirius lightly laughed at her, she had tried making him feel somewhat better and it had worked just a little, but he was still afraid of the outcome. "How can I forget when you continue to remind me. For that, I'll always be grateful for it and you, Foxy." He said, pulling her into his arms and hugging her close to him.

He was afraid, so very afraid.

* * *

 **NOTE TO READERS! -** ** _since Gabby is technically 'dead' I don't want to confuse anyone with the identity switch, so, Gabrielle Marlene McKinnon has had her name changed, for her safety,_** **TO** **_Mellena Rose Margaret McClain then later had "McClain" changed to "Dumbledore" at the end due to Dumbledore's adoption of her. So, I hope you don't get too confused, if so, I apologize and to make you all feel better, I myself am still getting used to not typing "_ Gabby _". You're not alone in the confusion department lol :)_**


	20. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**January 1980 - Second term**

Hagrid approached the two giggling girls as they got off the train, worry clear on his face. He was rubbing his figures together and picking at his nails a bit. His behavior had the two girls worried themselves as he stood there looking around like he was waiting for something. It was Mellena that broke the silence, "Hagrid? Are you alright?"

He shook his head, keeping his eyes to the ground, this worried them both even more. He'd finally spoken, though he hadn't looked up from the ground when he asked an unnerving question, "Emma? 'ave ya seen Klay 'round lately? I 'aven't heard from him at all over break, he was supposed to help me, but he ne'er showed up at me home. It's not like him at all." Hagrid explained.

This set the fear deep inside the girl's guts, Emma had waited for weeks for a letter from Klay to give her all the wonderful details about how he and Hagrid were doing with setting up for the new year. "No... But, I'm sure there's a reason. We can talk to Dumbledore tonight or in the morning when we see him. If you want, we can go with you tomorrow after class or at break to ask Dumbledore if he's heard anything that way you're not alone." Emma stated, hoping that may somewhat give him hope in knowing he wasn't alone in his worrying. She knew how close Hagrid and Klay had gotten as buddies, even after Gabby had been killed, Klay had spent nearly every spare moment helping Hagrid, even though it wasn't giving him extra credit in his school record, like it should have been, he had volunteered his time willingly. Hagrid and Klay were now as close as James and Sirius.

The girls watched him breath a heavy sigh as he shook his head, "Ah, bless ya, but ya don' have ta do that. If I hear anythin' I'll let ya know as soon as I can, hm? Enjoy dinner ladies." With his head still bowed low, Hagrid walked off and the girls watched him leaving with heavy hearts, both praying and hoping for Hagrid's sake that Klay was safe.

"Emma, should we worry?" Mellena asked as they rode in the carriage to the school, "We can worry yes, but not panic... Yet." She clarified and Mellena had nodded, obviously both girls still worried themselves over Klay Malcolm's disappearance.

Days had turned into weeks, and Klay had yet to appear. Hagrid had been beside himself with worry.

Dumbledore had told him he was still in search for the boy. He'd attended his early graduation from Hogwarts after having so much credit and taken his final O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's earlier than his seventh year class mates and had passed. Klay was supposed to report directly to Hagrid, but the boy had just up and disappeared afterwards. During this time, Dumbledore had grown worried, written to his family, which was only his Aunt and older sister, then to the Ministry. Shortly afterwards a full-on investigation had been pursued to find the young wizards' where-bouts.

The girls decided to help take Hagrid's, and their own, mind off the missing friend and told Hagrid that they were all three going to attend lunch in Hogsmeade every Saturday and Sunday, that they'd visit him every night if they could after classes.

And they had done just that.

Hagrid had been so touched and happy for the extra company that he had set up a small extension to his home for the girls for them to do their homework while they were there, that way they didn't have to continue moving themselves or their things for school as they did homework while he was wondering back and forth about his home. They had helped him clean and cook and even care for some of his creatures that lived indoors with him and helped around his garden.

This carried on for quite some time.

Hagrid was astonished that they were still not only passing their sixth-year classes and able to attend them, but they were still getting their homework done on time and or early and attending Quidditch practice. They had made Hagrid and McGonagall both happy and proud when they won the first game of 1980. Though, their win was not to last, they had lost the second game just weeks later. But they were all happy they had won the first game of the year, and they held that to their heart proudly.

McGonagall and the other Professors had seen the two girls excelling progress and were all deeply touched and impressed with their hard work for themselves and for Hagrid that the Professors decided to turn this into extra credit for them, they had even cut them slack on homework dates by a day or so, even though they seemed to not need them, though they could always use it later in the year if needed, especially if Klay was not found. Or if so, found dead.

Second term sadly flew by and still no word on Klay, Emma was beginning to grow more worried over Sirius and Remus. He had begun owling her letters telling her what little information he was able to tell her, since it was an open investigation he was now able place the accusations on Remus because he'd been unable to clear him of anything and he had continued his suspicious activity. Now, Sirius was currently trying to present this to Dumbledore and the Ministry, however, every attempt to do so was failing for reasons unknown.

It wasn't until mid-May 1980 that Klay had been escorted down to Hagrid's by Professor Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. The boy was carrying something in his arms, a dog from the looks of it, and the best part was that he was smiling.

Hagrid walked out with the girls and pulled the boy into a big bear hug which was returned gleefully, _'I'm safe now,_ ' "Sorry I'm late Hagrid, but I found this little guy on the way and I couldn't pass him up." Klay said and held up a dark brown hound dog, possibly the size of a Pekingese or smaller. "Awe he's just adorable he is! Where'd yeh find 'im?"

"Actually, I'll explain that once we're inside, forgive me, but the travels have been harsh. You wouldn't happen to have that amazing tea you always had last year would ya, Hagrid?" Klay asked, he looked tired, beaten and overall, terrible. He'd obviously been cleaned up a bit, before being brought to his new mentor, yet he still looked terrible. Cuts here and there on his face. One was over the bridge of his nose that would likely leave a scar and one under his eyes like a Cheshire cat's smile.

Hagrid nodded and shuffled himself and the puppy inside, "O' course, always 'ave that tea in stock, blend it meself I do. But you already knew that." Hagrid smiled. He was so glad Klay was alright, relieved that he was there and walking. The puppy was just a bonus, like a creature the poor beaten boy had likely saved.

The girls both tossed themselves into Klay's arms as he'd entered the home with Fudge and Dumbledore. Everyone watched, smiling as the three friends were reunited, for once something went right in this War. A group of Death Eaters had been caught and captured, Klay plus a few others had been found and set free and medical attention had been given on the spot.

"You're alive, thank God." Both girls sighed with relief.

Klay held the two girls closely, even though he barely knew Mellena he knew deep down there was something familiar about her. Over the course, through the time he'd been away and held captive he'd listened and asked about a Mellena McClain, each person had laughed and said they knew nothing of the girl and that she was more likely dead like the rest of the names people would say to them.

"Thank your future husband Emma, he's the one that saved me." Klay cracked at her. The group simply laughed, knowing he was only joking but with the way Emma and Sirius were heading it looked as though Sirius would be proposing sometime in the near future.

"I wasn't aware of a wedding," Dumbledore grinned with a start, "Please do inform me of the date my dear girl. I'd not only love to join, but I'd be honored to see such a talented young witch marry the love of her life." He finished with a wink.

Unsure what to say, Emma blushed and nodded to her Professor.

Klay took a few deep breaths in around him, the calming and nature filled smell of Hagrid's hut, the cooking food over the fireplace actually smelled pretty good, making him grin at knowing the girls had taken up cooking for him when they could. Hagrid couldn't cook. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. Minister, for returning me to my mentor and my family."

They nodded and given their fair-wells and good wishes then were off themselves.

As they left and vanished up the steps, Klay turned back to the girls and held them even tighter than before, re-breathing in their calming scents, "I never thought I'd ever be home again with you three." They'd felt him begin to tremble in their arms. Both girls found it a bit hard, even working together, to help keep him standing on his feet as he fell to his knees. The two girls, holding onto him as he began crying. Tears of joy, tears of fear and exhaustion and much more, tears of pain. Mellena and Emma held him like that for several minutes.

"Emma, the tub is in the back, could yeh be a dear and run him a warm bath real fast? Poor boy needs some refreshin' and a safe place." Hagrid asked as he helped Klay from the floor, sat him in one of his old and very comfortable chairs, placing a blanket on his legs and handed him the cup of herbal tea he'd requested while Emma and Mellena walked in the back and ran Klay the bath Hagrid had asked to be ran for the boy.

"So, may I ask where yeh found this little guy at?" Hagrid asked nodding over to the now asleep puppy in front of the fireplace on the rug.

"He was one of the pups the Death Eaters were planning to use as a bait animal, they're cruel, even if we were in a whole other area of the place, we could still hear the horrible fights. He was in the cage next to mine, the smallest, really. So, I baited him myself with some food to get him close enough for me to slip him between the bars and kept him with me, he hid very well and was very quiet. Good boy is what he is, poor thing was so frightened I don't think he'll ever get his courage back."

Hagrid's heart broke with every word Klay had given about the poor pup, "Well, brave yeh both are... I think I'll name him Mal, to help give him some courage back in his little body, and that of the person tha' saved 'im. What kind of breed is he, yeh think?"

"Probably a Boarhound really. Either that or they brought over a muggle bread, I think it's called a Bloodhound. I can always ask my sister to pick up a few books when she goes to the Muggles library next time for all dog breeds in case it's a non-magical canine.

"Would she? That may help a bit in tellin' if he's magical or not, either way really, canines are all usually the same, but the extra research can never hurt, it's bet'er safe than sorry I always say." And Klay had agreed, he smiled thankfully to the girls and Hagrid when Emma came back saying his bath was ready, "I'm afraid I have no clothes,"

Hagrid waved a hand off, "Nonsense, I have me old clothes from when I was younger, always have 'em just in case of somethin' like this… Well, someone not havin' any spare clothes to use I mean. I pulled them out fer yeh a while ago in case you needed somethin' to work in that way yeh weren' gettn' yer nice clothes all dirty."

Klay smiled thankfully, "You're amazing Hagrid. Have I ever told you that?"

"Na, think nothin' of it, now, go get yer bath then it's off to bed the lot of yeh. Girls', say your good nights then it's up to yer dorm room." Hagrid said hugging the girls then went about cleaning up while they said their good nights and were off, "They'll be back tomorrow, don't yeh worry."

"Thank you, Hagrid." Klay relaxed in the tub with great joy and was lucky to not have fallen asleep, changed for bed and was asleep in second in the large armchair that could have almost been a bed even for someone like Klay.

Weeks passed, Klay had settled into Hagrid's hut, who had yet again been allowed to do an extension charm by Dumbledore to his home for an upstairs for Klay, the girls had told him he could remove their study room if he wanted or turn it into something else. Hagrid laughed his cheerful laugh and told them, "Na, I think I'll keep it there, at les' until you all graduate. I still very much enjoy both yer com'any."

May finished and June was beginning, their last game was almost there, and Klay was happy to be there, "I got the tickets for the game Hagrid. Mal, be a good boy, off the table... Thank you." Hagrid laughed watching the two, even though Klay had brought Mal for him, he and the pup seemed to have already bounded, though the puppy was an all-around lovable creature the puppy mostly wanted to be near him, not that Hagrid minded one bit, the boy had saved his life and he was happy the two had one another still.

The game was a mess, Gryffindor was against Hufflepuff and Klay wasn't sure who to cheer for, so he cheered for both and let Hagrid cheer for their girls in Gryffindor. Gryffindor won, Klay had congratulated both of them with cheers and near bone crushing brotherly hugs then went about congratulating the Hufflepuff's on a good game.

**Summer 1980**

Klay hugged the girl's goodbye for the summer, he was relieved he was finally home, he loved his sister and Aunt, but he loved Hogwarts more for some reason. Of course, he knew he'd go home to visit them, but he was staying the summer with Hagrid to get his internship started and out of the way for the next two years.

Emma was looking out the window of the compartment, a look of dread was sinking deeper in her gut, Sirius was still trying to put these cases and accusations on Remus and she knew he was wrong, but he wouldn't listen to her, not one bit, his Auror training was telling him one thing while his mind and heart were telling him another. And he was listening to only one part of his being.

Mellena had been talking about how she was only going because Dumbledore had set up a home in Godric's Hollow for her, him and herself and had hoped his brother may join them sometime for a visit. "Emma? Are you alright?"

"No... Sirius is going crazy. He thinks Remus is a spy for an enemy and he's not even trying to clear him. He's just so set that he is the traitor in the Order." Mellena laughed a little, "He's joking right? I mean Remus would never- I mean from what you've told me, Remus would never do that, why is he not trying to clear him?"

_'Nice save Gabby, nearly blew your case.'_

Emma shrugged, "I know, I just can't get through to him. And I can't just tell Remus because then he won't only just confront Sirius, I'll blow his case and the three of us will really be in trouble, mainly Sirius because he shared the case with me, he is not allowed to do that. Still training or not. He's finished in one month, one more month for me to convince Sirius he's gone crazy and that Remus is not the traitor. After that I don't know what will happen."

"How about this, whenever you see Sirius just talk to him, about anything really, get his mind redirected into something else. Does he still go to James and Lily's?"

"Sometimes, when he needs to use the study, he says his neighbors next to his apartment are too loud sometimes." She said with a laugh making Mellena laugh with her, "That's disturbing, but also good. Try to distract him from work a little then."

"Hey, if I give you my address would you care to write to each other?" Emma had missed writing to female friends, she only had Klay to talk to and she missed Gabby too much. She wasn't asking Mellena to write to her because she was the only female friend she had, not even because Klay was going to be too busy. Emma was asking because she trusted her and knew Mellena only had Dumbledore as a family now and she was going to be in a house with him all summer. So why write to your adoptive grandfather when he's downstairs or down the hall?

Mellena smiled and nodded, "Of course. I'd love to. By the way, how's your sister doing with the pregnancy?" Mellena shifted in her seat with excitement, a smile wider on her face as she thought of Lily being a mother soon and Emma was equally excited.

"She is doing wonderfully from the letter's I've gotten. She is due next month, Oh Mel, she's just absolutely beautiful, here I have pictures James sent me." The rest of the train ride was spent with Emma and Mellena giggling and talking about the new addition to the Potter family possible baby names, what the baby would look like if it were a boy or girl and more.

The girls hugged one another in a tight embrace, not wanting to let go. They had bounded much more this year and even more so when Klay had been missing, "Bye Emma! I'll write, I promise." Mellena said and rushed to her new grandfather, who was shockingly in a suite instead of his regular robes.

A charmed chuckled came from behind her, a chuckle she knew all too well, even more so his voice that was like smooth silk to her ears, "Well, you're making new friends, that's a good thing. I was worried we'd have to lock you in a room with random people just to make a new friend for the year left."

She smiled wide, turned on her heels quickly and through herself into his arms, "Sirius! You came, but I thought you said you had to work. Your training."

"Training has been over for a while, we had to close the case until further notice. My Mentor told me to continue telling people I was still an intern months ago but with the case no longer opened and other cases that need attention, I am now officially able to call myself an Auror... And I wanted to surprise you, Love. And I believe I have succeeded. Your sister received a notice from Petunia, she had a son the 23rd of June, though I have to say I don't see why she'd say anything if she disowned you both." He informed her, a bit confused and rather annoyed, that Petunia would even do it if she hated her sisters.

Emma simply sighed hearing this news, she had an idea why Petunia would do something like that, especially towards Lily, and it broke her heart at thinking it, "I love Petunia, but I think if she did that then she's probably trying to rub it into Lily's face about having a family before her, which really won't bother Lily one bit. Lily loves her and she's glad she's happy, as am I."

Sirius sighed with her, laced his fingers through her soft wavy hair and kissed the top of her head, "Time to go, James and Lily are in the car waiting. She wanted to come in to gather you, but she couldn't get out of the car, her belly's so big." He was joking of course, and it had made the both of them giggle.

Emma playful smacked his arm, "That's rude Sirius, you know you love Lily. I can already see it, Uncle Sirius. Godfather to the child or not, you'll still be the uncle either way."

"Emma Evans, was that a proposal," He joked.

"No, that's supposed to be your job, Black. Mine is to say Yes." She poked back at him with a wide grin and pecked a kiss to his grinning cheek, "We need to get my trunk from the baggage car-" "I already have it, Love. James took it out to the car already, we got it the moment the train stopped, and it took you ten minutes to get off and me five minutes of distracting you. Time to go." She was really beginning to think that grin of his was permanently there because it never left his face.

"You, Sirius Black are a trickster."

"I'm a Marauder, Love. And you Love it, admit it." With that he winked at her and walked out to the car.

Lily had finally managed to get herself out of the car and hugged Emma with strength that she never knew her sister had, or was it the pregnancy?


	21. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well, I am currently in the process of removing my things from the previous site I have been using. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**July 27th, 1980**

Emma walked past a bathroom from the kitchen after cleaning up. Lily had been gone for quite some time and Emma was getting a little worried. "Lily? Are you feeling alright?" Emma found her sister leaning over the lavatory pot dry heaving. Worried, Emma rushed in and pulled Lily's long red hair back from her face and tied it back with Emma's Gryffindor scrunchy from her own hair, rubbing her sister's back a little in comfort.

"Why do they call-" Lily heaved again making Emma wince _._

_'This is absolutely disgusting, but I love her, so I will suck it up,'_

"- call this morning sickness if it lasts all day." Lily finally finished sarcastically, "Merlin I hate vomiting, why must it be a part of this? I blame James,"

Just as she had said this, James walked up to the door with Sirius, both were trying not to laugh with a playful hurt expression on James' face.

Emma held back a snicker, "It takes two to tango Lil." Emma should have seen the glare coming that Lily shot at her over her shoulder, but a shiver ran up her spine when her sisters' green eyes pierced her. Emma cleared her throat a little, "Shutting up."

"And what about you and Sirius? Don't think I didn't hear something last night young lady-"

 _'Okay, time to change the subject, fast,'_ "Okay, let's not hop on that train, this is about you and your wonderful pregnancy... Right, boys." She said, shooting them a stern look, mostly at Sirius who coughed and cleared his own throat, "Yes, definitely Lily, um, when are you due again?"

"Three days ago, that's why we're waiting a few more days then we're going to the Hospital."

** July 30th **

"Alice had her son! Lily!" Emma was jumping with joy with the fresh picture in hand of the couple and their newborn son, "His name is Neville, he's absolutely adorable. Ah, yes, this letter is addressed to you, their names are on the back of the photo." Emma handed Lily the small envelope and waited patiently as she read it.

"She's asked me to be the Godmother, awe...Emma, can you bring me a quill and parchment?" Lily looked like she was on the verge of happy tears as Emma dashed off and brought back the requested equipment and watched as her sister responded back to her friend. It wasn't until that night Lily was beginning to cramp up and breath a bit heavily, the pain had been enough for her to constantly shift uncomfortably as she rubbed the sides of her rounded belly.

"Lily? are you alright?" Sirius had been the first to actually notice and grew concerned, "Yea- ouch, uh, yeah. It's just cramps... I think." She answered thinking nothing of it as Sirius simply smiled at her and kissed the top of her head and walked into the kitchen where James and Emma were joking about and playing a card game.

"Emma, James. I do believe our dear Lily has been in labor for some time without our knowing." He whispered between the two, a grin, yet again, wide across his face and had started bursting with laughter as they jumped from their chairs and stormed into the small study that Lily was currently reading a child's Folklore story book to herself and the child, still wincing and rubbing her belly in attempt to get rid of the pain.

"Time to go to the Hospital Lil." James clarified while he and Emma rushed around. Lily giggled a little and was about to tell them to calm down and sit back in their seats when Sirius chuckled and took the things in James's arms, so he could help his wife, "No arguing, up, now and in the car."

** Saint Mungo's Hospital **

Upon their arrival at the Hospital, the doctors proceeded to check Lily. She was indeed in labor.

"Well, this is just interesting. It takes Alice to send me into Labor." It was hours after that and into the next morning of July 31st that Lily had finally given birth to a beautiful baby boy, dark hair and all.

Emma, James, Sirius, Peter, Frank and Alice Longbottom and their newborn son, Neville, were in the room visiting Lily and the baby boy, "He's perfect." James whispered to the top of his wife's head as he kissed her proudly.

Remus was not yet there, and this seemed to only set it in stone for Sirius, his arm was wrapped around Emma. Shaking the thoughts from his mind to focus on this wonderful day Sirius sighed. His Godson, Harry James Potter, was finally there in the world. A world that was currently being plagued by an evil, dark, wizard. This led them all to vow to get rid of this tyrant as soon as possible so their lives could once again belong to them and not be viciously taken from them if they moved the wrong way.

"Where's Remus?" James asked looking around.

"He said he'd be a little late, said there was a job interview he couldn't miss today." Peter spoke up in his defense, though as he did so, he gave a look to Sirius whose eyes narrowed a little then nodded.

"Sirius?" Emma asked looking up at him only for him to smile weakly, he shook his head gently and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry about it, Love. Now, may I hold my Godson?" He asked with a bit of a jump in his stance, a happy smile finally set on his face as he looked longingly at Harry.

Lily gladly handed the baby off to the Godfather with a big smile and a giggle, and all thanks to Peter their memories would forever be captured as a camera's flash that filled the room, "He's perfect." Sirius whispered, his eyes never leaving the sleeping baby boy smiled wide across his cute, chubby, baby checks as he slept.

Remus was rushing down the halls of St. Mungos to find the room of his friends, he was two hours late because of the interrogation he had to do at such a short notice at having the Dark Lord's follower brought in last minute to him for an immediate interrogation. He felt a sigh of relief leave him when he found Emma and Sirius standing out in the halls talking, but from the looks of it, it didn't look like a pleasant conversation.

Their attention turned to him, he supposed his heavy breathing and running form coming at them was enough to bring them from their discussion, one that Emma looked annoyed at having and Sirius even more irritated, "I'm sorry I'm late, are they still here? Can I see them? Can I still see the baby?" Remus asked, a wide smile on his face as he looked between the two, he'd expected Sirius to have welcomed him and spoken to him but the new Auror simply sighed and looked away from him like he was annoyed with him. This caused Remus to look at him strangely and confused.

Emma had smiled as happily as she could at Remus, he'd done nothing wrong and Sirius was taking his irritation out on Remus in silence, "Yes, of course Remus. Just through that door there, room 204." As he walked through the double doors towards the new family Emma turned her happy smile back into her stern glare turning back to Sirius, "That was uncalled for."

Sirius growled in his throat and rubbed his face tiresome, pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning on and nearly in Emma's face, "I will not trust that man until I have the proof of his innocents or his blame!"

"You are being ridiculous, Sirius. He loves us all and as I have said already he'd rather die than betray you, James or the Order. I will not say this again! Leave. Remus. Alone."

They were both angry, their breaths came slow and heavy breaths in an attempt to calm themselves. Neither one wanted to say something they'd regret.

But it was too late for Sirius, he'd soon regret his decision in his next words and actions, "Or what?"

Emma hadn't said a thing, she'd simply walked away and out of the Hospital, leaving Sirius standing there for several minutes huffing and puffing in anger.

It was nearly an hour before a sulking Sirius Black was found pacing the halls, "Padfoot? Is everything alright?" James asked walking out to him, a concerned look on his face, his concern grew when he found him pacing back and forth in an empty hall, with no sign of Emma anywhere. "What happened?"

"We fought, stupid argument, well, stupid in my mind. Emma is nosing her way into my work regarding a security matter with the Order and she's warning me to stay away from the main accused... She walked off about an hour ago. I don't even know where she is Prongs." His last few words were sadly spoken as he sat himself in a chair and held his head in his hands.

James caught on fast, "You know, every time you both argue like this and you say something you know you'll regret. Then, you do this... You pace, rant and beat yourself up then sit and hold your head sulking and try not to cry. You do this especially when you know deep down that she's right, she does the same thing... Now, what happened?" He asked curiously. He was almost dying to know what the heck was going in with these two.

Sirius sighed, silent for a bit, not really wanting to explain anything to his best friend who more than likely may not understand his problem but gave up and began explaining.

"So, Remus is the main suspect? Emma is defending him and this is upsetting you because you not only know she's right, but you have to follow the evidence so you don't lose your job with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Auror's, but also because you are afraid of being right and having to take action up against one of your best friends. However, you said the case was set aside and closed for now because it was deemed less important due to little information coming to light. So, what's the problem? You're acting like the Auror you are trained to be. Emma is acting on her instincts as a friend on both your behalf and Remus's behalf and trying to get you to see reason? Haven't you thought of just speaking with Remus to see why he's been _'sneaky'_? You know he's very private, just like yourself, Sirius. Also, if it makes you feel better, after we graduated Dumbledore gave the same investigation job to Remus and myself. Later he and I came together and found it was a test for myself and him, one we not only passed but kind of also failed. However, there is a rat in our Order, we just don't know who because this person is using others. They're sneaking around and jumping from one place to another so easily and so fast we can't keep up. Now, here's my real question, did it ever occur to you that this spy we have is using Remus as a diversion because of his sneaking action? If that's true, then anyone in the Order, any alley, could be this Spy that's causing so much problems... If we start fighting amongst ourselves, then he's already won and we have then been fighting a losing battle because we can no longer be united in one Order to defend ourselves, our families or the innocent... Sirius, if you want some real brotherly advice, suck up your pride and go after her, just like she needs to suck up her pride and kiss you when you irritate her. She loves you more than she loves Remus, but he is still one of her best friends, but it's you she wants to see smiling at the end of the day."

In that moment, Sirius looked at James in a different light. James was wise, smart, and had a very set conclusion to what Sirius had been trying to figure out all this time, he was right about the case, and he was right about him and Emma.

James laughed lightly at his friend's silence and wide shocked look about his face and slapped him on the back waking him up from his thinking, "Just go after her Sirius, tell her you love her. Now, I'm going to go back to my wife and son, I want to hold him a little more before Lily hogs the boy until he's 18." James laughed.

Sirius walked around looking just about everywhere for Emma and he'd give up with a sigh as he sat on a bench trying to think about where she could have gone. He was shocked and almost sent to his feet when small arms wrapped around him from behind. He'd calmed the instant he saw dark red hair slid over his shoulders, a warm cheek resting just above his ear as the woman rested her head against him and spoke gently, "You came looking for me?" Sirius relaxed immediately, reaching up he grabbed a hold of her clasped hands with one of his own and sighed with utter relief. "You know I'll always come for you, even when we argue, I love you."

"Why don't we just go home? We have plenty of time to spend with Harry. Let's allow Remus his time with the baby and James and Lily to themselves." Sirius grinned and laughed a bit at her, nodding he walked them to his motorbike, and they drove back to Sirius's apartment spending the night talking, making a late dinner, horsing around and finally in one another's arms.

**August 1, 1980**

A hoot came early in the morning. An owl had come through the Owl door and continued hooting, "Sirius, there's an Owl in the kitchen," Emma said tiredly as she steered in bed and stretched with a yawn. She giggled when he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back flush against his chest and held her in place, "Leave it, there's treats in a dish for them, they know where it is." He grumbled, "Go back to sleep."

Emma sighed and rolled them over, pinning him down and began kissing him all over his face making them both laugh. "Wake up. You have an Owl to thank and we've been asleep long enough."

They had stayed put for several more seconds, both looking into one another's eyes. Sirius laced his fingers through her hair, playing with her soft red locks. The words left him in a barely audible whisper without him realizing he'd even spoken up to her, "You're so beautiful," Emma smiled down at him, a hand stayed entangled in her hair, the other held onto her shirt covered waist. Unable to contain her giggle she had begun to ask him if he was alright but had been interrupted by him, "Marry me."

To say Emma was taken back and shocked was beyond that, she was absolutely in love, "Yes," She said, a smile wide across her lips as she vigorously nodded with excitement.

Sirius smiled wide, shocked she'd actually said yes. He sat up right and pulled her into a deep kiss. The poor Owl had been forgotten for the time being.

**12:45 p.m.**

Emma walked out of the bathroom, into the bedroom and began looking for some clothes, thankful she had decided to leave a few things there. She chose a red skirt with a white button up long-sleeved shirt and flat, casual, saddles, brushed her teeth and her hair free of knots, pulled back her hair into her scrunchy and walked out to greet the rest of the day. But it seemed fate was not so kind that day. Emma found Sirius sitting on his sofa, dried tears staining his face as he looked at the letter sitting on the coffee table in front of him. "Sirius?" When she was graceful with no response she moved to his side and sat next to him, placing a gentle and comforting hand on his back, "What's wrong?"

"My father is just now informing me that my Uncle Alphard passed away a few years ago and my mum has also recently passed away. I've been willed the family Estate, my father's own words this letter says is that he wanted absolutely nothing to do with it. Also says in here that he couldn't find the documents regarding my Uncle's money, nor vault to Gringotts, so he had no choice but to inform me since I was the only one the Will stated as inheritance… I always wondered why my Uncle sent me those documents while I was still at school, and why I also never heard from him after that. Poor bloke probably got disowned by my mother when she found out about him doing that to his Will. He uh… He loaned me some money when my parents kicked me out. They were more likely pissed that they couldn't get their hands on his fortune."

Emma wanted to feel sympathy for the family's loss, but after what they had done to Sirius, she only felt deep sympathy for him, only, he'd hated his family so why was he crying? "I'm sorry, Sirius."

"I'm not, at least not about my mother," This took her for a bit of a spin. Emma shook her head a little to try to even grasp as to why he was crying then. She was shortly given the reason and she was grateful that she didn't have to ask him and feel like a heartless jerk in the end. "I was crying because my uncle was the only decent person in my family towards me, told me that ' _if they didn't like my life choices then they could shove it and to keep pissing them off by doing the exact thing they hate the most.'_ Which was being myself really." Emma did a silent _'oh'_ when he informed her. It hadn't stopped her from feeling for him.

Sirius sighed to recollect himself and patted her leg, "Looks like I'm taking a trip to Gringotts today. Care to join me, Love?"

Emma smiled and simply nodded, kissing his cheek. They'd ended up spending the whole day together, rejoining the couple back at St. Mungo's later that night to check on Lily, Alice and the two new baby boys, Neville and Harry.

Lily had been smiling the entire time her sister and Sirius had been to visit them, though she didn't want to ask what had happened last night and why they just up and left with no word. Her saving grace had been when Frank and James had dragged Sirius off with them for some well needed guy time, "Emma, you're glowing... What's going on." At her sister's question Emma smiled wide, she'd been doing that a lot lately, rather her and Sirius were fighting or not, they always managed to make the other smile more than the other. "Lily, you and James once gave Sirius and I your blessings," Emma started, giving her sister a longing look.

Alice and Lily knew if it were possible, they'd be smiling even bigger than they were now. "Yes,"

 _'Come on, out with it already girl. Tell us he proposed!'_ Both new mothers thought, their eyes watching Emma messing around with her figures, "Does that blessing still stand?"


	22. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Alice and Lily both shouted out with excitement and hugged one another, the boys were in the crib rollers in the room letting the mothers have free hands to hug one another, laugh and giggle and almost cry as they pulled Emma into a collective bone crushing hug, "Yes, Emma. Of course, the blessing still stands."

Alice kissed Emma all over her face, since knowing the girl since she met Lily and the two had been friends on the spot just as they had been with Marlene and Mary, there was no awkwardness in the meaning behind her actions to the seventeen-year-old girl, "When did he ask you?"

"He asked this morning, but I just needed to ask about the blessing because it was last year you and James got married." Emma said, pulling herself free of the two strong arms of the new mothers laughing with them.

"Now let's talk about dresses and dates and invitations." Lily said, clapping her hands together with Alice nodding.

"What style are you looking at, my mother's friend did my dress. I'm thinking simple, not puffy, no ruffles, not like mine that is, I love a bit of poof, but I don't see you in a Puffy Princess gown." Alice started on all the styles she knew, ones in style today and ones that would be in the next three years.

"How about we talk about dates? Summer, Spring, Fall, Winter... Oh, somewhere in between two seasons?" Lily said.

The ladies had Emma blushing, smiling wider than ever and laughing for a good two hours before the guys returned.

James and Frank laughing and patting Sirius on the back, "I see you've told them also." Sirius started walking directly to Emma, wrapping his arms around her kissing her forehead.

"Of course, I tell my sister everything."

He laughed a bit, "Well, I hope not everything, I like my body parts where they are."

"We already know Sirius, you two didn't have to say anything at all." James stated, finally he could call his friend out on the subject, "Thank you for waiting until she was sixteen though. For that I know Lily appreciated and so did I, though I think we speak together saying we wish it wouldn't have happened even then." He pointed a stare at the two laughing and blushing couples.

"James, I can definitely confirm that what you both heard was just us horsing around. I was Seventeen when it occurred, and we were careful, promise. We both understand I can't have anything happen while I'm in school still." Emma giggled in clarifying their embarrassing private interactions. The couple couldn't help but laugh at Lily and James. They actually believed they had been going at it since she was sixteen! Sirius had been the one to put her in her spot with that one, he wasn't going to do anything invasive until she was seventeen, preferably graduated from Hogwarts and they had agreed. Though the happy moment shared between them when he'd asked her to marry him had somewhat killed that agreement for her graduation.

"Really? That's comforting." Lily said, letting out a relaxed breath she hadn't realized she was holding, though James just grinned with a raised brow. The moment was thankfully broken when Harry and Neville began crying, most likely hungry.

The mothers smiled at one another and moved to pick up their babies and cooed at them, "Alright everyone, out while the mothers feed the boys. Lily, Alice is there anything you'd like us to bring you to eat and drink?" Emma asked and took their requests down to the kitchen.

She was truly shocked when she found Mellena running in with a wide and excited smile on her face and two small baby stuffed animals, home made by the looks of them and very well made too. The wonderfully made animals were a light brown teddy bear with a red and gold bow-tie around its neck and red and gold Lion with blue button eyes.

Emma had actually forgotten she had informed Mellena and Dumbledore, who was walking in behind her calmly, a happy smile on his face and back in his usual robes, this was St. Mungo's after all. Emma had to give it to her new friend she had talent after talent hidden up her sleeves. "Hi! Emma, are they cute and chubby? How much do the boys weigh? Can we see them soon? When were they born, I just got the Owl this morning and rushed to make these cuties for the babies! How are the mothers?"

The guys stared, they couldn't help it, this girl didn't even know their girls', except Emma, and she was just as excited about the babies being born as they had been, if not more.

Frank had to give it to the brunette, he liked her already, she was cheerful and enthusiastic and all around very heart warming and generous to have made two baby stuffed animals for both boys instead of just Harry, he was very touched and knew Alice would indeed give the girl a near bone crushing hug, so he answered for everyone, "Lily and Alice are currently in the middle of a feeding for the boys but after they're finished you can come back in with us. I'm sure Dumbledore would also like to see the boys."

Mellena smiled wider and jumped with excitement, he'd never seen someone like this, except maybe once, but she was here in spirit or she had gone to the closest person that resembled her and decided to intervene with fate and make sure this bouncing bundle of joy made it to them.

Dumbledore had finally caught up with his bouncing Granddaughter as he nodded to the group, "My congratulations to you both, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter. James, If I may have a private word with you for a moment?"

"Of course, there's a garden in the back, it's quite nice, I never even knew it was there until Harry was born. Alice actually told me it was here." James said, walking off with Dumbledore.

They'd been gone an hour, and everyone was growing a little worried, mostly Lily, "Mellena, you wouldn't have any idea why Dumbledore asked to speak with James would you?" Lily asked with worry, but she could see the sad look on the girls' soft face.

Mellena hated the fact she couldn't give her anything because she truly had no clue why her grandfather would have taken James for a walk for that long. "No, I'm sorry... He hasn't said a thing to me about anything this summer involving the on goings of the Order. I don't know anything unfortunately. He's been spending this summer like a family would, trying to avoid a lot of work but dealing with things if need be." A thought had struck her just then, "But I think I can find out, Emma, come with me."

"What's the plan?" Emma asked, walking from the room and towards the Gardens, "Fox and Bunny, I can hide in plain sight, you can sneak around in the bushes. It's not uncommon for rabbits to be back there and you're good at hiding and sneaking around. It shouldn't be that hard to figure out what's going on, though we did miss an hour of the conversation, but we can still get something."

Her plan had been shot down instantly when their eyes found Dumbledore walking in from the Gardens alone, "Ah, my dear girls. Enjoying your walk I hope. I did enjoy the Gardens myself. It is quite lovely in July. Though, I do believe I'd like to see the new additions to the Wizarding world and future students." With that he'd walked past the shocked and wide eyes girls, their jaws open in panicked thoughts, _'Where's James?'_

** August 8th, 1980 **

They had been gone three days, James and Sirius. James two days longer than Sirius.

James had sent Sirius a Patronus and he'd left immediately, kissing Lily and Harry against their foreheads and Emma deeply before dashing off to find him.

The girls had become so worried and lonely in the Potter Estate they had invited, Albus, Mellena, Alice and Neville. Something Alice was grateful for the invite due to Frank being gone the last four day's himself, she had company and people around to keep her sane.

Emma had gone to 12 Grimmuald Place that Sirius had inherited, several times to help clean it up and had run into Kreacher, the only house Elves left there to rot away with the home itself.

 _"Nasty Mud-Blood, leave this home! You not belongs here!"_ He'd screech at her every time and wave his dusting cloth to swat her away. It was only thanks to Regulus's portrait telling him to cease his nonsense and that she was indeed a friend of his, that she was also Sirius's wife, even though she wasn't yet, and to treat her with respect and began telling Kreacher that her nickname among others was **_'Fox'_**. It had taken several days of Regulus's portrait saying this to the house Elf that he'd stop his craziness and left her be. She'd ask him if he needed help, cook them lunches and dinners to help decrease the extreme number of chores on him. Emma would bring him food and be sure that he himself was clean. The poor elf had broken down on her, had apologized for hours it seemed, then began calling her 'Mistress Fox'.

It wasn't until the second week of the men's disappearance that the three had burst through the front door of Grimmuald Place carrying a very injured Frank Longbottom, "Kreacher! Kreacher, we need help!"

"Sirius!?" Emma called, rushing from the kitchen wearing a green cooking apron that was lightly splattered with flour that also found it's place on her cheek looking rather shocked with a very angry Kreacher standing slightly behind her, kitchen knife drawn at the ready, like he was ready to defend the young witch with his life as he glared deadly daggers to the three wizards that stood at the entrance of the front door.

The two wizards still standing were taken aback, even more shocked that she had not only gotten in the home with ease but that Kreacher was in the state he was in, clean, healthy and ready to protect the girl, "Emma? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Enough of that! What happened!"


	23. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 23**

* * *

The three rushed Frank into the study and set up a makeshift bed on the floor, "Kreacher, I need boiled water to get the wounds cleaned. Clean cloth’s and the Medical kit in the cupboard, please." Emma gave out the orders quickly as she began assessing Frank's injuries.

"Yes, Mistress Fox." Kreacher said as he dashed out of the study and back into the kitchen to set up the water, gathered the clean cloth’s then moved to gather the rest of the needed equipment as she had requested.

Sirius was in a stupor, shocked as he pointed after Kreacher looking rather shocked, "How did you do that?" He asked, not realizing that in his shock at Kreacher's reaction to him then to Emma had been 100% the opposite.

"Sirius! Keep the pressure, his wounds!" James shouted, panic filling him as Frank's wounds reopened without Sirius's pressure to clot them, wounds that Sirius was previously attempting to apply pressure to otherwise Frank would continue to bleed out if the pressure wasn’t continuously applied.

Bringing his attention back to the situation at hand, Sirius reapplied his pressure to the wound at Franks hip and leg, leaning into it causing the young Wizard to shout out in pain.

Sweat beaded along his brow and over his body trying to not only fight to stay awake but to keep his heart beating. Frank was lucky he'd come away from that fight alive, even when he'd taken the blow for James with a counter charm up shielding them both. Frank had acted on instinct when he saw Rodolphus Lestrange Apparate out of nowhere behind James and attacked.

Kreacher had reappeared in the study with the items Emma had asked for and she got to work, "Why didn't you go to the Estate? The girls are all there they'd have been able to handle this faster. Albus is there too, with Mel-" She was pulled from the conversation when Frank grunted and shifted uncomfortably under the pain, "It's okay Frank, but you need to focus on your breathing, try to relax... I know you're in pain, but I need you to try to relax otherwise you're going to hurt yourself more than you are. We'll get you fixed up and you'll be holding Neville in no time. Just breath... That's it, breath."

The two men watched her in awe, she was remarkable in calming Frank from the pain, with cleaning him up and patching the wounds together, unfortunately she had to sew the wounds via needle and thread, due to being long out of Essence of Dittany, so they had to suffer through Franks screams and grunts while he suffered the most.

James and Sirius couldn't handle much more of Frank's screams, so they decided to answer Emma's question, "We couldn't risk it, Harry is there, and Lily." James started leaning farther into Frank to now hold the Wizard down more for Emma to begin sewing the wound at his leg and hip after cutting his pants from him and covering him to keep some of himself still composed as she cleaned and stitched him up, "And now that we know everyone is there, it would have been even worse. We didn't know what to do really, if we had gone back to the Estate then the Death Eaters would have followed suit quickly and killed everyone. So, in the end it's a good thing we came here." Sirius finished for James, they watched Emma nod in complete understanding.

Emma turned to look over her shoulder seeing Kreacher still standing off in a corner, "Kreacher, I need you to go to the Potter Estate and bring Dumbledore and Mellena, please?" With her request Kreacher nodded, "Of course Mistress Fox, Kreacher does as commanded." He was gone seconds later.

"How do you do that? He was always such a cruel little thing to me." Sirius asked in astonishment, but the smile on his face was what allowed her to know he was far from offended, he was just extremely curious and shocked.

"He wasn't like that at first, he was very rude when I first arrived here to start looking in on the place. Your family has a portrait of Regulus up around here, every time Kreacher would go on his crazy train, Regulus's portrait would scold him and tell him I was a friend, your wife actually and to treat me with respect as he would Regulus or your mum, which in all honesty, I think he's grateful I don't act like your mother. Wonderful piece of work that woman's portrait is. Really, it's all because of your brother's painting he's this way towards me. That, and I believe it also helped by the fact I would offer to help him clean and cook and make sure he himself was taken care of. He was very malnourished and very nasty, smelly isn't even a good word to describe the poor elf’s state when I got here." She explained.

"You've cared for him? Well, I'd say that has something to do with it, no one ever tried caring for the elf, he was never a kind soul, at least not to me, I never really did him wrong. Though, maybe it had something to do with my family’s presence being around him all those years. A cruel life was all he knew really." Sirius spoke, his eyes never leaving her as she worked hard to stop the bleeding and patch Frank up. But as he watched her, he could see her fear. The panic and her shaking hands as she worked, doing her best to keep herself steady.

Their attention was redirected when a pop came from nowhere.

"What happened!?" Dumbledore's voice boomed as he stormed into the study with a woman Emma had never met before and a man that she could only assume was an Auror.

"We were attacked, it was a trap. Frank took a curse for me trying to deflect it, but part of the curse hit him. We brought him straight here, we didn't know if we could go to St. Mungo’s or not. Thankfully Emma was here when we arrived. Otherwise, I fear he may not have lasted as long." James explained as the woman rushed to Frank's side and began helping Emma and teaching her a few things quickly as she went.

"Andromeda, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked looking at the women, Emma had to say he looked shocked, but something between the two told Emma they knew each other and that they had a history, a very close history. The fact that she had never heard of this woman before somewhat hurt her, what if she was a past lover? Or worse, did they still have that close connection? If so, was Sirius Black really hers' for eternity, in life and in death? Emma had to force back her panic. Frank needed her help right now, there was no use in freaking out if her boyfriend ***cough, cough*** Fiancé, possibly having had or still having a romantic relationship with this woman. Emma would admit, she was not only very beautiful; Light brown curling hair and her eyes shined with kindness and warmth, though Emma really couldn't help the thought that had occurred.

 _'Why does she resemble Bella so much, it's a little creepy.'_ but Emma knew this was not Bellatrix. Andromeda was smart, talented and had ignored Sirius, which made her happy for the moment. Andromeda, as she was called, had taken it upon herself to complement Emma's handy work with how fast she had assessed and worked on the wounds, explained what she could also do next time, but that she had still done outstanding with never having been put in this situation before, even saying she had great potential in the healing arts.

Emma had barely said anything as the two worked, only nodded and briefly said, **_"Yes,", "Of course," and "Thank you, you'd be an excellent teacher."_** With a smile and moved about to start cleaning up the mess in the study after getting Frank comfortably situated in front of the fireplace with pillows and blankets. Andromeda and Emma both agreed they didn't feel comfortable moving him yet since they had just finished patching him up and wanted the sutures to have the time to clot the wounds.

Everyone had cleaned up and Emma went about making dinner for everyone there and getting tea made, water or finding something stronger. Emma had to keep her mind busy so she didn't get so swallowed up with the thought of Andromeda with Sirius. It had never come to her mind that the two were in fact cousins and both curiously watching her work about the kitchen cleaning and cooking, even telling Kreacher he had done an amazing job and he deserved a rest, which Kreacher had gladly taken after smiling and thanking her before heading off.

Sirius had finally grown deeper into his worry for her, as had the rest. They had never seen Emma act this way. Corning her in the hall after she walked out of the study from checking in on Frank, "Emma, what's wrong." The poor girl had nearly jumped out of her skin when he popped out of nowhere to confront her.

"No-nothing, just trying to not let all this get to me." She was a terrible liar and he could see it, "You're bad at lying, Love. What's wrong?" He'd called her out on it.

"Nothing, I'm fine... Just tired is all, then this happened… I'm going to go upstairs to rest for a while. Dinner's finished in five minutes then I'll head up," Emma kissed his cheek and smiled weakly walking back into the kitchen and finished setting everything up, set the food out then headed up to a room for rest.

"He's family girl, you can breathe."

Emma, once again, had nearly jumped out of her skin before she'd opened a bedroom door to Sirius's old room she had cleaned up, like the rest of the rooms. "Pardon?" She was confused, why was Andromeda telling her this and who was she talking about? It still wasn't sinking in and she knew she must have been more tired than she had thought.

Andromeda raised a curious brow and grin. "I know the look of fear and heartache and I also know the look and the actions that scream **_'oh my god that was once his lover,'_**. Emma, Sirius and I are cousins, my last name was _Black_ before I married my husband Ted Tonks. It's alright to panic, it's alright that you reacted the way you did. Trust me, had I been in your shoes I would have too." Andromeda lightly laughed at the now blushing girl as it all sank in.

Emma covered her face in humiliation when she finally realized who she was. Emma had in fact heard of her before, but only briefly, "I am so sorry," and began rambling while the woman in front of her laughed, nearly uncontrollably.

"It's okay, Emma, breath sweet girl." Andromeda laughed, walking up to the fretting teenager and pulled Emma's hands from her face that was red from embarrassment, she didn't blame her. Andromeda would admit a thousand times over that had she been in Emma's position she would have thought and done the same thing, "Look at me Emma," she waited patiently for her to listen.

Emma was utterly embarrassed, so she was going to take some time t looking at Andromeda after what she had assumed. When Emma finally looked at her, Andromeda pulled the seventeen-year-old into a hug.

"Go take that nap, you look exhausted. I'll clean up, don't worry about it. In the morning, go home to your sister and nephew. James and Sirius are going back tomorrow also. I'm staying here with Frank to keep a close look on his wounds before we transfer him to a hospital."

Emma wouldn't lie, she felt like a child sent off to bed without dinner by Andromeda after that, but she was very thankful she had caught on and hoped she wouldn't say anything to Sirius. Unbeknownst to her, her hopes came true when Andromeda walked back into the kitchen smiling.

"Well, what was wrong?" Sirius had asked his cousin as she got to working on the dished Emma had used to cook.

"Don't worry dear cousin, she's fine now and will be right as rain in the morning. She was exhausted, I'm thinking she's been here the past few days cleaning and helping that poor abused elf of your family that she may not have slept."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, she hadn't been back to the Potter Estate in some time. Mellena was beginning to get worried, but Emma would send out Owls to her and Lily saying she was fine."

Sirius sighed and rubbed the exhaustion from his own face, "Go to bed, all of you. I'll clean up and put away the leftovers for breakfast and make sure Kreacher eats also. I'll pop in for a few days for Emma so you two can catch up." Andromeda smiled. She didn’t mind lending a hand here.

And she had stuck to that promise. Andromeda had promised to look after the home until Emma had finished with her school, so she didn't need to worry about it or Kreacher, something Emma had greatly appreciated, whereas Sirius wanted to liquidate the home and leave it to rot.

** September 18th, 1980 **

"Have you decided on a date for the wedding? How about the gown?" Mellena was excited, her best friend was getting married, even with everything dark and dangerous going on some people still found the light and happiness to love others and start a life. She had slowly gotten used to being called, and responding to, Mellena instead of Gabby.

Though, Dumbledore was making it easier for her that once the war was over, she could officially change her name back to Gabrielle, sadly she knew that would probably not be the best idea at all, no matter what happened after the war was over, because she had grown on the name. So, she would keep it. Gabrielle’s name was officially Mellena Dumbledore, the occasional 'Gabby' or 'Gabrielle' would slip up between him and Severus, she had even grown close to Aberfourth. Especially, after he had screamed at Albus for involving another young girl in their lives of despair, only to lose her later in life to one of Albus's plans of self-sacrifice to help fix something in the Wizarding world that was no business to him.

When Mellena had inquired about what Aberforth meant, Albus had sadly fest up to what had happened to their younger sister, Ariana, who had been killed in an incident between himself, his brother and someone who he'd once called friend. 

**_"Her neglect was indeed my fault, I was supposed to look after her, as the only family her and Aberforth had left, the only one who had the means to care for them, and I didn't. I failed as an older brother, and I failed as a friend, because of my selfishness. None of us know whose spell killed her, and I hate to admit that I wish to never know. We didn't even see her until it was too late. The poor girl simply wanted the fighting to cease and because of us, because of me, she is dead. Now, all I have left is a memory of my sisters’ dead body and Anya screaming, crying as she held our sister’s body. She tried stopping her from rushing out to us, but she hadn’t made it to Ariana in time.”_**

After that, Aberforth had told them he wanted near to nothing to do with Albus still, that he'd still not forgiven him. Though with Mellena now being claimed as family, she was ever so welcomed to visit him if she ever wished to do so then he had left. Aberforth had surprised them both more when he'd returned to the home in Godric's Hollow Albus and Mellena were staying in, **_"I came for my niece, Albus, not you. However, I suppose she would begin to feel bitter against me if I continued ignoring you and only spending my time and attention on her. And I have lost to much as it is."_**

"After we graduate Hogwarts, sometime between Fall and Spring. October, maybe a Fall Wedding, the colors October produces are my favorite, I could live like that forever. Just in September and October. Let's go down to Hagrid's." Emma spoke up. Classes were finished for the day and they had two hours before curfew.

As they flew down the steps to Hagrid's, they found Klay and Mal out in the gardens, "Klay!"

At Mellena's shout, Mal began barking and made a dash for them, being almost six months old, Mal had gotten almost as big as a Siberian Husky. His large size had jumped up to the two giggling girls, he'd only met them a few times, but he'd remembered their scent and he was welcoming them back to his new home and family.

"Let me through to my girls Mal." Klay said laughing as he playfully shoved Mal a bit off the two girls to hug them both, "Welcome back Ladies. Hagrid is off checking the forest line. He'll be back in about thirty minutes. You're more than welcome to wait."

"Of course, we'll wait. We came to see you all."

Holloween had come around and Quidditch was about to start, Emma had given her place as Seeker to Mellena and Emma had taken Chaser. They had found that both girls could do a double back up for one another, they were ever so relieved when they found that Mellena was better at Seeker than Emma had been. For this, Emma was grateful she would no longer be failing at trying to win the games, because Mellena had won the first two games of that year, but sadly that had ended when she broke her left arm in three places, fractured her collar bone, broke two ribs and dislocated her right shoulder and finally received a moderate concussion upon snatching the snitch when she fell from her broom after being hit by a Bludger.

The Hufflepuff Chaser had been the only one trying to catch the falling girl before she hit the ground herself, she hadn’t been fast enough to her horror and had sustained injuries herself when she threw herself off her own broom and both girls had softened the others landing just a few feet from the ground. Meaning, she was out for the rest of the season, even if Madame Pomfrey healed her injuries, Mellena and Holly had been told they would need time to heal the bones on their own.

"Magic can only go so far my dear." Poppy said with a sigh. This meant that Emma had to take the Seeker's statues once again and find a backup Chaser since Mellena was no longer able to play, which saddened her, but the Gryffindor's had celebrated the wins she had made for their House, something that made her smile with amazing amount of pride. She had thanked the Hufflepuff Chaser that had tried to catch her, telling her she was grateful Holly had tried instead of letting her flatten herself like a pancake. "Thanks, Holly."

The blonde smiled at her from the bed next to hers. Holly tried to shrug but grunted painfully, "Not a problem, I couldn't let anyone get flattened without at least trying to help them. Still wish I could have caught you though."

** Winter Break **

Emma had enjoyed being home for Christmas, Harry's first Christmas was special and very well celebrated. Lily, James and Harry were in the first photo, then Emma and the Potters with Sirius, his arms wrapped around her.

Mellena, Albus and Aberforth had even joined them for a while. Remus had gladly joined the family for the Celebration for a short while before joining his own family.

Peter had been invited, but no one could find the poor man, he'd gone missing. Dumbledore had told them that he hadn't given him any assignments in months.

Remus had spoken up telling them that Peter had worked a few jobs with him, but he hadn't seen their dear friend in weeks and tried looking for him, to no avail.

This began their worries.

** February 9th, 1981 **

Peter had been missing weeks before Christmas and he still hadn't shown himself, everyone was now looking for a body or remains, thinking he'd been nabbed by Voldemort's Snatchers, creatures or his followers and tortured for any kind of information.

"You have been of great help Wormtail, thank you for your sources. You have an escape goat all set up, now all we must do is get rid of these _Rebels_ that continue to cause us trouble. Especially, Potter and the defaulted Sirius Black. Those two are meddle-some! The Longbottom's are even more so, along with that Alastor Moody. I want them gone. All we have to do is find them," His attention turned to Wormtail, a devilish grin wide across his face, "Your close with two of these troublemakers… Where are they staying."

Peter began to panic, a petrified sweat beaded along his brow, "I-I-I don't know, my lord... They move all the time, I never know where they'll be, they're barely home anymore either and Sirius doesn't leave their side… H-he's good at shaking everyone off him. He knows, somehow, when I try following him..." He lied. Peter Pettigrew had just lied to the Dark Lord, and he shockingly succeeded in misleading him. For now. He was giving information to the Death Eaters, yes, but could he truly sell out his best friends and their families? Their infant children? At the moment, the answer was no, no he couldn't **, he wouldn’t**. But his recently found bravery and courage wouldn't last long unfortunately.


	24. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 24**

* * *

**June 1981**

It was growing darker, people were going missing by the numbers each day, creatures were acting strange and unusual, everyone was beginning to choose sides, even against family and friends.

Mellena and Emma were getting more worried by the days that passed, something wasn't right. Even though their Graduation was coming up they knew something wasn't right. Something dangerous was heading their way. Dumbledore had explained to the girls that with all of their extra credits and excelling grades along with advanced classes given to them, a show of a challenge the teachers were curious to see from them, that they were given the option to take their N.E.WT’s and O.W.L’s early an graduate a year before schedule.

** August 1981 **

Severus had been hired as the new Potions Master to replace Slughorn. As he began his preparations for his classes for Potions Master starting in September, he'd heard rumors of a 'Lost Prophecy' given to Dumbledore by a woman named Sybill Trelawney, who had been hired as the Deviations Professor the year prior. Rumors had said Dumbledore had left the Interview a bit put out and concerned but had hired the woman on the spot after she had given Dumbledore a Prophecy, one that shook him to the bones.

Severus had later spoken to Mellena and was glad when she had given him the information freely, not realizing he was about to betray her deep-seated trust, she had told Severus all that Dumbledore had told her and sadly, her trust had been misplaced with Snape that very moment, he'd taken that information back to the Dark Lord.

"YOU LIED TO ME!” Voldemort screamed, " ** _Crusio_**!"

Screams flooded through the Lestrange Manor as he tortured his Spy.

Peter Pettigrew had lied to the Dark Lord and for that he would be punished, " **I'm sorry!** I'll do anything, pl-please don't kill me!" Peter begged for his life. This was his breaking point. He wanted to live, he didn't want to die and at this moment Peter would do anything to keep himself alive, even betray his family.

And he had done just that.

Peter had fest up everyone's location he'd known of up until a few months prior, even going as far as saying he could do the work faster himself if he was released and given the chance to find all of their true locations, "You can send someone with me if you wish, j-just p-p-pl-please don't kill me! I'll do anything! **ANYTHING!** "

"I want that Prophecy! I want their locations, ALL OF THEM! Every Order member you know of!" Voldemort turned on his heels swiftly, leaving Peter lying on the floor a drooling mess from the painful torture. Voldemort's eyes glowed red with pure rage at being misled and lied too by Pettigrew.

Severus shivered as he listened to the torture from upstairs, he didn't know who the rat of the Order was, but he sure didn't envy them, not ever. All he knew was that this spy had lied directly to the Dark Lord, fear swelled up inside him, _'Gabrielle… If he finds us, we're all dead._ '

"Severus, get me that Prophecy!" Voldemort shouted, vanishing at the command to gather more about the Prophecy.

Fear struck Severus harder a few weeks later when he'd finally gotten word on what the Prophecy was, fearful of what would happen to himself and Gabrielle if found, he'd given the information gathered back to Voldemort.

"So, it is a child, born at the end of July will be my downfall, when was this Prophecy made, Severus?"

"Last year in 1980, Sybill had been hired after giving the Prophecy. My Lord, what do you intend to do? To the child?" Severus asked, he had a general idea whose children were born at the end of July and he was fearful for the Potters, for the child. For Lily.

"Why, kill him of course... Yaxley, have you found anything on the infants born in July?"

"There were two, my lord. A Potter boy and one to the Longbottom's." Avery said, informing the Dark Lord with a wicked grin towards the blond man who glared at him with deadly intentions. Everyone knew that at some point Avery's big mouth was going to get him killed, whether by the Order, Auror, or a Death Eater. Or Voldemort himself.

Voldemort thought long and hard about the choices, the only thing he knew about these babies were the days of their birth and their blood statues, "The Potter boy,"

"But my Lord, he's a half-blood. Wouldn't it make more sense to choose Longbottom?" Severus asked quickly. He felt like the worst type of scum for even suggesting a different child, an infant nonetheless, but he had to try something then and there, but it had all been in vein as Voldemort turned on him swiftly, "You dare question me, Severus!"

Severus quickly covered his mistake and steeled himself, "No, my Lord... Simple curiosity is all." Why had he decided to take that information to him? Why had he betrayed Gabby’s trust? In doing so he had betrayed Lily and condemned a child to death and the parents. He knew Lily’s son could have been an option, so why had he taken the information to the Dark Lord? He felt like such a fool.

"I chose the Potter boy for my own reasons, Severus. You may go, we have pests to hunt down and kill." And go, Severus indeed went. Straight to Dumbledore in panic and fear.

Lily was in danger and he'd be damned if he let her suffer for his stupidity. Though, in fear of being taken by the Order, arrested, interrogated and then tossed into Azkaban for being a Death Eater, he jotted down the horrifying information and slipped into Dumbledore's office, placing the letter of information on his desk while Dumbledore was away at a late dinner with his granddaughter. A painful thought struck him deep and wounded his heart greatly as he realized he'd not only condemned Lily and James, but an innocent child. But he'd also betrayed Gabrielle. In Severus's betrayal, he'd done the very thing he knew he'd sworn he'd never allow to happen to her. He'd hurt her, by betraying her best friend and his own. Severus rushed back to his office for some peace, but he'd never be graced with peace again in his miserable life, because the person he found standing in his empty classroom was none other than a smiling James Potter. "Potter? What do you want?"

James nodded, knowing very well Snape had a right to be suspicious and cold towards him, so he allowed his attitude, "I actually came on Lily's behalf, Severus. Uh... Well, you know we had a son last year in July," he began.

Severus sighed with annoyance, he'd rolled his eyes and moved to his desk to begin looking over the list of students that would be attending in September.

Taking a breath in, James Potter sucked up his pride at what he was about to do, something that was truly long over do. "Lily misses you Severus, she wants her best friend back. However, we both know that as long as you and I have our issues it'll never truly be alright. So, I am sorry I was such a terrible person to you. I shouldn't have been as cruel as I was, even as a child and growing up I should still have known better, I did know better, and I shouldn’t have been the way I was towards you... I don't care if you don't take the apology, because I know it'll never change that I, and the rest of us, were absolutely cruel to you. We bullied you and humiliated you, I don't honestly expect to ever be forgiven and I will never blame. I just ask that we both try to look past our terrible past for Lily. I'm doing this because you not only deserve an apology but because Lily has just found out that she is pregnant again... And she would like you to be the Godfather, and I for one agree. You deserve some happiness in your life, and I know Lily has always been a part of your life that made your days happier. After losing Gabby I couldn't imagine how lost you must have felt with not having Lily around like you two had always been. And that is my fault." James said, standing before the new potions master giving a heart fill apology, fully embarrassed that he’d ever been as cruel as he’d been towards the man that stood staring at him in shock.

Severus was dumbstruck, shocked at what he was experiencing, James Potter was apologizing, whole heartedly, and asking on both his and Lily's behalf to be the Godfather of the second child. Something in him broke, he stood from his chair and walked around in front of his desk, eyes level with James, the poor man probably thought Severus was going to slug him a good one, but that was far from Severus’s mind. "James you need to hide. Hide yourself, Lily, Harry and Emma. Hide all of you. Don't argue just do it. When you get home, pack a few things. Find a home that no one would think to look for you and hide, somewhere in the countryside, anywhere. Don't even tell me where you are. Trust only Dumbledore." He wasn't meaning to frighten James, but he had either way.

"What's going on? why would you tell us to hide?"

"Just trust me, you asked me for your forgiveness but your right, I don't know if I could ever forgive any of you. However, you've asked me to be the next child's' Godfather, now my first act as the Godfather, I am **begging** you to take your family, and hide them... James, I must ask one thing of you before you leave." Severus was panicking, he was scared and trembling. He was once again betraying a powerful Wizard, a dark wizard that had found beauty in torture. He knew if he was caught, and he probably would be, he'd be tortured then slaughtered by either side. Severus Snape had no Haven now. No sanctuary for his soul.

James saw the panic and fear in him, and it had finally clicked that he was not only warning him to save his family.

By doing this one act for the Potters, Severus Snape had just betrayed the Dark Lord.

Realizing the danger that Severus could be trying to save them from, James nodded knowing he'd try to do what he was going to ask of him.

"Please, when you run, take Gabrielle with you."

James was shocked back to reality, "Severus, Gabrielle is dead, we all buried her-" He'd stopped mid-sentence as Severus shook his head, "Gabrielle's identity was changed and concealed by myself, and a few willing friends to save her life at the last second... Gabrielle Marlene McKinnon, **is** Mellena Dumbledore." James stood wide eyed, his mouth opened in utter shock, "Why-why didn't she or Dumbledore tell us? Surely he knew!"

Scuffing at James now, Severus sighed out his frustration. "Of course, he knew it was her James! He saw through our ruse the second I escorted her here under the name I constructed for her! Then, he adopted her, got her actual documents to fool the Ministries system. Don't blame them, if anyone is to be blamed, it's me... I-I love her, James. I am begging you, please, take her with you..."

James couldn't believe it, Gabrielle was alive, and Severus was confiding in him when he could simply play him off and abandon the girl, abandon them both.

Both James and Severus knew he could never do that, he could never bring himself to abandon Gabby. James wouldn't have cared if Mellena was truly Gabby in disguise, because he'd still had taken the girl with them, simply because he and Lily would know that Severus Snape did in fact deserve a happiness in his life, and if _'Mellena'_ gave him that happiness they'd happily take her with them. "Of course, Mellena or Gabby, it doesn't matter who she is, Severus. We'll take her with us, make sure she's packed by tonight. Take her to 12 Grimmduald Place. Lily, Emma and I will pick her up there. My grandparents left my parents a place in the countryside, we should be safe there for a while." He watched Severus release a breath he'd been holding.

"I'll have her there tonight. Eight sharp."

With that confirmed James rushed out, heading right for Dumbledore's office, "Albus, we have a problem."

"I know, I just finished reading the letter left here, Mellena go pack I'm taking you somewhere safe."

"I've already told Severus I would take her with Lily and Emma. I have a place out in the countryside." Mellena and Dumbledore looked between one another in worry then back to James, "You've spoken to Severus?"

James nodded to the two, there was no point in lying, simply because he was too frightened to try to for anyone at that moment, otherwise, he may have just left her identity to herself, "Yes, I know Gabby, Severus explained. It's alright, we can move you, Lily, Emma and Harry between the country home and wherever Albus has the other safe houses."

Albus nodded, knowing that would be the safer way about hiding them all, "We'll move you all around. We'll use the Fidelus Charm to hide you all at each safe house. Now go pack, child."

With that, Gabby flooed herself home and began packing in a panic as Albus turned his attention back to James with a heavy sigh, "James, Severus told you this? He told you to hide yourselves?"

At this James nodded, curious as to what was going on, that was all Albus Dumbledore needed and nodded to the new father, "Go, pack your family." Albus said, waiting until James left; the informative letter nearly crushing in his hand and began his search for Severus Snape. He'd caught him on his way out of Hogwarts, body binding his new Potions Master and sent him crashing on a rock side outside of the school grounds for Dumbledore to witness Severus’s panic, fearful for his life and others.

"No! Please, don't kill me!" He cried, staring at Dumbledore's drawn wand pointed at him, a hard face set in stone cold as the Headmaster glared at him.

"That Prophecy spoke of a boy born at the end of July, what have you done, Severus! By turning over that information to the Dark Lord, you have betrayed Gabrielle, the girl you've continued to say you've loved! And the very woman you've loved since you were a child, your best friend, her child and little sister! You've just condemned them all! An entire family, Severus!"

His panicky purely visible, Severus wanted to make as many things right before he was killed, or worse, turned over to Azkaban. "And I'm trying to make it right! Save them! Please, hide them... Hide them all!" Severus begged. Unmoved from his kneeling position. He was at the mercy at one of the most powerful Wizards in the Wizarding world that wasn't Voldemort. "I intend to Severus, but what can you offer me in exchange for sparing not only your life? But saving them as well."

"Anything. Anything you ask of me... Just please, d-don't let him kill them. He may only just kill the boy, the others as well, I know James and Lily will die for their son, like any parent would, Emma would die before those three are harmed, but he'll do worse to her! To Gabrielle! Please, don't let them suffer for my fear and betrayal. Especially Lily and Gabrielle."

"Your allegiance and a spy in the midst of Voldemort. I want to know everything."

At Severus's nod and agreement, Snape had just sold his soul from one Devil to another. He'd agreed only to save the lives of Lily and her son and Gabrielle. Though Lily and Harry were in more danger than the rest, they were priority for now, but once they found out about Gabrielle being alive Severus was dead anyways, because he had claimed to be the one that had killed the last survivor of the McKinnon line.

** September 26th, 1981 **

James hadn't given up Gabrielle to anyone, he’d kept it between him and the only others that knew; the Dumbledore's, Severus and himself and they had survived for a month in hiding and it had so far worked. But Sirius was beginning to suspect someone was catching on to their movements and to him being the Secret Keeper to the Potters and Mellena, who had gone to Aberfourth's for a while, deciding it would be safer if Sirius didn't have so many bodies to watch. Emma had gone with Mellena, telling her sister and Fiancé that she would meet them at the next safe house in a month.

"I think we need to switch keepers." Sirius finally said at the dinner table, everyone had frozen mid-meal and gave him a worried look, "I think someone is catching on to us, to me. We need a new Keeper for you, and I vote Peter."

"Why not Remus?" James asked, confused as to why Sirius would recommend Peter. James adored Peter, but he was never one to fight, not like Sirius or Remus.

Sirius sighed, he couldn't tell them that he still suspected Remus of being the traitor, he'd be shot down again and very much scolded by his bride to be when they'd inform her of the change in Keepers. No doubt she'd be a little upset that he'd be the decoy, not to mention that it was his own idea, "Because, I'm becoming too conspicuous, Remus even more so. Peter may not look like much, but he's the last person they'd suspect to be the Keeper, unlike myself or Remus. They won't think twice and with his Animagus being a rat and mine being a dog he'll be better concealed. That and I can play the Decoy. Like you said James, Peter is unlikely to be involved in something like this, therefore he's the most logical choice now that the Death Eaters are upping the steaks with finding you all. " At this reasoning they all agreed, they'd always trusted Peter and the boys, always. So why should they change their trust now?

They never knew that this was bound to be their last mistake, "We'll do the change at the next safe house transfer when we get to Godric's Hollow."

** October 26th, 1981 **

Sirius walked around the home, checking the house and the grounds as they waited for Peter to show up, "Is everyone settled in? Where's Emma?" He'd been stunned a bit when a body collided with his back, arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist as a soft voice whispered into his ear, "Right here, Husband to be."

James and Lily smiled at the interaction, they couldn't wait to see their wedding, in almost a month they'd be married, in a month Lily would be saying goodbye to her baby sister and seeing a grown woman, but she knew that even as Emma would walk down that aisle, she'd always see the bouncy haired deep green eyed three-year-old that would beg her to pick her up and kiss her all over her face.

Unfortunately, Fate was not to be so kind this time around to the family. In fact, Fate was about to deal out a cruel stack of cards for the family to see far too late to save themselves.

The Traitor and Death.

"Sirius! Sorry I'm late, got held up late at a job." Peter rushed up, out of breath, "You asked me to come here, why, what's wrong?"

"You're the new Secret Keeper, do you, Peter Pettigrew, accept this station of the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

Peter was shocked, this was the last thing he'd expected to be happening tonight. His gut began turning at the treachery he was about to unleash upon his friends, his family. Peter took a deep breath, "I, Peter Pettigrew, accept the station as Secret Keeper to the Potters. With my life I will defend and safe keep them." With every word his heart broke. Because in the end, he was the only one who knew what he truly was. A rat, a traitor, and a murderer.

Everyone smiled weakly to him, giving his life for theirs was the last thing they'd want, but they were grateful nonetheless.

Sirius let out a breath of relief, he'd hoped it wouldn't come to his life lost, "Someone's been catching on and I wasn't risking them. You're least to be suspected as the Keeper than myself or Remus. I'll be the Decoy though, so either way you should all still be safe. All you have to do is watch the house, make sure nothing and no one gets in through the charm and that nothing strange goes on. If you are attacked, send out your Patronus or use the coin to alert everyone and the Order will be here as fast as we can. No one, but us here know of this switch, so let's try to keep it that way. Be safe, my friend." Sirius hugged Peter tight, hoping it wouldn't be the last they see one another alive, then moved to the rest. Kissing Harry's brow, hugging James, kissed Lily's cheek and finally Emma. He didn't want to let go of her, resting his forehead to hers with a deep wishful sigh, "Stay alive, Love. No matter what."

Had Sirius known that would have been the last time he would hold them all together, he'd have stayed and turned Pettigrew over on the spot.

** October 31st, 1981 **

Sirius had been gone for five days with no word coming from him, and probably wouldn't have any word from him until they transferred to the next safe house. Though Emma couldn't help but take notice of how strange Peter had been acting since he'd taken up as the Keeper, he may have been jumpy by nature but that was just him. But she knew something was different and she couldn't quit figure out as to what was strange about him. Almost like he wasn't himself, even more so of the morning of October 31.

"You alright there, Wormtail? Would you like some Coffee?" Emma asked him that morning.

Peter was sitting in an armchair, his eyes wandering everywhere, like he'd see a ghost pop out from around the corner, or worse the Boogie-Man, "Uh-uh, y-yeah, yes please. Thank you." He accepted the warm cup of morning caffeine as Lily and James walked down still in their Pajamas yawning.

Lily carried a still sleepy Harry, who seemed to be fussy upon waking up and not wanting to eat his breakfast for Lily. Lily sighed but held all the more patience for her son, "James, care to give it a try?" She asked her husband with a bit of a tired laugh after fifteen more minutes of Harry's fussing.

James had smiled, set his coffee and Daily Prophet down and moved to sit next to Harry, took the spoon and did the cute and funny, "Here's the airplane, _Zoom_ ," Harry had laughed, smiled and clapped his hands and ate his breakfast just like that, finishing in a little over five minutes later.

Emma smiled and giggled to herself as she leaned against the counters, warm mug in hand and dressed in her casual black leggings, Gabby's favorite oversized red knitted sweater and a gold, red and orange scarf Molly had made for her last Christmas and her boot socks fit for October weather. She'd let her long, dark red, hair wave down her back. Through her eyes continued to travel over to Peter who still looked as though he was panicking on the inside as he watched the family cooing over their one-year old son.

 _'I wish I knew what was wrong. Something is definitely going on.'_ Emma smiled, nodded her head a bit at Peter when his eyes moved over to her, her smile hadn't reached her eyes and that was when Emma saw it. Fear, jealousy, and a look of pure evil and delight of deviousness.

Peter knew then that Emma had figured him out, a wicked grin spread across his face as Emma's heart stopped. He's hand had slowly pulled his wand from its place and 'playfully' flicked it towards the family. His wand directed straight at Harry, freezing her instantly in her stop, a look of utter horror on her face and the couple was too distracted by their adorable son to notice anything was amiss.


	25. The Marauders Fox

**Author's note:** Please be aware that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, everything, except my character(s) I place in here, belongs to the wonderful Lady J.K. Rowling. This is a Sirius Black/OC Fanfiction, or at least it will get to that point. I do have terrible spelling sometimes, but I do my best. However, if I misspell something that I have not caught I do appreciate having a correction mentioned. But I love reading Fanfiction's from here, and I hope I can bring others the same joys they have brought me, I figured it was time I give it a shot.

 **_This WAS, my FIRST Fanfiction that I had the courage enough to put up for all to read. I started small and did my best to update as soon, and as much, as I could. I know tend to forget things so try to have some patience, even though I sometimes fail at having some myself. *cough, cough*_ **Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Throughout the whole day Emma tried getting Lily and James to herself, to get them out of the house without Peter knowing it, but he hadn't let any of them out of his sight. He had even gone as far as asking Lily if he could hold Harry for a bit, smiled at the smiling and bouncy boy then flashed a grin to Emma when the parents had turned their backs on them, thinking nothing of it.

Emma had no way of getting the couple alone, even trying to write a note to them, only to have Peter walked up behind her and swiped the note, reading it out loud like it was a longing love letter to her soon to be husband, then grin wickedly once Lily and James would giggle and turn back to Harry and play with him and talk about baby names for their next child, telling Harry he was going to be a big brother. Emma's stomach had fallen and nearly lurched at the same time thinking that it was probably never going to happen without lives lost. Peter wasn't letting any of them out of his sight, he wasn't giving Emma a chance to warn the family. He had no idea what had come over her, no idea what had possessed him to grin constantly at the fact he was betraying them. maybe it was the face he saw the fear sparking in her eyes, that he was the one who had surprised them this turn around. A twist in fate and personality.

Late night had finally fallen, and Peter had disappeared.

This was Emma's chance! Rushing to Harry's bedroom where Lily and James were putting the baby boy to bed. James was already set for bed, though Lily was still in her leggings and long-sleeved green shirt, "Pack him up, hurry. We have to leave, now. Peter's-" Emma hadn't the chance to finish as the front door was heard opening, she had locked it herself in a hast without a charm, due to not having her wand handy to get the family out of the house as fast as she could, but she quickly realized her mistake.

James grabbed her arms, looking out of the bedroom then back to Emma with a whisper, "What's the matter?"

"Emma, you're scaring us," Lily said, her soft voice shaken, and she should be, because someone was inside the house with Peter Pettigrew nowhere to be found.

Rushing back into the room Emma flattened herself against the wall pulling James back in with her and held a single figure to her lips, "We don’t have time for this. James, where's your wand?" Emma whispered, her eyes filled with panicking tears, her body was shaking. Emma didn't know what to do. Peter had betrayed them, and Sirius was nowhere near them and wouldn't be able to get there in time.

James reached for the pocket of his house robe, realizing it wasn't there he closed his eyes with a deep sigh of dread, "It's downstairs, I left it in the lounge by accident, damn... Where's Peter?"

"James, Peter's the traitor we've been looking for. I hadn't realized it until today, but I couldn't get either of you alone because you two stayed within inches of each other and Peter was right there in ear shot, I wanted to try to get some kind of word to you, but I wanted it to be from under his damned nose. My wand was up in my room and now I can’t find it. the damn rat likely has it."

"Oh Merlin, Peter? But, why -” 

“It doesn't matter! W-we need to get Harry out of here," Emma fumed with panic, one of hers’ and James’s best friend had betrayed them.

Emma kept a hidden watch out the door as James rushed around looking for any way for them to get out from Harry’s room, there was none. “Damn it,”

Lily picked up their son, wrapped a blanket around him to keep him warm as James moved to walk down the stairs first. In a panic Emma quickly stopped him, "Harry needs both his parents James."

"And if we don't make it, he'll need his Aunt-" Lily whispered between the two. Raising a hand up to silence Lily, James sighed sadly, because an idea had hit him. Emma was smaller, faster than him, she could dodge a cure or charm faster than anyone. She had her own technique with duels, incorporating combat with dueling and had disarmed himself and Sirius multiple times, barely Remus could stand a chance against her in a magical duel. "No Lily. I hate the idea, but she's smaller than me, faster.” Looking from his wife, he grabbed Emma's arm in a tight grip, “My wand is on the table next to the armchair, find it, use it by any means necessary... Just stay alive." With a nod, Emma moved down first. Finding nothing she continued down the

Emma let out a silent breath of relief when she found nothing and moved along. Hope swelled up through her when her eyes landed on James's wand sitting right where he'd said it was, only problem was, a cloaked figure was standing mere feet from the table, wand drawn at her. _‘Oh shit!’_

A flash of green, a silent killing curse, flew at her and instincts took over. Emma dropped and rolled towards the table, heading for her brother-in-law's wand, but luck was not on her side that night.

A curse flew at her, thankfully it hadn't hit her, but unluckily, the spell had indeed hit both the table and James' wand and were reduced to nothing but dust. The blast sent Emma back, knocking her head off the bookshelves corner leaving a small, yet nasty, gash to split open on her left temple.

"Emma!" Lily screamed for her sister.

Emma’s ears rang, fear running through both sisters. One thinking her baby sister had just been killed and the other thinking her sister and nephew were soon to be murdered, “Lil,” but Emma’s voice was choked, her tone was barely above a grunted whisper.

"FOX!"

Emma tried her voice again, but once again it had failed her, “No, Jamie… run…” her ears continued to ring. Emma could hear James rushing down the stairs, _‘JAMES!'_ But the words wouldn't leave her mouth, her voice had finally given out. Her throat was clogged by whimpers of dread, eyes fogging with near shedding tears.

"Lily, Run!" James screamed. “James?!”

Forcing her body to move, a flash of green lit the dark house from the stairs and a heavy thud sounded. Emma knew instantly a body had fallen against the steps, tears fell over her eyes as she rounded the corner and moved up the steps finding James dead, his eyes wide open.

"JAMES!"

She heard her sister's screams for her husband. Emma's body moved all its own, rushing the rest of the way up into the upstairs hall, tears running down her face, she had to get to her sister and nephew. "LILY!" Emma rushed into the room and did the only thing she could do. She tackled the figure, knocking their wand a bit away from them, "Lily, run!"

And Lily did just that. 

Emma may have been wandless, but she was never unarmed, she had her body and she’d use it.

With tears running down her face, Lily held her son close to her and rushed down the stairs passed James's body, fear rushed through her as she ran out one of the house doors, only to meet smoke circling the house. They were trapped.

Emma continued fighting against the figure, thinking she knew very well who it was. Either way Emma was determined to keep him away from her sister and nephew. "Over my dead body, Wormtail!" She screamed just as the figure's hood had fallen from his face.

The identity which was now revealed left her stomach dropping with terror.

"Gladly!" he shouted. In her time of distraction he flipped them, pinning Emma down, a wide grin and psychotically wild look burning in his deep brown eyes, they held a glazing red that shimmered through them, blood lust. 

Emma froze for a few mere seconds, she barely had time to react when he'd rushed from her and towards the staircase after Lily and Harry with Emma chasing after him, his wand back in hand.

Lily had no escape from the home in Godric's Hollow. She barely managed to get back inside without getting hit by the several curses that the Death Eaters had tossed at her and Harry. Using her body to guard him from any of the curses, thankfully not being hit by any of them herself. The poor boy was crying from being so scared that Lily feared he may pass out as he began hiccuping from the amount of screaming cry's he was going through. Lily only had one other hope, her own wand was up in hers and James's room on the nightstand. She ran back towards the stairs only to have a small body slam into her, pulling her and Harry in a different direction, away from her wand’s direction just as Voldemort tossed curse after curse as he chased them, "This way, hurry!"

His malicious laughter echoed through the whole house sending fearful shivers through the two women as they ran for their lives. Lily pulled her sister towards the living room back near the stairs in hope to get to her wand, "Emma, my wand. It's in the bedroom."

"We'll get there- AH!" a curse narrowly missed Emma.

This was no longer a _“Get in and kill then leave to celebrate”_. No, not at all. This was now a game of cat and mouse to him, and they were the mice.

"I don't believe I've ever had this much fun before! I'll definitely remember this night," he laughed.

Emma glared, still fearful but she had, for some reason, still had it in her to make a snide remark, "Gee, how wonderful, I suppose we should be honored then if you'll remember us." She snapped at him.

His eyes glared heatedly at her, a wide sadistic grin as he continued to eye the young Evans, "You, I'll definitely remember." Neither sister liked the way he'd said that, nor the way he eyed Emma.

 _'Gross,'_ Emma thought to herself, her eyes caught the small entryway between the Living room and the hallway that led towards the staircase. It was completely left unguarded. Emma slowly backed Lily and Harry in the direction, keeping herself between Voldemort and her family.

Lily, catching on to what Emma was thinking waited until they were close enough, grabbed Emma's arm and dashed into the hall and up the steps with a strong grip on Emma’s hand. Lily had panicked when she felt Emma’s hand ripped from her grasp. Turning to see if she was alright her eyes widened with dread for her sister. Emma struggled with Voldemort, attempting to get his wand from him. "Emma!"

Emma had a grip on Voldemort's wand hand with as much of a strong grip as she could, directing the curses away from Lily and Harry as a few curses flew from his wand.

Lily ducking to avoid them with success, “Will-” 

"RUN!" Emma just needed to try to spare Lily a few more seconds to get to her wand.

Lily had been so close to the nightstand she could taste life, and victory for her son's life, only for it to be viciously ripped away as the room was assaulted by curses, destroying the room. The bed in ruins and the nightstand, her wand likely lost in the derby.

Neither sister saw the next scene coming.

Voldemort roared in a rage, grabbed Emma by the back of her hair and disappeared up in smoke, flying himself and Emma, tightly gripped in his grasp, through the house, herding Lily and Harry back into the Nursery. He’d finally had enough. Shoving his wand through Emma's abdomen, through the very scar she had gotten from Avery her third year.

The pain that ripped through her tore a painful gasped shout from the younger sister, and a scream of horror from the elder as she watched, as the Dark Wizard roared with gleaming delight.

**_"AVADA KEDAVARA!"_ **

Lily moved herself in front of Harry, “HARRY!”

Emma never saw the curse rebound, never felt it hit her, nor Voldemort. She never felt the tingle at the crest of her left shoulder. 

Voldemort's wand was abandoned and left embedded in her abdomen. The end poking out just enough the curse hadn’t taken her upon it being cast, poking out from her back as she hit the floor. The Dark Lord was no longer there, fleeing in a swirl of smoke, barely alive and screaming in pain. Emma hadn’t heard a thing, no crying Harry, no frantic Lily. Nothing as she watched the room spin, into darkness.

The Death Eaters cleared away when they sensed their Dark Lord's presence vanish.

Wormtail rushed inside to see the slaughterhouse and panicked when he found the bodies. Reality sank in at what he had been a part of as he found a wailing Harry in a fit of tears as he looked at the bodies of the young Potter’s mother and Aunt. He thought they were all dead, he didn't realize that as he removed Voldemort's wand from Emma's body that she was still, barely, alive as he ran from the home, tears streaming down his face. _‘WHAT HAVE I DONE!’_

* * *

It would be a few hours before the bodies were found, sadly by none other than Severus Snape. He'd panicked after he’d seen the state of the house, feared the worst when he found James, destroyed once his eyes found Lily and Emma. He'd held Lily, screamed to the skies as he cried into her.

When he'd heard from Lily he wasn't going to go, even if he wanted to see her and Emma. Now he wished he had. He'd only come to Godric's Hollow because he was informed Voldemort was planning an attack on them sometime soon, that he knew where they were, and Severus wanted to warn them. He'd told Dumbledore as soon as he heard.

A loud noise came suddenly, fearful it was Death Eaters, Severus left in a hurry, not looking twice at Harry or Emma as Sirius and Hagrid rushed in.

Hagrid had to catch himself on the wall at the sight before him, the tears quickly welled up in his eyes and fell with painful wails.

Sirius took in the scene, his breath too painful to take in as he fell onto his knees, barely able to get himself to Emma's body and pulled her into his arms and screamed.

Harry began his fit all over again, he'd been alone for hours, with his mother's dead body in front of him, his father down on the stairs and his Aunt possibly dead with his Godfather screaming over her. He'd latched onto Hagrid who had picked up the fitting infant and tried shushing him, "First the Prewett broth’rs, now this. What 'appened here, Sirius?"

"Hagrid? She has a pulse. She has a pulse!" Sirius panicked. Pulling his button up shirt off himself, he pressed it to the wound, "Get Harry out of here!" Hagrid was so beside himself he didn't know what to do, "But how? I got 'ere via Dumbledore, Sirius." Hagrid clarified. He had no way of transportation.

"Take my bike, get Harry to the hospital, I'll take Emma. Go!"

They split up, Sirius disapparated before Hagrid had any time to say a word. Sighing with a sad huff as he looked at the now sleeping baby, he grabbed the blanket and stuffed bear in the crib and left, taking Harry to St. Mungos.

Upon his arrival to St. Mungos' Emma was rushed into surgery in a critical condition, barely alive. Knowing he couldn't do anything he sat down and waited for Hagrid to get there and watched him hand his Godson off to the nurses while he informed them that his Aunt was Emma Evans and should be here by now. They'd simply nodded and took him for a checkup, "Hagrid, do you know what happened?"

"Na, I only know what Dumbledore told me to do. An' that was to gather up Harry and take him to this address in London if anythin’ were ta ‘appen to them." Hagrid said handing Sirius the address slip, "I guess that's Lily's other sister. I don' know why he'd send the little one there with Muggles but that's what he'd told me ta do."

"He's not going to that woman! Emma is his legal guardian and so am I as his Godfather." Sirius was filling with so much rage, he'd lost Lily and James, he may even lose Emma, he was not going to lose Harry to that long-necked Giraffe of a woman that had a snob stick up her arse 24/7 and her nose up in the air with a nasty face that was always scrunched up as if she could smell the pollution in the air.

"Sirius, this is the las' thing I wanna do is take that lit'le boy away from yeh and Rose, but I am doin' as Dumbledore tol' me ta do. He wouldn't 'ave done this had he not had a reason. I'm sure you'll get Harry back once Emma's bet'er"

With that as the final say, Sirius sighed. Hagrid was right, with Emma half dead in surgery and him in an emotional downward spiral, Sirius was in no condition to begin caring for Harry, whether he liked it or not. But he was going to do a few things before they got him back. Wormtail had betrayed them and for that Sirius was going to slaughter him, like Voldemort had his family. "Fine, you can use my motorbike... I'll uh, I'll be back after I'm better fit to care for Harry, but I'll be in to see him soon. I have some things I need to finish."

He was now in search of Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

It had taken him a couple days to track him, and he was overjoyed when he saw the fear in his eyes, "Sirius-"

"You, traitorous rat! You murdered James and Lily, you betrayed us all, you lead me against Remus as a diversion. I'm taking you in, if I don't kill you first. Drop your wand, Peter... I said drop it!" In Sirius's rage he hadn't noticed that as Peter let his wand drop to the ground he began screaming loudly in full view and ear shot of the Muggles how Sirius had betrayed the Potters and Emma then swiftly used Voldemort's wand he had in his personal position, cast a curse at him and made a run for it into a busy street of England fearful Sirius would either apprehend him or kill him. Peter had caused an explosion in the streets killing several people and knocking the Auror out, vanishing into the night. He'd turned into a rat after dropping the freshly cut off finger and a scream of pain.

With security rushing about and rumors flying around about Sirius Black's betrayal and then the heavy bounty on him if caught dead or alive, they had no idea he was currently lying unconscious in the streets.

* * *

Peter had sneaked into Emma's hospital room and began casting a spell against her memory of him ever being at the safe house. However, he was cut short when the door handle began jiggling, "What's this, the doors locked? Oh Lord, ARTHUR! THE DOORS' LOCKED! SOMEONE'S IN HER ROOM! Emma WAKE UP! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW! I DON’T CARE IF I’M NOT A BLOOD RELATIVE OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR OR I’LL BLOW IT OUT!" The woman screamed in a panic, multiple steps rushed from outside the door as he quickly opened the third-floor window, changed back into a rat and scurried out just as the door blew open.

Molly rushed to the young woman's side checking her as a doctor and nurse rushed in to check her themselves, "She's alright, but whoever it was used a charm on her memory. We can't be sure what was erased or how far they got until she wakes up." The Doctor stated.

"And when will that be? When will she wake up?" Mellena asked in panic, Remus squeezed her arms from behind her, a form of self-comfort and to give her some form of comfort also as he breathed heavily, tears staining his pale face. Their hearts fell and filled with more panic as the doctor sighed sadly.

The Doctor sighed sadly as he glanced back over to his comatose patient before looking back to the friends and family, "Honestly, she'll be lucky if she does wake up. In the end of this, it's really up to her."


End file.
